Prove d'Amore (Trials of Love)
by MiAiMo
Summary: The humans are being kept in concentration camps built by the Volturi and guarded by mutated vampire hybrids with terrible strength and an even worse thirst. All those who oppose them are dead, too afraid, or joined the guard. A prisoner of Volterra goes back in time to train the Coven and the Pack for their destined day. Can she bring them together?
1. Trials of a Volturi Prisoner

**Trials of a Volturi Prisoner**

 **About Seventy Years into the Future…**

You would never know by looking at her that Edie was several decades old because she had stopped maturing at the physical age of nineteen. She sat in silence in her lavish prison allowing her dark hair with a tinge of copper to cascade over her light chestnut skin accentuating the features of her face. She was a true native beauty; the only details that set her apart from the rest of her people were her eyes and her thirst for blood. Across the room was her mate Marcus of the Volturi.

He too was turned at the age of nineteen, but unlike Edie, he was over three thousand years old. Marcus stood only three inches taller than Edie and his raven hair matched the same length as hers reaching all the way to below his shoulder blades though he usually tied it in a loose pony-tail. His skin was pale like all vampires and his eyes were ruby-red to match his diet of human blood. Marcus watched Edie concentrate on the task at hand. Her eyes were glazed over and slowly she began to fade. To stave off boredom, he searched his mind for the day they began their quest.

 **About Fifty-five Years into the Future** (Fifteen years ago) **…**

Edie was training with Alec when something caught her eye. There was a cord connecting him and Jane. When she tugged it, she could feel their bond as twins. She looked out to Afton and Chelsea and tugged on theirs. It felt lustful and romantic. Lastly, she tugged at the cord binding her and Alec as friends.

"Is there something wrong Edie?" Alec whispered very low, curious at his friend's antics.

"I think I got a new power," she responded in kind. "I can see the bonds between people and feel how strong their connection is."

"It sounds like…"

"Marcus' power right? How though?"

"Maybe you should ask him?"

"I'll do that. He should be in my room by now."

"Just go. It'll fuel our false rumors further if you do," he advised.

"Thanks."

Marcus was on his way to his mate's room when he saw something in Caius' mind that was rather strange. He saw Caius leading the eradication of the Children of the Moon, but then he saw something else that surprised him completely. Caius was laying with Athenodora and what appeared to be a Child of the Moon brutally beating him. Marcus rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands in confusion. ' _This is not my power. This is Edie's.'_ He entered her chambers. ' _Speak of the devil.'_ "My love, I've come across something strange."

"You too?"

"What have you encountered?"

"I think I gained a new power similar to yours. I can see the bonds between people and how strong they are. Right now I see an impenetrable cable connecting us and when I tug it, I feel love and all kinds of intense emotions."

"It sounds _exactly_ like my power. Which is strange because as I was coming over, I passed Caius and I saw what I thought was a memory of him in a humiliating position with Athenodora and a Child of the Moon. It made me feel as if I was actually there."

"That sounds like _my power_. It seems our bond has manifested in a new way, but we connected five years ago, so it must be something else."

"You forget we were apart for a long time _Coniuge._ In bonds such as ours, the separation should have killed us. Now that we are together at last, it seems what was supposed to happen years ago is occurring now."

"You may be right." She sat at the foot of her bed.

He sat down next to her and held her hand, "What do you want to do today _amore_ _mio_?"

"I want to lie down. I'm mentally exhausted."

"Do you wish for me to stay until you fall asleep?"

"Yes please." ' _I never have nightmares in your arms.'_ This is what she always wanted to feel: safe, content, wanted. She is not the only one in the world who has suffered, but it doesn't make it any less painful. "Marcus?"

"Yes _Coniuge_?"

"When do we start?"

"We would have started today had it not been for our discovery. It may be possible for me to come with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I cannot. It would be impossible to explain why there are two of me."

"Fine, we'll start time-traveling tomorrow."

 **About Fifty-seven Years into the Future…**

Edie made herself undetectable to the past incarnations of herself and her mate. Earlier Edie, or rather, past Edie had been on a supervised hunt with Alec. She was never allowed anywhere alone outside of the castle. It was only luck that her friend volunteered for the job today. It was Felix's turn and really she didn't care very much for him. It wasn't just that he was a muscle-heavy, thick asshole, he was also annoying and he killed her mother and grandmother. No, she was glad she was with Alec. Alec allowed her a little bit of the freedom she so very much desired.

After feasting on a few jackals, Edie was left alone in her favorite spot in Volterra. It reminded her of her home back in the United States, or at least what it used to be. The grass grew wildly and the trees nearly completely covered the sun. Normally, she was never alone. Even if to the human eye it seemed like she was, there was always someone in the shadows watching over her, but Edie didn't detect Alec anywhere.

No, this was another presence she felt. A familiar one. " _L'altra metà_." Sure enough Marcus stood in front of her. "Where's Alec?"

"I've asked him to keep his distance."

"Why?"

"Is it a crime for a man to want to be with the woman he loves?" Marcus wrapped his arms around Edie and leaned down to kiss her.

Edie's whole body language shifted. She turned her cheek and gently pushed herself away. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"What? Kiss you?"

She shook her head, "Lie to me."

"Not this again. It's just a kiss. You've known I've loved you for years. Every time it seems we could get away from it all and just be together, you have to go change the mood like the moon changes phases!"

"Well, excuse me if I don't want to be second choice for the man I love." Even as vampires, for them, the air was too still.

"Finally. Finally, after seven years, you tell me you love me."

"Why should I waste my time saying it to someone who would rather say it to another? Go find your precious Didyme and be happy."

"I can't she's dead. That came out wrong." Edie sped away, but Marcus cut her off. "Would you listen to me please? Let me finish explaining."

"Alright," she grudgingly agreed.

"I was the happiest I could ever be when Didyme was alive. I was so happy, that it made me blind like a vampire to his Singer. I believed she was my mate and for two thousand years I have mourned her death. Then I met you." Marcus held Edie's hand between his own and looked her in the eyes. "Every day I wished for death. Every day I wanted to be with my wife. I didn't see how I still allowed myself to continue to live that half-existence. You came into the throne room in chains and your scent was intoxicating. You were a vampire, so you couldn't be one of my Singers. The cord that connected us was unbending. You had to be my mate. I was angry. I didn't want you, but I didn't want to hurt you. I kept visiting you in the chamber out of curiosity and as I learned more about you, I loved you." Marcus moved to kneel and kept one hand connected to Edie while the other was searching his pockets. " _Coniuge_ , you make me angry, sad, jubilant, calm, agitated. You make me FEEL and that is something no one has ever managed to make me do since I came into this second existence." He brought out a ring that at first glance it appeared to be a simple moon ring, but a closer look revealed miniature diamonds in a circular pattern on a gold band.

"Oh!" Tears were blocking her view of the exquisite ring.

"I will run with you anywhere and everywhere. I will be a coward for you as long as it means that we will never part. I will prove to you that you come first every single moment from now, onwards."

"Yes!" She tackled him onto the soft grass and peppered him with kisses. "Yes! I'll marry you."

On that note, Edie from the not too distant future left.

 **Back in their Present…**

She reappeared moments later with a joyous look on her face and skipped over to kiss the cold lips of her pale skinned lover. " _L'altra metà_ I did it! I traveled to the past."

"Where did you go _Coniuge_?"

"I went to the day you proposed," she said looking at her engagement ring and then peered at Marcus lustfully.

"Is that so?" Marcus held Edie closer to him and at vampire-speed he had both of them on her bed and under the Egyptian cotton covers.

Edie flipped them over so that she was on top. "Oh yes," she responded as she grinded herself on top of his half-firm appendage; with each movement it became harder. "You were incredible that night. I mean you are amazing every night, but that day you were especially astounding."

"Of course I was," he said with conviction. He placed one hand on her hip and the other on her back and flipped her again beneath him. Marcus gave her a sweet kiss on her lips that never failed to send sparks to Edie's spine, "I had proposed to the woman I've waited millennia for, the one who healed my soul and she said yes."

"Was there any doubt I wouldn't?"

"Like with everything else involving you, I was precautious." The centuries-old king grazed his hands under his queen's white blouse and took it off her body at agonizingly slow human speed. Another vampire would not waste his time with trivial actions, but this was the way Edie liked it: slow and intimate. He unhooked her well-filled white lace bra and set free her perfect bosom that seemed to barely fit on his large hands. Marcus tore off his black silk shirt and discarded it to the floor, his cold hands lightly touched her breasts. Then he started playing with her nipples like guitar strings. First with fingers and then with his tongue. Oh that gifted tongue made Edie's temperature rise to the point where you could hear the sizzle of his skin against hers. It trailed slowly to her neck where he sucked to create a bruise as if to say: _You're mine_. A pleasured moan escaped Edie's lips and her hands traced up and down his back in response to his mark: _Yes I am yours and you are mine_. He placed small kisses on the mark leading to her neck and soon his mouth was on top of hers. His sweet kisses turned more deliberate. His tongue begged for entrance inside her mouth and she gave it. One tongue was mapping out the other's mouth and vice-versa. Edie broke the kiss, but only to come up for air.

"You say and do the sweetest things _amore mio_." Marcus began to kiss Edie's warm russet skin from her neck to the space between her breasts where her heartbeat drummed to its strange rhythm. His hands traveled to her hips and slipped off her red knee-length skirt. He raised his eyebrow when he saw her white petticoat.

"Why do you insist on wearing so many clothes?"

"I'm wearing a skirt, my grandma taught me to dress like a proper lady."

"Still, a petticoat is a bit too much isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Edie shredded his black slacks and released his hard appendage from its cage. "I'll never understand why you go commando."

"They serve no purpose." He slipped off her petticoat to reveal her matching panties. "I could say the same thing. Why do you _insist_ on wearing underwear when you have no use for it either?"

"I told you, I'm a lady." She pulled her mate back down to her body. "Now less talking. More lovemaking."

"Of course my lady," he snickered. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her russet neck in the area right below her ear that set her on fire. He used her enthused moans as a sign off to continue. Edie's lace panties soon came off and he pushed apart her legs with his knee. He rubbed his cock on her entrance and the friction caused the area heat up and literally sizzle. She pulled on his hair the way he insisted she always do: roughly while the other hand clawed at his back.

Edie whispered in his ear. "I want you inside me my love."

"At once _amore mio._ " Marcus could never deny his _Coniuge_ , but he could hold her off. This time he would not give in until she absolutely begged him with his favorite sound. He circled her wet heat with his largest finger and slipped it inside.

"AHH Marcus!" Her voice reverbed off the black stone walls of the room. The sound went straight to his cock making it completely swollen. "More." Marcus got ambitious and inserted two more fingers inside her. All three fingers rubbed the walls of her forbidden fruit that smelled all too sweet. "Oh yes!" He deliberately slowed his movements. Being indestructible, neither one needed preparation, but Marcus insisted on hearing that voice he loved so much. The voice that was near the edge of insanity that practically makes him cum at the sound of it.

Edie's voice became high pitched and strained, "For God's sake Marcus no more fingers! If you don't put that cock inside me right now I'll RIP IT UP and BURN IT!" That was it! The fingers were gone and his cock was completely sheathed inside her wet entrance. "Move!" She cried.

Marcus pumped in and out of Edie so fast, their bodies blurred at the speed. She met his every push and held onto him as if he was life itself. "Oh Marcus!"

"That's it _Coniuge_ cry for me. Show me your love. Scream my name!"

Edie couldn't last any longer. She was so far gone that she let out a howl.

Her orgasm set his off. He sounded almost like a lion when he released. He fell on top of her then pulled out and shifted onto the other of the bed and Edie, at first disappointed at the emptiness, curled up underneath his arm with her head on his chest.

"I know you have to go," she sighed. "I wish you didn't have to. I wish we could stay like this for the rest of our eternity _l'altra metà_."

" _Coniuge_ …"

"Don't say anything my love I was just thinking out loud." A beat passed. "At least they're not cutting me open anymore and let me be part of the guard."

"Why _did_ you join the guard? You stayed for me I know, but you could have let me tell Aro who you were and become a queen with the others."

"Please don't call me a queen. You know why I won't join them. I would be forcibly locked up in the tower with Sulpicia and Athenodora, becoming more of a prisoner than I already am; and if I was locked up, we would hardly see each other and then our plans would be ruined." She paused. "That and I would be bored out of my mind and then nothing would stop me from destroying the entire tower. No, I am content where I am."

"Yes, we wouldn't want you bored. There'd be nothing left. Though you could always give into Corin's power." She gave him a disbelieving look and he quickly corrected himself. "I'm only kidding my love, but you haven't answered my question yet."

"Joining the guard allowed me to not only stave off my boredom, but to learn battle strategy with the added benefit of not arousing suspicion. I mean right now the rumor is you're only sleeping with me because I was the first thing to catch your interest in two thousand years and you only come to my room to pound into me until I'm used up and then you'll grow bored of me too."

"Too late, I'm already bored." She kicks him in the shin. "Again I'm only joking _Coniuge_."

"Ha-ha you're so funny," she replied dryly.

"What about Alec?"

"What about him?"

"Is your alliance with him so you could take advantage of his knowledge as well?"

"Hell no! Alec's my best friend. We totally get each other. We're Alec and Edie, Bonnie and Clyde. I wouldn't have survived guard training without him and he wouldn't be able to laugh without me. You have to admit, I'm hilarious."

"Yes, you certainly keep me smiling." They drifted into comfortable silence.

" _Amore mio_ , do you think we can pull this off?" The door to Edie's room opened with a boom. She immediately grabs the sheets pooling on her waist and covers herself with them. A young man about the same height as Edie was at the door. He had short dark-brown hair and burgundy eyes. "Alec, do you really need to make a dramatic entrance? For someone with a silent power you are too loud."

"You are supposed to be training," Alec said sternly with false severity to the bare lady.

"We were," Marcus replied. "We just needed a break. Edie did remarkably well and deserved a reward."

"Marcus!" Edie chided her lover.

"It's nothing I haven't heard before," Alec snickered. He strode inside the room as if it were his.

"Just wait here you pervert, while I get decent."

Edie rapidly showered and Marcus got dressed in an outfit similar to the one he was wearing before. When she came out with her hair pulled back in a braid, she was dressed in faded bootleg jeans that accentuated her hips and a dark blue polo shirt that hugged her chest. "Alec were you able to get all the materials on the list?"

"Yes the baster, liquid eye contacts, and eye drops were easy enough to procure, I even got a half vial of blood from a carnivore."

"Did you remember to get the blood while its heart was still beating?"

"Yes I did. That was oddly the most entertaining activity I've done in years. Do you always have to wrestle them to the ground when you feed?" Alec's face lit up as he recalled battling with the jackal.

"It's the best part of the game." She smiled.

"Is there much difference whether or not he did," Marcus asked. "Couldn't you have used a dead herbivore instead?"

"A dead animal is equivalent to using cooked meat and using an herbivore would be like the diet version of what I need. Blood from a live carnivore makes a more solid bright color," she responded.

"And you need this specific color," Alec concluded.

"Yes." She gave the blood to Marcus. "Marcus could you please fill the rest of the vial with your venom and then mix it until they are blended together?" She went through the rest of the supplies her friend got. "Alec this baster is a little too big don't you think? I'm sure there were smaller ones near where you got the eye drops." Edie held up the turkey baster.

"I already had it in my possession. Don't worry I cleaned it out."

She gave him a perplexed look complete with an open mouth and raised eyebrow. She had an idea of what he used it for. "I hope you boiled it. Okay, were you able to get the graduated cylinder and beaker?"

"I wasn't sure what those were, so I broke into a lab and got all the glass containers they had."

"Seriously? I've seen you hack into a Japanese publishing company just to get the latest _Yaoi_ manuscripts and you can't bother to look up basic lab supplies? At some point in your twelve hundred years you must've spent time in a science lab."

"I've been to many places. I simply don't pay attention to things with no significance."

"Ever still the willful child Alec," Marcus queried with a smirk as he watched the two converse. "I'm done with the vial."

" _Grazie amore,_ " Edie got the vial and began to work on her experiment.

"Oh sod off my lord," Alec responded. "Your turning age is only two years older than mine."

"Yes, but I have two thousand years on top of that over you. I am significantly more mature."

While the two men bickered, Edie grabbed one of the many graduated cylinders Alec stole and poured the contents of five eye drop bottles inside to fill it half-way and then one fourth of the bottle of liquid eye contacts and mixed the liquids at a high speed. She poured the mix inside a beaker and cautiously added the blood-venom mix.

"What are you trying to do Edie?" Alec was puzzled at her actions.

"If I execute this correctly, I will have made liquid eye contacts."

"Contacts? You already have that here," he pointed at the opened bottle. "What's so special about these?"

"They're to make me look more like a vampire. I used to make it all the time when I was hiding out from, well _you_."

"Why would you need to disguise your eyes?"

"Yes, I'm rather fond of them myself," Marcus put in his two cents. "They remind me of the soft g–"

"They're too conspicuous. The mission wouldn't be successful if the Cullens were given more reasons to be suspicious of my creature status," she plainly stated.

"Your eyes do make you look more human. Add your peculiar smell and it makes you too intriguing for the Cullens to leave alone especially Carlisle," Alec agreed.

"Yes my old friend was always one of the curious sort," Marcus remarked, "but then why are you mixing the solution now if you can take only just take your clothes when you travel?"

"It's only a trial run to see if I can still do it. I've been out of practice for twenty years and I can't risk exposure winging it," she said thoughtfully.

Completely focused on what was right in front of her, she failed to notice Alec and Marcus looking at each other uncomfortably like they wanted to tell her something that would upset her. They knew they had to and soon, but they needed to know first if she was as close to being ready for the mission.

"What is your cover story for the shifters and the Cullens," Alec asked.

"I'm going to tell them that I am a descendant of the Quileute tribe and after I had already phased I was bitten by a starved vampire, but was let go once he got a good whiff of me. I've been this way ever since."

"How old are you," Marcus inquired.

"My turning age is nineteen and my vampire age is unknown because I spent so much time traveling from place to place, I lost track."

"Did you read up on the 20th century in the websites I told you about," Alec questioned.

"Yes the material is so ingrained in my brain that I think I'm _actually_ from there," she answered.

"Well done," he praised. "How do these special contacts work?" He asked picking up the solution and eyeing it curiously.

"Like eye drops. I only need to put it on the area around the iris and let it naturally gravitate around the pupil."

"How can you expect that result?"

"Vampire venom is supposed to perfect whatever it infects," Marcus interjected. "I'm guessing that's the reason you used it in your creation."

"One of them. The venom also helps the mix to not burn out as quickly when it comes into contact with my eyes. Normal contacts can only last a few hours at most before they become useless," Edie continued to mix the solution. She refocused on the mixture in her hand and Marcus looked at her curiously.

"Why did you need my venom for the contacts? I thought you had your own."

"My venom isn't as potent; I can turn a human with what I have, but it is too impure for this to work. I needed venom from a full vampire."

"And the animal blood?" Alec inquired.

"Mixed with the venom, it will give the contacts a bright golden color. I couldn't use a dead animal's blood. The last time I did, it worked as well as water."

"Why can't you use human blood for red instead of gold?"

Edie opened her mouth, but Marcus beat her to the punch. "Don't you remember? Carlisle was a 'vegetarian'."

"Oh yes that 'alternative lifestyle', I haven't seen that strange color in so long I almost forgot it existed."

"I thought vampires had perfect memory, or perhaps in your old age some things have slipped like the concept of lab supplies," Edie jested

"I only remember things of significance," he huffed.

"Like turkey basters?"

"Shut up," if he could blush he'd be red like a tomato.

"Yeah, yeah." Edie sucked the liquid into the baster and put two drops on each eye. She fluttered her eyes shut and when she opened them up again, they were golden like the sun's rays. Marcus placed his palm on Edie's face, his thumb traced the lids of her now gold eyes. "Is it too strange?"

"Hell yeah!" They turned to Alec. "You look more like your father this way, at least when I knew him. It's weird." He got a closer look without invading personal space.

"Marcus?" She turned to her lover. Marcus always said he thought her eyes were the most beautiful in all of existence. Edie got a bit insecure and she thought that maybe he hated them. She looked away from his gaze. He held her chin and turned her back to face him.

"They are certainly foreign to the face I've grown accustomed to, but they take nothing away from your beauty." Edie smiles. "He's right though, you do look like your father."

"Kah thought he was really handsome. I guess I'm lucky to look like him."

"My dear, you have your own beauty that has no rivals," he assured her.

"Looking like him might be dangerous where you're going; they could mistake you for him if you're not careful. He was rather popular during that time. Thankfully, your skin and most of your indigenous features overpower the ones you inherited from him," Alec stated matter-of-factly. "How long do they last?"

"If I'm lucky, two drops on each eye could last me a month if I don't get too emotional or if my natural heat doesn't dissolve them." Marcus and Alec look at each other knowingly. They're thinking the same thing and were being cautious as to how they would break the news to Edie. She looked at them with apprehension. What are they keeping from her? It couldn't be that bad. "What is it you two?"

Marcus was the one who responded first, "Edie, you have to leave tonight."

She stared at him wide-eyed then looked over to Alec who had the same solemn look on his face. "But we haven't trained enough. We don't even know if I'll be able to make the trip all the way. I barely made it past a decade last time."

Alec chimed in, "You can Edie. You know you can and you must do it now."

"Why," she demanded.

"Aro turned a human recently with the gift of Ability Identification. The boy observed the guard while we were training and he quickly identified your powers as a Shield and Memory Manipulator and the strength of each. Apparently you are more powerful than even Jane and I combined."

Marcus continued for him, "When Caius found out, he wanted you put to death immediately. He started preaching that you've been planning to overthrow us since the beginning. I tried convincing him he was delusional and that you didn't have the mental capacity, but he retorted and said that you altered my memories in order to manipulate me. Aro finally spoke after that. His mind had been turning gears since you were discovered and he concluded that you must be experimented on again. He wants to enhance the guard even further by giving them the benefit of your strength in abilities and after he gets everything he could possibly procure from you; he's going to have you burned."

"He touched Marcus and me recently. He might already have knowledge of our mission; for all we know he could be coming now," Alec concluded.

"That's impossible," Edie spoke with conviction. "Marcus has had a shield around him since we first looked into each other's eyes and you've had yours when we became friends. If I'm really as powerful as Aro thinks, then those wards should be impenetrable against him."

Edie silently went over the information that was just presented to her. Though she appeared calm and ready for battle, they saw through her façade. " _Coniuge_ , the contacts are dissolving; you're getting too emotional."

"Yes Edie you need to focus," Alec added.

She snaps. "The two of you are telling me that the entire Volturi coven is coming to capture me, so they could throw me back to that _hole_ to be torn apart and put back together again and again. All to serve Aro's ambitions of power beyond belief and then when he is FINALLY done with me he's going to kill me."

"Exactly," Alec stated. "He knows that even if he sent ten of the strongest guard you would escape, so he's sending all of them plus the reserves. Caius suggested turning more humans just so they would have the strength of newborns. I'm supposed to be with the rest of the guard awaiting orders. The plan is to attack the next time you feed."

"I was supposed to go tonight," she gasped then turned to Marcus. "Where do they think _you_ are?"

"Aro had Chelsea reinforce my allegiance to him. I am supposed to be in my room trying to not kill myself," he responded with a smirk.

"How can you possibly smile now?"

Marcus embraced Edie and placed her under his chin. "I can smile because Aro, with all the power he employs, is no match for you. He has his delusions of control when it is you that actually wields it."

Edie couldn't help smiling back. He had so much confidence in her, she only wished she could live up to the potential he sees. " _L'altra metà_ , my other half."

" _Il mio Coniuge_ , my mate."

She initiated a kiss and they met in the middle. They gave their kiss with so much passion knowing that it would be their last for a long time; she didn't care if she needed to breathe she wouldn't break it and she wouldn't let him either. Not now.

The kiss had to end sometime and Alec tearing them apart was when. "Edie it's time."

"Okay," she breathed. "Let's do this."

"Wait before we do, I have something for you." Alec pulled out a leather band from his pocket. "You can't show anything that will give your real identity away; not even your rings, so I got you this necklace so you could at least have them close. Give me your rings." She handed her wedding band and engagement ring to Alec and he quickly fashioned them into the leather necklace. When he was done, he fastened it around her neck. The rings reached all the way down to the bottom of her chest. There was something inscribed in the leather, it read: _'Bonnie & Clyde'_. She turned to give him a hug. He whispered in her ear, "I'll always be your Bonnie."

"And I'll be your Clyde."

She looked at her mate one last time lovingly, but centered on the mission. He said to her with the same tone she projected, " _Amore mio_ I believe in you. The trials you face will be some of the hardest anyone could come across and knowing you, you will succeed or take down the world trying. After all, even in boredom you are destructive; enough to take down an entire tower."

"Jokes. Now?"

"We have to keep some things light. My love." He jested.

"Of Course." She looked at the inscription Marcus had engraved on her gold wedding band: _Ti Ho Trovato_ (I Found You). Marcus caught her looking at it. She looked straight at him and said, "This time I'll find you."

"Ready," asked Alec.

"Definitely." They sat down cross-legged, face to face.

"Remember you can't come back this time."

"I know."

"I picked a memory that'll give you at least a year to do what you need to. I have to warn you, the 'me' from this memory had a 'shoot first, ask questions later' method of dealing with strangers. For our plan to work he needs to be convinced without a doubt that siding with you is the best choice. If actions don't convince me, I'm sure you'll think of something." He smiled. "Okay I have the memory ready to go."

Edie focused on the memory presented to her. She visualized herself in that point in time. Like before, her eyes glazed over and she slowly vanished, Alec and Marcus heard Demetri and Felix speeding to her room a while later. "Why are they coming?" Alec wondered.

"Chelsea must have discovered our bonds with Edie when she began to disappear," Marcus answered.

A crack, a boom, cries of agony, and a shattering sound were the last echoes Edie heard. She had escaped her prison and her next stop: the early 21st century Phoenix, Arizona.


	2. Trials of an Abandoned Man

**Trials of an Abandoned Man**

 **Present Time…** _Phoenix, Arizona_

Alec waited alone on top of a condemned building for Demetri to finish tracking the vampire named James. ' _This nomad better be worth it,'_ he was growing increasingly impatient _._ He then took the time to view his surroundings. This desert was different from Volterra. Both places had their warm climates, but there were less trees, the few creatures that inhabited the area were scaly and the plants that grew were pricklier than most that he's seen in his life. He closed his eyes, the winds shifted.

There was a new scent in the air; it was strangely sweet and earthy. Before he turned around to find the owner, he released his smoke to take them out. However, when he faced his victim, he saw that the haze had taken a spherical form around them. ' _A Shield?'_ Alec drew back his black fog and took a better look at his opponent.

He expected a vampire under all the blackness, but what he saw instead confused him. The female appeared human, but she was most definitely vampiric. She is tall for a maiden, her russet skin is flawless, and her features were well defined; what set her apart were the eyes she had.

"Alec," the creature interrupted his thoughts.

"What business do you have with me?" He spoke as if to reprimand the rude woman before him.

"I'm here to convince you to join my cause," she said straight to the point.

"The Volturi don't get involved in trivial matters of lower immortals," he sneered. ' _This girl must be one of those radicals in the south wanting to start another war. I must make it known to Caius when I return.'_

"Come on Alec, surely you sense that I'm no ordinary vampire," she was playing his buttons. ' _So she_ is _a vampire.'_ He was all too curious to see what kind of immortal she was.

"You speak to me as if we were kindred. Do you not know who I am? How easily you could die at my hands?" Alec was annoyed. He thought his reputation alone would instill fear in her.

The stranger calmly spoke. "You are Alec of the Volturi Guard. You are one of its most powerful weapons along with your sister Jane who has the power to inflict unimaginable pain on her victims using only her mind. Your gift, however opposite, is more hazardous because you cut off all senses before you attack thus making you possibly the most dangerous vampire in the world."

 _'_ _She knows who I am and is not afraid. She must either be stupid or courageous. Or perhaps she's insane,'_ he concluded. "If you know of the Volturi then you know that any support you wish for must be presented before Aro."

"I don't want Aro's help. I want yours." She looked straight into Alec's eyes.

"What could I help you with that you can't do yourself?" ' _This girl seems powerful enough to deflect my smoke, yet she wishes for my assistance.'_

"I need you to help me kill Chelsea." Alec observed that her heartbeat remained steady, strange, but steady. ' _She's serious.'_

"You must be out of your mind. Why would I do such a thing?" ' _Does she expect to lower Volterra's defenses?'_

"You hate Chelsea. You think she is a spoiled bitch that wears too much make-up," she said as if it were the most obvious response. ' _Is she a mind-reader?'_

"How do you _know_ these things? What and who are you?" Alec is getting increasingly panicked.

"I am someone who wants to save the world from the future the Volturi will bring about." ' _So, not a mind-reader, but perhaps–'_

"You can see the future," Alec stated. His thoughts were turning, _'I could procure her for Aro.'_

"No." She stated. "I am _from_ the future." She silently prayed to the Spirits that he would believe her.

 _'_ _Yup. She was indeed crazy,'_ Alec thought. Still he would humor her. "Prove it." She knew he was skeptical, so she places two fingers on his forehead and showed him glimpses of her and him laughing, playing pranks on the guard and reading various Yaoi manga. The last scene was of him with an embarrassed look on his face when she found his collection of sex toys. "What are these images? You're trying to tell me that somehow you traveled from the future and that we're friends," he questioned. Then she presented him with images of her and Marcus saying sweet nothings to each other. ' _These images are_ impossible,' he thought. "And you and Lord Marcus are mates? No. This is sorcery." He tried to signal Demetri, so they could take down the witch before she became a threat to their coven, but she stopped him before he could take out the phone. She forced him to face her. He couldn't even move. ' _How is she doing this?'_

The girl spoke to him calmly and earnestly, "You once told me you were afraid that one day you will outlive your usefulness and Aro will order Jane to use her gift against you and she will gladly obey. Your biggest fear is that your gift will turn against you and you'll never know whether you are alive or dead and you'll never be able to feel real love or happiness."

She let him go after she was done. Alec could have escaped, but her words froze him. "I told you this?" She nodded. "I must trust you completely in the future," he sighed.

"We're best friends. You are Bonnie and I am Clyde."

 _'_ _She speaks so adamantly_ ,' he thought. "Even if I do believe what you say, I wouldn't be able to help," he lamented. "If you know of Chelsea, then you know of her gift as well. I can't go against Aro and he would know what I planned to do the _second_ he touched my hand."

"You don't have to kill her yet. I just need to know that you will do it the next time we meet," she assured him. "As for their powers," she gave him a concentrated look, "the shield I just gave you should keep our conversation a secret from Aro and sever the binds Chelsea placed between you two."

"I don't feel anything."

"Trust me, it's there."

"Against my better judgement, I will," he snorted.

"See I made you laugh, now you have to believe me," she smiled.

"What about Lord Marcus," he wondered.

"Don't tell him anything, I'll take care of him next time we meet."

"Which will be when?"

"In about a year in Forks, Washington if the plan goes accordingly."

"How do you know I won't betray you?"

She gave him her famous wolfy-smile. "The other you told me that you were different, but you're actually the same. Aren't you Alec?"

"I don't understand."

"You are the sincerest person I know, so when you tell me you'll do something, I believe you."

"Then extend that same assurance. You know my name, yet you still haven't told me yours," he reminded her.

"My real name is a secret for now, but you and Marcus call me Edie."

"I have to ask, are you really a vampire?"

"Let's just say I'm a special case." They almost departed when Edie remembered an important part of her mission. "Wait," she zoomed to and from the nearest lab and nabbed a few test tubes. "Can you please fill one of these with your venom?"

"Ok," he didn't even ask. He trusted her, he didn't know why, but he did. When the tube was filled, he returned it to Edie. "I have to go now; Demetri should be back from getting that nomad."

"You mean James? Don't bother, he's dead." With that last remark, Edie left to Washington. Demetri arrived not long after.

"Where is the tracker?"

"He was ash by the time I got to him," Demetri reluctantly answered.

"Let's go. They're expecting us back soon." ' _She better be right.'_

 _Forks, Washington; Swan Residence_

On the way there, Edie got the rest of the things she needed for her contacts. She reached her destination in a week. Forks was definitely not Italy. The clouds covered it, so the sun barely made an appearance. Whatever part of it that wasn't covered by nature was considerably old and needs repair. She finally stops behind the Swan house and hides her scent. She sees a vampire leave what smelled like Bella Swan's bedroom.

Isabella Swan had a larger impact on Edie's life than she would have liked. To say she had mixed emotions about her is like the tip of the iceberg; still, even Bella deserved the benefit of the doubt. She gets closer to the room and sees the injured human sleeping. She took the opportunity to look into her memories to see what exact course of action to take. There was a shield around Bella's mind, but nothing Edie couldn't get around. What she found made her furious. Bella's most recent memory took place at the ballet studio in Phoenix where James was killed:

 _I wish Edward wasn't so protective. Jeez, why can't he just change me already? Then I could be free of all these morons,_ _ **(Edie growled)**_ _but first I have to save my scatterbrained mother from that psycho James._ _ **(Bella arrived at the ballet studio where he was supposedly keeping her mother and followed the sounds of her panicky voice.)**_ _Mom isn't here; it was a trick. Figures. He only wanted my blood._ _ **(She tried to run)**_ _I'm not about to be bled dry, I wanted to be a vampire not food._ _ **(James broke her bones for resisting.)**_ _Fuck!_

 ** _(Another vampire crashed through one of the skylight windows. He was blurred, but by the look on Bella's face, it must have been Edward Cullen. James bit her on her wrist as if to taunt him: if he can't have Bella's blood, then Edward wouldn't be able to either. Bella was in excruciating pain. She welcomed it. She could almost feel the change, but then two cold lips attached themselves to her wound and began to suck the venom out.)_** _No! Leave me alone. I want this! Stupid Edward…_

Edie growled, perhaps too loudly. Bella Swan, or Bitch Swan as Edie now called her, was waking up Edie climbed through the window and noticed the brand new royal blue dress hanging on a hook on the bedroom door. ' _I wonder if Marcus would like me in something like that. Stop. I need to focus.'_ Edie stood at the foot of Bella's bed, waiting to be noticed. ' _Here comes the gasp of surprise_ ,' Edie thought in a bored manner.

Bella saw the intruder in her room, having first thought it was Edward because of the height and golden eyes, but when she turned on the light she saw a Native American woman glaring at her.

Edie spoke first, "You going to somewhere fancy with that dress?"

Bella stuttered, "M-my boyfriend and his sister are forcing me to go to junior prom with them."

"Sounds awful."

"Who–"

"Where did your boyfriend go?"

"He- he went to hunt with his family." Bella wondered why this strange vampire was asking about Edward.

"Where?"

"Alaska."

"How long will he be gone?"

"At least a week."

"Good." ' _There was plenty of time,'_ Edie thought. "Do you have any plans?"

"Other than sitting around here, no," Bella retorted. "What do you want?"

"To give _you_ what you want. The Change."

Bella was elated. Finally, she would stop being this plain human and begin her life as a beautiful vampire, but she was skeptical. "Why would you do that? Don't you value human life? You're a vegetarian aren't you?"

"Don't you know not to look a gift horse in the mouth? Do you want it or not?" Edie was getting increasingly irritated.

"Yes. Yes, I want it," Bella nearly yelled.

"Good. Leave a note for your parents."

"What do I say?"

"I don't care. Just make it quick." Bella scribbled something quick for Chief Swan and Edie carried her out the window bridal-style. Edie raced to a place she found on her way to Forks far away from most human interference.

 _The Hoh Rainforest_

After leaving his girlfriend, Edward Cullen decided to take a short-cut through trees he had come to call his home for the last few decades. On the way to meet his family, he caught an unusual scent. It wasn't addicting like Bella's; no, the scent was drawing Edward towards it, but he still maintained his conscious mind. Edward was about to follow what he smelled when he heard the shrill thoughts of his siblings.

 _'_ _Come on Edward!'_ Rosalie urged.

 _'_ _Hurry up, Bro!'_ Emmett bemoaned. The others' thoughts weren't any better. Rather than face his family's wails, Edward turned back to his usual route.

Not far from where Edward had caught the scent, Jacob Black was taking out his frustrations about his father and his friends on an old oak within the Hoh.

 _Another part of the Hoh_

"We're doing it _here_?" Bella took a look at the surrounding trees. At this point, Edie wanted to punch her in the face just so she would shut up.

"We needed somewhere secluded where no one would hear you scream."

"Fair enough." She looked at Edie and couldn't help but wonder, "What's in it for you? Really?"

"That's my business. Now lie down." Bella laid on the soft patch of earth beneath them. Edie grabbed her bare arm, the one with the crescent scar. "Since you already know, there's no use in explaining the pain. It will last three days." She didn't ask Bella if she was set because she knew she was more than ready. Edie made an incision on the scar with her teeth and then poured the last bit of Alec's venom inside the brunette. She spits out the human blood that was pooling in her mouth; she didn't want Bitch Swan in her mouth any more than she needed to. "AHHHHHH," and so the screams began.

Three days later, Bella opened her now crimson eyes. She was like every newborn, seeing everything in enhanced details, noticing the dew on the grass and the follicles on the leaves above her. The last thing she observed was her maker, leaning against an oak tree. Bella stood in front of Edie like an obedient child.

"How hungry are you," her maker asked. As soon as she asked, Bella had already picked up on the smell of a human camping nearby and raced off. "I guess that answers my question." Edie sprinted after her. She was almost too late. Bella was about to make her move when two tan arms circled her waist and she was pinned against a tree.

"I'm hungry," she screamed.

"You're not feeding on that human or _any_ in the area," Edie stated, making her point by shoving her against the tree.

"Fine," the newborn relented.

"Follow me, I'm taking you to feed on elk and perhaps some carnivores if you're lucky." After three days, Bella was trained enough to be around humans. Edie realized at the beginning of training that Bella had a natural gift for self-control; she could stop herself from feeding anytime she wanted. It was time to let her go, so she could do whatever she wanted, but away from the Cullens. "I'm taking you home today. Say good-bye to everyone and then leave Washington. I don't care what you do after that."

"Fine, I only stayed so Edward could turn me. Now that I'm a vampire, I can dump his sorry ass and leave that nauseatingly small town."

"Right," the time-traveler ground her teeth. "I'll leave you to do what you need to."

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" Edie was off to her next destination.

 _Swan Residence_

Minutes later, Bella knocked on the door of her father's house. Charlie greeted her with a bear hug that would normally crush her if she weren't indestructible. "What happened your casts? Where have you been? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I went to stay with a doctor that healed my injuries. I've been with him in his place up in the Black Hills. I wasn't thinking. Do those answer your questions?" ' _He didn't even ask about the eyes, was I this unobservant as a human too?'_

"Watch the attitude young lady." Charlie was really too ecstatic to have his daughter back to be mad at her or notice the changes in her appearance, but he was still her father dammit. "Now, you're beyond grounded; go up to your room."

"Actually Dad, I'm not staying. I'm only here to say good-bye to you and Edward. I'm going to live with my new boyfriend."

"Are you INSANE?" Bella had never heard him yell before. "You can't do that, you're minor. If you leave I'll have every last trooper from here to Maine after you before you can even sneeze."

"Actually I can," she countered. "Remember when I ran away the first time? I filled out an emancipation order before I left. That way I wouldn't have you or Mom controlling me anymore. I filed it when I was in Phoenix."

"What about school? How are you going to support yourself?"

"I'm still going to school. As for support, I'll have my rich boyfriend supporting me." ' _Wow this vampire mind is amazing! I'm coming up with this stuff on the spot,'_ Bella thought.

"That's it, you're gone? Just like that?"

"Sorry Dad. At least I'm not leaving you without an explanation this time." Bella gave Charlie a hug before she left. When the door closed, Charlie's legs finally gave out and he curled himself on the floor.

Bella only circled around to the back of her former house and climbed in her room to wait for Edward the next day. At least that was what she expected, but fate had different plans. She felt a gust of wind when the bronze beauty entered the room.

Edward had raced back from hunting to see Bella, but when he got closer to the house, he heard Charlie's melancholic thoughts. ' _Was there something wrong with Bella?'_ He was relieved, but surprised to see her without her casts.

She turned around to face him. "Hello Edward. You're back early."

"I couldn't wait to see you, so I rushed back before my family. They should be here in half an hour." It was then that he took a better look at his girlfriend, specifically, her eyes. They were blood-red. "Bella who did this to you?" Edward, obviously referring to her transformation, grabbed her shoulders. His face contorted to a concerned look.

"A passing vampire. She did what you didn't have the balls to do and now that I got what I wanted, I'm leaving Forks for good."

"What? What about Charlie? He's going to be looking for you."

"I already took care of that before you came."

 _'_ _That explains his distraught thoughts,'_ Edward realized. "What about me? You told me you wanted to be with me forever."

"If you really wanted us to be together, you would have let James change me or done it yourself. Though honestly, I was just biding my time until you did, so I could dump your brooding ass." Bella zoomed out her window and into the trees. "Good-bye Edward." She had left Forks, Washington and headed into her new life as an immortal.

The copper haired eternal teen wanted to go after her, but his broken heart only allowed him to go back home to his family. He didn't go to his room to sulk. No, like all tortured artists, he turned to his music thus began Edward's Blue Period. He heard his family's cries for his attention, but he just ignored them.

"Why is he playing such somber music," Esme wondered why her son looked so tortured.

"He's being broodier than usual," Emmett agreed.

"He's broken-hearted," Jasper answered.

"Ugh, I _don't_ want to deal with one of his moods right now," Rosalie moaned.

"Should I ask to see what's wrong?" Carlisle wanted to comfort his son.

"Don't," Alice spoke up. "I think we should just leave him alone for a while."

"You saw what happened," Jasper asked.

"What did you see Alice," Esme inquired.

"Bella was turned and then she dumped him. She was using him the whole time so she could become a vampire," Alice answered.

"I knew it," stated Rosalie.

"Did you see who turned her," Carlisle asked.

"No, the vampire who turned her was using a strange shield to block me. I only saw Bella when Edward was in her room and then she left Washington."

"My poor boy," Esme's motherly concern showed. The same concern was shown on the faces of the rest of the coven. ' _To not only be dumped by his girlfriend, but then find out she never loved him.'_ The Cullen home was being filled by the musical cries of its eldest son.

 _Port Angeles, Washington_

Meanwhile, Edie enrolled in school. She was officially a junior at Forks High School. She used the skills she acquired from her grandmother to create a fake history. Things went rather smoothly though the counselor gave her a bemused look when she registered.

 _"_ _You do realize there's only two months left in the school year don't you?"_

 _"_ _Actually I didn't; I was homeschooled my whole life, so it was school practically year-round for me."_

 _"_ _Oh well that explains a few things, but not why you enrolled now. Where are your parents?"_

 _"_ _I um, came here to get a new start. My parents were killed a while ago and I went to go live with my grandma, but she had cancer and died only a little while later."_

 _"_ _So you're a ward of the state."_

 _"_ _No, I got emancipated when grandma went through her last round of chemo. She didn't want me in the system."_

 _"_ _But then, why come here?"_

 _"_ _I came to Forks because my mom grew up on the reservation nearby and met my dad when he went to school here."_

 _The counselor relented when she heard Edie's somber story. "Very well, you may enroll. Though I still think you should just wait until September. Everyone's just going to be going through the motions until the end of the year."_

 _"_ _I think it'll give me time to get to know people and not be the 'new kid' when I enter next year."_

Now all she needed was a place to stay. She walked into the nearest bar to collect her thoughts for her next move and to relieve herself from the work she had to do with Bitch Swan.

"Another one Lou," Chief Swan called to the bartender.

"You got it Chief Swan," the middle-age man poured another shot of whiskey.

 _'_ _Chief Swan? The bitch's father is a policeman? He must be here to drown his sorrows,'_ Edie concluded.

Charlie Swan had just been left by his daughter. Again. First his wife, now his little girl left him too. ' _There must be something wrong with me if the people I love keep leaving me.'_ He gulped down his whiskey and asked for another.

"Stop that order bartender, he's had enough." Edie couldn't help looking into Charlie's memories. She almost cried at them. Everyone he loves keeps going away and Bitch Swan made it worse with the way she left. She couldn't believe the girl could be so heartless. She put his right arm around her shoulders and looped hers under his left. "I'm taking the chief home."

"Who're you," the elder Swan slurred.

"I'm the one taking you back to your house."

"Are you an angel?"

"No Chief."

 _Swan Residence_

She put him on her back after they were away from prying eyes, leaving the orange pick-up parked in front of the bar and arrived at the Swan home ten minutes later. Edie took advantage of his inebriation and used her natural speed to get him to his room. She made sure he was faced down and near a bucket in case he threw up. As she exited the room, she heard him slur Bitch Swan's name. "Bella, Bella is that you? Are you back? I promise I'll be a better dad just please stay this time. Don't leave me again." Edie closed the door behind her and she cried silently for the abandoned chief. She slept on the couch that night. The events of the last two weeks had taken its toll on her as well.

The next morning, Charlie woke up to a surprise in his living room. The girl looked like she belonged on the reservation. She looked so young and familiar to him. Did he take her home with him? No. He would remember if he had. Right? Edie began to stir. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw the man in front of her. ' _Oh shit Chief Swan! Shit my eyes! I forgot to re-apply my contacts.'_ "Hi Chief Swan, I'm Edie. Fancy meeting you here. He-he."

"Yeah I guess so," he responded with his eyebrows raised. "Please tell me you're not a minor."

"What? No! Chief Swan we didn't do anything last night."

"Oh thank God!" Charlie dropped all the weight from his shoulders. "Then young lady, what exactly are you doing sleeping on my couch?"

"I took you home last night and put you to bed. I fell asleep on the sofa afterwards."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry you had to do that Edie."

"It was no trouble at all Chief Swan. I owed you at least that much."

"What for? You can call me Charlie by the way."

"I committed a great sin against you Charlie."

"Edie you're not making sense. What could you have possibly done to me?"

Edie felt guilty for essentially taking away his daughter. She needed to make it up to him. She just hoped she won't jeopardize the mission because of it. "I think it's best if we go outside so I can explain."

"Did you vandalize my house?"

"No sir. What I did is much worse, but I can only explain it to you after I show you what I'm about to show you."

"Okay," Charlie uneasily agreed. They walked to the back of Charlie's house towards the forest. When they walked far enough, Edie put a shield up so no one could sense them and what she was about to do.

She turned to face Charlie. "Um could I ask that you hold my clothes?"

"Your clothes? Are you yanking my chain?" Charlie couldn't believe the girl he barely met five minutes ago was about to strip in front of him. His head was spinning.

"No it's just these are the only clothes I own and I don't want to rip them up." Edie went behind a tree to strip herself. She handed the clothes over to Charlie while she covered her personal parts. She left the necklace with her rings on because it was large enough to stay around her neck without choking her.

"Okay you've stripped, now what's the big idea?" He was growing impatient.

"Just wait." Edie imagined _'Four legs not two, four legs not two'_. She repeated this mantra until she completely turned into a large white wolf. Charlie fell at the sight of her, dropping all her clothes on the forest floor. He was too shocked to run away. She lowered her head and placed her snout closer to him, she wanted to show him that she meant no harm. Charlie raised his trembling hand at the huge wolf in front of him and began to pet her and she responded with a lick on his face.

She changed back to being on two legs and vampire-sped behind a tree. "Charlie, could you please give me my clothes."

After her little demonstration, she guided him back to the living room and sat him in his chair while she placed herself on the loveseat. It was nearly an hour before he spoke again. "Start talking. How are you able to become a large dog? And what's this about owing me?"

"Charlie, it's my fault Bella left you," she admitted.

She had his full attention now. "Explain. Now. Before I kick you out of my house. What does Bella leaving have to do with you?"

"Maybe I should start at the beginning."

"Yeah, that would be great," he replied sarcastically.

"I am a shifter-vampire hybrid. As you just saw, my shifter form is a wolf. The reason I am able to transform is because I was born this way. My kah was a shifter and my father was a vampire. Kah means–"

"I know what it means, I have friends who are Quileutes. Go on." His expression was straight and without emotion.

' _Being a cop has its advantages I guess.'_ She sighed, "I changed your daughter by using venom from a friend of mine. She's a vampire now and she left because I told her to leave, but she didn't have to…" Edie gulped. "I can show you what I did better than I can explain to you." Edie placed two fingers on Charlie's forehead and showed him everything that happened last week, from meeting Bella to when she left. Charlie just remained silent afterwards. "I should leave."

"Stay. I need to know more. Why did you turn her?"

"That requires a longer explanation."

"Go on." He urged the immortal native.

"This will be harder to believe than me being a hybrid," she began. "I am from about seventy years into the future. In that time, I was a prisoner of the Volturi, they're like the royal family for vampires. They captured me for my blood so they could make their guard more powerful. Once they grew to a certain amount of power, that's where hell truly began. They started gathering the humans and putting them in concentration camps…" Edie told Charlie her whole story. She told him about Marcus, Alec, and the Human Holocaust, being part of the guard, her gifts, and her mission.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with turning Bella? What was _her_ role in your mission?"

"If I didn't turn Bella now, she would have caused more problems later. Do you know her boyfriend?"

"Don't tell me, he's a vampire too?"

"Yes. He and his entire family are vampires."

"What's next? I suppose you're now going to tell me that Billy and the rest of the reservation are werewolves? Is that why he hates the Cullens so much?"

"The reservation? You mean the Quileute tribe? No they're not werewolves. They're wolf-shifters. Though Grandma didn't know who was or wasn't. For all I know, it could only be four or five that have already phased. If your friend Billy is your age, I doubt he's one, but his son might be."

"Oh well that's _great_!"

"Are you always this sarcastic?" She snickered.

"Only when I'm told that the people living in my town are actually creatures of the night." Edie laughed. "I'm glad I could amuse you. Please continue with your story."

"According to Grandma and the memories I procured from Aro, he's the leader of the Volturi Coven, Edward refused to turn Bella because of his affections for her. When Aro saw that she had considerable power, he offered to turn her and she immediately accepted. She became part of his guard and a few months later, she helped them wipe out almost the entire Cullen family before I was born."

"What happened to Bella?"

"The Volturi wasn't without casualties; she was one of them."

"Why did the Volturi kill the Cullens?"

"The Volturi has always been interested in attaining power and vampires with gifts to join their guard. Edward and Alice were two of those with gifts and Aro wanted them. Once he saw the wolf-shifters, he decided he wanted them too. They refused the offer and the Volturi attacked. With Bella, their defenses were close to unbeatable. You see if I turned Bella now before the Volturi gets a chance to meet her, it will be one less obstacle and the Cullens _and_ the Quileutes could survive. She would be below the radar long enough for me to kill them and in turn, stop the Human Holocaust. Besides, you saw the memory, she didn't love Edward, not really."

"Is that it?"

"Basically. Well, all except for my age."

"Yeah, how old _are_ you?"

"Physically, I'm nineteen, but my actual age is close to seventy. I'm not really sure. Years sort of blended together while Grandma and I were on the run," she answered. "Any more questions?"

"I already know who your father is. Take away all the Quileute and factor in the jawlines and eye shapes; then the connection is pretty easy. My only question is who's your mother?"

"I can show you better than I can say." Edie sent Charlie the only images she had of her mother.

Charlie's eyes were bulging. "I have to admit, after you hearing you talk about vampires, shifters, prisons, human camps, and all that stuff, _THAT_ was by far the most shocking news."

"Seriously? It's not the part about me being a big-ass dog that drinks blood or me traveling from the future using memories that shocks you, it's my parents? Is it _that_ strange?"

"Hey, you're not from this time, you don't know them like I do. If you did, you'd react the same way."

"True," she admitted with pursed lips.

"Is there anything else I should know about you? Do you grow an extra head in the full moon or…?"

She gave out a hearty laugh. ' _Seriously, how is this guy related to Bitch Swan?'_ Edie wondered. "You're a funny guy Charlie. No, I don't grow an extra head. Though speaking of heads," Edie paused to place a shield on Charlie's mind.

"What? Is there something on mine?" Charlie checked the top of his head for well, he didn't know, maybe horns? Though he only succeeded in messing up his hair.

"Your hair is already chaotic without you messing with it Charlie," she joked. Charlie pressed his short dark hair down while grumbling incoherently. "There's nothing on your head. I put a shield around your brain."

"How? Why?"

"I only need to think of your protection and it happens. I did it so your mind remains private around Edward and so your decisions won't be watched by Alice. Though I don't think she will do it anymore, I'm just taking precautions. I'm going to be spending a lot of time with them and if they happen to run into you, I don't want you accidently giving away all of my secrets."

"Oh ok," Charlie said it as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. ' _So that guy's a mind-reader too and Alice is a psychic? Well isn't that fantastic.'_

Edie stood up from the sofa and Charlie followed suit. "It was great meeting you Charlie, but I have to go. I only have two weeks to find a place before I commence Phase 2."

"Why don't you stay here?" Even Charlie was surprised when he said it out loud.

"I don't know Charlie; I mean I'm the reason you even have a place to give out. Are you sure it wouldn't be too bizarre for you?" Edie felt bad for taking Bella away from him.

"Edie I saw you turn into a very large dog and I listened to your absurd history. I shouldn't believe you at all, but I do and it's because the entire time you were telling the truth. I know because I'm a cop, I sense these things." They had a quick chuckle. "I also want you to stay because you were, at least, more honest with me than anyone else has been in a long time. Plus, you're a kid, I can't have you wondering these mean streets alone. Do you know how many dangerous predators there are out there?"

"I know, I'm one of them and I'm older than _you_ Chief Swan." She took one look at Charlie and game him her wolfy-smile. "Okay I'll stay."

"Great. You can have Be–" The light that had been in Charlie's eyes dimmed just a bit.

Edie put her hand on his shoulder to give him some comfort. "I'm sad too Charlie. Maybe not for the same reason, but I am. I miss _L'atra metà_ every minute of every day, but look on the bright side," she grinned, "now we each have company to be sad _with_."

"Are you sure you're his daughter? You're so lively and cheerful," he jested.

"I wasn't sure at first believe me. When I heard stories about Dad, I couldn't fathom that I could've ever come from someone like him. I made myself believe that he was just a fairy tale, but my grandma told me if I ever stop believing he or Kah were real, all I had to do was look at my reflection to see them because I had his eyes and Kah's smile."

"She was right. I think that's why I thought you looked so familiar. That smile could only come from your kah."

"Thanks Charlie." Her stomach growled.

"Come on let me feed you. Do you eat human food?"

"Yeah I do. Y'know some part of me _is_ still human. Although after you see me eat, you might change your mind about that too."

"Come on I know this awesome diner we could go to."

"Awesome?"

"I'm hip, just ask the kids at the high school."

"Sure you are old-timer."

"Who are you calling old-timer? You said it yourself; you're older, Madam." The two kept joking and taking their jibes at each other all the way to a quaint little diner. There she proceeded to tell him that she enrolled at the high school under an assumed alias. Which made Charlie all the more adamant about her staying with him. They spent the next two weeks getting school stuff and clothes for Edie. She didn't move into Bella's room. Charlie didn't say anything, but he still hoped she would come back. They both knew she wouldn't and eventually he would have to move on, but not right now. He needed a rock named Edie and vice-versa Edie needed a rock named Charlie for those blue times.

Elsewhere a hundred-year-old vampire was composing a hard-core rock piece he entitled The Faux Love. The first movement was used to illustrate his sorrow and the second one did justice to express his anger. The last one was more accepting with an undertone of finality. Overall the message was clear: _I was sad, I was angry, and now I'm done._


	3. Trials of School

**Trials of School**

 _Cullen Residence_

Music filled the Cullen home. Notes upon notes hung in the air. They played over and over; _crescendos_ to _decrescendos_ , _fortissimos_ to _pianissimos_. They were played so often; the family went about their day to its beat. The music was pleasant, but one particular vampire had had enough of it.

"That's it!" Rosalie Hale was that vampire. "I can't take it anymore! I'll destroy that piano if it's the last thing I do!"

"Calm down Babe," her husband was literally holding her back. He had her by the waist, but she kept flailing her arms and legs.

She stopped. "Ok, I'm calm. Thanks Jasper." Emmett let her go and Jasper stopped sending his calming waves. "Seriously, though. I thought he was over her. Why is he still playing that music? Jazz?"

"He is completely over that bitch, but now he's obsessed with finishing the piece. I think completing the piece will make it feel final for him," the blond vampire explained. Jasper Hale looked over to his wife who was reading a magazine, he felt annoyance from her. "Is someone wearing the wrong shoes Alice?" ' _Her fixation with fashion knows no bounds.'_

"No. I mean yes, but that's not what has me upset," Alice sighed. "It's that vampire that changed Bella, I can't figure out why someone would just bite her and not try to feed on her. Why change her? What's the purpose?"

"I thought we weren't talking about her anymore," Emmett complained.

"Sorry. It's just ever since that happened, our futures have been slowly disappearing. I mean I can still see us, but there are these dark areas where my visions can't reach."

"That's certainly peculiar," Jasper commented. "I take it you believe it has something to do with that rogue vampire?"

"Yes, but it's only a theory," Alice kept a pensive look.

"Is there something else?" Her sister asked with concern.

"Our futures are blurry, but Edward's is almost completely black."

Their mother came into the living room then, "Is something bad going to happen to him?"

"I don't think so," Alice replied. "In the few spots I _can_ see, he is overjoyed. Almost as if he'll never be sad again."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Emmett chimed in.

"Of course. I just want to know what those spots mean."

"Well, you can figure it out at school," said Esme. "Is Edward coming with you today?"

"No. He's staying home. I can see him clear as day right now. It's us that are blurry, maybe we shouldn't go."

"We should go," stated Jasper. "We need to see who or what is making our futures disappear."

"Jasper's right. We're going to run into whatever is causing this anyway. We might as well go and face the music," Rosalie concluded. Another tune began to play. "Because if I have to stay here and face _this_ music, I'm literally going to kill Edward and then we won't have to worry about whether or not his future is black."

"Come on Angel, let's go. We can get there early so we can watch the other girls go green with envy as they pass you by. I know you like that," Emmett encouraged Rosalie. Their siblings sniggered. They got in Emmett's jeep and headed to Forks High to literally face the darkness.

Esme was concerned about all her children. It was a frightening thought to think that suddenly their future wasn't visible. Somehow even with skin as hard as stone, she got goosebumps. She went to meet her husband in his office before he went back to the hospital. "Hello my wonderful husband." She sat on his lap and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Hello my beautiful wife," Carlisle responded in kind. "Have the children gone to school?"

"All but one."

"Edward."

"Yes our eldest seems to have turned his anguish to obsession for the music _about_ his anguish."

"At least he's moving on," he smiled. He saw the concerned look on Esme's face. "Don't worry my love, we'll have our boy back in no time."

"I know it's just Alice…"

"She had a vision? About Edward?"

"It's more like the opposite. It seems that Edward's along with the rest of our futures have black holes, but ours are more blurry while his has nearly vanished."

"That is strange."

"What do you think?" She looked to her husband expectantly.

"It's too soon to make any sort of conclusions. We should wait this out a bit," Carlisle got up to collect his briefcase and headed out the door. "What are you going to do today my love?"

"I found this beautiful cottage a little ways from here. I'm thinking of renovating it. Then, maybe I'll drop by Charlie Swan's house to leave a home cooked meal."

"Very well. Oh. When you're done with that cottage, maybe we can use it for getaways from our children and we could…" He whispered profanities to his wife.

"Dr. Cullen, one shouldn't say such things to a lady," she smirked.

"Forgive me my love. On my honor as a gentleman, I'll make it up to you in the most lavish way possible," he exaggerated.

"Just go to work fair doctor and save lives. When you return, there will be a reward for you in our bedroom," she spoke suggestively. Carlisle gave Esme another quick kiss and drove straight to the hospital where he anticipated his return home.

 _Swan Residence_

Edie was in her room brushing her hair back in a French braid, trying to catch the stragglers that were brushing against the tribal tattoo on her back. She put on the light blue blouse she had bought the week before with a knee-length floral pleated skirt with, of course, a petticoat underneath and nude flats. She thought of her lover and friend while she held her rings attached to the leather band. She put on light make-up and then walked down the stairs to meet up with Charlie.

He stood in the kitchen with his coffee in hand and with his police blues ready to go. "Don't you look nice?"

"Why thank you Chief Swan," she said in a curtsy.

"You do know that you don't have to dress like this for school right? I don't even think most girls your age wear skirts anymore."

"Lots of seventy-year-olds wear skirts," she said naively. Charlie gave her the "brow". "I know what you meant Charlie, but I never got to wear clothes like these."

"You know Bel–" He looked down to his coffee. Edie hated seeing her friend looking like he's about to cry all the time. She wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. The hug only lasted for a few seconds, but it put some of the color back on Charlie's face. "Come on we need to get you to school. Tell me again why you're wasting your time at the high school."

"I'm going there because the Cullens go there. It's a lot easier to meet your target on equal ground than to go straight into the lion's den."

"Aren't you afraid of running into him?"

"Terrified, but you gotta do what you gotta do."

"You got everything in your bag?"

"Yup. Oh wait!" She vamp-sped to her room and back. "I almost forgot these." She held up the bottle containing her liquid contacts.

"Why are you taking those to school if you already have them on? I thought those things lasted for a month."

"They do; it's just you never know." Truthfully, she needed the bottle. She expected to get very emotional today. They headed out the door and Edie stopped before entering the cruiser. "Charlie, don't you think arriving to school in the cruiser would send the wrong message?"

"No, it says 'I'm not walking and what Charlie says goes'."

Defeated, "Fine, but can I at least drive?"

"Hell no. It's illegal for two reasons; one, you're not a cop, two, you don't have a license and for good reason."

"Oh come on. That deer came out of nowhere and you know it," Edie whined remembering the ill-fated driving lessons.

"The law is the law," Charlie said unwaveringly.

"Yes Chief Swan," she saluted him.

Edie and Charlie drove to the high school in comfortable silence. Both of them had things on their mind they'd rather not say. Really it was one thing for Charlie. It was the same thing that caused awkward silences: Bella. It was the little things like her favorite cereal and big things like her truck. While Bella was the lead actor in Charlie's mind at the moment, Edie's mind centered on entering high school for the first time and at the same time it was the first school she had ever really attended.

Edie's grandmother homeschooled her for months at a time until it was time to move on. After a while, they just moved too often to actually sit down and study, so Edie enrolled in online classes. Obviously online and reality are two separate things; she couldn't just sit down on the sofa and use her tablet to do her work, no, Forks High School was an actual building with actual students and teachers where she had to interact with real humans. Edie's never been around so many humans in her life.

"What's up?"

"What?" Edie barely caught Charlie's voice as he spoke.

"Your legs are getting restless; they keep moving up and down. Anything on your mind?"

"It's just that this is the first time I enter an actual building to go to school."

"Oh so this is literally your first day of school." She nodded. "Maybe I should've packed you a lunch." She looked at him with wide eyes. "It is too late to write your name on your clothes? Do I still have time to attach a paper with my phone number on your blouse? Maybe I should hold your hand when you go to your first class." He appeared serious, but then Edie saw the smirk on his face. "You should see your face," he laughed. She smacked him on his arm. "Hey, no hitting the human!"

"I thought you were serious," she smiled. "Thanks for that, I needed it."

"You're going to do fine. You have your mission, remember?"

 _Forks High School_

"Yeah." The cruiser stopped at the front doors of the school. Already students were surrounding it. "I told you it would cause unnecessary attention," she reminded him.

"I know, but was the rule?"

"'What Charlie says goes,'" she sighed. "Can I go now? I think the principal is about to come out to see what the commotion is about."

"Yeah, get out of here." Edie stepped out of the car and sure enough everyone was staring at her. ' _What? Haven't they seen a girl come out of a cop car before?'_ Edie thought she had been home-free when she reached the top of the stairs then, "Give 'em hell, Kiddo!" Charlie yelled out of the cruiser.

Edie face-palmed herself, ' _Dammit Charlie! Give them more ammo why don't you?'_ Still, she laughed quietly at her friend's antics. First stop, front office. "May I help you," the receptionist with nails that were way too long asked in a disinterested way.

"It's my first day," Edie politely answered.

The lady finally looked up to look at her. "Yeah, I heard about you. You do know–"

"Yeah, yeah. Only two months, why bother coming at all. I heard it many times." Normally Edie would be more civil, but the people staring at her through the window was getting to her. ' _This is gonna take some getting used to.'_

"No need to be touchy. The counselor gave me your schedule. She also said you forgot to fill out your emergency contact." She handed Edie a pink paper.

"Oh ok," ' _Might as well put Charlie as my contact.'_ Edie handed the form back to the receptionist and got her schedule back in return. "Thanks."

"Good luck," Nail Lady said as Edie went out the door. The bell rang. ' _Time to get to class.'_

When the Cullens arrived to the school they saw the flock of sheep around the front steps. They heard a car door open and they saw a tall russet-skinned girl come out. A few seconds later, they heard the person inside the car yell, "Give 'em hell, Kiddo!" They felt sorry for her, she looked really embarrassed.

"At least the attention won't be on us for a while," Emmett noted. Jasper, staring at the girl, seemed deep in thought. "…Jazz…Jazz. Jazz!" He snapped out of it. "You ok bro? Is the blood getting to you? Do you need to go?"

"Have you noticed her smell," Jasper queried.

"Is she one of your Singers," his wife asked with concern.

"Let's go Jazz, we can't have you exposing us," Emmett urged his adoptive brother.

"No! Stop it," the blond vampire exclaimed while taking his arm back from Emmett. "She's not a Singer. Just put up your noses and smell." All three did so trying to understand what their brother was saying. They took a big whiff. All their eyes, except for Jasper's, widened a bit. It was intoxicating. The vampires were so enamored by the new scent, they didn't notice the cruiser pulling out of the parking lot.

"What _is_ that," Rosalie wondered. "She smells like lilies and cherries?"

"I'm smelling leather and oranges?" Alice chimed.

"It is roses and bananas for me," remarked Emmett.

"To me she smells like oil and apple pie," Jasper noted.

"How are we all smelling something different," marveled Rose.

"We're not actually," Emmett observed. "I mean yeah they're all different things, but they're all sweet and earthy smells."

"You're right." Jasper exclaimed. The bell had rung. Time for class. The Cullen siblings' interest in the Native would have to wait while they endured another day of high school.

Edie got lost three times on her way to her first class. Luckily a nice guy named Mike helped her get to her Pre-Calculus class with Mr. Warner.

"Yes," her teacher asked.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. I got totally lost on my way here."

"Oh, you're the–"

"Yeah, I'm the weirdo who decided to enter school two months before it ends." She laughed. Edie heard giggles around the room. Even Mr. Warner laughed.

"You may have a seat in that empty desk behind Ms. Weber." A girl with a small build and kind face raised her hand

 _'_ _She seems sweet.'_ Edie got to her assigned desk. Though they didn't make it obvious, at least to human standards, Edie observed that most of the class was peering at her. It was mostly boys and some girls. She saw an empty desk behind her. ' _I wonder who sits there.'_

The bell rang before her thoughts could get any further. The teenager, identified as Angela Weber, turned to face Edie. "Hi, I'm Angela."

"Hi Angela, I'm Edie."

"Do you need help getting to your next class?" The brunette human offered.

"Oh God yes! You're a life-saver!" Edie hugged Angela.

"It's no problem," she chuckled. They walked the halls for a while. There were still stares; more like glares from the girls and gaping from the guys. "Wow you sure are getting a lot of attention."

"I know. It's a little uncomfortable. It can't be just because I'm new, right? Is there something in my hair? My teeth."

"No. It's because you got dropped off by the Chief. Oh and the rumors."

"Because of Charlie? What rumors?"

"There's one that you got kicked out of the reservation. The one where you're a supermodel. The one where you're sleeping with the Chief. There's also the one about the Chief kidnapping you from the Rez to replace Bella with you…"

"Oh my God! Who would say that? Charlie is my friend. He offered me a place to sleep when I didn't have anywhere to go. He didn't kidnap me and he certainly isn't using me to replace his daughter. And yes, I'm a Quileute, but I didn't get kicked out. I've never even set foot there."

"So you _are_ living with the Chief."

"Yeah. Only until I graduate."

"Can I ask why? I mean why didn't you have any place to go? Did your parents kick you out or something?"

"No, nothing like that. Let's just say certain circumstances forced me to come here." They finally got to their destination. "I think this is my stop. Is your class nearby?"

"No actually my class is all the way across the building."

"Then why did you offer to take me to mine, you should have gone to yours. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"You looked like you needed the help." Angela smiled sweetly.

"Angela Weber, you are a true lady. Thanks for your help."

The human blushed at the compliment, "Thanks and no problem Edie. I'll see you around ok?" She jogged away to reach her next class on time.

"Yeah. See ya!" Edie entered the Chemistry lab. Again with the stares, only this time, whispers followed. ' _Take a breath. You can do this. Just ignore them.'_

"Over here Edie!" She recognized that voice.

"Oh Mike! It's you." She sat on the lab table behind him. "Thanks for earlier by the way."

"No prob. Did you find your way okay?" He showed her his charming smile. However, Edie was oblivious.

"Yeah you gave me great directions." She turned towards the window on her right. ' _Another empty seat?'_

Jasper was going mad, well madder than usual. There were a lot of emotions involving the new girl. Jealousy, Lust, Pity, Hate, just to name a few. He used his gift to calm himself. A familiar set of limbs attached themselves to his back. "Hey Jazzy. Guess what I heard about the new girl?"

"What did you hear?"

"Apparently she got kicked off the reservation for posing for an adult magazine and she was forced to live with the police here because no one else can handle her. I also heard this one about her being an undercover reporter, looking for evidence of a new drug in circulation. None hold merit. Have you gotten anything off her?"

"I haven't really met her, so no. Although the moods around her are very intense. What about you? No visions yet?"

"No. I keep seeing black."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out soon."

"I hope so." The bell rings. "Come on let's go meet Rose and Em in the Gym."

Chemistry wasn't so bad. Edie mostly kept herself busy wondering about the empty seat. The material in the book is pretty outdated and many of the theories in the text were disproven. It amazed Edie how much more she actually knew than what was in it.

She was currently walking to the Gym with Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. They were both pretty decent looking guys. Though neither one compared to Marcus. They left Edie at the door of the gymnasium and left. She walked up to someone who looked like he was coach.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yeah?" ' _Bear,'_ Edie thought. It was Emmett Cullen. ' _He's huge!_ '

"Um are you the coach?" Emmett looked at this girl. ' _She must be the new one.'_ He looked at her topaz eyes. ' _She's a vampire.'_

"Nah kid, you're looking for _that guy_ over there," he pointed to a slightly smaller man with a small gut and great leg muscles.

"Thank you. Um…?" Edie feigned knowledge.

"Emmett, Emmett Cullen," he introduced.

"Thank you Emmett." Edie walked away towards the coach.

"Is that the new girl," his wife asked.

"Yeah," he said still staring at Edie. "She's a vampire."

"What? How do you know?"

"She's a vegetarian," he said pointing at his eyes.

"Who's a vegetarian?" Alice came into the conversation with Jasper.

"The new girl," Rosalie responded.

"Oh that's nice."

"Not a regular vegetarian, a vegetarian _vampire._ "

"How do you know," Jasper wondered.

"Ask Emmett."

"Emmett?" Alice looked at Emmett curiously.

"She had gold eyes. Plus she looks like she was cut from stone."

"Oh?"

"That's not the weird part though, she looked at me like…"

"Like what?" Rosalie asked, quickly getting jealous.

"Like she knew me."

"Do you recognize her," Jasper questioned him.

"That's the thing, I know I haven't met her before, but she looks very familiar."

"Well now's our chance to get to know her better." Jasper pointed at the bleachers where Edie sat. Alice was already half-way there.

The coach let Edie sit this period out seeing as she didn't bring clothes to change into. She placed herself in a corner in the bleachers and searched for the other vampires, but instead they found her. "Hi, I'm Alice." _Pixie._

"Hi," Edie responded.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Hale." _Soldier._

"Hello."

"What's up?" _Bear._

"Nothing much."

"Hello. I'm Rosalie Hale." _Puma._ She extended her hand.

Edie shook it. "I'm Edie Ward."

"Is that your real name," Alice interrogated.

"Officially."

"And unofficially," Jasper questioned.

"I'm just Edie. Last name forgotten," she lied.

"You have nice eyes Edie," Emmett complimented.

"Thank you B-Emmett."

"Enough with the pleasantries," Rosalie was getting impatient. "We know what you are. What are you doing in our territory?"

"Are you always this crabby to strangers?"

"Forgive Rose," Alice interrupted, "she's just very protective."

"It's understandable," Edie assured her. "I'm new in the area and you're trying to see if I'm here to cause trouble. I'm not by the way." The coach blew his whistle.

"Why don't we continue this later? We have lunch next period."

"What a coincidence, so do I."

"See you then." The Cullens went to go change _._ Edie didn't have time to process meeting the four characters from the stories her grandma told her when-

"Edie!" ' _Pixie beckoned.'_ Edie climbed down the bleachers to meet them. They all walked to lunch together and it might have been the worst decision of the day. There were more whispers. ' _She's with the Cullens. Figures, all the beautiful people get together. Damn! The Cullens are stealing another new kid.'_

 _'_ _That's it,'_ Edie was pissed. She turned to the crowd behind them. "Speak up! I can't hear you. If you have something to say to me, do it now to my face instead of hiding like cowards! 'Oh look there's the new girl.' Oh look, she's different.' 'She's walking with the Cullens.' Who gives a shit?" Edie took a moment to collect herself. The crowd remained silent. "Now that that's done, please forgive me for yelling and cursing at you. A lady shouldn't do things like that in public or to people she doesn't know, but you all were annoying and you needed to be told so." Edie grabbed a tray and put herself in line.

"I like her," Rosalie approved.

"Me too," Alice agreed.

"She certainly has spunk," Jasper observed.

"She sure told them off! I've been wanting to do that for years," Emmett grinned.

They grabbed their food and went to where Edie was standing and led her to their table. Emmett gave her a fist bump to congratulate her on a job well done for telling off the humans. After all the drama that morning, Edie was _hungry_! She all but attacked her food. She looked up. More stares, but this time from the Cullens. "What? Didn't I just finish reprimanding people for staring?"

"Forgive us. It's just that you're eating a pizza."

"Don't you guys eat to keep up appearances?"

"Yes, but we don't _enjoy_ it." Rosalie gave Edie a confused look.

"Oh. Um. Well, that's part of the mystery that is Edie. I'm not exactly a full vampire. I mean I have all the abilities, but I don't sparkle and I can eat human food and enjoy it."

"How," Jasper inquired.

"I don't know. I lived underground for a long time, so I'm not exactly sure. I think I can better explain somewhere private."

"Ok, let's go." Rosalie led the rest of them into the forest deep enough so no one would see. "What do you have to show us?"

"First, can Emmett and Jasper close their eyes? I'm not exactly comfortable stripping in front of men." The boys followed suit and Edie began to unbutton her blouse and took it off. She covered her front with it. Rose and Alice had taken notice of the leather necklace she wore with two platinum rings attached to it. "Okay you guys can look now." They did so. "You guys have heard of the Quileute Tribe right?" The four of them gave her a perplexed look. She turned around and pushed her hair out of the way. While her back was turned, the Cullens' jaws dropped.

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice couldn't believe their eyes. It was Emmett who spoke. "You're a wolf?"

"Yes, but no."

"Explain yourself," Jasper had his Officer voice on now.

"I am a descendant of the tribe on my mother's side. I was turned after I had already phased." Edie redressed herself.

"Can you control your shift?" Alice wondered.

"Yes." Lies, all lies, but Edie knew this was the way it had to be.

"Why you come here," Emmett asked.

"I heard about you guys. About Carlisle Cullen and the Olympic Coven. I was wondering if maybe I could have an audience with him."

"Let me call him and see if he can," Alice began dialing her adoptive father.

"So you're a mutt," Rosalie queried.

"Half-mutt," Edie answered with a smirk.

"Is your 'situation' the reason for your smell?"

"Yeah. I've been able to hide myself that way."

"Have you gone to see the tribe," Emmett wondered.

"Not yet. I'll do it later." She half-smiled. "I thought maybe I would check on them and see who's phased." He gave her a puzzled look. "You didn't know?" Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "You guys being here is forcing them to phase."

"Ok, Carlisle said he'd be able to see you at nine after his shift ends," Alice interrupted.

"Cool." The bell rang. "I guess I'll see you guys then." She bowed her head. "Thanks for hearing me out."

Edie left the Cullen kids stunned. They didn't know what to believe. Oddly, it was Rosalie who said something, "I like her. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about her that I can't help but want to be around her. You know despite the whole dog thing."

"I can't believe she's a wolf," Emmett stood puzzled. "I see what you mean though, it's like being around her just suddenly makes things cooler."

"She's nice. I hope we can spend more time together," Alice exclaimed.

"I will admit I have a slight aversion because of her heritage, but she's like sunshine in a dark place; you sort of gravitate towards her. Though, doesn't she look oddly familiar," Jasper queried.

"Right?!" The three other vampires chorused.

"But who?" Emmett inquired.

"Well we can't sit around here and discuss who she might or might not look like, I have English. Today we're discussing the Scarlet Letter and I just love a good book with a scandalous love affair."

Edie had been walking and trying to process how things were happening so rapidly. ' _They're all like Grandma described them. Bear is built like an ox, but sweet in nature. Pixie is small and very active to say the least. Soldier is a polite gentleman with a curious streak, and Puma is beautiful, but fierce and protective. There was one person missing though. Where is…?'_

Alice "raced" through the halls and caught up to Edie. "Hey Edie."

A bit stunned, "Alice. I'm headed to English Lit. Where are you going?"

"Same. Do you have Rochester?"

"Uh..." Edie looked at her schedule. "Yeah I do."

"Yay! We can go together. Today we're discussing the Scarlet Letter."

"Cool." Edie smiled. ' _I wonder how Soldier keeps up.'_

Alice and Edie sat together. Edie watched Alice actively participated in the discussion of forced marriage versus true love in those times. True love wins the war, but forced marriage is victorious in battle when it comes to the Scarlet Letter, that's what they concluded. After English, Edie met another empty seat and Jessica Stanton in History. Her next class was an elective and she had to go downstairs to get to it. On the way, she met Mike again. Tried asking her out. He wanted to get her before "the other Cullen" could.

"I appreciate you helping me today Mike, but I can't go out with you."

"Why?"

"I–" Edie didn't know how to answer Mike. Behind her, this boy was speaking very expressively to his friend with his arms flailing everywhere. One of the arms hit her on her head and she was falling down the stairs and taking blows to her head until she landed on the floor below. She could easily get up from this sort of injury, but there was too many people. She heard Mike yell, "Somebody call 911!" She left her eyes closed until she got inside the ambulance she was feigning her incoherence when they told her she was headed to Forks Hospital. They put her on a bed when they arrived and she heard them discuss the incident. She opened her eyes in a fluttering manner so as to mimic a concussion victim. When they were fully open, she saw a young blond doctor. He looked like he was in his twenties. He had such a kind face. His eyes were…gold! He had to be Carlisle Cullen.

 _Forks Hospital_

"Hello Ms. Ward, do you know where you are?" Dr. Cullen took notice of the girl's scent. ' _Is this the girl Alice was talking about? I can feel her warmth. I wonder if she has skin like ours or if she's more wolf than vampire.'_

"I'm in a hospital–" Edie heard doors slam open and then Charlie's voice.

"Edie! Excuse me can someone point me to a friend of mine, she's about five foot nine and she has long black hair–"

"Charlie, I'm over here." He hurried to her side.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?" He looked at her with obvious worry. ' _This is how it began with her.'_

"It's not my fault trouble finds me," she smirked.

"Isn't it the other way around?" ' _At least I know that she's not actually hurt,'_ Charlie remarked.

"Yeah, yeah. Details aren't all that important."

"Hello Charlie," Carlisle said in a smooth voice.

"Carlisle," there was no malice in Charlie's voice, but he was still too upset with the doctor and his family to give the good doctor a proper greeting. They were part of the reason his daughter decided to leave.

"I assume you are Ms. Ward's emergency contact? May I ask how you know each other?"

"I found her after Bella left. She's been staying at my house ever since."

"Very well. Charlie, there are some forms you need to fill out for Ms. Ward's treatment. I assume you'll be covering the cost for her stay?"

"Yes–" "No!" They said at the same time. "Charlie you can't pay for his. I won't let you. I'll pay for it myself. You've already done too much."

"Don't be ridiculous Kiddo, I have insurance and you don't. I have money and you don't." That wasn't exactly true; she could hack into her grandma's secret accounts and withdraw whatever amount she wanted.

"But–"

"What's the rule?" He asked her face to face.

"It doesn't apply here," Edie stubbornly said.

"It sure as hell does. What's the rule?"

"'What Charlie says goes.'" Carlisle watched the two bicker and couldn't help chuckling a bit. ' _She must be really special if she could make Charlie act like this after what Bella put him through.'_

Charlie went out to fill out the forms for Edie's release and Carlisle took the opportunity to talk to her. "I'm sure you've figured out who I am, I wasn't expecting to meet you until later on tonight. Tell me, how much does Charlie know?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Good. Keep it that way, we wouldn't want him in any danger."

 _'_ _He sounds just like Grandma said, like you know he won't ever harm you maliciously, but he will rip you apart at the first sign of danger.'_ "Right."

A nurse came through the curtains. "My friend Derek is going to take some blood from you as a precaution, it is standard procedure." He then whispered so only she could hear, "Don't worry, I'm not going to put it in the system."

Nurse Derek then took out rubber gloves and a syringe. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T GO BACK! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE DONE. NO MORE NEEDLES! NO MORE NEEDLES! PLEASE! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT, JUST PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! NO! NO! KAH! GRANDMA! MARCUS! PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP! DADDY!" The nurse immediately pulled back. Charlie came racing back to Edie, wrapping his arms around her, trying to calm her down.

"EDIE, EDIE! Calm down Kiddo. It's okay, they're putting the needle away. It's okay, it's okay." Charlie rubbed her back to soothe her. Carlisle and Nurse Derek left them to have their private moment. Charlie's uniform was getting soaked with her tears. After fifteen minutes, her erratic breathing stopped and she started taking normal. "Are you ok now?" She nodded. "I thought you told me everything."

"There's some things I didn't want to ever talk about again."

Charlie reached inside her backpack, got the contact solution, and handed it to Edie. "Here, you better put this on before Carlisle gets here." Edie put the drops in her eyes and the gold color returned. "We'll talk about this later ok?"

"Ok."

Sure enough Carlisle came back to check on his patient, "How are you doing Edie?"

"Fine Doc, I just hate needles you know."

 _'_ _Yes, but what about the rest?'_ "Everyone has their phobias." He paused. "Edie, we still need to draw blood from you."

"Are you crazy?" Charlie looked at Carlisle in amazement. "Didn't you see what just happened not even thirty minutes ago?"

"I know Charlie, that's why I'm going to use this," Carlisle took out what looked like a flashlight pen. "We normally use this to check blood-sugar levels, but I think it will work in your case too." He sat down beside Edie. "You won't even see the needle."

She whispered to Carlisle so only he could hear, "I hope you're using a needle made out of tungsten carbide or else you aren't getting anything."

"Of course, what kind of doctor do you take me for?"

"Just checking if you're not a quack, Doc."

Carlisle smirks. "I've practiced for hundreds of years and I assure you that I am no quack."

"Yeah, yeah, just stick that needle in me."

"Already done." Carlisle says at a normal volume and shows her the vial of her blood.

"How? When? I thought you were going to use the little pen?"

"A simple sleight of hand," he smiles victoriously.

Edie gives him three slow claps. "Clap, clap, clap. Well played Dr. Cullen. You're definitely no quack."

Carlisle couldn't help laughing at the antics of the young woman in front of him. "Ok Ms. Ward, you don't seem to have concussion. You may go home."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Yeah, thanks Doc." Carlisle watched the two leave for the Swan residence. His concentration went heavily with the young woman. ' _She is a peculiar child. Her scent…even now I can still smell the grain and peaches even as she rides away from the hospital.'_ Carlisle looked at the vile of blood he had produced from Edie. He was going to safely throw it away in a hazard bin, but as Marcus said, Carlisle has always one of the curious sort. He pocketed Edie's blood, not knowing yet what he was going to do with it.

 _Swan Residence_

Charlie turned off the cruiser in front of his house. He didn't get out. Edie wanted to know what Charlie was thinking, so she just sat there with him. No radio, just the sound of their breathing. "So," he started.

"So…"

"Are you going to tell me what just happened back there?"

"Yeah." She there was a pregnant pause. "Do you remember when I told you the Volturi wanted my blood?"

"Yeah you said they used it to mutate vampires so they could be stronger and more powerful." He saw the sullen look on her face. "They did more than just take your blood didn't they?" She nodded slightly. ' _Crap. Just what did this girl go through?'_ "You don't have to say anything." Charlie was never good with emotions. He was a fist bump and two cold ones during a game type of guy. "You look like you could use a drink."

"Isn't it against the law to serve alcohol to a minor, Chief Swan?" Edie looked at him through her peripheral vision. "It isn't even past five yet."

"We'll use your real age for today and it's after eight somewhere." Charlie remarked.

"What about the station? Don't they need you?"

"I told them I had a family emergency and that I'd be gone the rest of the day. They probably think I'm drinking anyway, so who cares?" He smiled mischievously.

"Ok." She gave him her wolfy-smile.

They entered the house and Edie went upstairs to change out of her school clothes. Charlie went to his liquor cabinet to get the scotch out and a couple of shot glasses. There was a knock at his door. He looked out the peephole. It was Billy Black and Sue Clearwater with their kids.


	4. Trials of Meeting the Family

**Trials of Meeting the Family**

 _Swan Residence_

Charlie unlocked and opened his door. "Hey you guys. Long time no see. Come in."

"Hey Charlie," they all greeted.

"Where's Jake?"

"He picking up a part for the Rabbit." Billy's face expressed regret, "I'm sorry we haven't been around my friend. Especially since Bella left. We just thought you needed your space and things have been so chaotic at the reservation, but that doesn't mean we get to be terrible friends."

The native beauty known as Sue spoke, "We brought dinner," Leah held out a lasagna. "And dessert," Seth held up ice-cream and cookies. When they came inside, they heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Did Bella come back," inquired Billy.

"No um, you see…" Charlie was at a loss for words. ' _How can I explain it to them without it coming out the wrong way?'_

Elsewhere, Edie had finished dressing in pajama shorts and a tank top. "I hope you got more than just the scotch out, because I am ready to drink you under the table." She heard voices from downstairs. "Hey Charlie did you turn on the TV? Is it Maury? Cause we can make this a game. One shot for every time he says, 'You ARE the fa…" She saw that they had company, "-ther…"

The La Push residents saw a girl that looked very much like them, but at the same time very different. Only two of them recognized the difference. Sue and Billy looked at each other and thought the same thing: Cold One.

"Who's your friend Charlie?" Seth asked barely keeping his feet on the ground.

Charlie looked up at Edie, "Come down Kiddo and let me introduce you to some of my friends." She walked down. "The little hyper one is Seth Clearwater, the girl with the lasagna is his sister Leah, next to her is their mother Sue, and this is my closest and oldest friend, Billy Black." Charlie pointed out an elder male with long hair and a weathered face.

"As in-"

A tall teen with hair that reached the middle of his back walked through Charlie's door. He had eyes as dark as space and cheekbones that set his face beautifully. He still had childish features and the russet-colored skin that covered him, seemed without flaws.

"Hey Jake, I want to introduce you to someone," Charlie began. "Everyone this is Edie." He nudged her a bit. She hadn't stopped staring at the boy near the door.

"Oh. Sorry, I was just deep in thought. Hi everyone, I'm Edie Ward. It's very nice to meet you all. Charlie has told me a lot about you."

"You ain't badmouthing us are ya Charlie? Hi I'm Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake." Jacob gave her his wolfy-smile.

"Hi Jacob, it's nice to meet you." ' _He has a beautiful smile.'_

"Isn't she a little young for you Charlie," Billy remarked. "Dad!" "Billy!" Jacob and Sue exclaimed.

"Please don't misunderstand the situation sir. Charlie is just helping me out because I have nowhere else to go. He's a gentleman and a good friend. Nothing more," Edie assured them.

"Why didn't you just come on the Rez? We would've found a place for you," Jacob offered.

"Things just sort of happened this way." ' _He looks so healthy.'_

Jacob looked at the hybrid curiously. He had only just met her, why does he feel like he wants to take care of her, make sure she's happy. "Well now you have a personal invite from the chief's son." He grinned triumphantly.

"The chief's son? So, you're like a prince."

"Something like that."

"Oh. Well then it is an honor to receive your invitation," she curtsied and bowed her head to Jacob.

Seth and Jacob laughed out loud. "You're funny Edie," giggled Seth.

"Thanks. Seth, right?" He nodded.

"She's alright," Leah said, trying to hide her smile. "I'm Leah."

"Hi Leah. I'm Edie," she gives her wolfy-smile.

"Have I met you somewhere before?" Leah notices similarities between Edie and someone she's met, but can't place. "You look very familiar."

"I don't think so." She smiles inwardly.

The house phone rings and Charlie picks it up; it's for Jacob. It's Quil, wants Jacob to come over. "I'll ask Billy," he answers his friend. "Hey Dad, can I go to Second Beach? Quil has a new ball and wants to play soccer _._ "

"I wanna play! Can I go too, Mom?" Seth asked, hopping like a bunny-rabbit.

"Yeah it sounds like fun. I want to play too," Leah disclosed.

"Wanna join us Edie," Jacob extended the invitation.

"Sure. Sounds fun. Can I Charlie?" Edie looks at the police chief hopefully.

"First let's see if Jake can go," he responds. They were so caught up in going with Jacob that they forgot that he still needed Billy to say yes. "Well Billy, don't keep the kids in suspense."

Billy was at an impasse. He could say only Edie couldn't go, but then, what would his reason be? He needed to protect tribe secrets at least until they had phased. "Sure. Have fun." ' _Sam's there it'll be okay. I'll call him later._ '

"Have fun Kiddo," encouraged Charlie.

"Thanks Charlie, I'll go change." Edie 'raced' upstairs and put on jean shorts and a flannel long sleeve button up over her tank top. "Bye Charlie! I'll see you soon." The parents watched the teenagers leave. Edie was still struggling with her button-up and Billy got a glimpse of her tattoo. ' _No, I must be seeing things_ ,' he dismissed.

 _Second Beach/ La Push Beach_

The kids hopped in the Rabbit and headed to La Push from there they would walk to Second Beach. Jacob's 'baby' couldn't take much more than that. They found Quil sitting with his knees to his chest. "Hey Jake, who's your friend?"

"This is Edie. Edie, this is Quil."

"Nice to meet you," she said to the slightly shorter teen.

"Nice to meet you too. Come on let's play."

"Mind if we join?" A big native with beefy arms and short hair joined them on the beach. He came with three others with similar bodies. They all had cut off jean shorts and not much else. ' _They must be shifters, I can practically smell it on them.'_ Edie acknowledged.

"Sam," Jacob curtly acknowledged. He looked over to his friend Embry Call-turned-'Sam disciple' as they would have jeered together a long time ago. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to play, or can't we," his friend timidly asked.

"Do what you want," Jacob spoke with a frown. "One of us needs to sit out, unless you're cool playing uneven."

"I'll do it," Leah spoke up. As she walked away, Edie saw that the one called Sam look at her guiltily. ' _What's the story there?'_

"It's a long one." Seth saw the curious look on her face. She urged him to continue. "Basically my sister and Sam were engaged and then suddenly he dumps her for our cousin Emily. Now _they're_ engaged."

"Wow. Jerk." Edie knew it wasn't that simple. ' _The shifter must have imprinted on their cousin and didn't know how to tell her.'_

Sam and the others, Paul, Jared, and Embry, had their attention on the Cold One invading their land. There was no mistake with those gold eyes. ' _The Cullens must have "adopted" another before returning._ _Didn't they tell her the rules? Maybe she's not with them if she's living with Charlie.'_ Sam saw she had her eyes on Jacob. ' _Could she sense that he was the true Alpha_?' In any case, if she tried anything, she would be put down. Edie could sense she was being watched by the four wolves, but she was too fascinated with Jacob to care. He wasn't like this in the time they were together.

The game was starting and Sam put the one named Paul on Edie's tail. Edie concluded that Sam must have been the Alpha. She didn't have much knowledge on this side of her family. Her kah died too early and was passed out in bed for most of their time together and her grandma had little to no knowledge about them other than the tattoo that she had on her back. The soccer ball was thrown in the air and the game was on. Jacob was going left and right somehow scoring against the other team. His true nature showing as he gracefully swerved past them and shot two goals. The other players were monsters, constantly knocking down Quil; it was a wonder he wasn't black and blue all over and Seth has hit the dirt so much, he was practically eating it. Edie needed to act human around the others and the pack took advantage of it. Knocking her down, and tripping her up every chance they got. Until Jared went too far and body-checked her. Jacob flew into a rage then. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! You and Paul have been abusing her all over the field." Quil helped Edie get up while Jacob continued his rant. "Don't you know not to hit girls? You son of a bitch. APOLOGIZE."

Jared said nothing. He didn't feel he had to, the girl was a bloodsucker. A monster. She should count herself lucky that the humans were here or he would've ripped her head off. Still, "I'm-"

"Don't apologize. If I was a better player, I would have avoided your moves. Don't worry I won't make that mistake again," Edie 'apologized' to him.

"No! Don't do that Edie. He should apologize. You too, Paul!"

"Don't worry about it Jacob. It's just a game. Now let's kick their asses." She took off the button-up flannel shirt to show her resolve.

He still felt like the two should get on their knees, but one look at Edie's face and he was mush. It was like he saw a spark in her. "I like the way you think," he gave her his wolfy-smile. Seth got up and took his stance. Quil, slightly limping, crouched to the right of Jacob while Edie was on his left and this time she wasn't going to hold back. ' _As much_ ,' she laughed inwardly. The ball was thrown in the air and Embry snatched it for his team. Quil went after him while Jacob held Jared back. Edie was running all over the place to get in a good space for when either Jacob or Quil took the ball. Paul didn't let up, he was on her like needles on a porcupine. Embry "slipped" and Quil took the ball. He quickly spotted Jacob and kicked it. Jacob saw that Edie was closer to the net and gave it to her. Edie observed Paul carefully. His target was her. Sam barely saw what was happening and missed Edie slipping past him to score. Paul was in the sand, cradling his fractured leg. Sam raced over to him, to 'examine the wound'.

The leg was nearly healed, but Sam sensed something was wrong. Paul got up, "It's healed, but it still hurts. What's going on Sam? Parasites aren't supposed to inflict this much damage. Are they?"

"I don't know," Sam acknowledged. "We're trading. Go to the goal." He needed to test out this girl himself.

Jacob was cheering at Edie while Quil and Seth hugged and jumped at the goal. "That was sweet! The way you took down Paul… It was the most awesome thing I ever saw. I didn't even see you go for his leg."

"What about you? The way you pummeled Jared into the ground. He's gonna be taking sand out of his crack for a week!" They high-fived and laughed their heads off; their hoots were nearly identical.

They were one goal away from tie. Everyone had the same opponent except for the hybrid. Edie took the ball from the air and Sam tried to take her down at every turn, but she was too fast. He'd get within a centimeter of her and then she'd move. Their dance had grown tedious for Edie. She kicked the ball between Sam's legs and moved on. Jared tore away from Jacob to have his turn at her. She elbowed his ribs, essentially knocking the wind out of him. Sam was back; he didn't waste time and tried to tackle her down. She jumped high, landing on his back and burying his face in the sand. She was displaying such an intense motion towards the net that Paul just laid down to avoid getting hit. GOAL! The two teams were now tied. Edie and her team cheered and hollered. "Do you guys need another minute," she asked the three shifters who were barely able to stand.

"Come on, let's take a break. After that last round we need it," Jacob took pity on the pack.

Embry ran over to his pack brothers. "What's wrong? Why do you guys look so out of it?"

"She's strong. Way too strong for an ordinary leech," Sam acknowledged, "and I have a feeling she wasn't even using half her strength." Embry, Jared, and Paul's stomachs dropped. Suddenly Sam heard something that intrigued him.

Edie was pouring water around her neck when Quil saw her tattoo. "Did you and Sam go to the same guy? It's the same style and everything."

"I don't think so," she responded. Her cell phone was ringing. "Hey, what's up Charlie?"

" _How's it going Kiddo_?"

"Good. We're tied. I got to kick some shifter butts," she whispered proudly.

 _"_ _That's great! How's it going?"_

"There are literally no words. I've never seen this side…I mean Kah was always so sick. It's nice to see how different things used to be. How's it going with your friends?"

 _"_ _They think I'm going through a mid-life crisis. Having a pretty girl you have no connection to in your house and letting her live with you, isn't the sanest thing to do after your daughter runs out on you."_ There was silence. _"Edie, you still there?"_

"Yeah it's just, you said it. I thought it was too soon."

 _"_ _It's not the first time it happened. You know that. It's the other stuff that has me more bothered."_

"Yeah well finding out you live in a world filled with you-know-what will do that to a person." Edie was looking towards the ocean when she saw the sun was about to set. "Charlie, what time is it?"

 _"_ _About a quarter to eight. Why? Have somewhere you need to be?"_

"Yeah I'm supposed to be at the Cullens' in like an hour and I still need to shower. I'll see you soon." She hung up on Charlie and saw Jacob coming to her. ' _Perfect timing.'_

"Come on let's beat these guys!"

"I can't I need to get back to the house. I'm sorry."

"It's cool just give me a minute and I'll take you."

"Thanks." Jacob jogged over to Quil and his stuff while the mini-pack walked towards Edie. Sam brushed off the hair that was covering the tattoo. His, along with the other boys', eyes bulged. "Don't you know it's dishonorable to touch a lady without permission?" She finally turns to face them.

"Why do you have that tattoo? That is the mark of our tribe," Sam is staring her down.

"Don't you mean the mark of the pack?" She retorted without backing down. "Listen, I'll explain it to you later, right now I have to go."

"When?"

"Tonight if you want or we could meet tomorrow after school."

"Tonight. Meet us at the border between the Cullen property and ours."

"Hey Edie, I'm ready! Let's go," Jacob called out to her.

"Coming!" She turned to the pack, "I'll see you at midnight gentlemen." She 'ran' over to Jacob.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, they were just bellyaching about the can of whoop-ass I handed them."

"It _was_ pretty sick the way you handled them." They reached and entered the Rabbit. Jacob wrinkled his nose, he was smelling something. It wasn't bad. It was…He started smelling all over the car to find the source and the trail led him to Edie. "Is that _you_?"

"Is what me?" She didn't know whether to be amazed or scared. Jacob's wolf was already showing signs of coming out.

"That smell."

"Well I am sweaty. You stink too."

"It's not sweat, thanks by the way, you smell like fresh rain and cinnamon. It's nice."

"Thank you. You don't smell too bad yourself."

"No problem." They drove to the Swan house in silence. Edie couldn't help staring at the young Quileute boy. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just, how old are you?"

"I turned sixteen this past January. How old are you?"

"I'm about seventy," she said without thinking. She mentally face-palmed herself.

"He-he. No seriously, how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, but if anyone else asks, I'm seventeen."

"Why?" He looked at her incredulously.

"I'm attending Forks High as a junior. Some things happened and I was forced to start school again recently."

"That's harsh. Do you mind telling me?"

"Next time?"

"Sure." They got out of the car. Billy, Sue, and Charlie were already waiting outside. Billy and Edie exchanged glances as she walked to the door. Jacob helped his father to the passenger's seat while Sue climbed to the back. He was about to close the door, but he popped his head out one more time. "We're having a bonfire next week if you want to come?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Cool. See you then." She watched them drive away grinning, thinking about the game.

 _Quileute Reservation_

It was a fairly calm drive back to La Push. Billy couldn't help but notice the smile on Jacob's face. "You're certainly happy. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Edie was incredible. You should have seen her take down Sam and his disciples. They totally got schooled!"

 _'_ _The boys must have been playing along_.' "Really? Sounds like you have a little crush on this girl."

"It's not like that." Billy was relieved his son had no interest in the parasite. "I mean she's cute and all, but it's more like I just want her to be happy like she's…"

"Like she's what?"

"It feels like I just want her to be part of my world. Her smile is almost uplifting and healing in a way. She reminds me of Mom when she smiles."

 _'_ _I can't believe he's comparing my beautiful Sarah to that monster_ ,' Billy was a level under enraged. ' _I wish I could tell him that way he could stay away from her, but he looks so happy.'_ "What about Bella? I thought you were sweet on her."

"Bella's gone Dad, to I don't care where and I told you it's not like that."

Sue sat in the back listening to their conversation. To her, it sounds like Jacob may have pre-imprinted on the girl. If he has, she was certain that he would be a powerful Alpha if his power had already started to manifest. The trio got to the reservation pretty quick. Jacob parked in his garage where Leah and Seth were waiting for their mom and Sam was waiting for Billy. "Would you three excuse us? Sue and I have some things to discuss with Sam." The kids groaned and walked away. "What did you find out?" Sam didn't speak, he looked to the ground with his lips in a firm line.

"She's strong," he said at first. "Stronger than we thought any leech would be."

"How strong?"

"I could barely catch my breath while I was chasing her and when she shoved me to the ground, it felt like all my bones were broken at the same time. When she hit Paul, his leg was broken in ten different places and even after he healed, he was still in pain. The fractures weren't even severe. Jared only got the wind knocked out of him, but he said he couldn't breathe for three minutes."

"What about Embry," Sue asked with concern.

"She did nothing to him. Then again, Paul and Jared were the ones beating on her during the game and I was the one who challenged her last."

"How was she able to do that," Billy asked in both wonder and fear.

"I don't know, but the scariest or strangest part, depending how you look at it, was that she bore the emblem of the Quileute Pack."

"We have to inform the others," Sue exclaimed. "We have to warn them!"

"No. First we must see what her purpose is and then get her away from Charlie. He's in danger," Billy retorted.

"We won't have to wait long. She's going to explain tonight at the border."

"Then we'll all go, the pack and the elders."

"Are you sure that's wise," Sue questioned.

"We'll have the pack with us. Even if she is able to take them down one by one, she won't be able to all at once as wolves, right?" His voice gave away his distress.

 _Cullen Residence_

When the Cullen kids got home at three thirty in the afternoon they were buzzing and Edward was annoyed. "What's the big idea?" He exclaimed. "You four have been going 'Edie this' and 'Edie that' since you reached the driveway. Even your thoughts are filled with this 'Edie' person. Who is she and why won't you show her face to me?"

"It's a surprise," said Rosalie.

"Whatever," Edward dismissed. He went back to his music room.

"Why are you all abusing your brother," asked Esme.

"We're not. It's just that meeting Edie is such a huge thing that it _has_ to be a surprise."

"I agree. Her coming here should be very eventful," said Jasper.

"Edward's going to love her. Maybe they can even get together," they looked at Rosalie incredulously.

"Babe, you _never_ approve of someone dating Edward," her husband commented.

"Edward didn't have any romantic inclinations before this year, so you can't really say that. I only disapproved of Bella because I thought she'd be more trouble than she was worth and I was right. Besides, don't you feel like she _has_ to be part of the family?"

"But Edie's a…you know, what makes you think they would work? She might even be the one blocking me," Alice explained.

"Exactly and you said that Edward was almost completely black, so it has to be her."

"I don't know…"

"What's happening here? Have you and Rosalie have switched personalities," Esme wondered.

"Yes Monster, you were the most excited of us about hanging around her this afternoon. What changed," Jasper asked.

"I had a vision, Mike was asking out a black blob and then it fell down the stairs and who do you know that was just taken by the paramedics recently," Alice questioned.

"Yeah I heard about that. She must have faked it to suppress suspicion," said Emmett. "She didn't seem bad though."

"Neither did Bella."

"I want my cheerful Alice back and would one of you please show me a picture of this Edie person?" Esme demanded.

"We can't because then Edward would find out, but we can tell you that she eats," Rosalie explained.

"She eats?" Her children nodded. "I get to cook! Oh yay!" Esme grabbed her keys and sped out the door.

Jasper looked at his wife and her face still furrowed with worry. "Don't worry Alice, you'll figure it out."

"I just hate not knowing," she responded, "but I do think her and Edward might get along pretty well."

"There's the Alice we all know and love," Rosalie hugged her sister.

"What about you?" Alice eyed her sister suspiciously.

"What about me?"

"Why are you so cheerful and adamant that she and Edward will get along?"

"Yeah Babe. Out of all of us, you are the most mistrustful. Why do you like her so much?" Emmett speculated.

"I sense guilt," Jasper stated.

"I can speak for myself Jazz." She spoke earnestly, "I feel bad. I mean I know I was right about that bitch being a nuisance, but I didn't want to be. When I found out about what she did, I wanted to rub it in his face, all your faces, so badly, but then he started composing and I couldn't. I want to make it up to him by setting him up with Edie."

"What makes you think they would get along," Jasper wondered. "They're complete opposites."

"Maybe it's what he needs," Emmett concluded. "When we were with Edie she spoke her mind. Out loud and earnestly. She didn't give a shit that she went off on people she didn't even know and called them annoying."

"Then she quickly apologized and told them it wasn't lady-like to speak in such a manner," Alice continued.

Rosalie reminded him, "She's proper and brash in all the right ways."

"They certainly would make an interesting pair," Jasper agreed.

"You four should mind your own business," Edward was leaning against the stairs in the living room.

"Edward! Have you finished the piece," Alice asked nonchalantly.

"I'm not letting you guys set me up again. Remember what happened last time?"

"It was the sixties! It was about free love man." Alice gave him the peace sign.

"She wanted to have a three-way with a human while drinking his blood!"

"How were we supposed to know that? Besides we stopped you the second I had the vision."

"She was covered in blood and cum when we met her! Shit like that just proves that you all don't know me and we're supposed to be _siblings_. Besides what's this about her eating? Is she human? Do we need to repeat my mistake? How does she know about us? Did you tell her? How do you know she's not a Child of the Moon in disguise? And she has a tattoo. A tattoo? Really? She sounds absolutely ridiculous."

"Okay, we won't set you up, but you still have to meet her," Rosalie conceded.

"I'll meet her, but only that. I'm not sticking around for her audience with Carlisle."

"Whatever," Rosalie called out to him when he zoomed to his room. Esme came back from the store around seven o'clock and started cooking immediately after. She was singing and speeding all around her kitchen. The way she was cooking, one would think she was feeding an army. Carlisle came home around eight and kissed his wife.

"Hello handsome husband. We weren't expecting you until later."

"The ER was well-staffed, so they let me out early," he replied. "Are you cooking for our guest tonight?"

"Yes, when the kids told me she eats, I couldn't get to the store fast enough."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No I have things here."

"Very well, I'll leave you to continue your masterpiece." Carlisle went to his study and unpacked his briefcase. He took out the blood he had gotten from Edie earlier that day and placed it in his private fridge.

"What is that, where is it coming from," Esme sniffed the air. "It smells like fresh bread and pomegranates."

"Edie must be close by," answered Emmett. There was a knock on the front door not two seconds later.

"I'm sorry. Am I late? I was on my way here when I remembered I forgot to wear shoes and I couldn't come to your house without shoes. I went back to the house to get them, but it was already thirty seconds until nine, so I sped up to one thirty-five, but there were so many trees and now my hair is covered in leaves and I tore my dress on the way over," Edie huffed. Her words would barely be legible if it weren't for vampire ears.

"Chill, you're right on time."

"Hey Edie, come in. What happened to you," asked Rosalie.

"I uh…"

"She forgot her shoes," her husband replied. Edie smiled embarrassingly.

"Oh well, let's get those leaves out of your hair," Rosalie led the hybrid into the bathroom. "How did you manage to get bugs in it too?"

"It's a short but embarrassing story," Edie explained. Rosalie got make-up from her room and began applying it to Edie's face. "Rose, what are you doing?"

"You're going to meet our brother and you need to look presentable."

"Excuse me?"

"Our brother just got out of a nasty relationship and-"

"You want to set me up with him?"

"He's going to love you. I can feel it."

"It's not going to work."

"Of course it is. Close your eyes," Rosalie applied the eye shadow. After Rosalie was done glamming up Edie, they went into the kitchen where Edie smelled a full course meal. An older vampire with a motherly vibe was standing on the side of the table.

"Hello Edie, I'm Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am. Though I have to ask if you have a gift for reading stomachs because I wonder how you could have known I was so hungry."

Esme beamed. "Well dig in then."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Do you mind if we sit here with you or will it make you self-conscious?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. How are you able to eat? Why do you smell so different?"

"I am able to eat because I'm-" A bronze-haired man walked through the doorway. He was tall, possibly six feet. His body, although that of a teenager, was well-cut and slim. He had full lips and what mostly captured Edie's attention was his intense stare. Edie dropped her fork ungracefully on her plate to stare at the man who has been noticeably absent in her memories. Edward kept looking at her and felt what he could only describe as protectiveness and a feeling of wanting to provide her with whatever she wanted. Rosalie took the staring to mean that her plan was working. Edie finally spoke, "I'm sorry. Esme. That was really rude of me. Uh." She walked to the copper-haired man. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Edie C- Edie Ward." She curtsied and bowed slightly.

"Hello young lady, I am Edward Cullen. May I ask how old you are?"

"I-I'm nineteen eternally, but about seventy in actual years." A tear started sliding down her cheek. She wiped it and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"What was that about," Emmett turned to where they saw Edie last.

 _'_ _She smells like morning dew and vanilla_.' "I don't know," Edward replied. "Jazz?"

"I, I'm not sure I should say. What she felt, it was so sad yet jubilant," he choked.

Another voice joined the conversation, "Well that is certainly interesting."

 _'_ _Ok pull it together Edie_ ,' she chastised herself. ' _He's so handsome. Just like in Kah's memory.'_ Edie re-applied her contacts and left the bathroom then met everyone else in the living room. Carlisle was standing in the middle of the room while the rest of the family was on the couch and Edward stood behind him and against the wall.

"Edie, why don't you take a seat and tell us about yourself."

"Ok," she sat. "Where do you want to start?"

"Where do you come from?"

"My roots are here in Washington, but I don't know where I'm from. I was always moving from place to place, so I can't say for sure. We must have been close to vampires, because I had shifted when I was sixteen. Needless to say, my grandma was totally surprised."

"You're a shifter, like the ones here," Edward asked.

"Exactly like the ones here. My mother had the gene and passed it to me."

"And your father?"

Edie sighed. "I never knew him. My grandma was my father's mother and she told me about him, but other than that he was a total stranger."

"What did your mother say?"

"Not much. We were attacked by vampires when I was a few months old."

Esme interrupted, "How did you…"

"Know? I found out from my grandmother's memories it was an ability I had even before I was bitten. Grandma and I were staying in Colorado at the time when I was attacked by a _very_ hungry vampire. It was basically like bite, spit, and run. Apparently, I had very disgusting blood." They chuckled. "It turned out because of my shifter genes that human blood didn't appeal to me. Eventually she died and I was captured by the Volturi. I escaped, but I knew they would look for me, so I lived the nomadic lifestyle for many years and so, here I am."

"Why do you keep looking at my son," Carlisle questioned.

"It's because," she paused looking at Edward. "You look like my father. The one I saw in Grandma's memories. Grandma used to say, I had my mother's smile and my father's eyes."

"What is your interest in my family?"

"I'm tired of being alone. I would've been here sooner, but I ran into this newborn on my way and she drove me to drink." Emmett gave a big bear-y laugh along with Jasper while the girls cackled and Edward and Carlisle remained silent. "Did you know her?"

"Yeah she was Edward's old flame, the bitch," Rosalie responded.

"Well, she drove me to go to this little dive bar a ways from town where I met the chief. I took care of him that night and have been ever since. He's really nice. I plan to stay with him for the time being, just so you know. I came here because I wanted to know if I could join your family. Travel with you, at least you know, after graduation."

"Very well, what do you all think?"

"YES," Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice chorused.

"I get to cook. Of course it's a yes for me," she turned to Edie.

"Edward," Carlisle asked his eldest son, "what about you?"

"Depends," he answered and turned to Edie. "How fast can you run?"

"Faster than you," Edie challenged.

"I'm the fastest in my family."

"Good for you. Want to test that?"

"What's the game?"

"Here to the Quileute border and back."

"I accept your challenge." The family went outside and Edie took off her shoes. "Are you sure that's wise? The terrain is a little slippery."

"I'm just giving you a handicap." The rest of the family sniggered and Emmett was on the verge of rolling on the floor. "I was going to go wolf, but I think we'll be on semi-equal ground if I stayed on two legs."

"You talk a lot of trash for someone who's going to be eating my dust," and he was off.

"That's what you think," she yelled and zoomed after him.

Seconds later, Edward came back to his family and Edie followed close by. "I told you I was fast."

She turned to Carlisle. "Doc, would you like to tell him or should I?"

"Tell me what?" He peered in to his creator's mind. ' _This is her third time here_.' "Are you kidding me?"

Edie shrugged, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Fine, I say yes too, but I want a re-match," he did his famous smirk.

"Bring it on old man," she looked at him defiantly. The rest of the family saw something they thought was their imagination. To them, Edie and Edward looked exactly the same, almost like twins if it weren't for her Quileute features. Then, Edie's stomach made its presence known, "Actually, can you take a rain-check? It seems like my time with the wolves has left me famished." They all zoomed to the dining room.

"Wolves?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I went there to play soccer and they sort of, not abused, more like attacked me excessively." Edward growled.

"Why did you take it," Emmett was intrigued.

"My friend, who invited me over, was still human and didn't know about the tribe secret, so I had to pretend to be a regular girl. I got them back though. I had their alpha eating dirt and broke a few bones."

"Edie," Alice chimed in.

"Yeah Alice?"

"I was wondering, why can't I see you?"

"See me?" Edie feigned confusion. "Oh you see the future," Alice nodded. "You can't see me because you haven't been me or someone like me. For example the wolves, you have never phased, so you can't see _them_. They'll probably be like black blobs in your visions."

"How do you know so much about us and my visions?"

"I've always been pretty interested in vampire gifts, so I did my research when I heard about your reputations," she replied while eating her steak.

"What sort of reputations do we have," Jasper was intrigued.

"Before coming here, I heard you guys are the biggest coven second to the Italians. You guys also have gifts; one of telepathy," she pointed at Edward, "did you know you have fan-club?" He nodded. She turned to Jasper, "One of pathokinesis, and one that could see into the future."

"What are _your_ gifts?"

"I am a Memory Manipulator. I can basically do what you can with emotions, see them, take them away, and be in them."

"Are you a Shield as well," Edward asked.

"Yes," Edie smiled. "I am. I can lower it of you want." Edie lowered her shield that surrounded her mind. ' _Did you want to see my darkest secrets?'_ Edward shook his head. "I'll keep it down if you want."

"Thank you."

"You heard about our siblings, so you decided to come hoping we'd be your super powered dream family?" Old Rosalie was back and ready to attack.

"No, Rose. Each of you have a reputation. Yours is your beauty and fierce attitude. Emmett, yours is your strength and playful nature. Esme's reputation is her maternal attitude and I also heard something about you being the only vampire with dimples and of course your leader Carlisle is just an all-around good guy, friend to most who come across him." They looked at her kindly, "and of course I heard about Edward, Alice, and Jasper though I kind of decided to see you guys for myself because all I heard were praises and fears. I wanted to see if these things were actually true." Edie ate her meal and answered more questions. Some answers were lies, most were true to an extent. In the end, Edie needed to leave.

"Do you have to meet your other family," Emmett asked jokingly.

"I do actually. I have to meet the pack at the border in fifteen and I would like to be there early just in case of well anything."

"Why?"

"I may have hit them a bit harsher than I made it out be."

"That's what I'm talking about sis!" He gave her a high five.

Carlisle walked behind her and said, "You certainly are an interesting girl aren't you?" She smiled and left. When he returned to the house, he saw that Edward left to his room to listen to music and the rest of his family was in the living room. They were buzzing about Edie's visit. Carlisle couldn't help thinking there was more to her story than she led on. There was also the way she resembled Edward. "Jim, its Carlisle. How's the family? Good, good. Listen, I was wondering if I could buy some equipment for my lab. Yes, yes. Thank you, good-night."

 _Quileute Border_

Edie made it to the border five minutes before midnight. She heard footsteps coming from a quarter of a mile away. ' _More than four, possibly eight or seven? Billy and Sue are with them.'_ The Quileute tribe members reached the border at exactly midnight. "Hello, I was only expecting the pack, but it seems that you all thought it was more appropriate to bring your elders."

"Before we begin, we would like to confirm something," Sue began. "Would you please show us your tattoo?"

"Fine, but the boys have to cover their eyes while you unzip me."

"Very well." She stepped across the border and unzipped Edie's dress.

"You're very brave Sue," Edie turned towards her. "You just delivered yourself to the enemy, so to speak, knowing I could kill you without a second thought."

"For my tribe, I'd do anything."

"I hope that applies to Charlie too." Edie faced the men on the other side. "Okay you all get five seconds. That is more than enough." Edie turned around to let everyone else see her tattoo. "I hope you all saw what you came to confirm. Sue could you please zip me up?" Sue did so and went back on the other side of the border to her people while Edie waited for their reaction.

"Explain yourself vampire!" Billy exasperated. "Who are you and why do you have our emblem?"

"Stop. First instruct your pack to quit using their eyes for noses and take a whiff. You wouldn't be calling me that if they weren't a bunch of imbeciles."

They growled, lifted their noses, and inhaled. ' _Coffee and chocolate_ ,' Sam. ' _Berries and tree bark_ ,' Embry. ' _Mesquite smoke and bubblegum_ ,' Jared. ' _Pineapple and leaves_ ,' Paul. The men furrowed their eyebrows. Edie smiled triumphantly. "Right now you're thinking 'she smells sweet, but kind of earthy' aren't you? It's because I'm a vampire _and_ a shifter."

"Impossible," Sue was adamant.

"Their bite is supposed to be poisonous to us," the elder named Quil exclaimed.

"How is it possible you survived? No. This can't be true. You are not a shifter. You're a girl!" Paul was freaking out.

"We're waiting Girl," Sam demanded.

"First, my name is not 'Girl', it is Edie Ward. Second, girls _can_ be wolves; your friend Leah is going to be one by the smell of her. Third, I'm not a shifter, I'm a hybrid; I have both vampire venom and shifter genes coursing through me." Edie paused to let it sink in. When she got their attention back, she continued. "I phased for the first time nearly a century ago. It took me years to figure out why I had this tattoo on my back."

"Show us. If you are what you say you are, show us your wolf," Billy required.

"Of course Chief." She changed out of her dress behind a tree and came out bare. Covering what she could with her arms and hands. She closed her eyes to concentrate and in an instant, she was a great white wolf. She howled just for show and gave a laugh, well as close to a laugh as she could. She phased back and went behind the tree to dress. To say the Quileutes were surprised, was to say the least.

"How did it happen? How were you changed into one of them? All the texts say that a bite from a vampire will mean certain death."

"A bite does mean death. Death to your human side, not to mention your wolf if you're not strong enough."

"So you are trying to say that _you_ are strong enough," Jared sneered.

"Apparently, if I survived for _this_ long."

"What is it you want," Billy demanded.

"I want to know my culture. I want to learn what it really means to be a Quileute. If only for the short time I will be here. Since I don't age, I need to keep moving."

"Why are you staying with Charlie?"

She sighed, "Because we need each other. We both know what it's like to have family leave you in the dust. Whether they wanted to or not."

Billy nodded as if to accept her answer. He looked to his fellow elders as if to confirm his decision. "You may run with the pack on their patrols."

"Thank you." Edie left after that to meet a grumpy Charlie. "Hey Charlie."

 _Swan Residence_

"Where were you? Don't tell me you've been the Cullens all this time."

"I was with the Quileutes at midnight. We talked and I was accepted into the pack."

"And the Cullens?"

"I am now part of the family. Go ahead ask me what you really wanted to ask."

"How was it? Meeting them."

"I couldn't breathe."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"Ideally, never."

Charlie rubbed his face, "Yeah well its late go to bed. By the way, you're grounded." He walked up to his room.

"Ok Charlie! Good night. What do you mean by 'grounded'?"


	5. Trials of Assimilation

**Trials of Assimilation**

 _Swan Residence_

"COME ON EDIE! YOU HAVE SCHOOL!" Charlie yelled.

"I'm coming!" Edie came down at vampire speed. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Charlie pointed to his eyes.

"My contacts!" Charlie smiles and thought, ' _Three two one_.' "Dammit Charlie!" She came downstairs after finding she had PLENTY of time to get ready. "What's the big idea?"

"Next time tell me where you're going when you leave the house."

"Yeah, yeah ok." She sat down to have breakfast with Charlie.

"Since we're on the subject of last night, we need to discuss your grounding. I think three days seems appropriate."

"Ok sure. Can we go now? I don't want another crowd like yesterday." The duo went out the door and saw Jacob with an extra helmet and motorcycle. "Jacob. What are you doing here?"

"On a motorcycle," Charlie added.

"Charlie I was wondering if I could take Edie to school," Jacob answered. Charlie turned to Edie and saw her pleading face.

"Don't _you_ have school?"

"Not until later."

"Fine, but you're still grounded young lady." He saw the two climb Jacob's motorcycle. ' _Damn motorcycles. They're fucking death traps. I'm just glad she's indestructible.'_

Jacob and Edie rode through the streets like they were on fire. "You doing ok there?"

"Yeah. It's been years since I was on one of these."

"It sucks that Charlie grounded you. What happened?"

"I went somewhere without telling him. By the way what does 'grounded' mean?"

"You serious? It means that you don't get to do anything."

 _Forks High School_

"That sucks." They arrived at the school in no time and of course there was a crowd waiting for them. "Great! The herds have ascended."

"It's like this all the time?"

"Only since I arrived yesterday. Apparently different means cool here." The Cullens arrived seconds later. Four of them fit in Emmett's jeep and were calling to Edie. Edie saw another car pull up; it was a Volvo. Edward decided to come with his siblings to school. There were more interesting things here according to him. He smelled something in the air. It was Edie, but something else too. It was pleasant. It was familiar and intoxicating. It wasn't another Singer. It smelled like Mate.

Jacob saw a guy about his age get out of the Volvo. ' _He looks so cute. What the fuck am I saying? I-Am I gay?! No! I just think that guy over there with the untamable copper locks and smoldering brooding face and Adonis-like body is kind of handsome.'_ "Edie, who is that guy," he asked without taking off his helmet.

"Which one?"

"The one with the Volvo." Edie could smell the arousal. She didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or excited for him.

"His name is Edward Cullen."

"Cullen? Are you kidding me?"

"You have something against him?"

"No but my dad does and the entire tribe. I'll see you later Edie." He drove away in disappointment. The cute one was a Cullen. Even if his dad could get past the whole gay thing, being a Cullen was definitely crossing the line. ' _Too bad. Whatever. I need to get back on the Rez.'_

Edie went over to meet her new coven. "Hey guys. Edward, you came!"

"Yeah school seemed interesting all of a sudden. Who was that on the bike?"

"That's Jake. Jacob Black."

"Is he a wolf?"

"Not yet. He hasn't phased, but it shouldn't be long. Let's get to class." Edie saw that he was still staring outside the parking lot. "Stop drooling he'll be back."

"Vampires don't drool."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." They entered the school. There were stares obviously and murmurs. "Hey, Edward, what are they thinking?"

He whispered, "They think you're my new girlfriend. The ones further back think we're long lost twins or something and the others well, you don't really want to know."

"What the fuck! (Ahem) Excuse me. That is ridiculous." They walked together for a few more minutes until they reached Edie's Calculus class. "Thanks for walking me, but I can take it from here."

"This is my class too." He walked in ahead of her and sat in the empty seat next to hers.

 _'No way_.' "What's your schedule?"

"Chemistry is next, then Gym, Lunch…"

"Then English?"

"No. I have Study Hall." Edie sighed in relief. "After that I have History."

"You're Empty Seat. All day yesterday I had a bunch of empty seats next to me."

"It's either a coincidence or you're stalking me." They laughed and continued their antics partnering up during Chemistry and Gym. Then, Mike decided to make his presence known during lunch. He was quiet during second period. Wallowing in anger and jealousy.

"Hi Mike. You were kind of quiet during class, what's up?"

"You're dating fucking Cullen? You know he ran his last girlfriend out of town?"

"I'm not dating Edward. We're old friends. We grew up in the same foster home."

"Likely story," he murmured. He turned to Edward. "You're not taking this one away Cullen. I saw her first."

"She has a name Newton," Edward responded. "Why don't you back off?" Edward stared him down with a low growl. Mike walked away grumbling. "I know you can defend yourself," he responded to Edie's thoughts. "I was only doing the gentlemanly thing." ' _Thank you_ ,' he heard. "You're welcome." They ate, well Edie ate, their lunch in peace. Although by the time Edward and Edie reached history, his patience or really anxiety was wearing him thin. He needed to ask her about Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Like music. Better than the richest human blood. The name wants do desperately pour out of his lips and he wants his name to come out of Jacob's. He wonders how it sounds like. Mate. Mate. Mate. ' _I need to know.'_ "Edie, can you show me his face?"

"Whose?"

"The-the…Jacob…Black."

"Ok." She gave him the image of Jacob playing soccer and taking down Jared and then pouring the bottled water on his face, getting his t-shirt wet. She laughed after seeing Edward's face.

"You did that on purpose," he accused.

"Of course I did. By the way you may want to think of something else," she then lowered her voice "and you may want to stop wearing such tight jeans."

Edward, obviously embarrassed, started thinking or un-sexy things, but most of those ended bloody. Thus, his boner grew, so he thought of the only other unappealing thing he could think of: Bella Swan. It worked as well as a needle and a balloon. "Finally."

The bell rung and before Edward and Edie went their separate ways, she whispered so low only he could hear, "He thinks you're cute too."

After that, Edward wasn't without a smile. Mate. Mate. Mate. Over and over again the word went in his head. He waited in the parking lot, hoping to get a glimpse of the native, but he didn't come. He dropped off Edie at the Swan house and still, he didn't see him. Edward knew he couldn't cross the line without inciting a war between the two families _. 'This is ridiculous. This isn't some Shakespearean play. We aren't star crossed lovers.'_ Though as far as forbidden love goes, their situation wasn't far off.

 _Quileute Reservation_

Edward wasn't the only one thinking about their so-called "forbidden love". Jacob had been distracted since he dropped off Edie with the other pale faces. Except for Jacob, the feeling was not only obsessive, it was almost as if he hurt all over. He needed to see the Cullen boy. ' _What's my dad's deal with that family anyway? I mean yeah they have those weird eyes, but so does Edie and she's allowed on La Push.'_

At the bonfire Quil wanted a seat next to Edie hoping to score, but Jacob made a great buffer. Billy and other elders were at the bonfire. Telling the old Quileute legends. It was there that Edie learned the reason why the tribe shifted when vampires appeared. _To protect the village from their last enemy, the Cold Ones._ Paul turned to look at Edie, as did Embry seeing as Jared and Sam were distracted by their imprints. During the storytelling, she saw Jacob lowering his head at the mention of the Cold Ones.

"Hey, Jacob. Why don't you show me around," she suggested and stood up.

"Sure," he responded. There were side-view glances by Sam and Billy. Billy suspicious that she was taking him to be seduced and Sam had his own worries; he didn't want the future alpha to stray from the way of his people.

Jacob and Edie walked around the border. "What has you so bothered?"

"I think Dad thinks that the Cullens are the Cold Ones. He's always tell me to stay away and warning me about ridiculous shit."

Edie looked at Jacob and sighed. She stopped and lifted her hand in the air, creating a soundproof shield while simultaneously checking the area for eavesdroppers. There was one, but he wasn't near enough to see clearly what she was about to do. "What if it was true?" He looked at her as if he didn't hear her correctly. "What if the Cold Ones were real?"

"You're buying it?" Jacob raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not buying it, I'm living it." She took his hand and lifted him to her back. Once he was secure, she sped to the top of Mount Stuart. When they arrived, Jacob screamed. ' _Good thing I put up the barrier_.' "Jacob you need to calm down."

"W-w-why, how are we here?" He tried to crawl away, but the invisible barrier stopped him.

"Jacob please listen. I am about to tell you something you have to keep secret from everyone in the tribe. Especially your dad. He doesn't want you to know until later, which by the way I think is ludicrous."

"You're a Cold One, a vampire."

"Let's start with this, all the stories about Cold Ones and Spirit Warriors your dad told are real. You are part of the select few who will become Spirit Warriors."

"You're saying that I'm gonna turn into this wolf thing?"

"Yes, and it should be soon."

"No! I'm human. I want to _stay_ human. I refuse."

"You're genes made you predestined to phase. I'm sorry."

"Wait a minute, if you're a vampire, why did my dad let you on the land?"

"I'm not your typical vampire. Do you remember my tattoo and the ones on Sam's and the others' arms? To receive the mark is to receive the wolf. It means the ones who have it, have already phased."

"So you're wolf _and_ a vampire. How did that happen?" He sat down on the snow.

She joined him. "I was bitten a long time ago. It was after I already phased and my body took it well. Now I'm immortal."

"How old are you?"

"I'm about seventy. I lived a long time underground, so I'm not sure."

"How old is Edward?" He blushed.

"I don't know. You're gonna have to ask him yourself. He thinks you're cute you know?"

"He does?" Jacob smiled a bit bigger and his blushed spread across his face.

"Yeah," she got up and took his hand to pull him up. "We need to get going. I don't want them thinking I turned you." She picked him up and took them back to the border. Jacob got down and wobbled a bit before standing his ground.

"That was fucking awesome! Will I do that? Or is it a vamp thing?"

"How about we hang more and then I'll tell you?"

"Sounds great."

"And remember not to tell anyone. We can use this time together to strengthen your mind shields. I'll explain later."

Jacob nodded in understanding and they went back to the bonfire laughing about one thing or another. Things that the rest of the tribe didn't understand. When the fire started to die, everyone started going home, "Do you need a ride...Ok that was a stupid question."

"No I don't need a ride. Thanks though. I'll call you." Edie vamp-sped to Charlie's house, but then smelled a wolf. "Is that you Paul?"

"What do you know? Even half-dead, your sense of smell hasn't deteriorated."

"Sam sent you?"

"Nah. He asked us to leave you alone."

"Why aren't you following your alpha's orders?"

"He didn't _tell_ us, he asked. Huge difference. Don't you love loopholes?"

"Is there something you wanted?"

"I want to know your business here. With Jacob. What's your master plan? You fucking parasite."

"I'm a hybrid, not a parasite. You idiot. Listen, just leave me alone. I promise that I only want Jacob to have a happy life."

Paul pushes her against a tree and holds her by the throat, "You better behave or I'll burn you myself."

"If you're going to threaten someone," she grabs his hand pins his arm twisted behind his back, "you better have the muscle to back it up." She threw him on the ground and went straight to the house.

Paul picked himself up and started mumbling about the damned vampires and stupid leeches. "What did you think you were doing?" Sam's feet were in viewpoint of Paul. "I told you to stay away from her."

"You _asked_ not told and I was doing what I needed to protect the tribe. She's dangerous! How can the elders allow that _thing_ on our land?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I _have_ been keeping an eye on her. She only attacks when attacked. She may be dangerous, but as long as she keeps her powers at bay and we don't threaten her, everything will be as it always was."

"What about Jacob? He's hanging out with that freak. Aren't you worried she might poison his mind or that he might imprint on her?"

"You know our laws. If she did turn out to be his imprint, we can't touch her. Now go back to the reservation and stop threatening her. Whether you like it or not, she's pack. Now go!" After Paul left, Sam looked into the forest toward Charlie's house and silently prayed, ' _Please Spirits, tell me what I'm doing is right. This girl, we can't have her as our enemy. She's too strong. Please guide me to the right path.'_

 _Swan Residence_

"I'm home Charlie," Edie announced as she entered the house. She got into his liquor cabinet and took out the first thing she saw. "Come to Mama."

"Nuh uh, not without me." She saw Charlie walk in with his is street clothes on. "Rough day?"

"Week. The wolves still don't trust me, not that I blame them," she downed a shot.

"You'll win them over. How's the rest of the mission going?"

"Pretty well, Edward and Jacob saw each other today. What has _you_ hitting the sauce?"

"There was this couple that came into the station. Their son went missing about four or three months ago. Here, I was wondering if he was significant to you in any way." He hands Edie a picture of a young man about twenty years old.

"What's his name?"

"Riley Biers. His folks say he went up to Seattle with a few friends. They didn't notice he was missing until sometime later. The last place they saw him was at a bar."

"It could be a normal disappearance. No vampires involved. What else you got?"

"A few more vanishings, but they're so spread out to be connected to any sort of pattern and a few bodies have been found drained of blood and torn apart like an animal did it."

Edie looks at the evidence. "Definitely vampire, but not an experienced one. They would have known to leave more slash and bite marks that way an animal would definitely be blamed. These marks, they're too human, well as human as one could surmise."

"Great so we have a rogue vampire. How are you going to handle this?"

"I'm not. The Volturi need to come over and do it themselves. It's their job. They can't have any suspicion of our existence. At least not one that isn't on their terms."

"Kid, am I ever going to have a good night's sleep again?"

"Talk to me in a year and then I'll tell you." She refilled her shot and gulped it down. "I've never been around so many people I couldn't take down without anyone batting an eye and I still have to put up with it for another year."

"It'll get better Edie."

"Liar," she smirked.

"Yes I am, but let's just live in ignorance for a while. You will have a completely dull school experience and I'm going to help the state police hunt these totally un-supernatural animals living in the woods."

"I'll drink to that." Their glasses clinked.

 _Quileute Reservation_

Edie spent the next three weeks filling Jacob in on the world he actually lives in. He kept asking about Edward and vice-versa Edward asked about Jacob. Edie had to remind Edward how he couldn't cross the border to see him, at least until Jacob phased. Still, Edward spent his nights hiding in the trees close to La Push just to get a whiff of him. Edie spent her nights with the pack on patrol. For the most part, they didn't mind her, but tonight she was paired with Paul and he was as accommodating as ever. They met at ten at the border in their wolf forms.

 _'Hey Paul.'_

 _'Freak.'_

 _'My name's not that hard to say.'_ He said nothing and continued their patrol. ' _I'm only going to be here a year maybe more, but no longer than two. Let's try to get along. For the pack, for Jacob.'_

 _'Is he your Imprint?'_

 _'Jacob and I are friends. He needed someone since the pack keeps taking them away.'_

Paul lowered his head in guilt. ' _It's not our fault,'_ he barked. ' _You know we can't tell him.'_

 _'I know. Come on, I want to check out that spot near the highway. A lot of bodies keep appearing there.'_

 _'You've been reading police reports.'_ He said with approval.

 _'Only when Charlie's not looking. There have been a lot of animal attacks. The coven thinks it's a newborn.'_

 _'What's a newborn?'_

 _'A new vampire. They are supposed to stay with their maker during the first year to learn not to raise awareness, but he or she must have been abandoned.'_

 _'Like you.'_

 _'Yeah, but I never liked human blood, the most anyone ever saw when I hunted were a few carcasses.'_

They get near the highway and Paul takes a whiff. ' _Definitely a leech. That sickly sweet smell is everywhere. Not a Cullen. Theirs is more diluted because of the animal blood.'_

 _'Let's go. Humans are approaching.'_

Paul wagged his tail in excitement. ' _Good night…Edie.'_

 _'Good night Paul.'_

 _Cullen Residence_

Edward was going mad. He could play a million notes of music, but no sound compensated his need to see his mate. He banged his keys. Bang. Bang! BANG! ' _Sweet, sweet Jacob take me make me yours_.' Edward tried imagining his Jacob's body. His lean and unsoiled body. ' _I wonder how warm he would feel under me. In me. Oh how his dick would tear me apart. Or_ me _inside his_ tight _heat. Oh_ yes _! I want him surrounding me.'_ He began to stroke his hard-on imagining it was Jacob doing it for him. There was a leak of pre-cum on his pants. Edward palmed his erection through his clothes, but soon the pain of keeping his dick caged was too unbearable. He undid his belt and buried his hand under his boxers. He stroke it from base to tip with one hand while the other massaged his balls. Edward kept imagining his voice.

 _'Yeah baby you like that. You like me touching you this way. Feeling my burning hands against your cold prick. Say it. Say you love it. Go on. Say it.'_ Edward pumped into his hand faster until he reached near vamp speed. "Oh God!" He moved one hand from his cock to under his shirt and began tweaking his nipples. Pulling them, pinching them. ' _That's me baby using my teeth_.' He pumped faster than humanly possible and came screaming his name, "Jacob!" He couldn't believe the state he was in.

 _'What am I talking about? He's not my mate. Yet_ ,' Edward surmised. There was a knock on the door. By the sound of their thoughts, Edward knew it was his brothers. He cleaned up his room and tried to get rid of the smell in vain. He knew everyone left in the house would be able to smell him.

 _'Baby brother open the door please_ ,' Emmett asked in his most annoying older-brother voice.

 _'There's no use hiding it Edward_ ,' Jasper teased.

"I don't think he can hear us Jazz."

"Maybe we should break down the door…"

"Stop! I'll let you in," Edward responded. "What do you want?"

"Jazz and I smelled something very familiar. Now it couldn't be _us_. The girls went shopping with Edie. It could have been Carlisle, but the smell didn't come from his lab and Esme is out working on her secret project. The only other person was you."

"Yes, there was a distinct level of lust coming from your room. Tell me little brother, what were you _doing_?"

"It's none of your business."

"What's with all the yelling," their father entered the room. "Have the girls come back? Really Emmett, you and Jasper need to control yourselves more around your wives, it stinks up the whole house."

"It's not us Carlisle," Emmett commented.

"Then who… ( _sniffs the air_ )…Edward?"

"Yes. Yes, it's me. I'm the one covered in lust okay? Is it too much to ask for a little privacy when all of you have been flaunting your own exploits in this family?" Edward huffed.

"Edward calm down we're only teasing. Don't get your panties in a twist," Jasper said in a more southern accent. "Though I do wonder about the sudden spike in emotions."

"I may have an idea," Edward groaned at Carlisle's observation. "Have you found your mate Son?" Edward answered his creator by avoiding his knowing gaze. "You have! That's wonderful Edward."

"Wait Carlisle. There may be a reason why he hasn't spoken about her. Is she human, brother?"

"Another human! Jeez bro you gotta stop going for these damsel-in-distress types," Emmett interrupted.

"He's not human!" Edward retorted.

" _He_?" His family chorused.

"Yes, my mate is a man."

"Is it someone from school," Carlisle wondered.

"No."

"Will you tell us who it is?"

"I can't yet."

"Why not?"

"He's still human."

"Edward, do you plan on turning him?"

"No, look I can't tell you. You need to wait."

Emmett interrupts, "does _anyone_ know who you mate is?"

"Edie is the only one who knows," he hesitated.

"You told Edie, but you didn't tell _us_? Well isn't that a kick in the ass?"

"She was there when I met him and she's the only other person who knows who he is."

"I bet I can get it out of her," Jasper insinuated.

"Good luck, she's the one who advised us of this. She knows how it would be like if his relatives found out."

"She is strangely protective when she's around you. Speaking of which, I believe the girls are back." As if on cue, Alice and Rosalie strolled through the front door. Alice jumped on Jasper to say hi. "I thought you'd be gone the whole day."

"Alice had a vision about the traffic off of Highway 81."

"Not before she practically bought out the entire mall, I've never been shopping like this before. You know Alice made it seem like war," Edie came in with a ton of shopping bags.

"Does that mean I'm going to have to force you from now on," Alice pouted.

"Of course not," Edie stated, Alice was overjoyed and jumped Edie. "I love shopping. I didn't get to do it a lot growing up. Next time we need to work on our battle strategies together."

"Yay! We'll have Jazzy help us. He's a soldier you know?"

"You are," she asked looking up at him.

"Major Jasper Whitlock of the Confederate Army at your service ma'am," he saluted.

"Civil War? That's amazing. Do you still remember the strategies you used or the ones from the Union side?"

"Have all of them committed by memory," he grinned.

"Do want to talk strategy? I mean when you're free. I'm sure you'd rather do something else," Jasper felt the excitement and insecurity pouring off of Edie.

"I'd love too." He responded and Edie looked further up to see that the rest of the men were upstairs near Edward's room.

"What's going on? Edward?" ' _Did they find out?'_ He nodded. ' _Do you want to talk about it?'_ He shook his head. ' _Do you want to just leave?'_

"Yeah, let's go." They zoomed out of the mansion and ended up in the middle of a field not far from the reservation.

"Did you tell them about Jacob?"

"I couldn't and I wanted to, but I keep having you in my head telling me not to."

"You know why. You would have done the same thing if it were anyone else in the family." She looked at his fallen face. "He _needs_ to phase."

"And after that? He's going to hate me. The moment he sees me, he's going to rip my head off and I'm going to let him if it makes him happy." He felt to the ground with his knees to his chest and one hand pushing back his hair.

"Edward," she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his knee. "He's not going to attack you."

"How do you know?"

"Wolves especially ones like the Quileutes, have this thing called imprinting. It's the same…" Her phone began to ring. It was Jacob.

"Answer it. I want to hear his voice."

"Hey Jacob. What's up?"

" _Edie, want to come out to Port Angeles?_ "

"To do what?"

" _Karaoke night at Jitterz. It's a club._ "

"What's that?"

" _Seriously? Jeez you need to live more._ "

"You know I just finished telling Edward that same thing earlier."

She turns to see Edward very interested in their conversation. "Is it okay if I bring my friend _Anthony_ with me?" Edward was mouthing to her, "What are you doing?" She gave him the "shh" sign.

" _Who's Anthony?_ "

"You're going to love him. He looks just like Edward."

" _Sure, I guess._ " He smiled catching on to what she was saying, " _Can you send me a picture of him?_ "

"Yeah hold on." She turned and flashed Edward with her camera. "For Jacob." She hit the share button on her phone. "You should be getting it in a few."

" _Thanks Edie, I'll see you at eight_."

"I'll ask Anthony to take me there. Bye." She hung up the phone and faced Edward.

"Anthony?"

"It was my dad's name. Come on we're meeting him tonight and before we do, you need to get rid of that smell and get a hold of yourself." Edie texted Charlie that she was going out that night with Jacob and Edward. It was seven forty-five when she went to the house. She greeted the family and Esme lured her into the kitchen with roasted chicken, but stopped after a few bites and said she'd be back later for the rest. "Is Edward still upstairs?"

"Yes, I have no idea what he's doing, but he won't let Alice or anyone in."

"I'll go see what's taking him so long." It was as Esme said, they were practically suffocating Edward's door. "Excuse me guys." She knocked on the door. "Edward? It's Edie. Open up."

The door opened and Edie was pulled in. "Edie you have to help. I've never been so…Argh!" He paced around with only boxers on.

"Ok first, put on some pants."

"I would, but _which_ pants?"

"Why didn't you ask Alice? She's right outside. She could've helped you." She looked across the room and picked up a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. "Here. Ephraim will like you in these."

"Like?"

"Love! Okay? Just get dressed." The phone rang. "Please tell me you're calling because you're already there."

"Edie, its Seth."

"Seth? Why are you calling me from Jacob's phone? You guys are supposed to be at the place."

"Jacob has gone cuckoo he keeps saying 'no, not good enough' at everything he picks out of the closet."

"Dammit! Ok, I'll be there in like two minutes."

"Did he cancel," Edward asked.

"No he didn't cancel. Can you wait for me for like a few minutes? I have another crisis on the other side of town." She vamp-sped to the Quileute reservation and landed within a few feet from Jacob's front door. Seth answered the door.

"Edie! Great you're here."

"Show me the boy." She entered Jacob's cluttered room. The room itself was small enough as it was, but adding all the scattered clothes just made it tiny. Then she saw something she never wanted to see. "For the Spirit's sake Jacob put on some underwear man! Listen, I'm not going to waste time here. You are going to put on these blue bootlegs and this dark blue V-neck. I want no lip."

"Yes ma'am."

"For tonight, your name is Ephraim. I have to go; Anthony is waiting." Once Edie reached the border, she went full-speed ahead for the Cullen property. "Edward Cullen! You are so lucky I put my hair in a pony-tail." They got inside his Volvo and they ended up at Jitterz five minutes later.

 _Port Angeles, Washington_

When they arrived the place was alive with chatter and there was someone on stage singing a song. She turned to the vampire, "why is she singing and watching TV?"

"That's karaoke. In all your decades, you haven't heard of it?"

"Life underground remember? I wonder where Ephraim is." She looked across the room and spotted four Rez kids near the stage. She told Edward to stay close to the door and went to Jacob. "Hey guys. Can I steal Jacob for a second?"

When they left, Leah started gossiping about Edie and Jacob being a couple. Quil denied it, but she quickly shut him down by pointing out that they had spent most of their time together alone. Seth just sat there not paying attention to their conversation. He was more interested in where Edie was taking Jacob than their actual relationship.

"Hey Anthony!" Edward lifted his head to see Edie and…his mate. "I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Ephraim. Ephraim, this is Anthony. I'm going to leave you two to get acquainted." It took a while after she left for them to break the silence. Edward only had the images Edie showed him for reference to his beautiful face and body. ' _Her thoughts did Jacob no justice_ ,' he thought. Jacob only ever had his memories of Edward's face to keep him warm at night and the picture Edie sent earlier that day.

"Hi" "Hello" They said at the same time and laughed nervously.

"Hi _Anthony_ , I'm Ephraim. Edie has told me a lot about you and your vegetarian lifestyle."

"She has? Um I mean. Hello _Ephraim_ , I'm Anthony. Edie has mentioned you from time to time especially about you're furrier aspects."

"According to her, I don't have long until I'm really furry. It's a shame because she won't let me see this guy I like until I do."

"You have a guy you like?" Edward's voice cracked.

"Yeah, his name is Edward." The aforementioned man gleamed. "He seems perfect; very nice to look at and he hasn't left my thoughts since I saw him almost a month ago. Do you have someone special?"

"Yes I do. His name is Jacob. His name pours out of my mouth like sweet honey, but I can't see him."

"Why not," Jacob asked in sincerity.

"His family and mine are like the Montagues and Capulets. Vampires and werewolves. Sworn enemies," Edward unsubtlety hinted.

"Let's just say your families were _actually_ vampires and his were werewolves. Would that stop you?"

"If you had asked me a year ago, I would say that such an idea was unfathomable. Even now, there is a chance Jacob would reject me and I would be left as barely a husk of a man. However, _when_ the day comes that I catch him, I will never let go." Edward could hear Jacob's heart thumping a billion beats per minute. "What about you?"

"It's kind of hard to top that, but…okay." Jacob could feel his blush creep up on his face. "Werewolves and vampires are basically cats and dogs; they're natural enemies and it's nearly impossible to believe they could ever be together." Jacob saw the disappointed look on Edward's face and continued, "But they're still animals, they both care about their humans. Some are even friends. If two house pets can get over their animosity towards the other, then why I can't I be with Edward? Besides, I happen to like cats."

"I happen to like dogs. Despite their horrendous odor," Edward smirked.

Edie came back to the table where Leah and Quil abruptly stopped their conversation. Seth asked, "Where's Jacob?"

"He's talking to this guy from my school. They seemed like they knew each other."

"I'll go. He may need back up," Quil started to get up.

"No, stay. They didn't look like they were going to fight. Besides you can help me choose a song," she gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh okay," he immediately fell back to his chair. "Is there any one you like? Gaga? Miley? Sam Smith?"

"Um," Edie didn't know who he was talking about. ' _What's a Gaga?'_ She looked through the book and saw a song that caught her eye. The title itself was ironic to her. "I'll do this one," she went up to the MC.

"Hey y'all," the MC announced. "We have a newcomer tonight. She's gonna be singing 'human' let's show her some PA Jitterz love." The music played and Edie started singing.

It was supposed to be just a simple song for her to distract Leah and the rest from looking for Jacob, but the words became real for Edie. She started remembering Volterra.

She thought of Aro, Caius, the guard, Alec, and Marcus. She mostly thought of her time spent in the dungeons. The cuts, the breaks, the needles. It was a past that she never wanted to revisit. After the last lyric, she thanked the audience for their applause and checked herself on the mirror behind the bar. She noticed a bit of the gold was washed away, so she pooled some venom into her eyes and it filled win the little bit it that was missing and then walked off the stage.

"Edie? Are you okay?" Leah could recognize raw emotion when she saw it.

"I'm fine Leah. The song just brought back some memories."

"Alright. Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

Near the booth at the main floor of the building, Edward was still staring at the stage. "Anthony… Anthony? Edward! You look like you're going to cry." Jacob whispered, "Can you cry?"

"No I can't. It's just her song really moved me."

"Yeah I mean I had no idea that she had a voice like that. She kind of..."

"What?"

"She reminded me of my mom. She used to sing to me every night before I went to bed."

Edward sensed there was more to it. "What happened to her?"

"I'll tell you later Juliet. Friar Lawrence is coming over." Sure enough Edie came to see the two of them. "You were amazing! Where did you learn something like that?"

"My grandma said I got it from my dad. He was this music fanatic. Listen Ephraim, Anthony and I need to go. Seth and Quil are asking too many questions."

"But," Jacob sighed.

Edward saw the disappointment on his mate's face. "Sweet Romeo. We'll meet again." He slipped a piece of paper as he kissed Jacob's hand and then walked away to his car.

"He slipped you his number didn't he, Romeo," Edie smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he answered coyly. _'He's so weird. I guess it's something he learned growing up.'_ "I'll see you later." He walked back to his friends at their table. Leah kept looking at Edie.

Edward didn't mention what he saw on their way back to Forks. He put it in the vault until when he felt was the right time.

 _Cullen Residence_

Edward opened his phone when it pinged. The message read: _Hello Juliet._

 **To Jacob:** _Hello Romeo. I loved seeing you tonight. Even though our time was very short._

 **From Jacob:** _Me too. Too bad we can't see each other until I phase._

 **To Jacob:** _I want to see you every day. It would bring me back to life to only see your smile._

 **From Jacob:** _You're so cheesy._

 **To Jacob:** _For you my sweet Jacob, I would lay down all the cheese._

 **From Jacob:** _Lol. Where do you get this stuff?_

Edward and Jacob talked about many things over the course of a month, but never what really bothered them. All bubblegum things; it was like they were waiting until they could actually talk face to face, so they could talk about personal things. They were both afraid of what might happen after "the thing" happened. Jacob was about to explode. He rode over to Charlie's house fuming. He knocked on the door roughly.

 _Swan Residence_

"Jacob. Watch the door man," Edie answered while Jacob practically ran inside.

"When am I going to phase? I, I'm going insane. I feel like if I don't see him…I'm going to die if I don't see him. You told me it wouldn't take long!" He huffed. "I'm crazy aren't I?"

"You're not crazy." He looked at her suspiciously from the loveseat sofa. She sat down next to him. "I thought you would've phased by now because imprinting happens after you phase."

"What's imprinting?"

"It's basically the wolf's ability to find its soulmate."

"What does it feel like?"

"It's different for everyone, but I saw it. The moment you and Edward met I thought you would have phased not even two weeks later. I don't know why it's taking you so long."

"So, what I'm feeling right now, isn't real?" He was a level under distraught.

"It is real. It's just so powerful, that it had to manifest early."

 _'Thank God.'_ "I just want to get this stupid thing over with."

"I know Jacob," she hugged him.

"Thanks," he returned the sentiment. Though he had to ask, "What do you get from all this?"

"Happiness."

Jacob got up and Edie followed suit. "I should get home. I need to start dinner for Billy." Edie followed him to the Rabbit. They waved good-bye and Charlie came up on the driveway as he was pulling away.

"Was that Jake?"

"Charlie, I think I messed up the timeline too much. He was supposed to have phased by now."

"Maybe you did, but you can't dwell on that. Do you think maybe he's too happy?"

"What do you mean?"

They were walking inside as they talked. "You said it took a lot of emotional stamina to maintain the wolf. Wouldn't that mean something really needs to unbalance him so he could change?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of that. Now I remember why I keep you."

"Don't you mean the other way around?"

"No, you keep me around because I can cook and you would be otherwise penniless. Though I may need to cut back." She patted his tummy.

"Hey!"

 _The Hoh outside the Quileute Reservation_

Jacob was pacing all around the forest floor. He was shaking. "I can't believe he-He just-He's so unfair! If he would just get to know them!" His low growl grew louder and louder.

 **Thirty minutes ago…** _Black Residence_

Jacob arrived at his house and went straight into the kitchen to cook Billy spaghetti. He heard the wheels of his chair on their hardwood floor. "Where were you son?"

"At Charlie's"

"Visiting Evie," he sneered.

"Edie Dad. Is there a problem with that?"

"I don't like you being alone with her. She spends too much time with those Cullen kids," he said their name repulsively.

"What's wrong with that?" He pounded on the raw lunch meat in his hands.

"You know what's wrong with it Jacob. They're abnormal and shifty. Especially that son of theirs Elijah."

 _'His name is Edward!'_ "Yeah you keep saying that, but I don't see the problem, they're just like any other pale faces."

"Jacob, I know what's best and I'm telling you to stay away from that girl and them. They're bad news."

He slammed the pot full of water on the stove. "Edie's a great girl. She hangs with us all the time. Everyone likes her here. Even Paul. Why can't you just give her a chance or for that matter, the Cullens?"

"You are meant for big things Jacob and hanging around those people will only poison your mind."

"What exactly are those big things Dad?"

"I can't tell you."

"So, you want me to stay away from my friend because she hangs around people, without me present by the way, who you don't like because you think they might corrupt me for this insane reason that I have this huge destiny and you can't even tell me about it?"

"It's not that simple-"

"Of course it is! Just TELL ME! Tell me about this supposed destiny I have." Billy remained silent. Jacob huffed. "Unbelievable." He looked down at his hand and saw the broken wooden spoon and let go of it. He grabbed his jacket from the kitchen table and left.

 **Now…** _Forest outside the Quileute Reservation_

"He's such an ASSHOLE!" Jacob suddenly felt really hot. He was burning all over. His insides felt like they were ripping apart.

Not far from him, Edward was finishing off an elk when he felt a strange pull in the place where his heart used to beat. _'What is this? Then heard a howl. Jacob? Jacob!'_


	6. Trials of an ImprintMate

**Trials of an Imprint/Mate**

 _Forest outside the Quileute Reservation_

Edward sped to the cries of his beloved. ' _What's going on? He sounds like he's in a lot of pain.'_ He was right, at that very moment Jacob felt like every muscle in his body was being ripped away from him.

He felt his teeth getting sharper, his mouth was getting longer. He felt like furnace! ' _Help Me! Somebody Please!'_ Jacob opened his eyes and he suddenly felt taller. He couldn't feel his hands. He still couldn't see right; it was all hazy. He smelled something sickly sweet. Instantly he was on red alert. ' _Vampire! Cold One! Bloodsucker! Must kill!'_ Jacob ran towards the sent and then he hit something hard and fell to the floor. He slowly got up. He still hadn't been able to see correctly and was going on instinct. ' _Enemy! Must protect tribe!_ '

Edward slowly stood and saw what he crashed into. It was big and furry; it was a dark russet wolf. ' _Shifter! Feels familiar. Smells like Mate. It's Jacob!'_ "Jacob. Jacob, can you hear me?"

Edward tried honing in on Jacob's thoughts. ' _Tribe…Kill…Leech!'_

Edward went down on his knees and waited for the inevitable as the sun shone through the canopy of trees above him. "For you, anything."

The wolf's four legs straightened and he stood tall. Finally reaching equilibrium, he opened his dark chocolate eyes and saw something that looked like a diamond. ' _So Beautiful.'_ Jacob's pupils were dilated and he was suddenly grounded. Not even a Level Five hurricane could knock him down, but at the same time, a feather may possibly crush him and that feather's name was Edward Cullen.

 _'_ _Am I hearing right? Did he just say…?'_ Edward looked up at the brown-russet wolf in disbelief.

 _'_ _You are so perfect.'_

 _'_ _My sweet wolf is a liar. I'm not perfect.'_

 _'_ _Yes you are. You are like the moon. Lovely.'_

 _'_ _You can hear me?'_ Edward couldn't believe that Jacob could hear his thoughts. He cautiously stood up. ' _How can this be?'_

 _'_ _You are gravity, my center, my love. You complete me.'_ Then Jacob woke up from his trance. ' _Edward?'_ Jacob tried to speak; nothing coherent came out. ' _What's going on? Why are you so tiny?'_ He looked down. ' _Are those paws?'_

"Yes my mate." Edward stepped forward and petted Jacob's snout and scratched behind his ears.

Jacob growled affectionately. ' _Did you call me mate? What is that and how can you understand me? I tried to speak before and nothing came out except a few barks.'_

"I can read minds, it's a gift of mine. I hear you as clearly as I would if you were speaking."

 _'_ _And the whole "mate" thing? That's a good thing right_ ,' Jacob asked carefully.

"When I first saw you, I felt a pull and a sort of whole-ness. That is how a vampire recognizes their mate."

 _'_ _I know that feeling. I have that feeling right now. It was something Edie said. It's my wolf's recognition of its soulmate. You're my imprint.'_ Jacob tackled Edward to the ground and licked his face. They both laughed. ' _I phased! I phased! Now how do I turn back?'_

"I don't know. Try thinking of your human form. Two legs, not four."

 _'_ _Two legs, not four.'_ He repeated the mantra until he stood naked in front of his imprint. "I did it. I'm human again." He looked into Edward's eyes and felt cold lips on his own scorching hot ones. Their temperatures were so contrast. It felt right; not freezing cold, not scorching hot, as if they were both the same temperature. Jacob hooked onto Edward's lips, never letting go. Edward's hands roamed all over Jacob's body and landed on his perfectly round ass. Jacob gasped in surprise and in need for oxygen. Jacob got up rapidly. He was suddenly very aware of his situation, "I'm naked."

"Yes you are," he bit his lip with his eyes roaming all over the toned russet body in front of him.

 _'_ _Where are my shorts?'_ Jacob held on to his package.

 _'_ _You must have ripped them when you phased.'_

Jacob did a double-take. "Was that your voice in my head?"

"I wanted to test it out. We did it when you were a wolf and I wanted to see if it was possible when you were human."

"I guess it worked. Still, what am I gonna do? I can't just walk home in my birthday suit."

"I may be able to help with that." Edie came from behind a tree with jean shorts in her hands.

"Edie! How long have you been there?" He hid behind Edward.

"Just now," she answered truthfully.

"Did you see anything else?"

"No, but I smelled it," she looked up to avoid seeing the couple. "Jacob please put on these shorts." She tossed them at him.

He sniffed them. "These stink woman! Where'd you get them?"

"I smell Emmett," Edward determined.

"I went by the mansion to get something for Jacob when I figured out that he was phasing. You were already here, so I figured it was okay. They're clean by the way."

"They smell so sweet; it makes me want to gag!"

"That would be a vampire's natural scent according to the shifter," she informed him.

He turned to Edward, "but he smells so…good."

"That's the imprint at work," she confirmed then looked at them seriously, "They can't keep you from each other unless they want to literally kill you. Jacob, are you willing to defy tradition to stay with Edward?" She could tell Jacob's head was spinning and Edward could see it all. His love for his dad, his tribe, but also his feelings for Edward. "Listen, you don't-"

"I was thinking about it ever since you told me who he was, _what_ he was, and what _I_ am. I want to protect my tribe from those who do us harm, but what about me? I matter too. I choose you, my imprint." He pulled down his vampire into a searing kiss. Then he heard sniffles. He turned to his friend, "are you crying?"

"No!" She sniffled. "Since you're so adamant, there is a way for you to never be forced into anything."

 _Quileute Reservation_

Embry, Jared, Paul, and Sam were waiting for Edie at the border. Embry spoke, "Edie, are you alright? We heard screams and," he saw who was behind her, "Jake?"

"The screams weren't mine. Take a look." She showed the pack Jacob's his arm. The mark appeared after he turned human again.

"I'll take it from here," Sam motioned Jacob to follow him. "Meet us at my place later."

When they were far enough away, Embry inquired, "How big was he?"

"Huge," Edie answered. "Bigger than Sam."

"Why does he smell like leech," Paul inquired.

"I stole some pants from Emmett and gave them to Jacob." She tried to jog their memory, "The big Cullen?"

"Oh! I still don't get why you go with them when you got us," Jared put in his two cents.

"I want to be with their coven when they move."

"I can't believe you just said that about a bunch of bloodsuckers." He paused. "You're different. You're one of us," he added quickly.

"I am also one of them. Sam and Jacob should be done by now."

They walked for a while and Embry got curious, "when do you think the others will join us?"

"Could be months, it took Jacob that long," Jared answered.

"He is the rightful alpha, though," Edie pointed out. "His change should trigger the others. Quil could be one of us by next week and Leah and Seth right after."

"Shit. That's a big pack."

"Yeah and it's only gonna get bigger, man," Paul concluded.

"What do you mean?"

"Taha Aki only encountered one or two Cold Ones at a time. When the Cullens first came, there were only three shifters, Black, Ateara, and Uley. Only three were needed back then because the Cullens left immediately after. They've been here for two years and came back with two more plus Edie. The pack will grow to accommodate the threat."

"You're saying Edie's a threat?"

"I _am_ a threat," she defended Paul. "He's also right about the pack growing." They reached Sam's house and smelled Emily's cooking. Eventually the boys settled down done eating and Sam cleared his throat.

"Jake has something to say," he announced.

"I'm your new alpha," Jacob stated. The boys cheered and Edie clapped. "Sam will be my beta; he phased first, so he should be. Lastly, I want to set up a meeting with the Cullens."

"Why," Paul asked with his mouth full.

"It's like they say, know your enemy and all that crap."

"Edie, do you think you could inform the Cullens," asked Sam.

"Sure, I'll go after we're done here," she confirmed.

"Good."

Edie sped to the Cullen mansion and the rest went to their respective homes. Jacob stayed behind to talk to Sam. "What exactly do I need to do as Alpha?"

"You basically control everything we do, attack patterns, patrols, you even have a seat on the tribe council."

"I'm on the council," he choked.

"Yes. Speaking of which, we need to contact them about our situation." Sam had called a meeting with the council and within the hour, they were at the center of the reservation. The council included Billy Black, Sue Clearwater in place of her departed husband Harry, Quil Ateara III, and two others.

Billy, as tribe chief spoke first, "Sam, why did you call this meeting?"

"I have news Chief Black."

 _'_ _Jacob?'_ His son entered the room with cut off jean shorts and a forest green no sleeve shirt. Billy saw the mark. "Hello Elders," Jacob bowed his head in respect. "I am here to take my place on the council," he looked at Sam for support.

"We accept you Alpha Black," Old Quil spoke. "Come and take your seat. You too, Beta Uley."

"Thank you Elders," Sam said as he sat down.

Billy, finally over the initial shock, spoke up. "If we can get to why we are all gathered here, or did you just want to present our new alpha?"

"No," Jacob responded. "I wanted to ask for your back up when I invite the Cullen family to the border. We have a hybrid in our pack. She eats as we do and only drinks animal blood. The Cullens are 'vegetarians' as well. I believe that we need a better understanding between our families. If not, then we can only learn more about them so we can take them down if needed."

"Beta Uley, do you confer with Alpha Black?"

"Yes, Elder Ateara."

"You have my support," Old Quil assured him. Sue and the other Elders gave their support. Out-voted, Billy gave his as well. The council was dismissed and Billy followed Jacob outside.

"When did you phase?"

"After I left the house today." They walked back to their house in silence, like the calm before the storm. Because once they reached their home, that's what it would be.

 _Cullen Residence_

Edie arrived to see Edward staring out on his balcony. "Hey, did you tell them?"

"No. I'm so ashamed. I couldn't tell my family about the man I love."

"Jacob is struggling with this too. I don't think he's telling his family yet either."

"At least we're both cowards."

"Yeah you two make the perfect pair." They chuckled.

"Sorry you came all the way here for nothing."

"I didn't. I came here to ask the family when would be the best time to meet with the pack."

"Another one of your suggestions?"

"Nope. Jacob's idea." When Carlisle came home, the whole family had a meeting and Carlisle told them all that they'd meet the pack before school started in September. "Wait, two weeks? Alice we need to go shopping!" Edie yelped.

"Eeeee! You are officially my favorite sister," she squealed.

"What about me," Rosalie questioned feigning looking hurt.

"Aww big sis," Edie wrapped her arms around her. "You know she's just kidding. Besides, you're my favorite grease monkey."

"Ha. Ha."

 _Swan Residence_

"Charlie, I'm home!" She saw the note on the refrigerator. ' _Got called in. Possible homicide. Could be another "animal attack", I'll keep you posted.'_

Edie took a long shower. It was five am by the time she got to bed. There was a bang coming from her window several hours later. "Who…Emmett? Stop trying to break the glass."

He jumped up two stories, "I'm here for our rematch."

"Is Jasper with you?"

"Yup," the blond vampire responded.

"Why haven't you calmed him down? It's too fucking early." She pulled the sheets over her head.

"It's ten in the mornin' darlin'."

"Don't you use that adorable southern accent," she muffled. "Fine." She sped inside her closet to grab shorts and an orange t-shirt. "I'm ready."

"Let's go," Emmett said as he hoisted her over his shoulder and the three of them sped to their backyard.

 _Cullen Residence_

Edie yawned, "Okay. I only have two hours until I have to check in with the new alpha. Let's do this." She got into position.

"A slight change in plans." Edie slumped at Emmett's statement. "It's not just you and me today." Soon, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie joined them outside.

"What's going on? What is this? Esme? Jasper?"

"Don't misunderstand Edie. Our goal is not to intentionally hurt you. We just want to test your strength," Carlisle assured her.

Emmett spoke up, "In our matches, you are holding back. A lot."

"I don't want to hurt you guys. This is crazy," Edie took a step back. "Wait a minute. Where's Edward?"

"You caught us," Rosalie sighed. "I sent him to get some parts for Alice's Porsche in Walla Walla."

"We really do want to test your strength," Jasper stated.

"But we also really want to know about Edward's mate. I can't see him at all and Edward's future became less visible yesterday," Alice interrupted.

"You too Esme," Edie asked the mother figure.

"I need to know! I'm his mother."

Carlisle stepped up, "Here are the rules: you win, your lips remain sealed. You lose, spill your guts."

"You guys really want to do this." They all nodded. "Two legs or four," she conceded.

"Two. We want to keep things as even as possible."

"It's six against one Doc."

"Details, details."

"Alright, come at me." They all came charging in, but we pushed away by Edie's shield. Some landed against rocks, others against trees yards, nearly half a mile, away. Edie taunted and gave them the "come and get it" sign.

First it was Rosalie, being the closest, she went at her claws blazing and aiming at Edie's throat. Edie grabbed both hands with one and made Rosalie eat dirt, "Your technique is too sloppy." Esme was next, her blows hardly reached Edie when she was pushed back to the oak behind her. "Too slow." Emmett was next. He had finished putting back his arm into its socket and was running to tackle her down. When he made contact, he barely succeeded in moving Edie a millimeter. She grabbed him by the waist upside down and placed him above her head, twisted him in the air, and released him into the field. "Your strength is not your only weapon." Alice was the one pushed furthest away. She came at her from behind tried to flip her over by the waist. Edie used her legs to grab Alice's head and pinned her down; burying her three inches deep. "Your gift is making you blind." ' _Where are you Carlisle?'_ He was in the trees. He dropped on top of her, landing them on the ground. Edie used her elbows and the heels of her feet as anchors. She lifted them both up and sent him flying to the top branches of the trees. "You and Esme are too kind in battle." Suddenly Edie's body slumped in hopelessness. Jasper came in from behind her and elbowed her back. Right as she was falling, she used her right foot to push his knee and effectively separating his limb from the rest of his body and he fell. "You have great control over your gift and skills; hubris will be your undoing."

Edward heard the crashes and the thumps from the beginning of the driveway. When he got closer he could hear their thoughts. ' _I can't even scream.'_ Rosalie ' _I think she shattered my ribs_.' Emmett ' _I can feel my head caving in.'_ Alice ' _I can't feel my legs; my spine is destroyed.'_ Esme ' _I feel like I actually need to breathe.'_ Carlisle ' _My leg!'_ Jasper ' _Damn it!'_ Edie Edward forgot the parts and raced to his family. They were barely standing. Edie was the only one who appeared unharmed. "Who did this," he asked her.

"Edward! Can you get Carlisle from the tree and I'll realign Esme's spine?"

He nodded and grabbed his adoptive father, "Carlisle, how?"

"I'll explain later." The doctor regained his breath and tended to Jasper. Edward picked up Alice from the ground and she signaled that she was fine and stood on her own two feet. Then he went to Rosalie while Edie aligned Emmett so he could heal properly. Soon everyone was standing on their own and Jasper's leg was reattaching itself.

"Somebody explain. What happened?"

"We were testing Edie's strength. It seems we were outmatched," he laughed.

"Yeah, she totally schooled us," Emmett limped.

"I wasn't too hard on you guys was I," she asked timidly.

"Not at all. I think we went way too easy on you," Jasper lied.

"Oh. Well next time, come at me harder."

"I want to test this strength of yours," stated Edward.

"No!" She shocked everyone. "I mean you shouldn't. If all of them couldn't take me on, what makes you think you could," she shakily responded.

"I'll be fine. If it'll make us even, I won't read your mind."

"I SAID NO!" Her voice shook the trees and boulders. "I'm…I have to go meet the new alpha." She sped toward La Push.

"What was that about," Emmett coughed.

"You're coughing," Edward observed.

"Edward, we used full force against her. She didn't even break a sweat. We were a second thought to her. Even I have to admit she's stronger than anyone I've ever met."

"That's not all," Jasper interjected. "She's definitely done this before. The way she moved…she honed in on all of our weaknesses… and exposed them. She would have made five-star general with her skills."

"It felt like she was teaching us to fight better," revealed Alice.

"But for what?" Rosalie wheezed.

 _Quileute Reservation_

 _'_ _I can't do that again. Not until it's necessary_.' Edie sniffed out the area to find that the boys were gathered at the beach. They were playing soccer. "Why didn't you call me earlier?"

Jared answered, "We're just passing the time until you got here."

"What did they say," Jacob asked, getting to the point.

"They said…You cut it already?" She was amazed at his transformation. She admits to herself that she was getting used to his long locks, but this was a nice change, more like how she saw in the future. She carefully touched the ends of his now-short black silky hair.

"It got too hot under all that hair. I mean I know we have like excess body heat, but that was way too much."

"Must be because you're the alpha that it affected you so intensely… Oh right! Doc says he can't meet us until the beginning of September before school starts."

"Cool. That gives us enough time to-" There was a howl coming from the trees. "Quil?"

"He must be phasing. Edie got it right on the money," Embry surmised.

"I need to go. I need to be there to help him," Jacob ran.

"He adjusted fast," Sam pointed out. "Wait Jake, take this." He caught up with him and gave Jacob a blanket.

A chocolate brown wolf was swaying, he didn't know which way to go. This morning Quil was another normal kid on La Push. He was calling Jake to see if he wanted to play some Halo. He felt a slight tremor, but didn't think anything of it. He put away his phone when he saw said best friend outside. His hair was shorter and he had a tattoo like the "Sam Disciples". Then, he saw Embry with a soccer ball in one hand he caught up to Jacob and slapped him on the back with the other. Soon, the other disciples joined them and they looked like they were going to the beach. "He's one of them now too?" He felt his stomach sink to his feet and ran to the forest behind his house. His tears kept falling. "They left me. Both of them." Like with the rest of the pack when their time came, he felt his body tearing apart and his body temperature spiked. "What's happening?" The next time he tried to speak, only barks came out.

"Quil, are you okay," he heard a familiar voice.

 _'_ _Jake? What's going on? Did you get shorter?'_ Quil tried to express. ' _Why can't I talk?'_

"Hold on, Quil. I can't understand you. Listen, just do as I say; think two feet, not four." Quil did as Jacob said and stood bare. Jacob tossed the blanket at him. "That better?" Quil nodded. "It's time to let you in on the secret."

They returned to the beach just as Embry came back too and handed Quil some clothes. "I went to your house to pick these up. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got punched in the stomach. My arm kind of itches too," Quil responded as he dressed.

"It's the mark. You get it after you phase."

"You're all wolves?" He asked the rest of the guys.

"Sorry we couldn't tell you. It wasn't our decision; it was the Elders who told Sam not to let us say anything."

"So Sam is like what? The alpha?"

"Not anymore, Jake is."

"What?! Since when?" He looked up at Jacob.

"Yesterday when he phased."

Sam ended his call. "Sorry to interrupt, that was Edie. She said she and the girls are done whipping us up a quick brunch."

Quil started thinking, "Is Edie a wolf too?"

"Yeah, sort of. She was here earlier, but left for my place to help Emily."

"What's she making," Jared wondered.

"Pancakes, hash browns, sausage, bacon, ham, scrambles eggs, toast, and fresh fruit," when Sam finished listing the many food items, he saw Paul racing ahead of them. "What's the hurry," he yelled.

"Gotta get there before Edie finishes all the sausage!"

"Oh shit! My ham!" Embry followed after him.

 _Uley Residence_

"Soon my pretties, soon you shall realize your destiny and fill my tummy with your deliciousness," cackled Edie.

"Why are you scaring our food, Wicked Witch of the West?" Kim looked over as her friend drooled over the juicy ham and greasy sausage.

"It would be cruel to not inform the doomed of their demise. WA-ha-ha-ha-ha."

"If you say so," Rachel chuckled. The women turned off the burners and filled the trays with mountains of food for the boys.

"I think that's it…and Edie, please leave some meat for the boys," Emily smiled.

"Edie makes no promises," the hybrid announced, raising her fork to the ceiling and plunging it into her sausage and ham sandwich.

She just finished making her first bite when Paul and Embry blasted through the entrance. "No!" they cried. They saw that the ham and sausage trays were nearly half gone and on Edie's plate.

"You cruel mistress! Why?!" Embry slumped to the floor and cried.

"It is harsh fate that has left me sausage-less," sobbed Paul as he went to sit next to Rachel.

"You snooze you lose. Edie makes no apologies," again she announces thrusting her fork to the heavens.

"Edie, what happened to being a lady," asked Kim.

"There is no such thing when it comes to meat."

"I see you got my text," Jacob arrived and sat next to her.

"Yup. Here's your half," she shoved most of her mass to his plate.

"Thanks."

"Why share with him and not with us," Paul questioned.

"Oh Paul," Rachel took out a second plate. "Here, I saved you some." Paul gave her a great big kiss.

"PDA dude! She's my sister."

"Imprint trumps sister every time Alpha Jake." The rest of the pack came rolling in. Jared and Sam sat next to their imprints while Quil sat next to Embry and Jacob. Embry tried to steal ham from Jacob's plate and Quil robbed Embry of his hash browns while Jacob hit Embry on the head.

Then Quil said, "What's that smell?"

"Gotta be more specific," Jared pointed out.

"It smells really good. Like a sweet and an earthy smell battling each other."

"That's Edie dude," Embry replied.

"Yup," she answered.

"I'm also smelling something like really disgustingly sweet. It makes me want to puke."

"That's also me. I was with my other family earlier."

"That smell's Charlie?" She shook her head in reply. "Then who? I thought you lived with Charlie cuz you were on your own?"

"My other family is the Cullens," she lowered her voice and asked Jacob, "you didn't tell him?"

"I thought _you_ would want to," he countered in the same low voice.

"Wait, aren't the Cullens vampires," Quil remembered.

"So am I," she said. "I'm a mix of a vampire and a Quileute wolf."

"Grandpa always said the bite was poisonous. It's not?"

"It is, but those who are strong enough, adapt. Although so far, I'm the only one."

"When did you…I mean how old…um," he was trying to find the right words.

"I'm about seventy years old," she smirked.

"No kidding. Does my grandpa know?"

"Yeah all of the Elders know." She felt Jacob poking her, "Yes my good sir. What would you like from me, your humble servant?"

"Grapes. To be chucked into my mouth my dear lady."

"As you wish," she grabbed a handful of grapes and started throwing them behind her while Jacob caught each one in his mouth.

"Would the lady like a strawberry?"

"Only if the good sir would hand feed it to me."

"It would be my greatest pleasure."

The rest saw the way the two interacted with exaggerated expressions. At first they had watched from a distance, but it had been months and now that Jacob had phased, they were impatient and wanted to know. "You know little brother you complain about the PDA between me and Paul, but you're worse. Are you two imprints or what?" Edie coughed, chocking a bit on the strawberry. Jacob patted her back. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Take it as a no. Edie is not my imprint."

"We're just close," Edie agreed.

"I was sure she was. You were talking to Dad last night about it. I didn't hear everything, but from what I could tell, he didn't like whoever it was. Then I heard Edie's name," Rachel didn't get a chance to finish because Jacob had stormed off.

Edie scowled at Rachel then turned to her hostess, "Thanks Emily for hosting a lovely brunch. Excuse us, everybody," Edie left chasing after him. "Jacob!"

 _La Push Beach_

She found him by the ocean. "What happened?"

"Dad and I got into it last night after we left the council. Did you know I have a seat?"

"I didn't, actually."

"Anyway, I told him I didn't agree with everything he said. When we got home, he asked about what I didn't approve of and I said, 'about the Cullens'. Eventually it got to the point when I just flat out told him who my imprint was and then he said it was your fault that I 'chose a leech', but hey I least I know he doesn't like Ed because he's vampire and not because he has a P where a V should be."

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing. He just went to his room…Do you think Charlie will be okay with it if I stay with you for a few days?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she sat next to his right side and leaned against his bare shoulder, "parents do the craziest things and sometimes you think that they're being outright stupid. My mom was always sick and even knowing she didn't stand a chance, she put herself in front of a vampire to save me and Grandma."

"You never told me that," he whispered and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Kids don't like to remember when their parents died Jacob." She looked to the rolling waves.

"Yeah I get that," he responded thinking of his own mother.

 _Cullen Residence_

What to do? What to do? To the human eye, it looked as if there were a ghost or invisible man in Edward's room. However the rest of the family could see him running around searching on the internet, consulting tour books, and calling establishments to reserve a spot. Whether or not he would actually use those reservations was a different story. Edward was in his own world trying to make a perfect outing for his first date with Jacob.

"Edward, stop," Alice pleaded. "Rose and I are here to help."

"I appreciate your wanting to assist me, but I'm not going to tell you about my mate just so you can-"

"Shut up, you frantic man," chastised Rosalie. "We already know he's a wolf."

He slumped on his leather chair. "How did you figure it out?"

"I can't see what I've never been," Alice explained.

"We knew what he was, but not who and we're going to keep it that way until you both think the time is right," Rosalie told him. "As a wolf, he has his own issues about this and we all get it."

"Of course everyone knows. Thank you all for caring about me," he spoke normally, knowing the rest of his family could hear.

"Any time, now what does your mystery wolf like?"

"Forget it. Even if he says yes, I can't ask him in a way that won't make him think that I want to keep him a secret. I can't even cross the border."

"You don't need to," Alice said. "I saw you at Charlie's house in two minutes." Edward raced out before she finished informing him.

 _Swan Residence_

Edward landed yards away from the two-story house and he heard his wolf's voice yelling in pain. He rocketed inside, not even thinking that Charlie might be there. He saw his Jacob holding his slightly purple cheek and wincing. "Who hit you?" He held him gently while holding in his anger.

"It's nothing, only a book." ' _Edie…'_

"Edie did this?!" He turned to her.

"It's not my fault," she defended. ' _He made me do it.'_

"He 'made you' throw a copy of **_War and Peace_** at him?"

"It was supposed to be her hand," Jacob interrupted. "She said a book would hurt less."

"Why did you make her hit you?" Edward kissed the now healing yellow-bruised cheek and Jacob blushed.

 _'_ _We smelled you_ ,' Jacob thought; he was too embarrassed to say it out loud, ' _and she was trying to calm me down because I was… panicking.'_

 _'_ _Why were you panicking_?' Edward responded his thoughts.

 _'_ _I didn't… know what I would say to you when you arrived. I didn't want to…bore you.'_

Edward caressed Jacob's cheekbones with his thumb. ' _You have the most interesting mind I've ever seen; I could never be bored.'_

Jacob turned a deeper shade of pink. They both leaned in for a kiss when Charlie came in the living room. "How and why are you in my house?"

"Chief Swan," Edward reluctantly pulled away. "I was on my way to see Edie when I heard a scream and I rushed inside."

"Relax Edward, I know about you and Jake."

"Know about us?"

"Yeah the Romeo and Juliet of Forks."

Jake snorted and Edward gave him the stink eye. "I was just joking," Jacob tried to placate his imprint and rubbed his back up and down; it seemed to soothe him.

"Yeah, well…," Charlie began "I'm on my way to a crime scene. Jake you can take make yourself at home."

"Wait," Edie spoke, "I'll walk you out." She closed the door behind them. "Is it another animal attack?"

"Yeah. Sixth one in the last two months. Their suspecting a serial killer now. The FBI wants to get involved."

"FBI?" She looked at the window looking into the living room then at Charlie. "Is your Taser charged?"

"Yeah and I also have your gift attached to my holster. I'll be fine Edie." He ruffled her hair. Since the attacks have increased, Edie had given a portable flamethrower to Charlie. Charlie wanted to know how she had one, but decided it was best not to ask too many questions.

Before he touched the door handle, she pulled him into a human-tight hug. "Come back Charlie." ' _Come back to me_ ,' she had forgotten about the mind reader inside the house in that moment.

The mind reader and Jacob were watching them from the window; eavesdropping on the conversation. "Has Edie ever talked to you about her and Charlie's relationship," he asked while facing the alpha, his nose suddenly too close to Jacob's.

"She said they found each other under unusual circumstances," his breathing was ragged and his voice cracked.

"Found each other? Do you think their relationship may be more than they're leading us to believe," he put his hands on Jacob's waist. They were slowly sneaking under his shirt in smooth and deliberate movements.

"I don't think so. They don't seem like they are," Jacob leaned in closer; their noses were touching. There was a slight hiss from the connection.

"So you don't think their feelings for each other are romantic or sexual," Edward now had Jacob's back against the slightly cracked doorway. His hands now reached the shifter's chest, his cold fingers are now playing with his nipples.

"No. They're not like that at all," Jacob's hands were now on the globes on Edward's lower back.

"Are we like that?" His leg was now pressed against his groin, moving it to cause friction. It was working, he could feel Jacob's erection fighting the jean fabric.

"I-I…" Jacob's lips were now ghosting over Edward's and his hands were groping his ass. His eyes were now closing and he pushed that extra inch for contact.

Outside, Charlie hugged Edie back with his full force. "I will," he pulled away "Don't worry about me so much. I'm not the chief for nothing." He got into the cruiser and she waved good-bye and walked inside where she saw the boys in a compromising position against the doorway.

"Oh my God!" She covered her eyes.

 _'_ _Damn it!' 'So Close!'_ Both teens thought.

"I'll give you two some privacy later. I just wanted to talk about what the police have found," she stated.

"Yes it is really disturbing," Edward said.

"The FBI! Do they really need to be involved," asked Jacob incredulously.

"Normally no. The killings have not crossed state lines yet. The state police need to get a chance to have crack at it, but they wouldn't have to if the fucking Volturi actually did their job," Edie sniped.

"The guard wouldn't let it get this far, but no one ever knows what really goes through Aro's mind," Edward reminded her.

"Who's Aro? And what's a Volturi," Jacob interrupted.

"The Volturi is the biggest coven in our world," he explained. "Their guard is supposed to be the vampire equivalent of police officers and Aro along with Marcus and Caius, are their leaders and in turn, ours. The coven itself is like the royal family in the vampire world; to be near them is to mean a great honor or horror, depending on the situation."

"So they're basically like our Elders except a lot older, a lot more deadly, and slightly eviler."

"Aro is ambitiously evil; an absolute monster," Edie added.

"We need to talk to Carlisle about this," said Edward silently agreeing with her. "Jacob, would you mind walking me out?"

"Sure," he opened and closed the door behind them. "Did you want to ask me something?" Two cold lips were on his all of a sudden. Jacob bulged his eyes, but then closed them in acceptance of the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly, inviting the vampire in. The tongues were battling for dominance; it was the alpha wolf versus the resilient vampire.

"You owe me dog. Don't think you can escape this time," he smirked playfully as he rutted himself against Jacob.

"You think so, leech," he moaned.

"It's your fault."

"My fault?"

"I can't resist a meal when it's right in front of me." They stared at each other in lustful silence. "However that is not the discussion I wanted to have. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going on a date with me this Saturday."

"Saturday? Sure. Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," Edward gave Jacob a final oxygen depriving kiss and sped away.

"Tease," he breathlessly smirked. Jacob stayed the rest of the week with Edie and Charlie, anxiously waiting for his first actual date with Edward. Speaking of the devil, there was a knock at the door. "Hey Bloodsucker."

"Hello Mutt." The two exchanged pleasantries and Jacob climbed into Rosalie's red Porsche. They drove for a while until they ended up in a field near the edge of a cliff overlooking Forks. Edward cut the engine and at vamp speed he set up the generator, white screen, projector, and wireless connection to his iPad. He climbed back into the car. "Sour Punch Straw?" He offered.

"Thanks. What are we watching?" Jacob scooted closer to him.

"Whatever you want. I have an infinite amount of movies that I have accumulated over the decades."

"Underworld?"

"I can't tell whether you're being serious or not."

"Why not?" The movie played and there were comments from both guys about how wrong the details in the movie actually were and then they reached the part in the movie where Michael was bitten by Lucian and was morphing. "Do you think that's what Edie really looks like underneath her skin?"

"I doubt it. The lycans in the film are not the same as you; they're more like Children of the Moon." The movie had ended and Edward turned on his Chopin playlist. "Have you ever seen her wolf form?"

"No. Have you?"

"No."

"From what the guys tell me, she's a white wolf and very beautiful."

"Speaking of the pack, did you tell them about us?"

"I didn't. They obviously know I imprinted, but they think it's on Edie."

"I can see why. You two are very close. I might even be jealous if I didn't already know you. What did you end up saying?"

"Nothing. I mean I told my dad, but that didn't go very well."

"And that's why you're staying at the Swan residence," he said matter-of-factly. "I haven't told anyone either. My family knows that you are a Quileute and that you are male, but everything else is still a mystery." Edward wrapped his arm around Jacob and pulled him closer.

"They practically know. Why haven't you told them?"

"I honestly don't know," he confessed while looking at the sky above them. The clouds made it next to impossible to see the stars. "I'm not embarrassed," he looked into Jacob's eyes "you have to know that."

Jacob smiled in response, ' _Thank you_.' "I guess the same goes for me, but there's the whole you being a vampire thing hanging over my head. Truth be told, if I hadn't known before I transformed, I would be fighting this." He motioned his hand back and forth between them.

"Because of the stigma of being mortal enemies right?"

"Yeah. I mean Dad hasn't talked to me at all since I told him about you." ' _I'm afraid of what my pack will think.'_

 _'_ _Because I'm a man or because I'm a vampire_ ,' Edward asked silently.

 _'_ _Both.'_

"I can't tell you how to make your choices, but I can run with you as you make them." He received a kiss from Jacob as a reward.

"That's for not controlling me. I've had enough people in my life pulling strings because of what _they_ thought was best for me." The couple packed everything up and headed back to the Swan house. Edward took a whiff of the air.

 _Swan Residence_

"I think your father is waiting for you."

 _'_ _What do you think he wants?'_

 _'_ _How should I know? He's_ your _father.'_

 _'_ _Yeah, yeah_.' He got out of the car. "Would you mind waiting for me? Just in case."

"Of course, I'll be near." Edward drove off and Jacob went inside to face the music. Everyone was in the kitchen. Billy Black had already turned his chair to face the doorway towards the stairs. He had come to bring his son home. A week was enough time away. "Hey Dad."

"Come on Kiddo, I need to show you something I got in the squad car. I think you'd really want to see this," Charlie cajoled Edie, leaving the tribe chief and his son alone.

The Black men stayed still silently; neither knew where to begin exactly. "I want you home Son," Billy came right on out and said it.

"I've been going home Dad."

"You know I don't just mean the reservation."

Jacob conceded, "I want to come home too."

"Come on then grab your stuff and let's go."

"Wait a minute. Don't you remember why I'm even here?" There was a pregnant pause. "Unbelievable."

"You can't expect me to welcome that parasite into my home."

"No, but I thought at least you could be understanding. He's my imprint, Dad. I'm not expecting that you two go fishing together or whatever, just give him a chance."

"Jake he's a vampire. You need to understand the danger."

"Of course I understand!" Jacob huffed.

"You _don't_. If you did you wouldn't be so…tolerant. Even if he is your imprint."

Jacob slumped down to the kitchen counter. "I've known what he was for a long time; even before the whole wolf thing."

"You knew?"

"Yeah. Edie told me because no one else would tell me why every time I looked at him or even thought about him I felt so disgusted and… jovial at the same time. No one would tell me why I couldn't spend a day without talking to him or why my entire brain was filled with little things that reminded me of him. No one told me that I could feel this way."

Billy was experiencing a bit of déjà vu. "You care about him." It wasn't a question. Billy looked straight at his son and said it. "I know that look; I've seen it every time I saw myself in the mirror when your mom was alive."

"Dad he is so annoying in the best way," Jacob smiled. "He wants to get your blessing to be with me. To date me. I told him no one does that anymore."

"They didn't even do that when I was your age." They laughed. "Look, I'll admit I overreacted. I just want you home kid. Your sister is suffocating me. Just tell me what needs to happen."

"I want him to come on the Rez. I want him to meet my family."

"Speaking of family…have you told them yet?"

"I don't know how," Jacob expressed. Billy stayed the night in Charlie's room and Jake took his usual spot in Edie's bed. While Jacob and Billy were having their talk, the duo were of course listening in.

"I wish I could hear like that all the time. Could help me in the long-run," Charlie contemplated.

"Yeah but then you'd either have to grow fur or an appetite for human blood," she joked.

"How does it taste?" Edie gave Charlie the what-the-fuck look. "Out of curiosity."

"I've never tasted it. I think it has something to do with Kah."

"Your werewolf side."

"I told you shifter not werewolf, but whatever floats your boat…Would you ever want to become one? A vampire I mean."

"The idea of living forever sounds insane."

"Ok," she smiled. "Good-night."

"Night."

She followed Edward's scent to her room and found herself confronted with two stoic faces and crossed arms.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to go back to the house," Edward stated.

"No. I'm calling the pack. We'll meet at the border," Jacob intervened.

"Is that really necessary," Edie asked.

"Alice had a vision. We're going to need the pack now."

"Why?"

"Victoria. I'll explain it later. Jake?"

Jacob finished the last phone call, "I'm set. We'll meet at the border." He climbed out the window, "I'll see you soon."

Edward began to follow him, "aren't you coming?"

"Yeah," she replied. They sped to the border.


	7. Trials of Real Love

**Trials of Real Love**

 _Quileute Border_

Jacob had the pack, much to their discomfort, stay on two legs. By the time Edward and Edie arrived, everyone was there and staring each other down. For the most part, Jacob didn't seem to have the same disdain for them like the rest of the wolves, but he still had his nose scrunched up.

 _'_ _Your family stinks Leech,'_ Jacob thought to Edward.

 _'_ _Not as much as_ yours _Puppy,'_ he responded and joined his family.

Edie saw that each group was looking at her expectantly. It was as if they were urging her to join their side, so she ended up standing aside next to a boulder.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife Esme, my sons Emmett and Jasper, their mates Rosalie and Alice, and my first sire, Edward."

Jacob stepped over the border and extended his hand over to Carlisle. "Hi. I'm Jacob Black, Ephraim Black's heir, and the alpha of the pack. My friend Sam is my beta and the others behind me are Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil." Then Jacob started to tremble a bit. "I'm also Edward's mate," Jacob blurted. Silence then the rustling of grass and a hand slipped into his. This was Edward's response, confirmation, and announcement to everyone. They held onto each other waiting for the backlash.

"Little Eddie got an alpha, good for you," Emmett commented.

Alice raced to hug Jacob. "He's cute. Gotta do something about that smell though."

"Speak for yourself she-vamp," Jacob responded without disdain.

"It's not the worst thing I guess," Jared commented and the rest hummed in agreement.

Sam walked up to the couple and stuck his hand out to Edward. "Welcome to the pack Edward Cullen."

"Thank you, Sam., The same goes to you and the rest of the pack," answered Edward.

"I hate to interrupt this really nice moment," Edie interjected "but right now we need to discuss Victoria."

"I'm afraid Edie is right," Carlisle relented. "Alice go ahead."

"Shorty here can see the future," Jacob explained to the pack.

"Yes. Thank you, Jake," Alice replied. "From what I can tell, she's coming to Forks. Soon."

"Is she the one that's been leaving all the corpses?"

"No, but that brings me to another point. She's creating newborns or she's having someone create them to build an army."

"And you need us to help because we can actually take them down," he replied in cockiness.

"Yes actually, we do. In my vision, my view was almost completely obscured. That means you are involved."

"Do we win?"

Everyone waited for her to confirm their fears or joy. "I don't know."

"Jacob," Carlisle spoke up. "How would you all feel about joining us in training for the newborns?"

"Sam, what do you think," Jacob asked his beta.

"We have no idea what we're dealing with," Sam grudgingly admitted. Then he peered his gaze to Edie, remembering her strength and wondering whether these newborns would be just as bad or worse. Of course, Edward could hear everything and pondered on her power as well and then he zoned back in to hear Sam's input. "What's your experience with these things," Sam turned to Carlisle.

"I have little to none, but Jasper does. He's fought many newborns in his time," Carlisle answered.

"Fine."

"How about the rest of you," Jacob turned to the rest of the pack. The guys were pretty much decided; they would follow Jacob no matter what. "Great we'll set up training days and Shorty will keep us posted about when they'll be here."

When the meeting at the border was over, everyone went to their respective homes. Edie needed to coordinate the next part of the mission; it was time to train them, but she wondered if she could do it without hurting them, all of them. She pictured Edward and Jacob when she thought this. Their relationship, strong though it may be, was still young and her information about the not too distant future would frighten them or make them paranoid. That was something to be sure of.

 _Quileute Reservation_

The week passed and it came with the arrival of two more wolves: Leah and Seth. The guys had to get used to another she-wolf in their pack and Leah for the most part got some closure and a new boyfriend. It was a shock of sorts when she imprinted on Embry; at the very least it helped her move on from Sam. Seth was more fascinated with Edie than being a wolf. He was really excited to meet the Olympic Coven. Leah on the other hand, was less enthused and more cautious.

Everyone was supposed to meet in the forest behind the Cullen mansion. During the week that passed, Edward and Jacob met each other's families and things for them so far were going well. There were a few bumps with Rosalie's dog jokes, but Jacob gave as much as he got. Dinner with the Cullens and dinner with Billy were more alike than the couple thought; both were interrogations and Billy was on his best behavior with his son's new boyfriend. They talked about the basics of the relationship. Meanwhile, Edie was facing obstacles, though they were more like annoyances according to her, separate from the rest of her family.

She was at the reservation earlier than Jacob had told her to be there because the council summoned her. For what? She didn't know, but isn't that almost always the situation in these types of stories. The stranger is called upon and is "persuaded" to give them answers. Whether the stranger is alive in the end didn't really matter. Edie entered the council room and stood in front of the round table that contained only five members.

"Have you guessed why you are here," Old Quil inquired.

"You want answers and I'll give them to you, but I might not answer them completely if they endanger my family," Edie responded. "Though I do wonder when you will stop manipulating them."

"Excuse me?"

"By not having Jacob and Sam here while you interrogate me, you are withholding knowledge and thus manipulating them into believing they know the whole story. Bring them and then I'll answer what you want."

"Why should we do as you say half-breed," asked John Littlesea, a tribe elder.

"Because Jacob deserves our respect as the alpha," Billy answered for Edie. "I'll call him right away."

"Thank you," Edie bowed in respect. It took only five more minutes for Jacob and Sam to come in the room. Both had the standard "what's going on" faces.

"Thank you for joining us."

"May I ask why we're here," Jacob wondered. He saw that Edie was standing on the other side of the room. "Is there something wrong?"

"The half-breed was about to expose her plans to us," said Elder Littlesea.

"Be careful what you say to her, Elder or I might not be in control of my actions," the atmosphere became tense at Jacob's words.

"It's been nearly four months and we don't know much about the woman declaring herself to be Edie Ward. This meeting of the council has been brought together to get answers from her," Old Quil announced. "My first question to you, young lady, is this: Is Edie Ward your complete name?"

"No, it is not. Edie is a nickname," she answered truthfully.

"What is your true purpose for coming to our tribe?"

"I cannot tell you, but I can say that a few of my goals has come to fruition."

"And what goals are those," Jacob pondered.

"To see Jacob Black become Alpha, to make sure my family survives, and to keep Jacob smiling; I hope I accomplished those."

"There are only three families from which you can obtain the gene," Sam speculated. "Which one is yours?"

Edie responded with an adamant tone, "I cannot tell you. It would endanger my family and I cannot allow that."

"You would save your precious parasites before the tribe; how like a monster," John Littlesea sneered.

"Elder Littlesea, I will not warn you again–" Jacob began.

"My family is the tribe _and_ the coven," she responded patiently. "I _am_ a monster John Littlesea," Edie interrupted. "I can kill you in half the time it takes to get your neurons to comprehend this sentence. In other words, consider yourself lucky that I'm restraining myself, but one more outburst, one more disdainful word about my family, and I will personally see to it that you become a quadriplegic of the worst kind because to kill you would be too humane." Edie's low voice paralyzed the rude and hateful elder. "Now then," Edie said in a normal voice volume to the rest of the council "are we done? Because if the pack is late, it will reflect badly on us and a lady is never late," she curtsied "Thank you for inviting me. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Everyone was still. The only sounds came from the heels of Edie's boots as she walked away. Then, Jacob started to laugh, it was infectious too because soon Billy was laughing too and everyone else was staring at them bewilderingly. "Why are you laughing Dad?"

"Me? What about you," Billy wiped a stray tear.

"Oh, come on. She's all badass threatening Littlesea. I mean look at him; he's catatonic," Jacob let out a loud wolfy laugh. "And then," he tried to catch his breath "and then she goes 'a lady is never late,'" he mimicked her. Jacob let out a few more giggles and then cleared his throat.

Billy, having already calmed down, explained "The way she did it reminded me of my Sarah whenever she was pissed at me. Remember Sue?"

"Now that I think about it, you're right," she affirmed. "Sarah was always a _strong_ person."

"It's when she smiles that she reminds me of Mom," Jacob stated. "Either way, she's right. We need to get going. Come on Sam." The two wolves met the rest of the pack in the forest. Leah was of course sitting on Embry's lap whispering in his ear. The rest were leaning against trees. Paul and Jared were of course thinking of their imprints, Edie was sniffing out the meat Emily just bought for the bonfire tonight, and Quil was staring at Edie.

"Okay guys," Sam announced. "Time to get going."

"All right gentlemen and Leah, hand them over." Edie held out her arms for their clothes.

"Isn't watching us strip against your 'how to be a lady' code," Leah pondered.

"Truth is I only dress like a lady and I act like one barely ten percent of the time. That includes when I meet new people, when I'm pissed, when I'm around my grandma, and well when… well, Leah knows," she grinned suggestively. Leah got the message and winked. Everyone tossed their clothes to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to phase," Jacob inquired.

"Yeah I'm cool. I'm gonna go ahead of you guys." Jacob phased as soon as she left.

 _'_ _Jake, we need to talk.'_ Sam advised.

 _'_ _About Edie,'_ Jacob surmised.

 _'_ _Yes.'_

 _'_ _She hasn't phased since you joined the pack,'_ Jared pointed out.

 _'_ _Why?'_ Jacob asked

 _'_ _We don't know,'_ Sam admitted.

 _Cullen Residence_

The Cullen family had a similar conversation a few miles away. "I can't wait for them to get here," Alice squealed.

"Why? It's not like you can see them," Rosalie pointed out. "How would you know things are going to go fine?"

"Don't be such a blonde Rose. I'm excited because we finally get to see Edie's wolf!" Alice, like all the other times she's had her visions, had a blank look. Edward was in it and he was standing next to a huge russet wolf. There was a blob in front of them saying something she couldn't make out. The voice was distorted and the person, assuming it was one, didn't have an exact shape.

"That was strange," Edward noted. "Since when can you see the wolves?"

"I guess since now?"

"What did you see," asked Jasper.

"I saw Edward and…"

"Jacob. It was Jacob's wolf," Edward confirmed.

"They were talking to this shapeless figure and I didn't understand what it was saying."

"Saying what," Edie pondered as she arrived.

"You're not a wolf," Alice whined.

"Sorry to disappoint." Edie then sniffed the air, "The pack should be here in 3…2…1." The wolves arrive punctually. The sheer mass of the front was tremendous with the largest wolf, Jacob, in the middle.

Edward, without reading his mind, could tell something was really weighing on his wolf. ' _Is it something you want to talk about now?'_

 _'_ _I don't know. Maybe,'_ Jacob responded. He saw Edie staring at both him and Edward. He kept wondering what was going on in her head. ' _Why would she stop phasing?'_

"Edie why did you stop phasing," Edward asked her on behalf of his mate.

"I haven't," she denied.

"Is it because of what happened a couple weeks ago?"

"Edie," Carlisle spoke out. "Sweetheart I promise that we're okay. You didn't hurt us."

"It's not that. I just haven't phased."

"All right people," Jasper spoke aloud. He sensed Edie's feelings and felt it was best to change the subject before things got too sticky. After all, today he's going to do something he hadn't done in a while; train cadets. "When going after newborns you must remember two things or you will lose, first, never let them get their limbs around you, they'll crush you instantly. Second, never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that."

"They want to know what the difference is between us and the newborns," Edward spoke for the wolves.

"None of us are more powerful than we are the first few months of our existence." Jasper continued by pitting Emmett against him and so on, but towards the end, he felt like this would drone on if they kept attacking each other. They were matured vampires after all and fighting against each other would be redundant.

"Lieutenant Whitlock," Edie asked him when it was her turn to face him "why don't you spar with the wolves? They need their field time too."

"I was just about to suggest the same thing," he smirked. "We'll go one-on-one. Carlisle goes first."

 _'_ _Sam, go for it.'_ Jacob encouraged. The onyx wolf stepped into the arena of sorts. "Carlisle, this is Sam," the mind-reader translated.

"A pleasure," Carlisle responded. Jasper gave the signal and they began their duel.

"Remember Carlisle, don't treat him like a patient. He's a ruthless killing machine," Edie projected. "Sam, and this goes for the rest of you too, stop thinking your genes will automatically help you. He has centuries under his belt; enough that he can kill you in a matter of minutes."

"Don't you mean seconds," Jasper questioned.

"No. Carlisle is way too soft. Which is great for his personality, but terrible for a soldier at war."

Jasper silently agreed. "How do you know about all of this? Battle strategies and fighting newborns."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Even I did, you wouldn't like it.

Jasper decided to leave it at that. "Next!" It was Jared versus Alice. Alice was totally owning him by means of her powers, she had a clearer picture of them since her last vision. Then Jared took her down, he licked Alice, something that he had done on instinct, therefore, unpredictable by Alice's clairvoyance. He used the minor distraction to press his paw on her chest. "Next! I really thought Monster had it."

"She used her powers on someone she couldn't predict," Edie whispered. "Great job Jared!" He yipped at her approval. It was now Paul versus Emmett, who, of course, use their brawn instead of their brains. Jasper and Edie had to stop the fight before they knocked down any more trees. The next fight was Leah and Rosalie who had their share of a cat-fight, so to speak. "Technique ladies! Technique." Embry face off with Jasper, seeing the rest of his family, the ex-Confederate soldier wanted to join in on the fight. Jasper was the victor of course. Edie went over to Embry and pet his snout. "It's okay dude. You really didn't stand a chance. He can make you feel whatever he wants you to feel, but you had great focus. Keep doing that and next time you may have a more even match." Embry went over to the rest of the pack where Leah was ready to console him. It was Seth's turn to spar with Esme and both were reluctant to fight the other, so their fight was stale.

"Jacob and Edward are next."

"I can't wait to see this. Don't go easy. Kick his ass!"

"Ready? Go!" Jasper signaled the couple.

Jacob rammed Edward, but Edward dodged. Edward almost tripped Jacob, but he was too quick for his imprint. Instead the mind-reader used his strength to pin Jacob down. The alpha, in his infinite wisdom, decided to send some images Edward's way. ' _Ah. Edward. There please. Oh yes! My cock aches for you, my vampire. Mm feels sooo good.' Jacob had sweat rolling off his abdominal muscles and he was biting his lips and his hands were…his hands were._ Jacob took the opportunity and slammed Edward therefore claiming victory. He licked Edward. Translation: "I win."

Everyone else was dumbfounded (Jacob's lessons with Edie enabled him to hide certain thoughts from the pack), except Jasper. Poor Jasper. "AHHHH! Stop it please!"

"Sorry brother," Edward awkwardly coughed. ' _I'll get you for this Puppy.'_

 _'_ _Any time, any place, Bloodsucker.'_ Jacob cocked his head. He signaled the pack to the trees so they could phase back. ' _Come on guys.'_

"Wait. Don't change yet. We're missing someone in our little one-on-one matches. Let's go Quil, you and Edie," said Edward

 _'_ _Are you sure? We can stop here,'_ Quil timidly responded.

"You have to learn just like everyone else. You won't hurt me I promise. She has experience fighting newborns."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Edie reluctantly agreed.

 _'_ _Maybe I should spar with you instead_ ,' Jacob insisted.

"I am not going to fight you Jacob," her voice was steady. "Quil let's go."

"How are you able to understand them," Edward inquired.

"It's in my blood. Jasper do you mind?"

"Ready, set, go." Edie had beat Quil six times and was not the least bit exhausted.

They ended their match with Edie pining his front paws over his head and his back ones with her legs. With her on top of him, it inspired less than gentlemanly thoughts from Quil. "I think we should stop here don't you think?" She got off him.

 _'_ _Ye-Yeah,'_ Quil gulped.

"If I had been a newborn, you would have been dead many times over. In that aspect, you need to trust your wolf to make the attack."

 _'_ _I'll do that_ ,' Quil responded. Edward was growling at him in a low volume and Jacob wasn't any better.

 _'_ _Keep it in your pants Quil_ ,' Jacob warned.

"Now that that is over," Edward piped. "It's my turn against Edie."

 _'_ _Mine too.'_

"Aren't you tired?"

"I don't tire easily."

 _'_ _Not really. I only had one match and I won that.'_

"Well I am. Let's call it a day."

"No, you're not. You hardly tried when you sparred with Quil."

 _'_ _I wanna see how you do against an Alpha_.'

"Just ask Sam."

 _'_ _You know I'm tougher than Sam ever was. No offense Sam.'_

 _'_ _None taken.'_

"And I'm the smartest fighter in the family. Why not go against us? You'd be battling brawn and brains," Edward pointed out. "Or do believe your skills to be so above ours, you don't deem us worthy. Are you that proud?"

 _'_ _It's not arrogance!'_ "Four legs or two," she spoke through her teeth. The wolves were going crazy; they were howling and hollering. It didn't take a genius know what their vote was.

"Four. Don't go easy on us."

Edie started taking off her clothes behind a large oak tree. She came out in panties and a spaghetti strap tee. "Ok. Step back." The transformation was instantaneous. Before her family, she stood nearly as tall as Jacob and at that moment, the clouds parted just enough for Edie's white fur to sparkle. ' _Come at me.'_ The couple signaled each other before they attacked. Edie jumped into the air instantly, did a front flip and pinned the two teenagers with her paws. ' _We're done.'_ She went out of sight and changed back into her humanoid form. "You had your sparring session. Are you satisfied?"

By this time, Jake and the others have transformed back too. "That was amazing. You took us down so fast, man," the alpha exclaimed. "You're really strong."

"Thanks Jacob."

"You were holding back."

"You're wrong. It took all my self-control not to…Can we talk about this later? Maybe tonight at the bonfire, can they come Jacob?"

"Um…Sure. If they want to. There's gonna a lot of people there. Will that be a problem?"

"We'll manage. This is an invitation for all of us correct," Carlisle asked.

"Of course."

"Don't you need to ask your elders," Rosalie gave a hard look.

"Not really. It was one of my conditions after I took the job. Edward can come over whenever he wants, and the rest of you can come as long as you have a pack member with you."

"We should get there early. Let's go Jazzy! You won't hurt them, I promise." Alice climbed on her mate's back.

While the rest of them were hashing out the details, Edie was taking a whiff of the air. ' _Well that'll be fun.'_ She took off immediately to the reservation to find the source of that scent. Edward was curious about that "fun" Edie was thinking about.

It was Embry who said something first, "Where's Edie?"

"She left to the reservation a second ago."

"Why did you let her leave?!" Embry shook the mind-reader. "You've doomed us all," he cried, a manly cry, for anyone who asks.

"Calm down Em," placated Jacob. "You can't wolf out again. Those are your last clean clothes."

"How else am I supposed to get there –What the hell are you doing," Emmett has hoisted him up on his back.

"What does it look like? You want to get there fast don't you?"

"That looks like fun," Alice zoomed and picked Quil up. "I call Quil. He's the cleanest."

"I get Jared," said Jasper.

"I get Mama-Vamp! If that's okay with her," Seth hollered and then gave his signature puppy eyes.

Esme responded by picking him up. "No problem Sweetheart."

"I'll pick She-Wolf, she annoys me the least," sneered Rosalie.

"Ditto," Leah answered in kind.

Edward and Jacob were giving each other a knowing look. "And I'll take my own vamp. Who's left?"

"I'll take Sam," Carlisle responded, already having Sam in his arms piggy-back style like the rest. "That leaves Paul."

"I'll take him too," replied Emmett.

Paul shrugged his shoulders and climbed the heap that was Emmett and Embry. Paul gipped his arms around Embry, "Let's go already. She's gonna eat all of it before we get there."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Edward began, "wolves and vampires. We will race to the border from here by way of the forest because really, it would be no fun otherwise. There are no rules in this game. Do whatever it takes to get your passenger or passengers to La Push. Are we ready? Set. Go!" There was tripping, hitting, rocks thrown, foot to face action, face to floor action, shoving, and in a surprising twist by Esme, elbowing of the ribs to Jasper.

Sam and Carlisle were currently in the lead after tripping up Edward and Jacob. Esme caught up to them and sent a sensual wave through their mate bond to her husband. Sam observed this and felt his ride slow down. "Come on Cullen, eye on the prize! You can tap that later." Sam slapped him a little to regain his attention.

 _Quileute Border_

"So long losers!" Emmett sped through. Embry and Paul were whooping louder as they approached the finish line. Esme was catching up and using her vampiric powers of observation located his weakest point and hit it. Edward and Jacob narrowly avoided their pile, but Jasper and Rosalie didn't. Eventually momentum took its course and everyone except Esme and Seth came tumbling down. Even Alice and Quil who had barely arrived to the clearing.

"Whoooo! We win," Seth screamed and gave Esme the biggest bear hug he could.

"How did _that_ happen," commented Paul.

"Our mother plays dirty," Jasper answered pulling his wife from the pile. The rest were trying to get out of the heap with what was left of their dignity.

"It's not dirty, it's hot," Carlisle retorted.

"Oh shush you two," Esme chastised mildly, "he wanted to win, so we won." She hugged Seth back as much as she could without breaking his bones.

"Edie's wondering what took you all so long," said Emily. She brought along the rest of the non-supernatural imprints.

"We had a race. Seth won," Sam answered and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Really? I almost forgot. Edie's waiting for you Quil."

"She is," he responded with a question and a little bit excited too. "Where is she?"

"By the beach with the little kids building sandcastles."

"Just keep your hands to yourself," Edward growled. "We wouldn't want any accidents." Then Quil started stuttering and the rest of the pack became defensive and the coven was pensive.

"Why don't you guys go ahead? We'll catch up," Jacob interfered. As soon as the rest were further away he started scolding Edward. "What the hell was that? You realize that your family being here is a privilege with the council. You want to blow that? What the fuck?"

"I couldn't…I couldn't help myself."

"You can't do that on this land. We're trying to bring these people together not push them further away."

"I know dammit! I don't know why I lost control, but it was for a split second."

They sat down on the grass and took a deep breath; it took them each a minute to settle their nerves. Jacob gave in and asked, "It was innocent. Guys think that way all the time."

"I know, but it's different."

"Because it's Edie," Jacob grinned. "Believe me, I get it. When I heard those things from Quil, I wanted to beat him so hard, that he couldn't move. I wanted to kick his ass for doing what I used to do," he laughed. "Well, I still do it it's just I only do it with you now." He tucked his head under Edward's chin.

"You better," the vampire wrapped his arm around Jacob's waist. "Whenever I see her or think about her, I– she's like…"

"Sunshine," they both said. Then Jacob continued in song, " _on a cloudy day_ …Hehe. We should go. Is it wrong that I don't want to?"

"No, but I need to apologize to Quil." He grabbed his mate by the waist and flitted them to the beach. When they arrived, everyone and their imprint or mate were sitting around a campfire except for Quil and Edie.

 _La Push Beach_

"Where's Quil?"

"And Edie."

"You guys haven't been gone long," Sam answered. "We just got here; he's barely heading over there in case your boyfriend wants to follow through on his choice words."

"He won't. I straightened him out," Jacob half-joked. "Let's eat or did Edie take care of that for us?"

"Nope. Lucky for us, she left it all untouched. Emily said when she came here her attention was on her little cousin and then they went to the shore."

Quil arrived at the beach and identified Edie among the many little Quileute children. "Quil," she called out to him.

"Emily said you were waiting for me. Did you want to say something or…?"

"Um. I wanted to show you something. Some _one_. Claire-Bear can you come over here please?" A toddler wearing a pink tutu was running to Edie and then held her hand. "Remember what I told you a little while ago? About the special boy?"

"My pwince," Claire responded as best she could.

"Yes baby, your prince. This is him," Edie turned her to face Quil. "Quil, this is Claire Young."

Confused, Quil bent down to introduce himself, but then everything went away and what was left was the little girl in front of him calling him her "pwince". "Hi Princess. It's nice to meet you. I'm Quil."

"Hi~"

"Aren't you adorable?"

"Thank you~ Can I have a hug?" Claire blushed at the compliment.

"Of course, my Claire." He picked her up and tucked her head on his shoulder. "How did–"

"Call it a hunch. Come on you guys," she urged the kids. "Let's get back to the bonfire." All the little kids grabbed onto her like she was Mickey Mouse and they were in Disney Land. "Hold on tight guys. Are you ready?"

"YES!" the children responded enthusiastically.

"Let's go!" Edie takes the kids with her easily as she and Quil walk side by side to the rest. Everyone was surrounding the campfire. Billy and Carlisle were discussing Ephraim in his youth, what was true and what wasn't true. Emily, Sue, and Esme were exchanging recipes. Leah and Embry were in their own little world. Sam, Paul, and Emmett were arm-wrestling, or trying to at least. Jasper was re-telling war stories with Jared, Old Quil, and Seth while Alice and Rosalie were exchanging fashion eras and trends with Kim and Rachel. Edward and Jacob were approaching Edie, Quil, and their hoard of Quileute munchkins. All the kids minus Claire left to their older siblings or their parents.

"Where were you two," Jacob asked. "I was surprised to see all the meat was untouched."

"I didn't really have an appetite and Quil really needed to see this."

"See what," Edward probed their minds. "Someone imprinted. Did you and Quil…?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean well…"

Quil intervened. "Someone did imprint. That someone was me and I imprinted on this little princess. Say hi Claire."

"Hi~"

"Hello Claire," Edward responded. ' _She looks so young. Can an imprint happen this early?'_

 _'_ _Depends on the wolf, I guess,'_ Jacob pondered. "Hi Claire. How old are you?"

"She's four," Emily answered and approached them in a quiet haste. "What's this I hear about you imprinting on my little cousin, Quil? She's a baby!"

"No, I'm not! I'm a big girl."

"Yes Claire-Bear you are. I'm sorry. Do you want to come and help me cook?"

"No! I wanna stay with Qwil. He's my pwince." Claire hid her pout on Quil's shoulder and Emily tried to placate her.

 _'_ _Let's leave these guys to their own drama_ ,' Edie proposed. The trio made their own way to the rest. "I saw what happened with Quil. I even heard what he thought, but he was just being a guy, you know?"

"Jacob reprimanded me about that earlier. I went overboard, Sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"Yeah, you're our Sunshine," added Jacob.

"Like the Johnny Cash song?"

"No! Absolutely not. No country," Edward insisted. Jacob chuckled at this.

"We were thinking more like The Temptations."

"Who?"

"You must have lived underground to not know The Temptations," Edward scoffed. " _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day,_ " he sang.

" _When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May,_ " Jacob continued harmoniously.

" _I guess you'd say_."

" _What can make me feel this way?_ "

" _My girl._ "

" _My girl, my girl._ "

" _Talkin' 'bout my girl._ "

" _My girl._ "

"Okay, okay I get it," Edie interrupted in laughter. The boys were pushing her playfully during the song and twirling her around. The Cullen family and the pack observed their actions in awe.

They were mesmerized and wanted to know why they felt at peace, but they could've felt that way because of Jasper. Jasper was feeling everything. Melancholy, joy, patience, love, temperance; it was the temperance that was overwhelming. It was like Edie was restraining herself from showing how she felt. It was as if her temperance was trying to hide what she felt for Edward and Jacob. Jasper figured out that he wasn't the only one invested in this ritual. He sent out a peaceful and content wave to everyone, leaving the rest of the emotions for himself. ' _Why is there so much mystique with this child?'_

Vampires as a race, are mysterious creatures; it is in the species description to have an unbelievable story by human standards. The Olympic Coven was no different, but Jasper has never seen or heard a story as incomplete as Edie's. He would believe what she said because everyone has things they wouldn't want mentioned and he would have left it alone. Except, because of his gift, he experiences things in another light. In the time that he has known the hybrid he has made four discoveries, first, she is immeasurably strong and can control how much strength is emitted. Second, her past consists of vague sentences and each day she gives a new clue to the truth. Third, she always seems to have the answer for everything, like she's seen it before. Lastly, her emotions, though mildly shown, are most erratic with Edward and Jacob.

Sam wasn't doing much better either. He noticed right away that something was different from her wolf than what he has seen before. It wasn't her size or her glistening fur. He wondered if the rest of the pack saw it too, maybe Embry or Quil could see it; despite her color and extra features, Edie was almost an exact copy of Jacob, or rather his wolf. Then Sam remembered that she did not want to reveal her lineage at the meeting earlier. He recalled the threat made to John Littlesea after he insulted the Cullens. ' _Who is this girl?'_

Edward and Jacob could sense nothing outside the bubble they were in with Edie. It was like a sense of completeness; similar to when they found each other, but different at the same time. It was like there was an addition to their bond. Not romantic. No, definitely not that. Edward and Jacob by themselves are the moon up above and Edie was the starry sky. Separately they are magnificent, but together, the picture is complete.

 _Swan Residence_

Edie dropped her back-pack on the bed and changed into sweats. The disappearances have grown. Training was upgraded to every two weeks because Alice's visions had become more frequent and the number of newborns kept fluctuating. School was a chore; Alice, Edward, and Edie were attending now and the rumors were still running wild. The one that seemed to be the most popular was about Edie's "love affair" with Charlie and the other was about Edward and Edie's. Though that one was quickly shot down when Jacob dropped Edie off at school one day and met up with his boyfriend to put on a little show.

She plopped herself on the couch and began channel surfing. It had been five –nearly six months, since she had arrived in this time. Edie had learned about a life foreign from the one she had. The life she had with Alec and Marcus. She stares at her necklace and rings and clutches them close to her heart. She hears the door open.

"Edie, are you home," it was Charlie coming home from the station.

"In the living room."

He changed out of his uniform and joined her. "What's on?"

"I settled on The Simpsons."

"Classic. Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Things aren't progressing as fast as I want them too. I'm happy about that in a way, but it also upsets me because it means that this is all wasted time and it makes me more anxious to see Marcus."

"I've been meaning to ask; how are you two even together?"

"The imprint had a lot to do with it at first."

"Still, to be forced to love a guy who killed your family?"

"Marcus had nothing to do with that. If anything, he was a bystander and I was not forced to love him. The imprint doesn't do that."

"I thought you said it about finding your soulmate."

"It is, but okay," Edie sat up, crossed her legs, and faced Charlie. "The imprint is basically the Spirits –or whatever you believe in, telling you that that person is the one that will be the most important in your life. It can be misunderstood as love at first sight, but that love must come from a place that was already there. For example, Quil and Claire. She's four years old and he's sixteen, there is no way that they'll have a relationship like Sam and Emily have. He'll be her big brother, her friend, whatever she needs."

"And that's what it was like for you two."

"In a way, it was. Marcus and I needed someone who could bring out our true selves, but that was only one aspect. If that hadn't been it, then the imprint would have found some other way to keep us together until we fell in love. He had his apprehensions because he had spent most of his life mourning his wife who made him the happiest he had ever been and I had mine because even though he didn't issue the order, he didn't do anything to stop it."

"How long was it until you fell in love?"

"Five years and it took five more for us to get married."

"And Alec? Was he a bystander too?"

"No. He actually did participate in the slaughter and my capture, but by using my gift, I learned that he was only following orders. He had no ill-will towards them. Still, I didn't forgive him until I got to know him when we were in the guard together and we each knew a secret that neither of us wanted Aro to know. Over time, we became friends. We needed each other too, but we weren't imprints."

"I get it." Edie snuggled closer to Charlie while he contemplated over what she had said. He thought mostly on the aspects of imprinting.


	8. Trials of the Newborns

**Trials of the Newborns**

 _Cliff Overlooking Forks_

Edward sat behind Jacob was wrapped his arms and legs wrapped around his mate. It was days like these; so simple and peaceful that made life with his wolf all the sweeter. "What are we gonna do?" The sudden question surprised Edward because his mate had been quiet in mind and in voice.

"Well first, we're going to go into town and we're getting you some new clothes. If you keep ripping them each time you phase, your father will have a conniption. Though I wouldn't complain," Edward suggested as he trailed kisses on Jacob's exposed neck.

"That's not what I mean," he lightly laughed and leaned into Edward's kisses, moaning slightly. Edward trailed up until his lips landed on Jacob's.

"You've been especially quiet today." ' _Are you blocking me on purpose?'_

"I do like to keep _some_ thoughts to myself, Ed."

"What's wrong then? What has you so pensive?"

"The red head knows Bitch Swan is gone and now she's coming after you. We lost the element of surprise we had with the wolves and…I just want to run. I want to take you with me and run." Jacob tightened his hold of Edward's limbs.

"No you don't. You won't place burden on others if you can help it. You are a warrior through and through. This is not information I got from your mind. I said it because even without hearing you here," Edward tapped his head "I can still learn and know from you here," he patted his chest where his heart used to beat.

Jacob sighed. "We're actually doing this, aren't we? Fighting baby leeches. Oh, sorry!"

"Actually, that is a very accurate term for Newborns. They're so focused on blood and draining it out of whoever has it, they may as well be."

"How much blood can your dad get his hands on?"

"If I had to guess… he could get away with a few pints without arousing suspicion, but it wouldn't be as effective as fresh blood against the 'baby leeches', as you call them."

"Damn it! I thought it would work. We can't put the girls in danger. Rachel's already annoying me about these weapons made from this metal that can cut diamond."

"Tungsten Carbide." Edward became quiet, suddenly. He thought about what he saw at Jitterz that night.

"Was that Edie? What are they doing to her?" Jacob confronted Edward.

"It's one of her secrets. I don't think she knows that I know."

"It looked like they were torturing her," he growled. "Who were those monsters?"

"The one in the lab clothes was Josef Mengele. Yes, _the_ Dr. Mengele. The other brunette was Aro and the blonde one was Caius."

"Can we kill them too? You know since we're already killing vampires."

"I wish. Their guard is the accumulation of the most uniquely weaponized vampires. The most powerful ones are Alec and Jane; twins with powers that are complete opposites, but equally deadly."

"Maybe we should avoid Italy for the next century," Jacob nervously laughed. "I have something else in mind for us." He pushed Edward to the ground and straddled his thighs. Their clothed half-erections touching.

"So, you've already made plans," he asked gripping his lover's hips and grinding them slowly against him.

Jacob moaned. "Oh yeah. We'll get married. Travel the world, meet new people, other cultures, we'll…" he stopped talking, realizing what he just said.

Their movements were stilled. "You want to get married?"

"Well, I mean, yeah…" he sat back against Edward's legs with his face as red as an apple. "I want to marry you as soon as possible. It's not uncommon you know? Sue married Harry when she was only fifteen and Becca–" Two cold lips captured his burning ones. Jacob immediately responded slipping his tongue inside the cold prison of Edward's mouth. His moans were muffled by their kiss and Edward disposed of Jacob's t-shirt. He soon worked his way to Jacob's chest. First using his fingers and then his mouth to tease the alpha's nipples. This made Mini-Jacob grow within big Jacob's pants. With Jacob's moans growing louder, Mini-Edward decided to make an appearance as well.

Edward changed their positions so that Jacob's bare back ended up on the ground. "Just so you know," he responded while removing his grey sweater, "I want to marry you too. I want forever with you." He caressed Jacob's face in his hands.

"I never said I wanted forever," Jacob smirked and Edward stalled his movements. "Forever is for tweens looking for their prince charming in the pages of some romance novel. I want always. Forever means _for_ always. Always means at all times; on all occasions. I want you and me, Ed. Always." He pulled Edward down to plant a kiss that almost started something else, except Jacob broke it to ask, "Does this mean we're engaged?"

"No. When we are, you'll know for sure. Always…" Edward contemplated. "Did you steal that from a book?"

"Only the word. The rest is all 100 percent Grade-A Jacob. From the original himself."

"Right now I want some of the original for _my_ self," Edward stated suggestively.

"Who am I to deny my favorite bloodsucker?"

They were within millimeters of each other when Alice interrupted them. "Aww. You two are so cute!"

"You know, I miss the days when your sister couldn't see me," Jacob groaned.

"What do you want Alice? We're a little busy here."

"Family meeting, my favorite brother."

Edward tried to see what the meeting was about, but Alice was thinking about the fall fashion line from Dior. "You know it's getting just a little annoying that everyone keeps blocking me from their minds." The trio left to the mansion.

 _Cullen Residence_

The entire pack was at the house, including its newest members Brady and Collin; with the vampire population growing in Washington…well, let's just say the pack "grew to accommodate the threat". The boys still hadn't met Edie and Collin already had his reservations, thought it was more like interest in the hybrid, because of how his grandfather flinched at the mention of her name. The elders were also in attendance for some unknown reason to the pack and the family. Though it was safe to say that they were looking out for the best interest of the tribe.

 _'_ _That's it. The last ones joined the pack,'_ Edie concluded. She slumped against the kitchen entrance from the living room. _'Hopefully they_ are _the last ones. I don't want any more kids dying.'_

Jasper usually gravitated to the most positive person in the room which was usually Alice, but these days he finds himself being pulled towards the strong emotions of his newest sister. Depression seemed to be theme with her these days and on occasion, if he inhaled deeply, he could almost smell a hint of ethanol on her breath. _'What is she consuming?'_ "How's Charlie doing, Edie?"

She responded lazily, "He's fine. Sue comes over to the house a lot."

"Where is she? I would think she'd be here with the rest of the elders."

"She opted for Charlie's, so Leah is stepping in her place for today. Chief Black!" The weather-worn man acknowledged his title. "Does Jacob know that you guys are here today? Do he or Edward know that you called this meeting?"

"This gathering was sudden, so no."

Edie scoffed. Jasper was perplexed at the change of emotions. _'Resentment. Maybe it has something to do with her past.'_ Suddenly he felt annoyance and chipper-like feeling. _'Monster must've disrupted their activities.'_

Brady and Collin immediately rushed to their alpha springing him with questions about the battle. Brady was the most excited about seeing action, but Collin was more vocal. "Jake! Jake! I wanna be in the front I'll kill more vampires than anyone here! Just watch me. Those leeches won't stand a chance!"

"Slow down, pipsqueak. We'll talk about it later," Jacob dismissed the young wolf. "Dad? Why is the council here?"

"We needed to discuss tribe safety and we were going to call you, but the small vampire thought it would be better if we had the meeting here."

"Yes, but why, Alice," Edward inquired. He was still being blocked by her. "Did you see something else in our battle?"

"Let's not keep the rest waiting," replied Alice. Her face didn't give anything away. For the most part, everyone was co-mingling. The imprints were there as well, seeing as they wouldn't be kept away.

"Since we're all here with thanks to Alice," Carlisle began, "we might as well discuss our issues over the upcoming battle. Edward?"

"For those who don't know, we've recently come into new information. Since the disappearance of Isabella Swan, our opponent Victoria has changed her tactics and is now set on killing me and anyone I care about. This includes the Quileute tribe. We must discuss our battle and safety strategies."

"Why is this woman after you now," Leah wondered. "If Bitch Swan is gone, why wouldn't she search for her, somewhere else? Track her down? What's the story behind it?"

Edward is reluctant to answer, but he gains reassurance by Jacob when he feels his warm hand on top of his cold one. "I killed her mate James when we went to Phoenix to rescue Isabella. In her eyes, it was 'a mate for a mate', so Victoria went after her since she was my girlfriend at the time."

 _'_ _So, we're cleaning up after the leech's mistakes,'_ the council's, excluding Jacob, thoughts pretty much summed up.

"Can we get on with this? I want to get to training ASAP," Emmett commented.

"We need to discuss strategy first, don't we?" Rachel spoke out, "The girls and I want to know our positions."

"You want to fight," Edie asked puzzled.

"You can't help, Rae," Paul retorted. "You're full of human blood."

"So you think we're weak," she challenged.

"You might want to choose your words wisely," Jacob jested. "She has alpha blood in her. You know she won't back down," he warned Paul then he turned to his sister, "but he's right Rachel. You, Emily, and Kim are human. You guys aren't strong enough to go against us, let alone newborn vamps."

"Maybe not, but we want to protect our home," Kim implored.

"Who's the Third Wife," Edward asked her. "I can read minds," he answered her thoughts.

"She w– she was Taha Aki's imprint. When the tribe was attacked by the mate of a Cold One they had killed earlier, she plunged a knife into herself and distracted the vampire with her spilling blood so her husband could kill the mate."

"We understand that we don't have the brute strength you all possess," Emily interjected. "We only wish to do what we can to protect you all and our people."

"We can discuss your role during the battle later," Rosalie retorted. "Right now, we need to talk about how we're going to take down the Newborns."

"I'll train them myself," said Edie. "We should also set up a blood trail for them."

"Where should we lead them," Jacob inquired.

"There's an area near the mountains," Jasper suggested. "That should provide a safe enough distance between towns. A direct line of blood would be best to lure them. We just need someone to volunteer for the target."

"I'll do it," said Edie. "We can't have the girls involved in any way if we want to keep them safe and shifter blood would only chase them away."

"You're a shifter too. Wouldn't it be the same?"

"I don't think so. If you don't believe me, you could test it out with the blood Carlisle has in his office," she accused. "You didn't honestly believe that I wouldn't be able to smell my own blood, did you? I was warned of your curious mind _Stregone benefico_."

"How do you know that name," Carlisle interrogated.

"I learned a lot in my seventy years, but that's beside the point. Wouldn't you agree that my blood is potent?"

"I have never been more tempted by a single drop in all my five hundred years," he admitted. Esme, Rosalie, and the rest were dumbstruck. Especially Edward; he'd known Carlisle longest out of all of them and the mere acknowledgement of temptation was a shock.

"There you go. Now let's get to the field."

"Our meeting isn't over yet," Alice interrupted. "We have more to discuss."

"Did their numbers grow," asked Emmett excitedly, knowing his sister most likely had a vision.

"Their numbers are at a steady pace."

"Then what has you worried," Rosalie interfered.

"I had a vision of something. Something big. It had glowing green eyes and a fearsome presence. This thing…it scared Jane. Here. I drew a picture." The creature was humanoid with glowing eyes and a monster-like aura or shadow depending on the way you looked at it.

 _'_ _Is it?'_ Edie peeked at Alice's memory of the vision.

Edward interrupted her thoughts, "You recognize the creature?"

"It's not important right now. What _is_ important is that we train. Let's go girls."

"Hold on. If this thing scares _Jane_ of all vampires, it is worth further discussion."

"No, it isn't. A simple shield could scare her. If she 'fears' anything, it is only because it is something she cannot hurt."

"You seem to know much about this vampire royal family. Don't you, Ms. Ward," John Littlesea accused.

Edie inhaled deeply then exhaled. "In war, not all scars are visible Elder Littlesea. Excuse me, I'll be back in a few." She left behind her personal gust of wind.

"That girl. She never gives a straight answer," Littlesea grumbled. "We should all be wary of her actions; she is a danger to us all."

"Grandpa…," Collin began.

"Quiet, boy! I know what I'm talking about. That half-breed has put a spell on you all. How can you trust someone who says nothing of themselves? We don't even know her actual name. What's Edie short for? Edith? Edna? Eden?"

"We all have a past John Littlesea," Edward reminded him. "It is not our right to know all of hers, only to support her when she reveals it."

"Oh shut up Bloodsucker. You can read minds, so her past is all but revealed to you. Damn leeches."

"For your information, Edie _allows_ me to read her. She'll tell me what she wants to like a normal person."

"That _creature_ is further from a person than you are."

"How can you say that about someone of your tribe?" Edward tried maintaining his temper. Jacob's touch placated him. Though he himself was on the verge of shifting.

"I appreciate you defending my right to privacy Edward, but we have more important things to do than defend little ol' me," announced Edie upon her return. She swayed a little as she slurred her words. "Enough of this sullen crap, man. Follow me. I have presents for the imprints outside." When everyone reached the training area, they saw Edie standing next to a trunk filled with dark grey sharp weapons. "I'm sure most of you have an idea of what these weapons are made of. For those who don't know, they're made of tungsten carbide. It is a metal used to cut diamonds. In other words, a human's only defense against our kind."

"Do we get to choose which ones we want," asked Emily.

"There are plenty in here, so that you won't be limited to just one." Edie guided Emily, Kim, and Rachel to the trunk and each of them picked out one large instrument and a few small ones. As she handed them out Edie reminded the girls, "Remember you are weaker in every physical sense of the word against Newborns. Should any of them break out of the warzone and go to you guys, or to Forks, let Collin or Brady handle them first. They're made for that kind of battle.

"The same rules apply to you when it comes to battling these creatures. Always do the unexpected and since they'll be facing you, they'll never expect you to be able to fight back. Each of you will also need one of these," Edie handed each of them what looked like simple flashlights. She then demonstrated their use with the extra she had in hand. She pushed the button on the body of the tube. Metallic plates began to cover her forearm, almost reaching her elbow and fire burst through the opening at a length of at least four feet. "These are your flamethrowers."

"That's totally sick! Like something out of Iron Man or Batman," Brady exclaimed. "Can I have one?"

"Sorry Brady, I specifically designed each of them for the girls." She turned to the rest of the imprints. "Hold your devices with your dominant hand and press the button on the side. Be careful; there's a kickback." One by one the girls' forearms matched Edie's. "There are sensors on the plate; the flamethrowers will only respond to your genetic signature. As a bonus, whenever you get close to someone with a body temperature of less than thirty degrees Fahrenheit…Rosalie could you please come over here and stand next to Rachel?" Rosalie approached Rachel, but she wasn't even five feet away and large blades appeared on the apparatus. "Don't get any closer Rosalie. The blade is designed to dislodge from the sleeve and attack the coldest thing near it."

"It's like a cold-seeking missile," Kim commented.

"Exactly."

"Truly exceptional!" Carlisle exclaimed. His eyes glowing with utter fascination. "Might I peek at you designs, purely for scientific purposes," he added.

"I destroyed them. All of them."

"But why," he questioned, nearly whined. Esme found it rather cute that her husband was unable to marvel at the wonder before them.

"This kind of technology should not be in the hands of humans, much less exist. So, when I tell you to destroy them, do so. I don't want to be responsible for our descendants musing the idea of becoming vampire hunters. It'd be foolish; they wouldn't stand a chance."

"Still, this kind of technology…"

"No, Carlisle. There are times where having the knowledge of being able to do something means questioning whether we should."

"That's very wise," said Esme. "Who taught you that?"

"My grandmother," Edie replied warmly at the mother vampire. "Any other questions?" Everyone pretty much had satisfied expressions. "Kim, Rachel, and Emily, follow me; we have much to do." The group went to an area a little further from the mansion.

The rest of the party stared at the disappearing group. "She is something isn't she," Edward commented.

"Yeah, man. I wanted one of those flamethrowers too," Jacob pouted and Edward found that to be way too adorable. _'I ain't adorable babe, I'm a killing machine,'_ he winked back.

 _'_ _You'll be the death of me,'_ Edward teased.

While the couple continued their mind flirting, Esme and Carlisle approached the rest of the tribal council. "I hope you don't mind, but Carlisle and I were hoping you would join us next week for dinner."

"Thanksgiving dinner?" Billy raised an eyebrow. _'Do they expect us to put on headdresses or something?'_ He heard Edward and Jacob laugh in the distance. "What's so funny you two?"

"Nothing, Dad." Jacob let out his wolfy laugh.

"I'm afraid you're a couple decades too early with Carlisle," Edward commented. "Simple dress clothes will do just fine. My mother simply enjoys cooking for others. Before you ask, Sam, Sunshine already told Emily and the rest of their party and they're on board. They want to help with the preparations."

"Then I guess we're coming over for dinner," Billy accepted the invitation. "We'll leave you to train."

As the elder Quileutes left, a distance away, there was a scream. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Help! Please help," Kim screamed. Edie had a large gash across her abdomen, made from the blade Kim was using for target practice. Edie was distracted with speaking mentally with Edward and Jacob and was absent-minded when Kim's weapon thrusted inside her abdomen.

Edie let out shallow breaths. _'You aren't there anymore. You must calm yourself. You aren't there anymore. You're free._ L'altra metà _. Where are you? He's not here. You need to heal yourself. But it's not easy.'_ It was moments later that Edie regained her voice and forced herself to deal with the situation logically. She wasn't in Volterra anymore; she was in the state of Washington, far from their reach. "Kim," she slowly got up and spoke shakily. "Please calm down. You didn't do a lot of damage. See, I'm already healing." She lifted her shirt and showed them the area where the blade penetrated her skin restoring itself. Edie saw her reflection on the sharpened ends of the weapons and thankfully there was still gold in her eyes.

It was a moment later when the wolves and the vampires joined them, having heard the scream. They were trying to assess the situation, but there appeared to be none. Jared made his way to Kim's side to comfort her, "Why'd you scream? Are you hurt?"

"I-it was Edie. I stabbed her."

"I'm fine Kim. Really," Edie insisted and emphasized to the rest of the group whose eyes were trying to escape from their sockets. "You did great. Strike fast; strike often." Edie nodded to her with approval.

"Are you sure you're okay," Esme showed concern.

"Yes I am. Let's take a break. I could use a drink." She left before her question was answered and landed inside the kitchen. When the rest joined her, she stated to no one in particular, "Got anything stronger than beer?"

"No, I'm afraid," Esme responded.

"'S cool. Anyone else want one?" Sam and Paul raised their hands, though Kim's hand shot up before theirs. "Yeah, you could really use a drink girl." Edie crushed the can on her head. " _Banzai! Sore wa hontōni yoi bīrudeshita!_ " (Woo! That was really good beer!)

" _Sono nihonjinmashita ka_?" Edward asked. (Was that Japanese?)

" _Hai_!" (Yes)

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Enough to get around." She looked at the time on her watch. "It's late. I should get home soon."

"Won't Charlie mind you smelling like a brewery?" Edward wanted to keep Edie inside the house for as much time as possible.

"Not really, he knows I like to down a few."

"Charlie knows you drink," Jacob queried with mild shock.

"Uh, yeah! Dude, the day we met we were going to go at it until you guys showed up."

"Oh yeah," Seth remembered.

"But doesn't he think you're a teenager," Emmett reminded them. "How did you convince him? Did you use your gift or something?"

"No," she responded definitively. "He thinks I'm an undercover cop working the disappearances in the area."

"How did you explain going to Forks High School?"

"The disappearances are mostly teenagers, so I go where the youth goes."

" _That's_ how you've been keeping tabs so we're not exposed," Jasper concluded.

"Yupperoo Buckaroo. See ya!" Like each time they are with Edie, they are left in the dust. Thoughts were circling the group. They wanted to ask more of the hybrid.

"Alright, I'll play Devil's Advocate," Leah announced. "Anyone else think that Littlesea was right? About us not knowing much about her?" Practically everyone silently agreed with Leah.

"We do know her," Jacob insisted. "She's the same silly and serious ray of sunshine that we know and love."

"We didn't know she was an alcoholic," Jasper interrupted.

"A few beers don't make someone an alcoholic."

"She drank before, during, and after we were together."

"It doesn't mean she needs to go to AA."

However, Sam had another point to make. "We don't even know her real name. Has she told any of you about her past?" His question was directed more at the vampires in the room.

"Her parents died when she was young and she was raised by her grandmother," Rosalie recalled. "And she was bitten by a nomad that left her as soon as he bit her."

"How does she know so much about your Volturi or whatever if she was alone all that time?"

"Everyone knows about the Volturi. She probably got her knowledge from stories from when she traveled," said Alice.

Carlisle was not convinced of that. "Then how did she know that name? No one outside our two covens and a lone few know about it. And who 'warned' her about me?"

Edward challenged, "Why do you have a vile of her blood? What were you thinking Carlisle? After all the pain she went through? You've lost her confidence in you, perhaps all of us."

"You make her sound like a kicked puppy," Paul joked. It was lost on Jacob and Edward. "Just kidding guys. It's not like she…," he observed their grim expressions further "She wasn't like abused. Right? Guys?"

"It's–"

"Esme! What are you gonna serve for dinner next week," Jacob immediately asked. "We should get a HUGE turkey. You know us wolves and our GIGANTIC appetite."

Despite the current topic of conversation, Esme animatedly tells Jacob, "I was thinking three thirty pound turkeys or we each make our own turkey. I can get three extra ovens here by Wednesday!"

"Jake, we need to know," Sam insisted.

"No, we don't," Jacob told him defiantly. "It's her story, her past. She'll tell us when she wants to."

"But Jake, her past could endanger us," Alice insisted.

"I do want to know more about her," he admitted, "but not like this. We should ask her ourselves instead of doing it behind her back."

"What makes you think that she'll give us a straight answer," Quil countered. "At one point or another, she's lied or kept something from us."

"She's Edie! Dammit," Seth bellowed. "She's always had our backs. She's allergic to human blood, she gave us blades that could slice her open, and she's helping to train us for the newborns. Why would she willingly say and do these things if she didn't care about us, if she didn't _trust_ us?" Seth had always been the kid of the group, the most innocent and accepting, so to hear him defend her adamantly, put most of them to shame.

Before they knew it, Thanksgiving had come around and the Cullen Residence was buzzing with all sorts of smells. Everyone had been invited; the wolves, the imprints, Sue and Billy, and Charlie came too as an extended invite from Edie. The boys were mostly outside playing football and the girls were mostly in Alice's room. The "adult" men were in the living room watching a Seahawks game and the "adult" women were in the most dangerous place in the house currently, the kitchen. Sue, Emily, and Esme were currently at a death match.

Not really, but it was pretty close. Esme's three ovens had arrived that morning and all that was left was to cook the food. They all brought or were cooking their own side dishes, but the real competition was the turkey. Each woman had their own ways of cooking; each had their own traditions and of course each thought theirs was the best. It was the battle of the homemakers and the rest knew to stay out of their way.

Edie had been off doing her own thing. Although American football was appealing as well as the fashion show in Alice's room, she needed time for herself. She found herself wandering around the house until she discovered a music room with a baby grand piano in the middle of it. "Wow," she whispered.

She sat on the stool bench and grazed her fingers on the ivory keys. Edie tested out the notes and it was like things were clicking inside her head. Her fingers were working a chord. She closed her eyes and recalled a song deep in her memory.

It was a minor tune with a steady tempo. " _I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. 'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone._ " She extended that last note. " _These wounds won't–_ "

She sensed someone watching her. "Keep playing." It was Edward.

"I'm sorry, is this yours?" She motioned to the piano.

"I've had this with me for over a hundred years." He gazed at it thoughtfully. "My mother taught me how to play. It was the only thing I demanded Carlisle we keep."

"Do you play a lot?"

"Almost every day. How long have you been playing?"

"This is the first time I've actually touched one," she confessed.

"That's amazing."

"My father...Grandma told me my dad used to play and I've always wanted to, but it just seemed pointless to me. Playing won't bring him or my mom back to me. I didn't even know I could sing until I came here."

"You're definitely a prodigy." Edward sat next to her a played one of his favorite pieces. A lullaby his mother used to sing. He forgot the words a long time ago, but the melody was something he would always remember. Edie leaned against him and closed her eyes and almost drifted into sleep. Edward sensed his mate at the doorway. _'Come over,'_ he invited.

Jacob walked slowly and purposely to sit in the other side of his imprint and found himself at peace with the scene they were creating for themselves. They heard a small click and turned around to see Alice taking a photo of them.

"Esme wanted me to tell you guys that dinner's ready." Alice skipped away.

"We should probably go," Edie removed herself from her comfortable position. She left the couple alone in the music room.

"You smelled it?"

"Yeah," Jacob admitted. "It's faint, but I definitely smell a very strong liquor from her. Should we say something?"

"After dinner."

The family was gathered around the biggest dining table Charlie had ever seen. It seated everyone and their mother! Edie sat next to him while Jacob sat on the other side of her with Edward beside him. In fact, the pack was not without a vampire near them. During the meal, the vampires would hand their food to the shifter closest to them. All the while, the homemakers were giving each other a challenger's stare. There were six turkeys and three cooks. Obviously, the vampires couldn't eat any of it, so there would be no bias on Esme, or at least that was her argument. Charlie, himself, was enjoying Sue's turkey very much.

For many intents and purposes, Charlie was the most human out of all of them. Still, he was a human police officer and he knew how to detect certain clues that others may not have. The others had smells and sounds and sure maybe a sharper sight, but Charlie observed more than they could; even with all their enhanced skills. For instance, the slight tremble in someone's hands. The shift in their demeanor and the smell of alcohol on their breath. Charlie observed the subject was about to make her quick escape and detoured her before she could get away.

"Edie, I need to talk to you," told her in low whisper.

"Uh, sure." She let herself be led to an area out of range of human ears. "What's up?"

He turned her round to face him. "Would you like to explain to me why I found twenty bottles of Everclear Grain near the cliffs? I know they're yours. They're far enough away from Forks and La Push that no one else would bother with them, but close enough to the Cullen property that you can get them without problems. None of the Rez kids can afford these and I'm sure the Cullens wouldn't get them, so tell me; what the fuck is going on?"

"I just needed a little pick-me-up," she responded without looking up.

"We have a deal. You're not allowed to drink alone and something tells me that they don't know about your little outings."

"Fine, I'll be out of your hair within the hour," she mumbled with her vision still casted downward.

Charlie grabbed her and gave her the tightest hug he could. "How many times do I have to tell you for you to get the message? We. Don't. Leave. Why can't you just talk to me? Or tell them?"

Edie hugged him back with enough force to convey her feelings without hurting him. "I can't. I've never let anyone...they can't know, Charlie," she spoke softly.

"Kiddo," he sighed. "Trust goes a long way." Then Edie started sniffing the air. "What's wrong?"

 _'_ _There's someone crossing the border. Tell the pack!'_ She signaled Edward _. 'We need help! Unknown red-eye. Repeat. Unknown red-eye.'_ "Charlie, we need to get back inside the house. Now!"

It was too late. "Bella?" Bella Swan had arrived.

Edie stood her ground and placed herself in front of Charlie. "Arm yourself," she whispered.

Charlie struggles to grab his flame-thrower. This is his little girl. He was the first one to hold her after the doctors. It didn't matter to him what she did. She was his baby.

"Hi Charlie." He sees her eyes are red and has a smoother quality to it; almost velvety.

"So now that you don't live here, I'm not Dad?"

"Are you telling me I can't move back?" She pouted her lips and made her eyes cartoonish big. The overall effect should have been cute and pitiful, but with her red eyes, it just made her look creepy.

Charlie remained stone-faced. _'I'd like nothing more than to have you home, but...'_ "Why are you here Isabella?"

"Bella! I'm Bella, not Isabella. Bella," she told him aggressively. Bella looked down at the person in front of Charlie. She sniped, "You've already replaced me? Goes to show how much you thought of me. Haven't I met you somewhere before?"

Edie growled. Charlie grabbed her by the shoulders so she would face him. "Edie, go inside the house."

"Are you kidding me? No way!"

"You will do as I say young lady. Go!" His voice boomed and Edie ran in the direction of the house. "You're wrong Bells. I love you and I was devastated when you left."

Charlie was then grabbed forcibly by the throat and held two feet in the air. "Then allow me to put you out of your misery," she snapped her mouth wide and aimed for his jugular.

Just then, Edward and his family arrived with Jacob and the pack. "Bella, stop!"

"Oh Edward, baby," she dropped Charlie on the forest floor. Edie, already in wolf form, moved to him hurriedly. "I missed you my love!" Bella wrapped her legs on his waist and started for a kiss.

Edward dropped her on her ass and Jacob growled at his boyfriend's ex. "Why are you back?"

"I'm here to join the family."

 _'_ _No! Don't fall for it.'_ Edie peered at Bella's memories. _'She heard about Edward's reputation and came to nab him back.'_

"Forget it Bella, you're a manipulative bitch. I have someone I love more than I could ever fathom to care about you," Edward stated.

"How did you-? Whatever. Whoever she is, I'm ten times better."

Jacob growled at her and got closer to his imprint. _'Say that to my face, Bitch Swan.'_

"Would you mind calling off your puppy? Honestly, Edward, associating with mutts is beneath you."

"Ms. Swan. I believe it's best if you were on your way," Carlisle demanded diplomatically.

"Fine, but I think I'll have a snack before I go."

 _'_ _Come near him and I'll tear you apart!'_ Edie snarled. Bella grabbed her by the fur and tossed her away.

"You smell a lot better than the rest of the litter. Maybe I'll kill you instead."

Just as Jacob was coming in for the rescue, Charlie made his stance. "I can't let you do that Sweetheart," he wheezed. Jacob was picking up Edie behind him.

"Fine," she smirked. Bella made her move for Charlie, but then Rosalie aimed for her torso to protect the human. Unfortunately, Bella's claws had already slashed his chest. Rosalie trapped Bella between her thighs and began removing her limbs. Leah wanted a piece of the action too, so she had the honor of decapitating the Newborn. The others had started spreading gasoline on a pile of logs and lit them on fire. Every bit of what used to be Isabella Swan was thrown into the fire. Thus, marked the end of Isabella Marie Swan's minute life as a vampire.

Edie morphed back into human form and went over to Charlie who was looking worse by the minute. "It's okay Charlie. It's okay. We'll make you better," she choked out. Jacob came from the house with clothes on and Edward behind him. "Don't leave Charlie please. Don't leave," she buried her face in his neck. His body was depleting itself of blood.

"I couldn't let you get hurt, Kiddo," he whispered.

"Please Charlie. You promised! Please! You're the only one, Charlie. Please." She could hear his heart pumping less and less. Everyone else could only stare as the Chief of Police slowly died, but Edie wouldn't have it.

Edward saw Edie's intentions, "Edie, no!"

She put her shield up so they couldn't stop her. "I'm sorry Charlie." She bit into her free arm and peeled the skin out so enough of her blood could spill out, but it was already healing. She used her other hand to gather her blood in her palm and spread it across the wound. It took one long minute for the venom in her blood to work; Charlie's body began to heal.

Edie's shield went down and Carlisle rushed to Charlie. "It's not enough, but if you give him more, he'll Change."

"No. I won't let him live this existence."

"Edie, we need to move him if we want to save him," Edward urged her. "You need to let go so we can take him to the hospital."

"No! If I let go, he'll leave."

"Sunshine," Jacob shook her shoulder. "We have to or he'll die and you need to put on some clothes."

Edie quickly, but reluctantly, let go and hustled to clothe herself. By the time she was done, Edward was at the wheel of Billy's pick-up and Jacob was holding Charlie in the back. She climbed onboard and they sped to the hospital.

 _Forks Hospital_

They stopped at the Emergency Room entrance. "Somebody help please!" Edie pleaded.

A whole mess of doctors swarmed around Charlie. They spoke a bunch of medical jargon and tried to push back Edie, so they could work. Others asked her what had happened, but she refused to answer them. Instead she implored that they save him. It took the full force of Edward and Jacob to keep her from going with Charlie. "Please let me go with him," she begged Edward as she clung to his tear-soaked shirt. "Please!"

Edward pulled her tightly against him in a way that would have killed most people by the sheer force of it. "Don't cry Sunshine, please don't cry." Eventually Edie fell asleep in his arms. Edward placed her between Jacob and himself. It wasn't long until the rest of the coven arrived.

The hospital lobby was soon filled with police officers and friends of Charlie; Billy and Sue arrived as soon as they could. Jacob spent the last half hour stroking Edie's hair, soothing her like his mother used to do; softly and deliberately. Edie woke up in his arms. _'This is nice. Feels warm…_ ' She opened her eyes slightly to see a young Quileute boy holding her. "K –Jacob? What…um have they said anything about Charlie?"

"They said he should be out of surgery in a little bit. They said he should be okay." Jacob felt Edie would appreciate the truth better than him sparing her feelings. "Ed, his family, and the pack are in Doc's office. They wanted to talk to you earlier, but I told them to wait until you woke up."

"Do you mind waiting for me a little bit," she asked –not looking directly at him. "I need to wash my face." Edie approached the sink when she entered the women's bathroom. She was puffy and red all over her face. _'I hurt everyone.'_ Edie reached inside the crevice of her breasts and got out a bottle of the solution. She used it then flushed it down the toilet. No matter how much her heart ached, she was still a soldier and the mission wasn't complete.

Jacob led Edie to Carlisle's office and saw that everyone was there; vampires, wolves, and imprints! Rachel was in the middle of giving Paul and the rest of the wolves a piece of her and the rests' minds. "Everyone has their boyfriends fighting. Just because we don't have your gifts, doesn't mean we can't fight."

Esme then came through the crowd and drew Edie in for a comforting hug. "Oh Honey," Esme stroke Edie's red cheeks. "Charlie will be fine. Don't worry."

"Thanks Esme. I love being in your arms. It's like you were made for it. It's your gift." This statement made Esme pull the time-traveler closer to herself. The rest went on with their discussion.

"The imprints should stay behind and defend the tribe with the youngest shifters," Jacob stated.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We're not some weak damsels in distress!" Rachel retorted.

"ENOUGH! Enough with the same damn argument. Whether you like it or not, you are less than useless against the Newborns. In fact, you are a liability. I won't have my men be distracted in battle because of you. Brady and Collin will provide enough back up." Rachel just had her taste of the alpha's power. She as well as Kim and Emily backed down immediately.

A knock interrupted them. It was the surgeon who worked on Charlie. "Dr. Malcolm, is there something I can help you with," Carlisle reacted politely.

"Sorry to interrupt you Dr. Cullen, but I'm looking for the Chief's next of kin. A Miss Edie Ward," the doctor took off his surgical cap.

"Next of kin?"

"Yes. Are any of you she?"

"I'm Edie Ward," Edie answered shakily. "How was the surgery?"

"We should discuss this in private."

"Just tell me."

"We had to resuscitate him half-way through, but he's in the ICU and he's asking for you. I can take you to him if you want," he pushed his hand though his light brown hair and had a glint in his eye.

"Thank you, Dr. Malcolm."

"Call me Chuck. This way," he gave his million-dollar smile and led her away.

"Dr. Malcolm needs to learn to keep things professional," Edward sneered.

"Edie's an attractive girl, but you're right he needs to keep his mind out of the gutter," Jacob granted.

"Déjà vu!" They heard Rosalie say. "You two reminded me of my parents just now," she giggled.

Someone started knocking on Carlisle's door. That was everyone's queue to leave. The visitor left as quick as he came. That left Carlisle alone with his thoughts. _'Is it possible? No. They have no idea about the wolves as far as I know. This requires further study. What am I missing?'_ Carlisle went back to rounds and on the way, he stopped by the hospital lab.

 _The ICU; Charlie's Room_

There were many machines in Charlie's section of the ICU; monitoring his heart and lungs, morphine, and whatever other medicine he needed because he had multiple internal injuries. Most of his injuries were in his abdomen, so they weren't seen because of the sheets and his gown. His head injury, however, was in plain sight. Bella cracked his skull and that is what took the most time to repair, not the collapsed lung or the punctured stomach.

Edie stood there watching him from the furthest wall trying not to get too emotional waiting for him to wake up. After a few hours, his doctors declared him healthy enough to be moved to an actual room. When Edie thought she had enough privacy, she sat down beside him. "I feel like a fucking fraud, Charlie. I came here to save the ones I love, my family. I couldn't even protect you. The man who knows everything about me," she whispered.

While gently taking his hand in hers, she continued. "Charlie, you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. Even after…even after what I did, you still took me in. Who knows? Maybe you wanted revenge or something and this is how you're doing it," she commented lightly. "You don't have to speak to me Charlie. Just wake up," her voice cracked. When he didn't respond, she continued, "I'm gonna start looking for somewhere else to stay. Esme will probably insist I stay with them or Jacob, but I can't. I need to keep my distance. Everybody I touch –everybody I connect with in some way gets hurt or dies; Dad, Kah, Grandma, Alec, Marcus, and now you. I'm not even supposed to be here." There was a pause. "I should go and start packing my things. I'm pretty sure I cried my contacts out and I threw away the amount I already had."

"I have some in my jeans," Charlie coughed. "Back pocket. Right side."

"Always prepared, huh?" She gave him a tiny smile and then buried herself on his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Charlie. I'm sorry about Bella. I'm sorry this happened because of me. I promise you don't… ever have to see… my face… again," she struggled to breathe.

With whatever strength he could muster, Charlie held her close. "Our deal was we talk about everything and nobody runs. Don't ever get it in your head about moving out again." Edie tried to protest, but Charlie wouldn't have it.

Edie sniffled again, "What Charlie says goes, right?"

"What Charlie says goes." Soon, the nurses and doctors came in to do a routine check-up on him. Dr. Malcolm told them that Charlie's vitals looked superb. They wanted to keep him overnight for the next few days for observation and prescribed him medicine to keep him from bleeding out. Sue came to his room every day even after he was sent home.


	9. Trials of Completing the Bond

**Trials of Completing the Bond**

 _Port Angeles, Washington; Jitterz_

It was now February and Charlie was nearly healed. Training had gone one as usual. Edie's body was as focused as ever, but her mind was somewhere else and everyone's suspicions rose again. "Seth's being taken in by all the bells and whistles!" Leah protested. "What if she's lying to us? Has anyone tested her? How do we know that everything isn't all part of a master plan? Maybe she's the one behind the newborns? What if, just maybe, _she_ is the monster in the pixie's visions?"

"Leah!" Embry yelled to get a word in. "Jeez, woman! Will you calm the fuck down?" It was uncommon for wolves to dispute with their imprints, let alone yell at them, but Embry wouldn't be Leah's perfect match if he didn't have the gumption to do it. He softened his voice, "I know our emotions are running high right now, but this has to end. All this suspicion and accusation…So now that we're not doing it to each other, we're doing it to her? What's next? We suspect the humans?"

"You have a point, but…"

"Babe. Let's just enjoy our date. I'd like to get away from all the pack stuff and just be here with my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry Embry." She gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "So, what are we doing?"

"I heard around the Rez about this regular that's supposed to be off the charts good. Her name is E.E. Black."

"We're just gonna sit here and listen to this chick sing," she questioned.

"I thought you might want something relatively normal; since our lives definitely aren't." He pulled her close to his chest. "I even requested your favorite song."

Leah snorted. "There's no way this chick could do Bon Jovi. Still, it's a sweet gesture." She shifted herself to mold against his body, but just as fast, she makes notice of the scent of vampire and several wolves. "Oh great! What are they _doing_ here?"

"Hi, Leah!" An exultant voice cut through the crowd. The crowd of supernatural young adults followed the tiny vampire owner of this voice. "Before you ask. I had a vision. We all need to be here."

"But Alice," Edward insists "You vision isn't a vision at all. It's more like a feeling."

"My vision is of all of us. Standing here frozen." Alice gathered all the Cullens as well as the wolves and their age appropriate mates and whisked them to Port Angeles, effectively annoying them all as best as she does as the hyper vampire she is.

"Did your vision include us crashing Leah and Embry's date?" Jacob rhetorically asked like the smart-aleck he was. "Sorry guys."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The MC's voice boomed all over the club. "I'd like to bring up to the stage E.E. Black! Tonight, she'll be singing 'It's My Life' For a special lady in the audience." A relatively tall girl in a dark blue dress goes on stage her hair pulled up into a loose bun with strands of dark hair sticking out. Though, when the stage lights hit shone on her head, her dark hair turned a reddish hue. Her skin had almost a shine to it with its relatively flawless copper complexion. However, it was her shining green emerald eyes that were the most striking feature on her.

 _'_ _Mother?'_ Edward silently thought. He recalled his faded human memories of the woman who begged his adoptive father to save his life and the gentle kisses she would place on his face with affection and devotion.

 _'_ _Elizabeth?'_ Carlisle apparently had the same train of thought.

"Hey, guys!" E.E. Black's voice filled the room. "Thanks for having me here Carl. So… who likes Bon Jovi?"

"Edie?" Seth's voice broke Edward from his trance and Jacob sent him his concerned thoughts, but Edward assured him that he was fine. "What's she doing up there? She looks..."

" _Watch_ it," Jacob warned him. "Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"I love this song," exclaimed Emmett. "May I have this dance, Angel?"

"Of course, Monkey Man," Rosalie replied. "I haven't danced to this song since the debut." Almost everyone got on the dance floor. Their fists were pumping and they were singing along to the song.

When she was done, Carl the MC asked E.E. Black to his station. "E.E. you've been coming here for months already. Your audience wants to know, who _are_ you? Where do you come from? Can I have your phone number?"

"I told you I'm married," E.E. showed him her real wedding band.

"She's married," Seth whispered. "For real?! Did she tell you, Jake?"

"She didn't. Did she tell anybody?" Jacob asked their group.

"Oh yeah! Your 'future husband'. Tell us more about this post-apocalypse wasteland you're from."

"You don't want me to get into that," she teased. "I came here to change the future, not talk about it." Her heart was hammering. "Thank you, all. It's been a great night."

"That was E.E. Black, everybody! Our next talent is…" the MC's voice faded into the background as Edie walked out of the club.

"Should we follow her?" Sam voiced.

"We've done enough," Jacob stated. "Can we go, Ed?"

"Yeah." Edward then turned to his sister. "It was certainly eye-opening, Alice."

 _Cullen Residence_

Edie stood in the middle of the practice field. Edward noticed her earlier but decided to wait until the wolves came to walk over to her. Looking at her, even though her eyes are gold again, he still sees his mother Elizabeth Masen. He wonders to himself if he and Edie could have a distant relation; since last night, he kept marking the similarities between his mother and this girl that he had come to call his sister.

While waiting for his wolf and the pack to come over, he found himself looking at an old photograph of his mother that Carlisle had re-imaged and turned to color. "Hey Beautiful," he heard from his doorway.

"Hi," Edward tore his eyes from the photograph to answer Jacob.

"What are you looking at?" Jacob snaked his arms around Edward and looked at the photo he was holding in a frame that looked older than his grandfather; it had minimal damage and the details were intricate. "That looks like Edie. Where'd you find a picture of her?"

"It's not Edie. This is my mother," Edward responded softly.

"Are you serious? They could be twins. You look a lot like her too. What's bothering you?" He sensed an uneasiness with his imprint.

"I don't know, Jake." Edward walked over to his couch and slumped on it as he sat. Edward Cullen rarely slumped, he is always the epitome of good manners and etiquette. "Is it crazy for me to think that somehow someway, Edie and I could actually be related?"

"No, but if you were, you wouldn't be the only one. The day I met her and saw her smile for the first time, I could swear my mom had come back to life. Where is our girl, by the way?"

"She's in the field waiting for all of us."

"She knows that we were at Jitterz last night, doesn't she?"

"It's possible. Someone with her abilities can spot us miles away."

Soon, everyone was on the field. They were waiting for what Edie had to say. Everyone wanted to confirm their suspicions that she knew what they did last night. "I wanted to wait until Charlie was healed before I talked to you guys, so here it goes; I was thinking about stepping away from the battle. We should divide the imprints among the wolves; Brady will take Kim, Collin will have Rachel, and my partner will be Emily."

"May we ask why?" Carlisle was the one who voiced their thoughts.

"I am untrustworthy in battle."

"If this is because of what happened at Jitterz, we didn't mean to spy on you."

"And Bella's interference is not your fault," Edward stressed.

"The Jitterz thing isn't important. You can do whatever you like, but it doesn't make what I say any less true." Edie paused for a moment. "I'm going to tell you something that is going to make you hate me and the very last thing I want is to know for sure that you do." She gazed upon Edward's eyes and then Jacob's when she said this. She kept her heart steady. "I turned Isabella Swan into a vampire."

"What happened to being allergic to human blood," Sam accused.

"I said I turned her. I didn't drink from her."

"How can we believe you?"

"There is a way." Emmett suggested, "Carlisle has blood stored in the house. We were using it to train Jasper so his bloodlust would die without it killing him." Emmett went to and from Carlisle's storage and grabbed a bag of A-POSITIVE blood. He threw it at Edie. "Prove your worth."

Edie punctured the blood bag and began to suck out the blood inside. Each gulp tasted like gasoline; it would kill you as soon as it entered your body. Still, she drank the entire thing and then faced her jury.

Edie's legs began to feel numb, so she fell to the ground. She could feel her body beginning to heal itself. Black bile began pouring out of her mouth and shooting out of her eyes. Edie held onto her abdomen, willing the pain away. She closed her eyes out of exhaustion; the rest of her body gave up and let gravity do the rest. She felt her body being lifted then laid down. There were many voices surrounding her. They all wanted something; she couldn't tell, so she fell asleep.

As soon as Edie's knees hit the ground, Jacob moved to reach her, but Sam delayed him. When the bile came out, Jacob nearly ripped Sam's arm out of his way, so he could tend to the suffering hybrid. Edward reached her faster and lifted her to Carlisle's lab. He placed her on the twin sized bed that Rosalie placed there as soon as he moved. He tried to read Edie's thoughts to see how much pain she was feeling, but all he could get were stray thoughts.

Carlisle kicked everyone out of the room. Everyone provided a distraction that he didn't need; especially Edward. Speaking of Edward, he and Jacob grabbed Emmett and Sam by the throats and threw them against the trees. "Was that enough proof for you two?" Jacob bellowed.

Meanwhile, Carlisle was taking off Edie's clothes when a bottle fell to the ground. _'Contact solution? Why would she need contact solution?'_ Carlisle could tell Edie was about to come to and moved quickly to change her into a hospital gown.

When she opened her eyes, he saw the bright green eyes he once thought were only contacts. "May I ask why you had these on your person?" He showed her the small bottle he found.

"Seeing as I can see myself on your reflective surfaces, I can only assume that you already know what they are for." She heard yelling from outside. "Is that Edward and Jacob? I need to stop them." She reached for her bottle, but a pale hand whisked it away. "Please Carlisle. I _really_ need to do this."

Carlisle sighed, "You will explain everything to me."

"I will." She applied the drops to her eyes and soon they turned a dark topaz. "I only ask that you keep this information to yourself."

"How am I supposed to keep something like this from my family?"

"Leave that to me." Immediately, Carlisle had a mental shield against Edward and Alice. When she reached outside, Jacob was about to shift. "Wait, Jacob! Don't do it!" Her words stopped Jacob's wolf, but it was her body that stunned his movement. "It's not their fault. It's mine for keeping the truth from you."

"They nearly kill you and you expect us to let them live?" Edward growled at Sam Uley and Emmett, his accomplice.

"Why does it matter what happens to me? My life is inconsequential."

"Of course you matter to us," Jacob yelled. "How can you say that?"

"Because I'm not important; you are! The family needs to be together or you will die! You shouldn't be mad at them, be mad at me. I'm the one who changed things. I'm the one who turned Swan into a vampire."

"Why did you change her," Edward asked once their spirits were pacified and Edie had clean clothes on.

"There is a battle where the Volturi comes and the entire family dies, both vampire and shifter alike. Alice couldn't see it beforehand because they had Swan in their guard. Her ability to keep her mind private as a human transcended when she turned into a vampire and she became a Shield. Swan was powerful enough to deflect even the most unique powers."

"Why do you know so much? About Bella? About the Volturi?"

"I'm from seventy years in the future, give or take a few years."

"How do you know how to fight the way you do," Jasper queried. He had wondered why she had such a military-like fighting style.

Edie gulped. "I joined the Volturi Guard to help me, teach me, to fight. Grandma was a pacifist and if I was going to help you, I needed to have something up my sleeve."

"Woah!" Seth commented, "It doesn't make sense though. If Bitch Swan was dangerous as a vampire, then why did you turn her?"

"That is a more complicated answer."

"Then explain slowly," Edward suggested in an almost insulting tone.

Edie gave him an annoyed look that was identical to his own. "I may have bitten her, but it wasn't my venom that turned her. I used a friend's."

"You're not able to make the change?"

"In small doses, my venom could be used to heal, but it was only a theory until Charlie got hurt. My venom isn't supposed to exist yet and the consequences of creating someone from my venom strain could cause disaster."

"Meaning Swan could've become like you," Paul concluded.

"Yeah." Edie continued, "Swan was dangerous because she was with the Volturi. I never wanted to kill her. I wanted her to disappear long enough until the battle had been fought and won, but it seems your boyfriend's reputation brought her back to us too soon." She looked at Jacob when she said this.

"What 'reputation'," Jacob eyed Edward suspiciously.

"Women and some men call Edward the Vampire Prince," Rosalie explained. "The jewel among vampires. You should've seen the waves of women wanting to join our family to be with him. In fact," she teased "Tanya still asks for you, doesn't she, Edward?"

If looks could kill…the rest isn't hard to figure out. Edward was about to rebut her statement when he sensed a very dark aura coming from the direction of his wolf shifter boyfriend. "Who. Is. Tanya?"

"She's just my cousin from Alaska," he tried to placate Jacob.

"She better be." Jacob thought darkly, _'If I see her or any other vamp girl try to get their fangs on you, I'll tear them apart and burn them while we fuck on their ashes.'_

"We're leaving!" Edward stood up and yanked Jacob away from their family. They got far enough away that no one would hear them. Edward then pushed Jacob down and ripped away the shirt that was in his way. He started placing kisses along Jacob's jawline.

"W-what are you doing," Jacob moaned pleasurably. Edward moved his cold tongue to lick a stripe along Jacob's neck. His cold kisses started to trail down the wolf's chest as his hand unbuckled the belt on Jacob's pants.

He began stroking Jacob's erection through the fabric of his underwear and earned encouraging sounds as a reward. "I'm giving you your punishment. You shouldn't send images like that to my mind if you don't want to suffer the consequences."

"If this my penance, I can't wait until you give me a prize. Ah!" Edward's cold hand had made skin to skin contact with Jacob's red-hot erection.

"I have yet to start your punishment." Edward sucked on Jacob's bottom lip while his hands worked the rest of the russet-toned body. Edward traced the defined abdominal muscles on Jacob's body; after Jacob became the alpha, the muscles on his body became more prominent and his torso had formed a slight curve. Edward could feel the erection he held in his left hand becoming harder.

Jacob did what he could with his hands and roamed Edward's back. He removed himself from Edward's lips, "I believe in equal opportunity relationships." He tore off the vampire's expensive looking button down shirt.

"That was Egyptian cotton, puppy," Edward commented.

Edward loosened his grip on Jacob's member and began massaging the head with his thumb. He felt the precum leaking. Jacob moaned at the touch. Edward removed himself from Jacob and walked away. Jacob whined, "Where are you going?" Edward turned back and on his face was a victorious smirk. "You are _so_ cruel!" Edward let Jacob trip him and they both fell on the grassy floor with Jacob on top.

Jacob started copying what Edward had done to him. Edward was getting harder every second that Jacob touched him. Edward gasped when he felt his cock being touched and it wasn't a hand; it felt wetter than that. He felt the velvety tip of Jacob's tongue explore every surface of his cold and hard penis. With every touch from Jacob, Edward's neurons were blasting. It was unrealistic by many manners of reality, but still, Edward felt it.

The moans coming from Edward's mouth were playing like a symphony. As the sounds increased and his moans change tone like notes playing throughout the song. "Jacob, I think we should stop~" Jacob had taken Edward's entire prick inside the fiery confines of Jacob's mouth. Jacob sucked hard on the frozen penis inside his mouth. The sensation was almost too much for Edward; he resisted thrusting his hips up because he didn't want Jacob to choke. Still, Edward gave into the efforts of his wolf.

About fifteen minutes later, they went back to the pack coven or coven pack? There was no correct way to say it, so they may as well call it family. They went back to their family.

Family… Two ghosts danced around the family; one was a redhead with emerald eyes and the other had midnight hair and deep brown eyes. The red-head was on a rampage of sorts. " _I'll kill them. I swear to_ God _I'll kill them! How_ dare _they hurt our baby!_ "

" _You can't do anything to them, so calm down. You're confusing emo-vamp_." Jasper's spine shivered slightly.

" _I don't care. She was going to die!_ "

" _No, she wasn't. You know that her body is adapting to it even as we speak. We should thank the Spirits that she is strong._ "

That seemed to pacify the green-eyed ghost. " _At least we know for sure that their instincts to protect her are there._ "

" _Exactly._ " The brown-eyed ghost observed their daughter longingly.

" _I'm jealous too_ ," the red-head answered the other's thoughts. " _They get to hold her and we don't_." The brown-eyed ghost wept on his lover's chest.

Edward and Jacob returned to their family. Most of the guys had smug looks on their faces. Others had their noses scrunched up and the girls, not including Edie, had knowing smirks.

"If we're done silently commenting on their love life, can we get back to training?" Edie asked rhetorically.

"You still haven't told us your story," said Alice.

"I told you about the battle. What else do you need to know?"

"What do you know about the creature in my vision?"

Edie was silent, she was thinking about what to tell Pixie. "It is something that must be prevented because once it is created, it can never be killed. A creature like that should never exist in this world. It will only cause pain and sorrow."

"In my vision, the creature is standing in front of Edward and Jacob. Does that mean they're in danger?"

"I don't know. Your visions are relative Alice, but my advice would be to never encounter this beast. Ever. I just hope that your vision never comes true."

"Why?"

"Many reasons." She took the imprints and Brady and Collin to an area out of reach from the other wolf shifters.

"She's so VAGUE! It's annoying me," Alice pouted.

"You're only saying that because you can't see her future," Edward pointed out.

"Well, I should be able to dammit! Every time I think I get close to seeing her, she disappears. It's like she's toying with me."

"Maybe she wants her privacy," her husband suggested. "Being around a mind-reader, a psychic, and the collective mind web of the shifters can take its toll on a person."

"She doesn't block _you_ out," said Jared. "You can still feel her emotions, can't you?"

"Emotions aren't always mental," Jasper explained. "They have to do with your entire being. Even if she found a way to block me, as you say, I can still read her like an open book. And let's just say her book is a confusing one."

Another discussion was about to break out and the subject wasn't hard to figure out. "Enough!" Jacob spoke in his Alpha-voice. "We leave this alone until Edie is with us."

"Fine! Then get her out here. I know you can hear me, Ms. Ward!" Alice yelled to the distance. "You keep everyone at a distance!"

"Alice, behave yourself," Esme scolded her.

 _A distance away from the Cullen Residence_

In their training field, the home group's training session has ended. There wasn't much to do, so they only went over strategy. "You guys aren't ready, but there isn't much I can do without giving you performance enhancers."

"We can still do more!" Kim insisted; Rachel and Emily agreed.

"You can't. Tonight, you need to spend as much time as you can with your families."

"Because we're going to die," Brady meekly asked.

"No. Spend time with them because you love them. Whatever happens tomorrow, you know that they love you and it's not a feeling that will go away easily."

The group sans Edie start walking to the Cullen mansion. "Aren't you coming with us," Rachel wondered.

"Can you do me a favor and tell Carlisle to meet me with Esme at my house around 8 PM?"

"Sure."

 _Forks Police Station; Swan Residence_

An officer at the front desk asked, "How may I help you?"

"Is the chief here?" Edie responded.

"He's in a meeting with the state police, I don't know if he'll be free…" he turned to see if the meeting had ended. "Chief! This young lady is here to see you. I'm sorry, sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Edie," Charlie exclaimed. "This is a nice surprise."

"Yeah, I just came by to see if you wanted to go to The Lodge today. I don't really feel like cooking," Edie responded.

"Sure. I'm done here." They were soon in Charlie's cruiser after he locked up his office. "Do you mind if we stop at home so I can switch to my civvies?"

"Not at all." There was something different when they arrived at the house. The truck! It was missing. "Charlie, where'd you put the Chevy?"

"I traded it in." Charlie opened the garage door and there was a Nissan Altima. "I went to a dealership while you were training." When Charlie finished changing, they went over to the diner.

 _The Lodge_

When they arrived, the people in the diner gave Charlie a round of applause as a show for admiration for his performance in the line of duty and they were led to Charlie's usual table.

"Steak and potatoes for both of us with sweet corn on the side, please," Edie told the waitress right away.

"To drink?"

"Colas please."

"Coming right up." She left to place the order in the kitchen.

"Should've ordered some cold ones; that would've made my day," Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, well we can do that later when we get home." The food arrived and everything was peaceful. "I told them today."

"Everything?"

"No. Just where I'm from and why Bella had to leave," she whispered the last part. "Sam wanted me to prove myself to them, so Emmett got some 'Kool-Aid' from the fridge and made me drink it all."

"A whole pint?"

"Yeah. Edward and Jacob were so furious; they nearly killed Sam and Emmett."

"What else happened?"

She sighed. "Carlisle found my contacts. He and Esme are coming over today at eight."

"So, I'll be at Billy's then."

"Actually, could you call ask him and Sue to come over?"

"Then where will I be?"

 _Black Residence_

The phone rang three times before Jacob picked it up. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Jake, is your dad there?"_

"Yeah, I'll pass him right now. Dad! Charlie's on the phone!"

"I got it. Stop yelling!" Billy responded and picked up the phone in the living room. "Hey Charlie, what's up?"

 _"_ _I wanted to know if you and Sue could come over around 8:15 tonight. It's important."_

"Sure Buddy. I'll tell Jake to take us–"

 _"_ _Just you and Sue, Billy."_

"Ok. I'll see you then. Bye."

 _"_ _Bye."_

As far as anyone knew, Charlie thought he was attacked by an animal in the woods that day after he and Edie were done talking. This brought on the end of the investigations. The marks on Charlie's body matched the other bodies and when the state police questioned everyone about the animal that did this, Rosalie told them that she shot it and then it ran into the woods to die. It was all very convenient, but plausible.

Billy was rolling by Jacob's room when he saw his son very concentrated on his desk. "Whatcha doing there, son?"

"Dad! I…well I was just making something for Ed." Billy peeked at his son's project. There was leather on the desk and a whittle blade. In the center, there was a masculine bracelet that was nearly complete.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I, well…you married Mom when you were young right?"

"We were eighteen. I knew the moment I met her that I would marry her. Maybe, it was my version of imprinting. You want to marry Edward?"

"Yeah. Yes, I do."

"You barely turned seventeen a month ago, Jacob."

"I know that." Jacob looked down; his fingers suddenly seemed very interesting.

"Don't you want to go to college or…you've always wanted to open a shop? What about your future?"

Jacob sighed deeply. "It's not that I don't want those things or that I want him to give them to me…I have this strong feeling that I'm going to lose him," he sniffled. "It's not the imprint. It's something else that is telling me, _screaming_ at me, that my life with him is going to end soon and I need to stop it. I want us to be tied together in every way possible." Jake got up and opened the drawer to his desk and took out an envelope and handed it to his father. "I got this in the mail three days ago."

Billy opened it to find a paper that read _Certificate of Completion_. "This is a diploma."

"I've been taking classes for a while and Edie's been helping me so that no one would know. When the Cullens leave, I'm going with them Dad, but I want to be married before I go."

"Ok."

"Just like that?"

Billy smiled nostalgically. "I learned a long time ago not to get in the way of a Wilde when they want something. Your mom would never forgive me if I said no."

"Thanks, Dad." Both Blacks shared a hug and Jacob went back to finishing his project. It was later that Seth called Jacob to his house to play some video games. Jacob's project was finished after working on it for a long time. Billy sat at home waiting for Sue to pick him up to take him to Charlie's. Then there was a knock at his door.

It was his son's imprint, "Hello Mr. Black. I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

 **Earlier…** _Cullen Residence_

He had given thought to forever before; once in misery and another in bliss. The blissful forever turned into a despondent ending and it's looking like the miserable forever might disappear. Edward had thought of forever, but now forever has been thrown away and replaced by something better: always.

One hundred years ago, marriage had been viewed solely as man and wife. If he had remained human and either of his parents were alive, he would've introduced them to a nice girl and courted her with the intent of marriage in a handful of years. Meeting Jacob changed that.

He was strong and brave and he had his own mind. It was a month ago when Edward told Jacob about his rebellion.

 _"_ _Have you fed on anyone since then?" The question left the thin line on Jacob's lips clearly while his hands were grasping on bundles of grass that were scarce on the cliff that had become their spot. It was away from human eyes, so they could be there when the sun shone and open enough to view the whole Hoh Rainforest. He was looking up at Edward who uncharacteristically was at a loss for words._

 _"_ _Not deliberately. I had a taste when I was sucking out the venom from Bella," Edward admitted._

 _"_ _They were people, Ed. Their families and their victim's families deserved closure and you took it from them." It felt like years before Jacob said something else. "Are you okay? It can't be easy telling anyone about a dark part of your past."_

 _"_ _You don't care about what I did?"_

 _"_ _Of course I care. You killed people. But I can't spend the rest of my life holding it against you. It's part of what makes you who you are_ now _." Jacob stood in front of Edward and cupped his face. "Ed, everything that has ever happened in our lives matters. I promise you, Edward Cullen, I'm going to hold on to you and for the rest of our lives anything that comes at us will be faced together." Their lips met in a soft, loving kiss._

Jacob didn't coddle him or made the matter unimportant. He was honest with Edward and accepting. Edward didn't stay after he took Jacob home that night. When he got home he opened a trunk that held trinkets from his human life. He took out a simple white gold ring that belonged to his father. He took it to a jeweler and had them modify so part of it would represent Jacob.

He picked up the ring today before the Edie-blood fiasco. It was the first decision he had made entirely on his own in nearly a century. He was scared beyond belief. He needed to talk to Carlisle. He knocked on his sire's office door.

"Come in, son." Edward opened the door. Carlisle was behind his desk reading a leather-bound book. The pages were barely holding onto the spine. When Edward came in, he closed the book carefully. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"A lot."

"More than the usual?"

"I want to marry Jacob."

"That's wonderful." Carlisle hugged his progeny. "What else did you need to talk about," he asked, knowing his son.

"I need your counsel." Edward took an unnecessary long breath. "I love Jacob. I haven't told him yet, but I do. I want to tell him all the time, but it's as if my voice won't work. It feels as though my body is afraid to tell him because once I say it, I'll have to let him go. It's completely irrational, I know, but I can't help it; and I fear the love I have for him will go unfulfilled if I don't express it in every way possible and soon."

"What brought this on?"

"I don't know. He's everything to me and now that I have him so close to me, I want to hold onto him fiercely. I just don't know how to begin to express what I feel for him _to_ him."

"I think you do. You only need the courage to follow through."

"Where do I find it?"

"The answer is obvious."

 **Now…** _Black Residence_

"Would you like to come inside?" Billy moved his chair out of the doorway.

"Thank you, Mr. Black."

They moved to the living room where Edward stayed standing and looked at Sarah Black's old paintings. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"In my time, when a man fell in love he would ask the father of the person of his choice an important question. I love your son, Mr. Black. I love him more than I have the courage to say, but if I could have your blessing to marry him, I will spend the rest of our eternity finding the right words."

Billy Black kept his mind blank; it was a trick he learned from his grandfather in hopes of maintaining his privacy when he would become a wolf. He found the whole situation ridiculously funny. Both boys on the same day expressed the desire to marry the other. He had already made up his mind. He only wanted the vampire to sweat a little.

He gazed at Edward without giving any emotion away. "You don't have my blessing. Instead, I'll give you a warning; if you don't make him happy every day for your entire marriage, I will find a way to make your life a living hell."

The vampire gave the tribe chief the biggest smile he had ever seen. "I promise to light the fire if that ever happens." Without turning his head, he said, "Sue is here to pick you up. I should get going as well, I promised to pick up Jake."

"I'll see you then, Edward."

"Thank you, Mr. Black."

"Billy."

"Billy," Edward confirmed.

 _Miles away from the Cullen Residence_

"I thought we were camping on the cliff?" Jacob asked curiously.

Edward had picked up Jacob from the Clearwater's as promised. They made plans to spend the night together in their spot, but tonight was special. "I wanted to show you something. Esme had been working on a project and I thought you would want to see it."

"Alright." They walked with their fingers intertwined until they came across a small clearing in the forest. There was an old-world stone cottage in the middle. There were numerous vines and flowers on the outside walls that gave the illusion of the cottage growing from the forest itself. "Esme definitely outdid herself. This amazing."

"Wait until you see the rest." He opened the door to let himself and Jacob inside. The inside was mostly bare; it had the essentials for the living but lacked the little touches that would make it a home. "I know you had your heart set on camping; there's a fireplace in the master bedroom," he whispers in Jacob's ear.

"Lead the way," said Jacob, taking the hint. The bed was huge and crimson with a wrought iron frame. The rest of the furniture looked reinforced with iron as well. The room had an overall danger-lurking-in-the-woods feel. They sat on the floor by the fireplace after Edward lit it and took his place behind Jacob. The kisses were patient and easy as if they were saying "hello" to each other. After a while, they laid comfortably against each other.

Edward broke the silence. "I'm madly in love with this man and I think he loves me too," he suddenly proclaimed.

"T-that's pretty bold of you." Jacob shifted slightly against his boyfriend.

"I find that when it comes to love, it is better to be upfront."

"You know…I'm not her." Jacob addressed the elephant in the room.

"I know you're not. Your differences are pretty evident." Edward's hold on Jacob became tighter. "It's just, not even a year ago, I was with this girl that drove me to near insanity with the scent of her blood and…"

"Now you're with a guy that happens to be a wolf."

"I'm with you, Jacob. We started this –No! This isn't the break-up speech. I would never want to end what we have."

"Sorry. I guess I get a little insecure."

Edward held Jacob's chin between his thumb and index finger and gave him a short but fiery kiss. "You know you have nothing to worry about with me, right?"

"Edward Cullen, I am madly in love with you and I think you love me too," Jacob half-jested. "I'm also a guy from this century. I should want to go out and live my life; I should want to do human things. But, I know that anything without you would be less than… everything."

"I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you, Edward Cullen." The kiss they shared afterward turned heated. "Wait! I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I've been taking online classes to get my GED. I got my diploma in the mail a few days ago," Jacob faced away from his imprint. He was still trying to find the right words to say.

"That's wonderful Jake. Why the big rush?" When he didn't get a response right away he asked, "Jake?"

"When a Quileute loves someone..." Jacob takes a deep breath, exhales, and turns around, still kneeling, he faces his vampire and makes direct eye contact. "When a Quileute loves someone, they give the person of their choice a gift, but this gift comes with certain conditions." He digs into his pocket and he pulls out a leather-woven bracelet with a lion sculpted into the material. "I only have two conditions. The first is that when it's time for your family to leave, I will go with you. Sam was going to take over for me anyways," he added lightly, answering Edward's silent question. "The second condition is that you marry me before that happens."

Edward felt his chest tighten at his wolf's proposal. "I have something to tell you before you get my answer." He came to and from the bedside table with something in his pocket when he came back. "When a man is in love, he finds a way to tell the person of his choosing he loves him every day. Sometimes it's not those three particular words, sometimes it's other words or actions that portray that love. The person I choose is a boy who makes me feel normal, rather than the monster that I am. He doesn't coddle me or insults my intelligence or my emotions when I tell him the darkest truths about myself. He is honest in his actions, his words, and his thoughts. I need this boy -this man for every reason even those that don't exist yet." He opens the velvet box he had been holding onto. It was a gold band with wolves etched on the outside and an inscription on the inside that read _'no est me sine te'_. Jacob could hardly breathe at the sight of it. "This was my father's ring. I had the jeweler add the wolves on the outside. The inscription means 'there's no me without you'. No truer words have ever been uttered. Without you, Jake, my wolf, there's nothing left. I'll answer your question with a question of my own. Will you-"

"Yes!" Jacob attacked Edward furiously with his lips. They whispered _I love_ _you_ 's between kisses. They finally managed to tear away from each other long enough to exchange their engagement bands. They were back to mauling and rutting against each other on the floor.

It was getting heated, more so than usual. They separated once last time so Jacob could breathe. They pulled away enough to see the lust blown pupils of their mate's eyes and the love-tainted expressions they held. They could already read minds, but they didn't need that ability to know what the other wanted. With one last love-filled kiss, they led each other on the crimson bed. The whole movement was really fluid in a way. There was no effort into ridding each other of their clothes. There was only a little hesitation when it came to their underwear because it was the first in the series of tasks that pose a question of stopping the whole thing. They moved swiftly past that stage and got on the bed with Jacob at underneath.

They continued to make-out on top of the sheets. Jacob's hands were trying to feel every bump on Edward's back and his lover's hands were exploring his slight curves. Edward's hands continued to wander. They brushed against every bump he could find on Jacob's broad chest while his mouth trailed behind; moving from his wolf's lips to his jawline. He trailed kisses and was encouraged to do more by the soft moans escaping Jacob's mouth.

Jacob felt the need to be submissive to his boyfriend while Edward wanted to simply worship the man underneath him. Edward had his mouth trail kisses on Jacob's chest until it landed on one of the nipples. He abused the nipple with his teeth and tongue while the other was being pinched by his hand. Jacob's cock grew harder with every ministration and started to rub himself on Edward's abs while his hands went through his boyfriend's bronze hair.

Edward's free hand was caressing Jacob's ass cheek. When he felt that Jacob's nipples had had enough fun, he trailed kisses down Jacob's bulging abdominal muscles. Just the thought of Edward having his mouth in that intimate area, had Jacob's appendage hard and achingly red. Edward used his lover's thoughts as a guide to what he would do.

He began by massaging Jacob's balls and making slow strokes on his cock. It started with a kiss and then a small lick on the tip. Pre-cum had begun to ooze out of the aching red cock. Edward enveloped his lips around the thick red appendage. Jacob clutched the sides of the bedspread. Edward had swallowed Jacob whole. It was like having your dick surrounded by a sheath of ice, but with Jacob's naturally high temperature, it felt perfect. Jacob's moaning and erotic sighs inspired Edward to suck harder. With the combination of his lover's use of his hands and mouth, Jacob came immediately and inside Edward's mouth. Edward swallowed every drop.

Jacob pulled Edward up to meet his lips. They kissed softly for a while. Nipping at each other's lips and their small, soft touches; they whispered sweet nothings. Jacob got on top of Edward and pulled him up; their position changed to where Jacob was sitting on Edward's hard cock and Edward was holding him and sitting upright. "I want you inside me. Just like this."

"As you wish," he gave his lover one of his signature smirks. Jacob kissed that smug smirk away. Edward used the precum already forming on Jacob's dick to slick up his fingers. Their lips never let go of each other.

This was the first time for both of them, they knew this of the other. Edward's middle finger massaged the anal cavity and found it curious as to why it was so dripping wet. It was easier to slick the next two fingers in and when he brushed them against the bundle of nerves inside the wet tunnel, Jacob let out a loud moan that could only be described as needy and erotic.

"Do it now Ed, please!" Jacob whined

Edward slipped inside with moderate ease considering his plentiful girth and the tightness of Jacob's heated cavity. It was two intense temperatures battling each other out. Usually, when the hot and cold collide, natural disasters occur; it's usually something like a tornado and sometimes it's a hurricane.

Edward was inside Jacob. He grabs his wolf's hips tighter and thrust up and down, repeatedly in vampiric speed and Jacob met him at every thrust. They planned to be equals in every step of their lives together, why wouldn't they be equals now?

They're close to orgasming. Both men are desperate to remain connected in every way possible. Then Jacob's inner wolf starts acting up; his teeth sharpened and elongated and his pupils dilated to the point of complete eradication of his deep brown eyes. At the same time, Edward's true vampiric nature was unearthed; his eyes turned black and his teeth lost their human-like appearance and sharpened and extended into fangs like Jacob's teeth had done. At the peak of their sex, when Edward came inside Jacob and Jacob ejaculated all over Edward's torso, they sunk their fangs inside the other.

It felt as if the figurative hurricane of their temperatures had come to life in the room. They never let up on their grip and the raw nature of the act transcended into their bond. It felt like the Imprint and the Mate Bond all over again; except, where the previous experience tied them together, this sensation fused their souls as one. When it was over, a calm sensation washed over them and they fell unconscious.

 _"_ _I remember this day, but it's different."_ The male figure with midnight hair and brown eyes uttered. " _When it happened before, there weren't any gifts. It was just them."_ He turned to his bronze-haired partner and looked to his emerald eyes and whispered in awe, _"they're getting married."_

 _"_ _So it seems,"_ the red-head replied while holding his lover against him.

 _"_ _Did we do the right thing? Influencing them like that?"_

 _"_ _They have the option we never had or took for that matter."_

 _"_ _That doesn't answer the question."_

The green-eyed spirit chuckled into his lover's shoulder. " _As someone I love once told me, everything that has ever happened in our lives matters."_

The Quileute turned his head back and kisses his pale-face. _"You sap!"_


	10. Trials of a Destiny

**Trials of a Destiny**

 _Swan Residence_

Billy and Sue arrived at Charlie's house promptly at 8:15 PM. When they arrived, they noticed a relatively new car on the side of the road. Charlie opened the door for them and when they went inside, they saw Carlisle and Esme Cullen sitting on the couch. By the looks on their faces, the vampires were just as confused as they were.

Carlisle and Esme had arrived fifteen minutes before and were surprised to see Charlie Swan answering the door. "Hello, Dr. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen. Please come in and have a seat in the living room. I hope you don't mind waiting for a little bit."

"Not at all," Carlisle replied. "How are you feeling Charlie? Any pain?"

"I hope you don't mind, I brought over a casserole. Please call me Esme," added the mother vampire.

"Thank you, Esme. No pain. Thanks for asking. If you're looking for Edie, she'll be down in a bit."

It didn't take long for the hybrid to come down and meet the vampire pair in the living room. "Thanks for coming over, Carlisle and Esme."

"Why is Charlie here," asked Esme.

"I promise I'll explain everything as soon as everyone arrives."

Right on cue, Billy and Sue come through the front door to see the vampires and the hybrid sitting in the living room. Charlie made his way to stand behind Edie and clap a hand on her right shoulder as a show of confidence.

"What's going on Charlie?" Billy asked his long-time friend.

"I can take it from here Charlie," she responded instead and placed her hand on top of Charlie's. Then Charlie excused himself to the garage; he used the newfound abilities he had received from Edie's venom to hear the entire conversation. "He thinks you're here for a different reason. I asked Charlie to bring you here because I think it's time for you four to know the truth."

"And what would that be," asked Sue nervously at the display of affection they had exhibited.

Edie brought her hands back to the middle and clamped them together. "After my grandmother died, I started drinking. I would drink ten, sometimes twenty bottles a day, but the pain wouldn't go away, it wouldn't even numb. Eventually I found something that would. I didn't stop drinking until I was forced to… when I was captured by the Volturi."

The four adults simultaneously, yet discretely leaned forward. Edie continued, "They had been chasing me for a long time and after Grandma died, I evaded them alone for thirty years. I was still sloshed when they took me to Volterra. Then they chained me up and started experimenting on me. For five years, they skinned me, burned me alive, detached my organs while I was awake, nearly decapitated me, and injected me with various poisons and unmentionables; they did anything they could to test my durability, but I wouldn't die."

"Why did they want you," asked Esme in concern.

"They wanted my blood venom. Aro told Mengele to use it to 'improve our kind'. They made monsters and I was, indirectly, their creator."

"What makes your blood so special?" Carlisle inquired.

"I don't know all of the details, but there is something in my bloodline that gave me more power than any 'normal' being can have."

"Why do you suspect your bloodline? Why not your creator," asked Sue.

Edie showed a small smile that didn't meet her eyes. "I don't suspect my creator because I don't have one in the normal sense; I was never bitten. I was born this way."

"Just hold on for one second," Billy interrupted. "Then who was the supposed grandmother who raised you? How can you not have been bitten?"

"He's right," Carlisle concurred. "That is the only way to become a vampire. What you are suggesting is impossible."

"No, it isn't. There is a tribe in Brazil with at least five human-vampire hybrids. Born of a vampire father and mortal mothers," she retorted.

"Did any of the mothers survive," Esme wondered.

"No."

"Was that what happened to your mother?"

"No. My mother survived the birth," she replied solemnly. "I lost Kah because he was weak from the death of his imprint, but he still thought he could take on a vampire by himself," the glass on the window trembled then cracked in the middle from the upper left to the lower right corner.

"What happened to your father?"

"He's had more of an impact on my life than I care to have, or not much of one, depending on how you look at it."

"You never knew him?"

"I had second-hand knowledge of him," she left the subject at that. "Anyway, the reason I started drinking again is because I've been keeping a secret from everyone, but they're not ready, at least, I'm not ready for them to know."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," Billy chided with that witty humor his son obviously inherited.

She showed the chief her wolfy smile. "Alright Pops, don't get your moccasins in a twist. The story begins when Edward went to the Volturi to kill himself."

"I won't hear more of this. You have been evading us and now you're trying to spin a ridiculous story of _my son_ committing suicide," Carlisle erupted and tried to leave.

"I wouldn't lie about that! Why do you think I got rid of Bella for?"

"She drove him to..." He stuttered in disbelief.

"Edward and Bella had been dating for nearly a year. For her eighteenth birthday, Alice decided to throw a party at the house, but there was an accident and Jasper attacked Bella. You all left and Bella eventually rekindled her friendship with Jacob and then he became infatuated with her too. Jacob didn't become Alpha when he was offered the position, so Sam was in charge. Bella somehow got the idea that by doing reckless things, she would get your attention and you would be forced to turn her. She jumped off a cliff, but Alice didn't see Jacob pull her out of the water. She assumed Bella was dead and went to Forks to confirm it. Edward had been living away from you, so he didn't know about the vision right away. When he found out, he went straight to Italy. Alice and Bella went to Volterra to stop him from exposing himself to the humans. Jacob begged Bella to stay."

"And then she joined the Guard," Carlisle concluded.

Edie nodded. "It wasn't that long afterward when my family died. Only my mom and my grandma survived."

"How did that happen? How does your family fit into this?" Sue implored, "What role do the wolves have in your vendetta?"

"My parents," she began. "They met after Edward had come back from Volterra. They were in the woods when it happened and of course, they had their qualms about each other. Their families were the Capulets and the Montagues; mortal enemies, but they still fell in love. Sam found out about Kah's imprint and tried to use an Alpha Order against him. He thought my father was using his 'mind tricks' to fool Kah into believing they were soulmates."

"You know this from your grandmother's memories," Esme queried.

"Yes and no. I learned about most of my family's past from Grandma, but the stuff I know about the Quileute, I learned from Kah. I knew we had very little time to be together before the imprint would take effect, so I tried to learn as much I could, even from the womb."

"Extraordinary! This certainly raises questions about your genetics, your mother's pregnancy," Carlisle exclaimed.

"Carlisle..." Esme chided her husband.

"My apologies. Please continue." Sue and Billy did nothing to hide their amusement.

"Kah fought the Alpha Order. He broke from the pack and took his rightful place as Alpha. The pack split up; Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil joined the Black Pack while Jared, Paul, Brady, and Collin stayed with Sam."

"You're not making any sense," Billy interrupted. "Your mother can't be an alpha. Unless, she's part of my bloodline and neither of my daughters are wolves. Rachel is Paul's imprint and Becca is married and has been living in Hawaii since she graduated high school."

Edie stood up, she got the hair tie from her pocket and stood in front of the mirror. She grabbed strands of hair closest to the top of her head and tied them loosely in a half-ponytail. She closed her eyes and spoke, "You always told me that if I wanted to see my dad, all I had to do was look in the mirror and if I wanted to see my mom, I only had to smile." She opened her eyes. They were the color of emeralds; the color of Elizabeth Mason's eyes, the color of Edward's eyes when he was human. That was what Carlisle and Esme saw. However, Billy could only see his Sarah in the smile on the hybrid's face as the midnight hair framed it she had inherited from his grandfather. Sue had yet to comprehend Edie's implications.

"This is impossible," whispered Carlisle.

"As impossible as sparkling vampires and wolves the size of minivans?" Edie responded sarcastically. "I don't care if you believe me or not. The fact of the matter is that my parents are a wolf and a vampire."

"But that's just it. How can two species who are supposed to be enemies, complete killing machines to the other, possibly conceive a child? Not to mention the fact that both parents are men!"

"Is it the imprint," Billy inquired. "Our tribal magic can do many wonders. Is it possible that the magic of the imprint could've done this?"

Sue finally caught on, "This is pure fantasy."

"Enough!" Esme went into Mother-mode, or in this case, Grandma-mode. "Are you all completely blind? From the moment this exceptional girl came into our lives, she has not once put us in danger. She's been trying like mad to help us survive, even at the cost of her own sanity." She hugged Edie with all her strength, infusing her "warmth" and feelings into her granddaughter.

Edie hesitated, yet when she let go of her logic (the one that kept her from being honest in the first place), she returned the hug with full force. "If I'm exceptional, it's only because of you, Grandma. I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry I left you, My Girl."

"It wasn't your fault." She shed a small tear at her old nickname. She gently let go of her grandma and turned to the chief. "To answer your question, it's possible that the imprint did help my conception."

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around this," he answered. "But seeing you and what you've done...you're definitely of my line. A born Alpha, just like your father, err mother?" He saw that she warmly accepted the compliment. "A vampire killed him?"

"He was going to die anyways. He'd been separated from my father for nearly a year."

"How were they separated," Carlisle finally spoke.

"My father died near the end of the battle," Edie bit out. It was clear that any further investigation would've been unwise.

"I'm a man of science. The evidence is clear and overwhelming and I find myself doubting its findings."

"I understand Grandpa. People only see what they want to see. It's only when the truth is screaming in their face that they open themselves up to a greater reality. Still, people are stubborn. Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Please."

"With the pack split in two, their forces were weak. Aro came and wanted to take the wolves prisoner as they tried to do with the Children of the Moon. Seth was the first to die."

Sue took shallow breaths. "Who killed him?"

"The person that killed Seth won't get a chance to do it this time," Edie reassured her. "It's actually kind of funny, though. I guess some things are just meant to happen." She smirked the way her father smirked. "Rosalie was always meant to kill your son's killer. She's always been my favorite."

"You're favorite," asked Esme.

"When I was little and you were trying to explain things to me, you would tell me these stories about the Doctor, the Soldier, the Pixie, the Bear, and my favorite was the Puma. When I grew older, I started to relate more to Puma. We were both brought into this life without a choice and we desperately wanted to be normal. To have a family."

"What happened next?"

"Everyone died. They never even got to say goodbye because Sam took it upon himself to banish them from the reservation. You and Kah were the only survivors, not including me." Suddenly, Edie felt vertigo.

"Are you all right," asked her Grandpa.

"I'm fine Grandpa." The dizziness was trying to take her again. Her vision became red as she tried to overcome her sudden handicap. Edie closed her eyes and was granted an image of the moon soaked in blood. _'No.'_ "Where are Mom and Dad? I need to stop them!"

"They wanted to be alone tonight," Billy explained.

"The cliffs, then." She zoomed outside toward her parents' private spot, but it was barren. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones able to follow her. "Where are they," she pleaded.

"Tell us what's so urgent," Carlisle answered.

 _A Few Miles from Edward and Jacob's Cabin_

Instead of responding to her Grandpa, she turned to the moon and watched as it 's white light began to taint in crimson. Edie knelt to the grass and began to sense out her parents' bond. They were in a cottage five miles North of the Cullen mansion. She was getting close, but grew weaker. Edie was on her knees, crawling on the soft earth of the clearing where she lost her family.

Her actions brought on the attention of the rest of her family as they witnessed her struggle at the edge of the field. They attempted to aid her, but the guttural sound coming from her mouth warned them, "Don't move!"

They behaved like loyal subjects and obeyed her command. Edie's eyes glowed bright green even as her body weakened, or so she believed. The power of the Blood Moon made her body malleable to her to her new transformation, a new form known only to the Blood Moon itself and emotionally denied by its subject.

The motionless Alice stared at the eyes that had obtained her curiosity since their first training session. They were the eyes of the monster Edie had warned them about, though the hybrid neglected to mention that she was the very same creature. The wolves and the vampires could only watch as the Blood Moon shone its crimson light at the time-traveler.

The light eradicated her clothing and lifted her just above the canopy. The mark on Edie's back glowed and the two wolves inside the emblem stepped out of the circular barrier and began to dance across Edie's skin. Each wolf left a trail as they traveled across their half of her body. Each traced a pattern with an ancient spell of protection being written as the wolves traveled. From a distance, the design looked like armor.

When each wolf was done with their leg and arm, one traveled to Edie's heart and the other went to her forehead. The one closest to her heart drew a spiral pattern and the one on her face created a vine-like band across her forehead. In the end, both wolves went back to their place inside the Quileute pack symbol.

Edie's eyes were glazed over; **She** was in control now. The creature appeared immovable; not frozen, but certainly unwavering. "Come forth my subjects, as you will be judged for your crimes." Her voice was calm and commanding.

Everyone followed suit. They weren't in control of their bodies. Each of them tried their best to resist, especially the vampires. They had never known this type of lack of control. Even when they were newborns, they consciously knew of their unquenchable thirst for blood. However, the wolves had a different experience with this type of command. Even so, they would never obey someone other than their alpha, knowingly. They all kneeled before **Her** as **She** descended upon them. "I find two guilty souls among you. Alice Cullen and Samuel Uley."

"You're wrong!" Jasper proclaimed. "What could Alice possibly be guilty of?"

"Sam is a great leader and friend. Everything he does is for the pack and the tribe," Jared defended the former Alpha.

"Edie, snap out of it," Seth cried.

"You have a mission, remember," Rosalie reminded the trapped hybrid. "You're not going to let this bitch take over before you can save your family before you can save us all. Are you?"

Edie heard her aunt and uncle's pleas from the small light in the darkness. She found the strength to barely break free. "Rosalie. Seth," she croaked out. The Blood Moon began to wane and the sky turned back to its midnight hue. The new tattoos on Edie's body disappeared and her body dropped towards the earth; she landed in Emmett's arms and the girls worked to cover her up. Soon, she was wearing one of Leah's spare shorts and Rosalie's zipped up jacket.

"I am so sorry," Edie eventually said with her nose, knees, and forehead touching the grass. "I thought that if I changed enough events, then **She** would never appear."

"Who is **She** ," asked Alice.

" **She** is part of me, but I'm not exactly sure who **She** is. Everything would be much simpler if **She** didn't exist."

"Is **She** why you've been blocking me?"

" **She's** part of the reason. I'm sorry Alice. I'm sorry Sam."

"Out of curiosity," began Sam. "What were our crimes?"

"It doesn't matter because they never happened. I'm going home." Eventually, everyone dispersed and spent the rest of their night contemplating what they had just witnessed and the newborns they would face in the morning.

Everyone who could sleep stayed up until the early morning hours. Those who couldn't stayed up in silence, being plagued by the same things. When Edie got home, she went to bed immediately. Charlie sensed her and went upstairs. In the moment where he opened the door to her bedroom, he didn't see that soldier from the future; he only saw a young girl who needed to be told that things were going to be okay. Even if that was something he wasn't completely sure of himself.

 _A Clearing near Forks_

Oddly enough, while everyone else was too wired to sleep, Jacob and Edward (who had no use for sleep) were knocked out. They knew everything that had happened that night leading up to that final orgasm, except what happened afterwards. They didn't get the chance to enjoy the afterglow and they ignored the marks they had left on each other.

They arrived at the battlefield with time to spare. "I can't wait to tell them. Maybe they already know." Jacob stayed close to his fiancée.

"Alice definitely knows; she's speeding toward us with wedding details in mind."

True enough, Alice received the couple's news just two hours earlier. Despite the events of the night before, she went into full wedding-planner mode. Immediately, Alice started pouring out all sorts of ideas, themes, and wedding details.

Jacob's wolfy smirk was on display. ' _At least she gave us a few hours of peace.'_

' _We were lucky to even have that, Love.'_

 _'Love? Is that gonna be your thing now?'_

 _'You've always been my Love. Just like you were last night.'_

Jacob smirked, _'Who knew my leech was such a sap and a pervy one at that?'_ He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The hybrid asked with her gold eyes "returned" to her face.

"Sunshine!" Jacob was surprised to see Edie at the field when she adamantly expressed her absence.

"Why aren't you with your group?" Edward asked in response to the others' thoughts.

"I just came to wish you all luck. Carlisle, did you bring the vial with you?"

"How did you...?" The doctor reached into his pocket and tossed her the vial. "Alice told me to bring it."

"Who do you think showed her the vision?"

"Really?" Alice was astonished. She thought the vision came from one of Jasper's decisions.

"I can't have any of you die because we weren't smart enough to utilize every asset."

"That's your blood," Edward stated definitively.

"Yup."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Get ready and get into your positions." Jacob and Edward were the last to pull away. "Jacob? I...um, here."

She reached into her pocket and placed a leather braided necklace with a loop on one end and a crystal bead on the other. "It's really nice. Thank you. Kinda long though."

"It's not for...It's supposed to go around your neck. It's long enough that it won't choke you when you phase."

"That's very thoughtful of you. I appreciate it."

"Anything for me?" The bronze-haired vampire interjected.

"Only my undying devotion, my prince." She genuflected.

The trio had a good laugh before Edie was left alone in the center. The Quileute had phased and the vampires were downwind. Edie uncorked the test tube and dropped the bottle. As soon as she opened the container, she raced to her group who were on the outskirts of La Push.

It was stampede of vampires. Being teenagers, they made it into a game. Each of them was counting the number of newborns they killed in their head. So far, Paul and Emmett were in the lead. They gathered the corpses in the middle where Edie's blood was. Alice quickly built a fire and the bodies began to burn.

Esme and Carlisle noticed a newborn hiding in the bushes and moved to attack. However, when they got closer, they didn't see someone as bloodthirsty as they others. They saw a genuinely scared little girl with slit eyes and long black hair. "Please." Carlisle and Esme looked at each other with their minds made up.

Jacob and Edward had been searching for Victoria for the entire battle. The entire field had been devoid of the redhead. Jacob had noticed early on that the newborns had been avoiding them, specifically, Edward during the fight. He tried reading their minds, but they were too crazy to make out anything clearly. _'It's like they were saving Ed for last, or something.'_

 _'Not for last,'_ Edward pointed out. _'For Victoria. Here she comes and she has a friend with her that's aiming for you.'_

 _'Don't die on me, Bloodsucker.'_

 _'Same to you, Mutt.'_

 _'I love you.'_ They expressed at the same time.

Out of the canopy, came a female vampire with long red curls and a deranged and determined look in her eye. Her male companion had dark blond hair and a pointed chin. He never strayed too far from his "mate". Edward had deduced that Victoria had played with the boy's mind to make him think so. His senses kept searching the field. Victoria non-verbally instructed her companion as he advanced to Jacob.

"Riley, if you attack, you will die. She knows this. She just wants you out of the way so she won't have to deal with you anymore."

"I know of your mind-tricks, Cullen. I won't be fooled," Riley bellowed.

"Don't you see, you're already a fool? Has she ever told you about her mate, James?"

Victoria rapidly grabbed Edward by the neck, preparing to twist his head off his shoulders. Jacob reached for Victoria but was being blocked by Riley who was aiming for his torso. Then, all movement stopped. A boom went off and trees were being knocked down by the massive force running through them.

"Let. Them. Go." A guttural voice came from the canine-like creature. It crouched on two legs and its teeth were pronounced and sharpened into fine tips. The eyes glowed green in an almost nuclear-like way. Its legs were bending backwards like a dog and the nails looked like actual claws and every muscle was more defined. The hair flowing over its shoulders shined in an almost bronze color.

 **Fifteen seconds ago…** _Quileute Border_

The hybrid was experiencing pain and felt danger coming close, but not near her. She began to morph into a canine-like creature with a humanoid shape. Emily quickly stepped away from her and went behind Brady and Collin. The result of her transformation was more animal than human and it growled.

It poised itself for an attack and in a guttural voice, it cried, "Kah! Hayda!" (Mom! Dad! [in Quileute]) The creature left in a boom and it left a translucent, protective dome surrounding the entire reservation. The people she deserted were dumbfounded.

 _A Clearing near Forks_

With Victoria and Riley distracted, Jacob and Edward made their escape. The creature crawled in front of them protectively. The opposing vampires visibly flinched at the sight of it.

Knowing that Jacob and Edward were securely behind her, the creature stood tall and spoke in a deep and intimidating voice. "Kneel and submit!" Victoria and Riley obeyed the creature's orders and bared their necks at her. "American Nomad Victoria, you are charged with threat of exposure to our kind by means of creating newborns. How do you plead? Speak!"

"Guilty! I mean, guilty!" Victoria tried to lie but was unable to.

"Why risk exposure?"

"I didn't care. If I avenge my mate James, then I don't care if we're exposed."

The creature peered at her coldly. "Your creations have been nearly eradicated. As for your punishment, it will be dealt by your near-victim." Edward took his cue from the creature and decapitated Victoria and tossed her in the bonfire. The creature then turned to Riley and her eyes softened. "Riley Biers. What will you choose, now that you know the truth?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "It's not like I can stay; they'll kill me. And I can't go home."

"There's a battle coming." She explained and in more detail, "Bigger than this one and it will define the future of our kind. I would like for you to join me."

"And be a pawn again?" He responded sarcastically.

"Not a pawn, a knight. I would be your teacher. I will protect you. Be warned, you will need to adapt to our vegetarian lifestyle if you agree."

"Fine. I accept," Riley agreed, thinking he had no other choice.

The creature then motioned for Riley to stay behind her as she approached Edward and Jacob, who hadn't phased back. "Are you two okay?" The creature's voice was still deep and awe-inspiring.

"Yes, thanks to you," Edward cautiously replied.

All the canine-like attributes from the creature then suddenly retreated. The hybrid that they knew and loved was in its place. "Thank God!" she exclaimed in her normal voice as she wrapped her arms around the couple and hugged them with full force.

"Sunshine?" Edward was in disbelief. The girl he had come to know was the terrifyingly powerful creature. He gently pushed her away to get a better look at her, he cupped her face and brushed away the strands of hair that were in the way. "I can't believe this. You've been the 'monster' this whole time and you kept it from us."

"I didn't know I would be the 'monster'. I thought that if I changed enough events in this period, then it wouldn't appear. I was going to tell you after we fought the newborns."

Sam interrupted, _'What happened to Emily? Why did you leave the imprints and Brady and Collin behind?'_

Edward translated, "Sam wants to know..."

"I know." Edie reminded him, "I can still link with them, remember? They were never in danger. I put up one of my shields around them and the reservation."

"Guys," Alice interrupted. "The wolves need to get out of here, quickly."

"The Volturi are coming, but only four of them," Edward confirmed. Jacob gathered his troops and ran the hell out of there.

"Hey, Girl behind Carlisle," Edie called out. "Come over here and stand next to Riley." The female newborn was hesitant. "I won't hurt you, but if you want to live past this hour, you need to do what I say. What's your name?"

"Bree. Bree Tanner."

"Bree, my name is Edie. I promise I won't let them hurt you." Bree stood next to Riley and they were engulfed in a lavender translucent orb that was only visible to Edie.

"If you run, you can still make it to the house," Edward suggested.

"She doesn't have time," Alice retorted. "If she runs now, and they catch her, we're all going to be taken in."

"She's the fastest person I know, she can make it."

"Alice is right," said Edie. "Your lives are not something I'm willing to risk."

"You haven't transformed back all the way; your eyes are still green. They'll mistake you for human. How are we going to explain that?"

Edie secretly pulled out a contact solution bottle from one of her jean short pockets. Soon enough, her eyes turned vampire gold. She didn't bother explaining herself, "Emmett."

Emmett understood the silent cue. He hoisted her in the air and gave her the biggest bear hug he could muster and coating her with his scent. The family closed in behind Carlisle and were instinctively hiding Edie from direct sight.

The twins Alec and Jane were at the center of the group with Felix and Demetri at both sides. Edward was scanning their minds; they mostly thought about the newborns. "I see our interference is not needed," Jane spoke with a bored expression as she always does. She subtly sniffed the air. "You missed one."

Edie mentally reassured the actual newborns. "The one behind Emmett Cullen. You forgot to kill her."

"There must be a mistake," Carlisle suggested. "Edie is over seventy years old and has been with us for nearly a year."

"Then what are we smelling" Demetri questioned.

"May I speak?" Edie asked in a demure voice.

"Of course," said Jane. Though she never planned to give the girl a chance and immediately attacked her with her mental pain gift. She was dumbstruck; it had no effect on the suspected newborn. Suddenly, she was on the ground silently screaming in pain. Though, no one took notice because it was all going on inside her mind. Then her brother, Alec, tried to get her attention back in the present.

"You're probably smelling the corpses," Edie politely explained. "If it would please you, Felix could test my strength. I heard he's the strongest vampire in your coven."

Soon enough, Felix and Edie were standing on opposite sides of the other on the field where many newborns had died hardly half an hour ago. The fight began immediately with both opponents racing to the middle. Punches were thrown and dodged. Though, it ended almost as soon as it began. The moment Edie touched Felix's left arm, it shattered into fine dust.

Felix shuddered. This was beyond his wildest imagination. No one had ever broken off his arm, let alone, shatter it beyond recognition. There was no sound. Everyone was stunned, to say the least, even Edie. She thought of a way to fix her mistake. This was meant to be a demonstration of her power, she never meant to leave Felix handicapped.

"Newborn!" Demetri reached out to his fallen comrade. He signaled Alec to incapacitate her.

All at once, Alec was trying to delay his smoke and Edward rushed in to save Edie. "Stop!" Felix commanded. "She's not a newborn." He clarified, "No newborn has that much control."

"Control?" Demetri rebutted, "She disintegrated your arm! She must be dealt with."

"I can fix it," Edie swore. She gently tapped the edge of what was left of Felix's arm. A new arm grew in its place. "I hope it is to your satisfaction, Felix."

It was time for them to leave and they would take an interesting tale with them to tell Aro. Before they got too far, Edie sent a mental message to Alec to meet her when possible. When they left, Edie took down the shield around Bree and Riley.

 _Cullen Residence_

They traveled home without a word spoken. The pack was there waiting for them and for answers. The first being as to why there were two newborns left alive. Their thoughts were all over the place; there was the what happened, the why are they here, etc. Mostly they wanted to know about Edie's newfound transformation.

Jacob whistled sharply, "Everyone, shut up! First things first, the weapons have been destroyed and the imprints are in their homes."

"Good," Edie simply replied.

"They're kind of pissed because they didn't get any action," Collin commented.

"Tough titties. I told them I'd train them. I never said they would fight. I was clear; humans have no chance against vampires."

"Second order of business," Jacob continued before things escalated away. "The Cullens have adopted a newborn."

"Don't you mean two?" Paul scoffed.

"Bree was the only one invited to join the family. Riley doesn't have to join the family if he doesn't want to," the hybrid clarified.

"Is he like your new boyfriend or something," the question came out hesitantly from Brady.

They waited anxiously for her response. "Riley isn't my boyfriend, Brady. He's my new student."

"Why do you suddenly need a student? Aren't we enough?" Jasper questioned.

"We could always use more soldiers."

"You know, those half-answers are starting to get old," Sam's low voice cut through the air.

"That's the best I can do under the circumstances."

"Sunshine," Jacob interrupted. "We're gonna need some actual answers eventually. Which brings me to the third order of business; what did we see out there?"

Edward continued, "Carlisle and Esme went to meet you last night and today you can turn into a…a… I don't know what to call it. A wolf-girl? Tell us. Don't we at least deserve an explanation? We're your friends, your family." They were nearly a foot apart. He stared down at her with kind and stern eyes. She gazed at her father with defiance with the same scowl she had used as a child.

It was a battle of wills and they all knew it. She was the first to turn away. _'Why did it have to be you?'_ Edward was confused over the thought, but didn't show it. She continued, "Last night, I asked Carlisle, Esme, Billy and Sue to meet me. I wanted to tell them why I had been acting the way I have been acting. I thought that if I told them first, then it would be easier to tell you. I'm an alcoholic. My poison of choice is grain alcohol."

"That stuff can kill you. It can kill _us_ ," Jared exclaimed.

"After my grandma died, I started with the small stuff; a twelve pack of beer, maybe some vodka or tequila, but nothing made the pain go away. I had tried grain one other time before and I swore off it afterwards, but then I remembered it was the only thing that could numb me. The next thing I knew, I broke into a liquor store and stole their whole supply. I didn't wake up until four days later."

"And your transformation?" Edward encouraged her.

Edie started with a bit of background, "I met my parents a few months ago."

"You met your parents?" Jacob interrupted.

"Well, I saw them while I was feeding…Anyway, last night they–"

"What are their names? What were they like? Do you look like them? What did you say to them?" The Cullens and the pack spouted out their questions.

"That's not the point," Edie stressed. She bore her eyes towards Edward and Jacob. "I didn't want to interfere with their lives, but last night I had to. After I finished telling my story, I felt uncomfortable. Somewhere deep in my gut I felt a pull and it _hurt_. When the moon turned red, I knew what was going on; I tried to sense out my parents so I could stop them, but I was too late. I turned into this creature and I blacked out somewhere in the middle."

"It was weird," Seth explained. "It was like she was a whole different person and she had this, like, tattoo armor and like a crown on her head."

"She commanded us," said Embry. "It was like an Alpha Order."

"The vamps had to obey too," Quil contributed.

"It was as if we were her subjects and she was the queen," Emmett was still in awe.

"We couldn't physically disobey her," said Rosalie. "But she left us with control over our voices and minds."

"I remember you and Seth were calling out to me and that's when I snapped back," Edie thanked them.

"So, last night, the moon turned red and that made you more powerful?" Jacob tried to make sense out of the new information. "Carlisle, is something like this possible?"

"Theoretically, a force of nature can cause a type of metamorphosis on certain organisms," the doctor confirmed.

"What I can't understand is, why was there a lunar eclipse last night if there were no indications of one happening at all," Edward directed the question to Edie.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the one from the future."

"It doesn't mean I know everything! None of my PhDs are in astrophysics. I have an MD, but that's beside the point."

"That is exactly the point," Edward proclaimed. "You keep yourself hidden from us and it's making it difficult to trust you." He calmly added, "Sunshine, we love you. We understand that everyone has a past that they would rather forget."

"What we're trying to say is," Jacob added. "Can you at least promise us that you'll open up more?" He gently brushed off the loose strands of hair from your face and tucked them behind her ear. "Trust goes both ways; we trusted you with our lives and I need you to give that back just a little at a time."

 _'_ _I'm so glad it's you.'_ She leaned into his warm palm. "Okay."

"Now, why did you need a new student?"

"It's more like I needed a secret weapon."

"Why is he the secret weapon?"

"Because him and Bree didn't survive in my time. The Volturi took care of the newborns before they became a problem here."

"So, this problem was a result of your interference," said Sam.

"Maybe, but we used it our advantage; we gained great practice."

"Practice? This wasn't that great battle you were going on about?"

"Definitely not. It was a miscalculation on my part. I thought I came here with just enough time to train you, but no plan is perfect."

"A huge miscalculation, if you thought the newborns were going to be any sort of challenge."

Riley growled at that. "Calm down," she commanded. "Ladies and gentlemen, the real work begins now. Before, I just needed you to survive, but now, we're going to win."

"Win? Against the Volturi," Jasper was skeptical. "Do you realize how powerful their guard is? Aro has the greatest offence in the world and his defense is pretty damn strong too."

"I know. I was part of that guard."

"You were part of their future guard, you know nothing of the one of this time."

"I've spent the last fifteen years of my imprisonment studying the minds of everyone in that coven. I've looked over more strategies than you could possibly imagine and they all have one weakness; Aro. His arrogance is greater than his fear. That is how we will win."

"You really hate Aro, don't you," Edward stated. He made this conclusion from the words that she said and didn't say and from Jasper's own findings on her emotions.

"Hating him serves me no purpose. His ambition is a danger to the planet, so he must be stopped." Edie answered him matter-of-factly.

"Did you only come to us so we could do what you couldn't do yourself? Are we even friends or are we just your pawns?"

"Ed!"

Edward ignored Jacob's outburst. "Is everything you ever told us just a trick? A rouse so we would play along with your schemes? Do you even care about us?" His voice cracked with the last question.

"That is enough, Edward," Carlisle scolded.

"I don't need you to defend me, Carlisle," Edie spoke adamantly. She addressed everyone in the room. "Yes, I do care about you; which means that I won't let my emotions distract me from saving you. You are all important to me."

"Edie," said Jasper. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say we feel the same way. However, you can't blame us for being wary, especially after the last 24 hours."

"I know. Look, I'm not asking you to trust me. I want you to, but," she sighed. "After last night, I realized that some things will just happen because I have no control over them. It fucking irritates me, but it doesn't mean that I will stop doing whatever is necessary for you."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Leah murmured, but she knew they could hear her. "How far are you willing to go for us?" She was fearful at what the hybrid's answer would be.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes for you all to lead happy lives," the time-traveler confessed and her eyes expressed determination.

There are dozens of words that could fit this scenario, but shock seems to sum it up better than most. The newest blonde male vampire was the only one brave enough to speak. "Who _are_ you?"

With a tiny grin, she responded, "My name is Edie. Riley, you can still leave. You don't need to be confined by our rules. I'll even lead you to our borders so you can begin your own life."

This woman overwhelmed Riley in the short hour that he had known her. It was curiosity, no, interest, or possibly fear, that kept him near. He had every opportunity to leave. She didn't restrain him with her powers, though, he knew she could. Jacob had read this from his mind and more while Edward was trying to decrypt Sunshine's mind. "You saved my life even after I tried to kill your friends. It doesn't make sense. All this drama makes even less sense. Why did you choose me out of all the others?"

"If you leave, you'll never know."

"Fine. I'll let you teach me."

"That's one problem solved," said Jacob. "On to the next one, where is he going to stay?"

"We have at least a day to figure it out. For now, let's celebrate. We survived the newborns and you two are engaged!" Edie spoke with excitement.

"That's right," Alice squealed. "Who proposed to who?"

"We proposed to each other," Edward responded. Everyone agreed to leave the celebrations to tonight. For now, everyone dispersed to their families and imprints. They thanked whatever deity was in-charge for their lives and prayed that they would overcome their next obstacle. The rest of the day was spent relaxing and while Edie was trying to steal away her brand-new student, the newest Cullen daughter decided to follow them.


	11. Trials of a Secret

**Trials of a Secret**

 _The Hoh Rainforest_

Edie and Riley were only halfway to their destination when they acknowledged their tracker. "If you're not brave enough to ask me by now, then you might as well go home, Bree."

The newborn girl looked up at the hybrid. Bree was on the short side compared to most girls her age and Edie was taller than most, so when she met Edie's eyes she had to look almost a foot higher than her level. By now, there are three things that Bree Tanner knew with absolute certainty. The woman in front of her had saved her life today by hiding her from the Volturi. Secondly, there was a family that wanted her and would take care of her. Finally, if she was going to pay them back in any way, she would need to be tough and the person who could teach her how was right in front of her.

"Can you teach me?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

"I want to be like you. I want to be strong. Can you teach me how to be strong?"

"Why should I? Even for a vampire, you are small and not that fast. You didn't fight with the other newborns." Edie circled Bree like a buyer inspecting an art piece, sizing it up to determine its value. "Were you too afraid? Scared shitless? You couldn't even move."

"I didn't want to fight. I just wanted to..."

"Okay, I'll teach you." Bree stood there with her mouth gaping wide. "You'll catch flies like that. I have my own reasons for wanting you by my side." Bree down cast her vision and if she could, she would've blushed at the comment, but mostly at the wolfy smile that Edie was exhibiting.

"Where _are_ we going anyway," Riley impatiently asked.

"We're meeting a contact of mine from the enemy. We should speed up; he can't stay away too long."

Riley and Bree followed their new leader and arrived with her not even a mile away from their previous stop. Riley was still trying to figure out the native's motives. He thought that since he was one of the ones who commanded the newborns, then he would be the best person to teach, but Bree was also chosen. Still, Riley counted his blessings that he was still alive. If what the hybrid exhibited was any indication of how powerful she was, then he was lucky he was still alive, let alone, her apprentice. When they got to the meeting place, they saw that one of the vampires in the black cloaks was there. It was the smaller vampire; the one that always stood next to the girl.

Alec had only a moment to spare. He had told the others he found _someone_ he wanted to try. When he saw Edie again, he was floored at what he witnessed. Her power was something to be feared, but instead, he felt at ease. It was as if he knew that he was in no danger from her. Edie asked to meet him using telepathic messaging and he pondered at her power once more.

"Don't try to figure me out. It'll give you a headache."

"That's pretentious of you, isn't it?" His snide comeback had almost no power to it.

"What can I say? I was trying to channel my father." They hugged like they hadn't seen each other in years. "It's times like this that I wish you were by my side, my friend."

"Did you fail?"

"No. Everything is going per plan with few variables."

"Then why are you so glum? And why are you letting those two listen to our conversation?"

Edie motioned to her followers. "They are Riley and Bree. I decided to take on some pupils."

"Are you sure you have time for that?"

"I definitely have time. Why didn't you deal with Victoria?"

"How did you- never mind. We planned to get rid of the problem ourselves, but Jane had other ideas. She wanted to win favor with Aro as if she needed to," he added bitterly, "so she let the redhead continue with her vendetta."

"Let me guess, Jane would swoop in and capture Alice and Edward for the Volturi. Riley, did you know about this?"

"No. Victoria only gave me information and I came up with the strategies. I mostly copied Halo."

"What's Halo? Forget it. Bree, what about you?"

"I saw the girl vampire with Victoria and they were talking, but their voices were too low for me to hear them."

"So, in the original timeline," Edie surmised. "The newborns were wiped out by the Volturi."

"What changed this time," Alec inquired.

"Victoria told us to get intel on the chief's daughter," Riley answered. "Bella, I think her name was…Wait! Did you say 'original timeline'?"

"Yes, yes. I'm a time-traveler. Let's move on. Alec, how are things on your side?"

"Mostly mundane, but Aro definitely has something planned for your coven. Witnesses have already been contacted."

Edie understood what her friend was implying. "So, when will we commit our 'heinous crime'?"

"I don't know. I should go."

"Before you do," Edie pulled out a blood bag and tossed it to him. "It's not like what you're used to, but it'll hold you over until next time."

He looked down at the bag. It was his favorite flavor, AB-NEGATIVE. He sighed, "Are you sure you don't want me to tell him? Not even a hint?"

"I miss him, but no, don't tell him anything. Just make sure he drinks enough blood and…and don't let him stay in his room for longer than a day; he'll get irritated and become insufferable. Please, just keep an eye on him."

Alec grinned in amusement, "Definitely." At the last second, he added, "Aro will know about you now. How much do you want revealed to him?"

"About as much as the others know."

"What if he recognizes the scent?"

"Tell him the truth. You came across me in Arizona."

Alec did not want to argue anymore. It was getting to hazardous to their plan for him to stay any longer, "Until next time, Clyde."

"Later, Bonnie." She led Riley and Bree away walking, instead of flitting to the Cullen mansion. The vampires walking slightly behind her were anxious. "You might as well ask now."

Bree was first, "What year are you from?"

"Either 2078 or 2082 or somewhere around there."

"Why aren't you sure," Riley questioned.

"Because I lived a long time underground. By the time I was 20, I was alone. When you live forever, time is almost irrelevant and that, by itself, handicaps us."

"Why?"

"When you were a little girl, what did you want to be when you grew up? Probably a princess, right? And you, Riley, when was the last time you had a nightmare? Vampires don't do that, they don't dream and they don't fear."

"Isn't that the point? We're supposed to be the ultimate killing machines, unstoppable."

"That's a bunch of crap. Today, a pack of wolves brought down an entire army of newborns. They're not even real werewolves."

"They're not?"

"No. The Children of the Moon, as they were called, are nearly extinct. Too much fear and too much trust will lead to an unfavorable end. The only beings that can survive past those points are humans. They are amazing creatures; they are full of fear and hope and somehow, they persevere. Immortals don't fear time and less hope for something better."

 _Cullen Residence_

They arrived not long afterward. The whole place was covered in decorations and smelled amazing. Alice came up to Edie as soon as she entered the property. "When did you get the blood?"

"I had it handy with me for a while. How much did you see?"

"Nothing really, just parts of your meeting and most of your conversation on the way over here. Thanks Edie, it means a lot. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. Of course, you can't tell us much about the future; I should've understood more than anyone." The tiny vampire wrapped her arms around the hybrid.

Edie returned the hug with the same sincerity. "I'm sorry too. I have a tough time letting people in. Speaking of, I have news for the family. When will the pack get here?"

"In a few minutes. Paul is going to forget about your drinking problem and he's going to bring alcohol for the pack and the girls. Before you ask, everything's going to be fine if you do one of your shields on Bree and Riley. Should I call Paul now, or let Jacob do it later?"

"It's okay, Alice. Let Paul do what he wants."

Meanwhile, in Edward's room, he and Jacob were going over the events of the previous night. "Do you remember what happened last night, after we exchanged gifts?"

"No. I remember everything getting bright and then nothing." The wolf felt a sting on his shoulder and instinctively touched it. _'What the hell?'_ Jacob stretched his shirt as far as he could to investigate the bumps he felt on his left shoulder, but he ended up taking it off instead. He went to the mirror and to Edward's horror, there was a bite mark on the shoulder in question. "You bit me?!"

Edward, on his knees, bowed profoundly, "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm so, so sorry. I don't remember doing it. I'm so–"

"Babe, Babe, Ed! It was probably in the heat of the moment or something." _'Let's talk this way until we figure it out, I don't want anyone eavesdropping. We need to think about this calmly and rationally.'_

 _'_ _That's funny coming from you.'_

 _'_ _Yeah, yeah. Don't pretend like you aren't the same way.'_

 _'_ _Fine,'_ Edward replied with the tension having been eased somewhat.

 _'_ _Neither one of us remembers what happened last night after we, you know.'_

 _'_ _Came, orgasmed…is the puppy suddenly embarrassed?'_

 _'_ _No,'_ Jacob denied with the blushed setting on his face. _'I just prefer, the Big O, y'know'_

 _'_ _The Big O?'_

 _'_ _Yeah.'_

 _'_ _We're deviating from the problem at hand.'_

 _'_ _You started it,'_ he replied petulantly.

 _'_ _You're obviously not a vampire because you wouldn't be able to blush. Do you feel any different?'_

 _'_ _Not really. I mean, I felt tingly when I woke up, but that was because I woke up in your arms.'_ Jacob's face heated up and Edward looked at him with a loving smile.

 _'_ _So, I had no effect on you.'_

 _'_ _I wouldn't say that,'_ Jacob slip his arms around his fiancé and placed a loving kiss on his lips. _'You definitely "had an effect on me," but your bite, not so much,'_ he teased.

Edward returned the kiss with the same force but started to feel a sting on his shoulder too. He walked up to the mirror as well and unbuttoned his dress shirt. He had a mark on his shoulder too, just like Jacob. _'Looks like I'm not the only one who did some biting last night.'_

Jacob observed their marks, _'They're embedded into our skin; kind of like tattoos or birthmarks. How long do you think we'll have them?'_

 _'_ _They should've healed by now. If that is any indication, then they may never go away.'_

 _'_ _Should we tell your dad?'_

 _'_ _Maybe later, it doesn't seem very urgent right now.'_

 _'_ _Yeah, I mean it's not like we're any different than yesterday.'_

"Edie's back," Edward spoke suddenly. "She has something she wants to share with us."

"The guys should be here any minute. We better get down there."

When they got downstairs, Alice and Edie were conspiring while the newest members of the family were in the corner trying not to be seen. "I see you two made up."

"What's a few arguments between sisters," answered Alice. "It's gonna rain today," she hinted.

"Is it a thunderstorm?" He didn't wait for her to respond verbally, "Perfect day for baseball then!"

"Why does it need to be raining to play baseball," Jacob inquired.

"You'll see when the pack gets here. How much time do we have, Alice?"

"Storm hits in an hour. We have time for a few innings."

When the pack arrived, the tension in the air was thick and it was pretty much awkward for Bree and Riley. A lot of the tension stemmed from Paul bringing vodka, whiskey, and tequila. Jacob was about to go off on him being either too stupid or inconsiderate for bringing liquor around an alcoholic, but Edie reassured her Alpha that Paul did nothing wrong. The way she explained it was that drinking that stuff to her, is the equivalent of drinking

Finally, Alice announced that it was time to head to the field. At first, there was confusion about what thunderstorms had to do with what they were doing in a field. To which she replied, "We're playing baseball, silly. The thunder disguises our hits." The pack pumped up quickly.

"So, how are we dividing up teams? Pack versus Coven?" Embry wondered.

"How else," Emmett replied rhetorically. "The numbers are too uneven for boys versus girls."

"And with the new guys in your group, you'll finally be decent competition," Leah snidely commented with a playful smirk. "Not that you'll come close to winning," she added.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Rosalie confronted the she-wolf.

"Oh nothing," Leah feigned innocence. "Just that my Em is more _gifted_ than your Em."

"I hope you're not implying that your puny, scrawny excuse-for-a-wolf boyfriend is better than my muscular and magnificent Adonis-for-a-husband."

"I'm not implying anything. I'm _telling_ you my Em is better than your Em."

"Oh bitch, it's on!"

"What are the terms?" Both Emmett and Embry subtly retreated themselves from the conversation; they knew how passionate their mates could be.

"What do you have in mind?"

"If I win," Leah spoke pensively. "You need to let Embry give you a bear hug and you can't wash the smell off for a whole 24 hours."

At the horror, Rosalie responded, "Fine. _When_ I win, you need to go shopping with Alice; for shoes, blouses, skirts, and dresses."

Alice, who obviously heard them, retorted, "I resent that you think that shopping with me is torture."

Ignoring Alice, Rosalie continued, "and just to be fair, you have to do it for 24 hours too."

"Deal," Leah agreed with more determination to win.

Edie really didn't think that having them play against each other was the best thing to do to promote unity. "Actually, this might be good for us. There's nothing like a friendly competition," said Edward. "We're naturally competitive creatures; plus, we're teenagers for the most part."

"I mean, I guess, but…"

"Don't worry so much. Relax." Edward saw Edie's mind wander to the newest additions of the coven. "Riley, Bree! Do you know how to play?"

"I was an All-Star catcher," Riley replied smugly.

"I didn't really play sports," said Bree.

"That's okay. We can just play catch if you want."

"Are you sure, Edie? Don't you want to play?"

"It wouldn't be fair. I would cream them," she teased. In a way, Bree liked the extra attention Edie gave her. It made her feel special. The two girls tossed a baseball around for about an hour until Bree got the courage to play the game. The game was 0-1 in favor of the vampires when the thunderstorm began to dissolve. Leah was inconsolable.

It was getting late and all the meat had been eaten (mostly by Edie). There was a minor awkward pause when the liquor was brought out, but fears were put to rest once everyone got a little bit tipsy. The vampires watched the humans with amusement and a bit of jealousy. It had been a long time since any of them could enjoy the simplest things like food or a nice bottle of whiskey.

That was when Edie came out and said, "I learned a trick from a friend of mine that helps vampires drink liquor to their heart's content."

"No way," Emmett exclaimed.

"You're yanking our chain," said Jasper.

"I swear, Soldier. Venom is a perfecting agent. It only needs a pure substance to activate it; such as blood or a sterilized liquid, like booze."

"Show us."

"Okay. Alice, which way should I do it?"

"Your first idea is better and if you get us accustomed to it, we should be able to get a hold of ourselves in time for the wedding."

Edie took out seven small glass cups and poured a shot's worth of vodka into each one. She handed them out to each of the Cullen vampires.

"How come we don't get any," Riley complained.

"Because," Edie explained. "You're too young."

"We're the same age."

"Once you start your new diet, then we can talk."

Riley wanted to retort but found himself unable to. Instead, he scowled to the ground.

"Someone should be phased just in case," Jacob added. "Not that we think you're gonna be out of control or anything. We should just be safe."

"We'll do it!" Brady and Collin shouted simultaneously. "Please, Jake. Please!"

"Fine, pups. You earned this. Jared, can you phase too?"

"Sure."

"So, how do we do this?" Carlisle spoke.

"Are we supposed to spit in the cup," Edward asked for the rest of them.

"All you have to do is put a bit of your own venom in the cup. You could spit, but Garrett preferred biting his thumb. Only a couple of drops are needed."

All the Cullen vampires were skeptical, but Carlisle being the oldest and the patriarch of the family, drank first. The last time meal he ever had as a human was over 400 years ago, and it was communal wine and a piece of old bread he had shared with an old woman outside the church walls. As the liquor made its way across his tongue and down his throat, he _tasted_ it. For the first time in so long, he could taste something other than blood. He covered his face with his hand that wasn't holding the cup and dry-sobbed into it.

"Carlisle!" Esme spoke out of concern.

"He's fine Esme," Edward reassured his mother. "He's just overwhelmed." The telepath downed his vodka and, just like his sire, he tasted every part of it. The rest them followed suit.

Their shocked expressions prompted Embry to ask, "So…how was it?"

"It tastes like," Emmett began. "Like…"

"Like when my Daddy gave me my last sip of spirits before leaving for the army the next day," Jasper finished, all choked up.

"It tasted like," Alice couldn't finish.

"Like something I've tasted before," Esme breathed.

"Like the last church social I went to before the influenza hit," said Edward.

"It tastes like," Rosalie sobbed with no tears. "It tastes like vodka!" She embraced her new sister. "Thank you, _so_ much."

"It's no problem. I love you guys." Edie's face became more serious. "There's something I need to tell you guys."

The mood became solemn and everyone turned their attention to the hybrid. "What did your contact tell you," asked Edward.

"Who is your contact," Sam questioned Edie.

"He's of the Volturi."

"Are you sure you can trust what he says?"

"Alec is sincere."

"Alec? He's dangerous, Sweetheart," exclaimed Carlisle.

"He's one of Aro's most formidable weapons and a loyal lackey," Alice explained. "Why do you trust someone like him?"

"We have an understanding," answered Edie. "You're getting off subject."

"She's right," said Jacob. "If this is important, then I want to hear this."

"But Jake," Edward began.

"Do you want to sit around and argue credibility or do you actually want to hear what she has to say," Jacob voiced with finality.

Taking her cue from Jacob, Edie continued, "Alec told me that Aro has started collecting witnesses."

"Why is collecting witnesses important?"

"It happens all the time; whenever Aro wants something or someone from a particular coven, it's not very long afterward that that coven has committed a crime. They make a big show about spreading justice and in every case, there is always one or two members of the coven in question that are 'completely innocent' of the heinous crime."

"This is about Alice. He has no one like her," Edward concluded.

"And you. He wants Alice for her power, but if he has you, it's almost as good."

"Why?"

"Because, you're Edward Cullen." She spoke as if that was the only explanation needed. It escaped everyone except Jasper that when she made her statement, it sounded almost bitter.

"And this happened before," asked Emmett. "In your timeline, I mean."

"Yeah. Jacob had just become Alpha and Bella had been with the Volturi for a few months. The Volturi came with only a few hours-warning. It happened within a blink of an eye. Alice and Edward refused, the wolves fought, Bella killed Seth, then Rosalie killed Bella, and everyone was gone."

Everyone took a pause to reflect on what they had just been told. It was Sam that asked, "What were you trying to accomplish by coming here; it seems to me that even with the full power of the pack and the Cullens, the Volturi were impossible to beat and you want us to defeat them _now_?"

"Things are different."

"From what you told us, I don't see the difference. It's the same pack, the same vampires plus two, the only real difference is that Bella Swan is dead. Even with the advantage of time, how can we hope to gain enough strength to take them down?"

"Edie?" Jacob noticed that Edie had become eerily quiet. "What's different now than before?"

"You and Edward have known each other longer and the pack and the coven are working well together."

"There's something else. You can tell us, Sunshine."

She stared into his dark-brown eyes and searched for the hope that what she was about to reveal wouldn't do more harm than good.

Not very far off, they heard a toddler's voice begging, "Please. I wan' a stowy."

"How about I tell you one when we get home," Emily compromised.

"Come on, Claire-Bear. I know you like it when Emily tells you a story," Quil persuaded.

"But I wan' Edie to tell me a stowy."

Of course, Quil couldn't deny his little imprint anything, "Edie, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Claire was on Quil's lap and Edie sat across from them. The rest gathered around them. Somehow, they felt that whatever was about to be said would be important for them to know in the future.

"Can you tell a pwincess stowy?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you really, really sure?"

"Yeah!"

After enough teasing, Edie relented. "Okay, Claire. This is the story of the girl who never wanted to find her prince."

"Was she cwazy in the head?" Claire exclaimed.

"No, she was just heartbroken," she responded kindly.

"Why was her heart bwoken?"

"Why don't we let Edie tell the story, okay, Claire-bear?" Quil placated the small child.

"Okay!"

"Alright, then." Edie began, "A long time ago, our tribe was secluded, mostly to keep safe from enemies. However, one Quileute was a bit braver than the rest. The girl, Kah, was a descendant of great warriors of the tribe and with her siblings traveling to far off lands, she was next in-line to lead the people.

"Kah found small ways to rebel against the normalcy of the tribe. One day, she had gone further inside the forest than ever she had. It was like destiny was calling her. That day, she met a boy with the whitest skin she had ever seen. His name was Hayda and he was a Pale Face. The Pale Faces had similar rules in their tribe about outsiders such as the people from Kah's tribe. Still, it didn't stop Kah and Hayda from meeting in secret almost every day.

"Eventually, the tribe found out about the lovers and Kah was soon ordered to stay away from Hayda. She refused and pleaded, 'I love him. He's my prince!' Upon hearing Kah's declaration, it was decided that she would be banished and she never saw her family or friends of the tribe again.

"Having heard the news, Hayda insisted that Kah stay with him and his family. They were happy and Kah managed to win over the hearts of Hayda's family and vice versa, despite prejudices. Their peaceful lives were short-lived because a group of blood-thirsty warriors, called the Coven, had traveled onto the land of the Pale Faces. Kah had sent word to her people pleading for their help to defeat these tyrants. Four of Kah's friends came to her aid, getting themselves banished in the process.

"Kah's friends along with Hayda's family were killed within the hour. The only ones left alive at that point were Kah, Hayda, and Hayda's mother, Anne. In his last effort to save Kah, Hayda sacrificed himself to their attackers while Anne forced Kah to run away.

"Months later, Kah gave birth to a girl named Sarah. Sarah only knew her mother for three short months before another member of the Coven killed Kah too. When she heard the story of her parents, Sarah decided that if she ever found her prince, she would only suffer. For years, Anne and Sarah traveled all over the world. Eventually, Anne died and Sarah was alone." There was an eerie silence in the middle of Edie's story.

After a minuscule pause, she continued, "One day, the same warriors who killed her family had found her. They took Sarah prisoner and it was there that she met the one person who she never wanted to meet. It was like Anne had said it would be like. One look was all it took. Sarah was devastated. She had found the prince she never wanted to meet and he was part of the people who murdered her family. When the guards of the Coven took her to the dungeons, it only reinforced the idea that now that she had found her prince, she would continue to suffer until she died.

"It wasn't like Sarah was against love, no. In fact, she thought she had found it years before with a woman she had come across in her travels. Sarah thought that maybe she needed a princess to be happy and not a prince. Sarah and the woman eventually became lovers until the day the woman betrayed Sarah by screaming out another's name as they made love. After the incident with that woman, Sarah grew stronger in her resolve to never find a prince OR a princess. Sarah decided that day to never find love.

"Sarah's prince, whose name was Christopher, felt the same connection as Sarah did and he visited her every day in the dungeons. It was months later that he finally spoke to her. Sarah answered him with disinterest. She tried to keep him at a distance, but Christopher found ways to keep Sarah talking. Eventually, a warmth sparked in Sarah's chest and when she recognized the danger, she stopped speaking to Christopher altogether to drive him away.

"Christopher saw this and withstood her cold demeanor for a month and then he confessed to her. 'I once had a wife,' he said. 'She made me happy every day of our marriage. She made me so happy that after she died, I wanted to join her. When I met you, I was angry; it was like I had thrown away all the years I had spent with her because, from the moment I saw you, I knew that I had found my princess. You are quite possibly the most stubborn woman I have ever met and what bothers me is that you use that stubbornness to drive me away. I know you feel the same way I do. I see it. I can feel it. This warm feeling in my chest has had its hold on me for nearly five years since you became our prisoner. I will wait until you admit the truth.'

"It was a week later that the leader of the Coven came into the dungeons to visit Sarah. He intended to make Sarah his bride in exchange for her freedom. Sarah refused, but the leader wanted to make her his wife even if was by force. Upon witnessing this, Christopher attacked the Coven's leader and killed him for daring to touch his princess. Once he freed Sarah, she pounced on him and gripped him tightly. With her face buried in his neck, she admitted, 'I don't want you to go away. My mother found her prince and when he was killed, she was heartbroken. I was just an infant when she died and I swore to myself that I would never be like that. I lost my grandmother and everyone I had ever cared about had to leave me eventually. I love you, my other half, my prince. Please don't go away.'

"It was there that Christopher vowed to her, 'I'll follow you wherever you go. From this day on, you won't be my princess. You'll be Sarah, my Queen.' Sarah responded, 'I'd rather just be yours.' They shared true love's kiss, got married, and lived happily ever after. The End."

There was a small, yet thundering clap coming from Claire. "Yay!"

"Come on little lady," Emily encouraged as she took Claire from Quil. "It's bedtime."

"One more, please," the tiny Quileute begged.

"We have to go, sweetie. If you're a good girl, then Quil can tuck you in. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah," she mumbled but complacent that Quil would at least be there.

The wolves, excluding Jacob, went home as well. Edie poked the fire in front of her, pensively. Jasper came to sit next to her and asked, "Did Sarah really live happily ever after?"

Edie was mildly surprised at Jasper intuition. "She wants to."

 _Volterra, Italy_

The quartet arrived at Volterra quickly. Their presence in the throne room had created a more urgent atmosphere than the usual superior one. Three lords sat on their thrones; one had a bored and uninterested expression, another's eyes were plastered with curiosity and ambition, and the last one was complacent and withdrawn.

The arrival of Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec struck a minuscule chord with the royal trio. Until, they got a whiff of them. The scent was intoxicating, to say the least. It ignited the deepest feelings of possessiveness for the lords.

"Alec," Aro spoke softly. "Where did you acquire this new scent?"

"And why didn't you save some for us," Caius spoke with his voice hoarse.

Alec quietly marched to Aro and offered his hand. Aro was then able to see where this psychedelic aroma originated. That woman! She draws him in like a Singer to a newborn. "I see. Our dear friend Carlisle has gained a new daughter. She is quite…breathtaking," Aro hesitated over choosing the right word to describe the quite original creature.

"Who is she Aro, what does she look like," Caius demanded. Meanwhile, Marcus was his usual withdrawn self, though curiosity did get the better of him. After a quick sketch of the woman in question was made, Caius, like Aro, wanted to covet her for himself.

"She is peculiar," said Demetri.

"How so," Marcus finally spoke.

"She is quite simply, a paradox, my lord. Her scent, the way she speaks, they are telltale signs of someone new to this world, but," he hesitated. Aro encouraged him to continue.

Felix spoke instead, "But her body language and her skills in battle are like a veteran of war spanning decades. Perhaps in her human life, she was a spy or an agent of some sort?"

Aro pondered this, "Jane, you've been awfully quiet. What troubles you?" He held out his hand and Jane gave him hers with her eyes cast down in shame and anger. Aro saw what Jane did not want the others to see. It was the moment where her own powers were turned against her and she could experience the type of pain she had inflicted on others. "Oh, my!" Aro breathed. "We must invite Carlisle's new daughter to court."

"What did you see, Brother," Caius requested.

"The woman, Edie (goodness we must find a proper name for her), it seems that she defeated our Jane by using her own power against her."

"No one has ever done that before."

"I wouldn't say no one. Right, Alec? I seem to recall a similar scent lingering on you sometime back when you were sent to retreat the tracker."

"It is possible that I may have come across her in Arizona. Only to meet her again in Washington."

"How did you keep such information from us?"

"I didn't, my lord. You've seen it yourself though my thoughts." Alec tried to sound convincing.

"He is right, Aro," Marcus interceded. "There is nothing that can escape your gift."

"Of course, Brother. Perhaps it is time for you four to retire."

Demetri, Alec, Felix, and Jane thanked Aro. The three lords decided to retire as well. Being the only lord without a lady, Marcus went to his room alone. As he traveled to his room, he was stopped by Heidi. This had become a regular occurrence since her acceptance in the coven.

Expectedly, her hands were all over him. To Heidi, Marcus was a goal. The male vampire had lived without his wife for millennia and yet, she hasn't been able to persuade him to bed her. He always gave her the same response.

"I am loyal to my wife and it would do you well to keep your hands off me."

"I mean no offense, my lord, but your wife has been dead for three thousand years. Surely, the time for mourning has passed."

Marcus detached himself from Heidi's hold. "I grew tired of your advances six hundred years ago, and I do so now." He firmly added, "The love I have for my wife is immeasurable. It will survive all distances, even those that seem impossible to overcome."

Heidi had been thoroughly put out and flitted to another part of the castle where she planned the next way for the coven to get their meal. Marcus didn't care or wonder why she constantly berated him with her advances. He knew, of course, it was because he seemed to be the only detached vampire her advances didn't work on.

Marcus comes into his room expecting his companion to be there. This companion, an old friend, so to speak, had visited him on and off over the last century. When he first came, he thought it was a dream. Except, the notion was utterly ridiculous. A vision, maybe. But a dream? Creatures like him don't dream.

His companion made himself known after word came that _Stregone benefico_ had sired his first son. It was a surprise if anything at all. The warning his companion brought was about that same vampire. It was about Aro's obsession with him.

The second time the companion appeared was when was when Carlisle had acquired the rest of his family. He spoke of a vampire who could see complete moments of the future. Afterwards, Aro's hunger for Carlisle's progenies became more prominent. Aro's ambition was no secret to anyone, especially Marcus who had known him for most of his vampiric life (3000+ years).

Over the century, and during most visits, Marcus' companion mentioned a legend and the woman that was at the center of it whose eyes shined like the brightest emeralds. Or as his companion would say, they were like the green that accents the earth, making it infinitely more beautiful. Marcus noticed that when she was mentioned, his companion became more animated, almost alive. Marcus asked his companion if he loved her, his answer was, "Completely."

This angered Marcus. How had he come to love that woman? Was she- No! He denied... he refused to believe that something like that was possible.

The last time he came, he never went back. He arrived weakened and distraught. He whispered over and over. "I will find you. I swear."

Since then, three years had passed and his companion had spent each day and night researching a legend of the daughter of Lilith and other nonsense. It has also been three years since Marcus has had a shield around his thoughts. His companion claims that it was for protection for those who are important. However, one advantage that Marcus has had because of this mental shield is that Aro's hold of him through Chelsea's power was gone and he could see what ALL that Aro had done to secure power and maintain it. Everything, including what he had done to Didyme.

As Marcus scanned his room, he observed that it was the same as it had been for many millennia since he founded the Volturi with Aro, many years ago. It had an antique elegance that spoke his true age. In his human youth, he was considered a man, though, in these times, he was a mere child at nineteen years old. Marcus observed the image of the young man in the mirror in front of him. There were times he wondered if he should take his own life. He had lived long enough, surely.

"Are you contemplating suicide again?" A deep voice called out to him from out of the mirror's sight. He didn't spare a thought as to who it was.

"Would it matter? Neither you or Aro would ever let me."

"Aro wants to keep you alive for your power. I'm keeping your alive for _her_."

"You mean my wife?"

"Exactly."

"She's dead. Why can't I join her?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that she is not dead?"

"And how many times must I tell _you_ that I won't accept anyone other than Didyme? She was my mate."

"No, she wasn't," the other insisted. "The proof is in what you felt today when you saw that picture. That pull, that connection. You never felt it before. If you say you did, then you are deluding yourself."

Marcus knew his companion was right. He asked the question he didn't dare ask in all the time he had known his companion. "Is being with her, better than being with Didyme?"

"You will always love Didyme. She brought happiness into your life, but with your wife, your true mate, you can truly live."

"As opposed to what?"

"As opposed to waiting for the end. She's not going to come to you this time. You have to go to her."

"Aro would never allow this."

"I know. And I can't protect you from a distance any longer."

"I thought we weren't going to do that," said Marcus after coming to the same conclusion as his companion.

"I never said the sort. If Aro sees that you are no longer in his control, then it will complicate things."

"How is merging going to help with that?"

"Because I still have my protection against him. We should warn Alec as well."

"What role does that toddler have in this?"

"I am sure she has confided in him as I knew she would."

"Why don't you merge with him instead?"

More calmly, he says, "I know you are frightened about the loss of control. I promise that my presence inside you is to act as a shield mostly."

"Very well," Marcus conceded to merging with his companion. "Before we continue, I must ask, why did you start coming to me all those years ago?"

"Because she needed me. More importantly, she needed him in her life. And trust me when I say that in the long run, it will be better for us"

"She needs Edward Cullen?"

"No. Jacob Black."

"Who is Jacob Black?"

"During the time I was visiting you, Edward's creation wasn't the only occurrence. That time also marked the beginning of the current line of shifters from a tribe called the Quileute. Jacob Black is the latest descendant of this line. He was born in the early 1990s."

"That explains your first and last visit, but what about your visit during the 1930s?"

"That was when Olympic Coven had first contact with the Quileute shifters."

"I fail to see Jacob Black's relevance."

Finally, his companion told him, "Jacob Black is the Supplanter."


	12. Trials of Letting Go

**Trials of Letting Go**

Edward and Jacob decided to marry in June. The time that passed between the wedding and the proposal was uneventful; at least it was, according to Edie. Preparation for the Volturi confrontation had been put on hold and everyone's favorite hybrid was not happy about it at all. However, this didn't mean she stopped training.

 _Field near Lake Crescent_

She gave Riley weapons to practice with. "Why'd you give me these? It's not like I'll need them."

"You're right. A vampire doesn't need a weapon. It can use its body to defend itself and attack its adversary."

"So why give me machetes?"

"Because they expect you to come at them with only your body."

Riley's mouth created an "o" shape. "Oh! Alright, alright. I got you. But, how will they work anyways? It's not like these will be able to cut them." Edie grabbed one of the blades and sliced off Riley's hand. "What the fuck?! My hand! You bitch!"

Ignoring Riley, Edie reattached his hand to the rest of his arm. Calmly, she replied, "These are specially made blades that can cut through vampires."

"How'd you come up with these?"

"A group of humans who tried to fight against the Volturi came up with it, but they never got the chance to use it against them."

The question was gnawing at Riley, "Are you really a vampire? 'Cause you smell different."

"I'm sort of a mix between a vampire and a wolf."

"How does _that_ happen?"

"I have no fucking clue. You'd think that two opposing forces inside me would kill me, but, hey, I'm still here."

"You're amazing," Bree exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt. I just wanted to know: when is it gonna be my turn?"

"Just a minute, Bree." Edie turned to Riley, "I want you to carve three statues of the Vitruvian Man. They must be perfect. You can only use your blades."

"I'm gonna need a picture, Doll. Ow!" Riley rubbed his head.

"My name isn't Doll nor Bitch. When we train, you can call me Teacher or ma'am. Otherwise, you can call me Edie like everyone else."

"Yes ma'am," Riley and Bree chorused.

Edie quickly showed Riley a picture of the Vitruvian Man on her phone. "I want everything on this picture represented in stone." She pointed him to the large boulders on their field. "I want them done in one hour."

"Got it." Riley got to work immediately.

"Okay, now Bree…"

"Yes," Bree interrupted.

"Your training will be different from Riley's. Physically, you're not the most reliable person. Neither is Riley, but let's not talk about that," she said conspiratorially. Riley retorted from a distance. She laughed, "All joking aside, I think you have the potential for a gift. So, for today, we're going to meditate."

"What about fighting?"

"We'll run drills, don't worry. We'll make you a fighting machine."

Edie was right about Bree having a gift. They discovered within a month that Bree had the power to see a person's greatest fear and greatest hope. Right now, both she and Edie were working on how to work that into actual combat.

As for Riley, his first statues were less than perfect, so Edie made him do them repeatedly until they were. When they _were_ perfect, Riley had completed them too slowly, so Edie had him do them with less time finish it. Riley was frustrated with Edie's methods and called her a bitch under his breath most times. Edie would knock him over the head when he did that. Eventually, Riley saw the method to Edie's madness. To defeat the enemy, he had to be quick and precise. He regards her with the utmost respect now and calls her Teacher.

Once every few days, Jacob came to Edie's practices to check up on the trio. "Ya know, you _could_ take a break," he chided her.

"We take breaks," she insisted.

"I mean, look, we're not exactly going into battle tomorrow or next week. You said so yourself, we have time. Come to the Rez, relax. Take a breather," Jacob tried to coerce her.

"I can't. We both have stuff we need to do. You need to plan your wedding and I need to keep preparing for the Volturi," she replied softly. "It's what I came here to do."

Jacob sighed, "Are you at least feeding yourself? Are you hunting?"

"Edward takes me once a week," she smiled at Jacob. "Don't worry so much. Enjoy your life while you can."

"You should take your own advice." When she didn't respond, he continued. "When you're not here, you're at school and you barely come over to the house. I feel like you're avoiding us."

"What are you? My mom," she said jokingly. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm just worried."

"That's one of the things I love about you. I love the way you care so much, but Sunshine, you're not even singing anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"Ed and I have been going to the club; we were hoping to run into E.E. Black," he confessed. "We wanted her to sing at our wedding."

"She would love that." She gave in, "Alright, you win. Riley, Bree!" Her students came running to her. "We're off training until after the wedding"

"Sweet!" They cheered and did a high-ten.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on and enjoy your two weeks off," said Edie. "Just stay out of sight."

"We know," they chorused.

When they left, Jacob asked, "Does this mean you're coming to the Rez?"

"Not today," Edie lamented. "I promised Angela that I would help her sort out her graduation invites and plan out the senior after-party. Whatever that means. By the way," Edie pulled out a bag of beef jerky. "I got these for you. I know they're your favorite."

"Thanks! I don't know why, but I've been craving these like crazy," he exclaimed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Edie gently responded.

 _Angela's House_

"Thanks for helping me with all of this stuff I need to do," said Angela.

"It's no problem, I can help you hang it up too."

"No need. The Jitterz people said they could take care of it." Angela had secured the club for an after-graduation party for the senior class. She just needed to provide the decorations for them, but she also needed to send out her invitations for her own college send-off party.

"Where did you decide to go?"

"I'm gonna go to Washington State."

"I thought you got into Brown."

"I did," she confessed. "But maybe I'll transfer there in a few years."

"Have you already accepted?"

"Not yet. I'm sending my notice tonight."

"Don't send it."

"Why not?" Angela squinted her eyes at Edie.

"I may or may not have sent your acceptance to Brown."

Angela was gob-smacked. It took her at least ten minutes to form proper words. "What gives you the right? How can you– Why would you do something like this?"

"You worked hard to get your grades up. It's only fair that your hard work is rewarded."

"Even if I was somehow okay with this, how am I gonna pay for it?"

"You have a full scholarship."

"I don't. Brown didn't give me one."

"I never said it was from Brown."

"You applied to scholarships for me, too?"

"Just one. Check it out if you don't believe me."

Angela went straight to her laptop and did just that. True to Edie's word, Brown had acknowledged her acceptance and her entire tuition was paid. This included housing and food and other miscellaneous things. It was all paid for by the Angela Weber Scholarship Fund. "How?"

"I'm not going to college, Angie. My grandmother left me a lot of money and I want you to have it."

"I'm not taking your money."

"I'm not letting you say no."

"Take your damn money and go to college. I know you're smart enough."

"I don't need it."

"Why? Are you dying?" Angela meant it as a rhetorical question, but the expression on her friend's face stopped her in her tracks.

"It's not like you're getting all of it," Edie said nonchalantly even though her face showed the opposite. "I'm leaving a lot of it to the Rez and whatever I don't use will be donated to orphanages."

"Is it cancer?"

"Lupus."

"But, but, you're… when were you diagnosed?"

"I had the doctors run tests on me when Grandma died."

"Is that why you don't come to school on sunny days? I thought you went camping with the Cullens. I'm so sorry. Can't you treat it with medication?"

"They aren't working anymore. Hey, don't cry," Edie sighed. "I'm okay."

"How can you be okay?" Angela's tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I've lived a life that many people can only dream of. There isn't a lot left for me to do."

"You aren't lying to me, right? Because that would be really messed up."

"No, I'm not. Please, Angie. Take the money."

In reluctance, Angela accepted. "Who else knows?"

"Only you and Charlie."

 _Olympic National Park_

Edward invited Edie to hunt with him often, hoping to get something out of her too. For the most part, Edie kept her mind blank. However, there were moments, when she would reveal wayward thoughts

Today, they were hunting near Whiskey Peak. They finished off three mammals between them. Together, they enjoyed the silence after a satisfying kill.

"I noticed that you don't really go after elk," Edward remarked.

"I like herbivores just fine, but elk have this rough taste that makes me want to eat real vegetables instead."

"And you're all about meat, aren't you?"

"Not necessarily. I really like grapes and mangos."

"When I was human, my favorite was strawberries."

"I never had one."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Grandma didn't let me near them. She said that they had too many chemicals and that their rich flavor was nonexistent."

"I suppose she was right. They don't smell the way they used to when I was a boy."

Edie giggled. "Way to sound old, grandpa."

"Yeah, that was kind of bad, wasn't it?"

"I like it. I like the way you talk."

"Thanks."

A peaceful moment later, Edie asked, "How's the wedding getting on?"

"Everything's done. I'm telling you, it's one of the most stressful situations I've done in my long life."

"Is it that bad?"

"No, but Jake and I have had some fights about the future and he keeps calling me a– "

"Self-sacrificing dumbass with a martyr complex."

Edward's eyes widened. "Yeah," he spoke slowly "and I tell him that –"

"He's an infant with no idea about the consequences of his choices. I can see how that can stress you out, but you made up, so that's what matters."

"Did you see that too?"

"No. I'm not about invading your privacy. I use my gift as a search engine and I find whatever caused you stress recently."

"I wish I could do that with mine. I want to be able to turn it off whenever I want."

"Why don't you ask Jake?"

"It's not a matter as simple as a shield. My power is raw, if I'm not concentrating on you, your thoughts are just whispers for me in the background. That gives me some comfort, but some days I just want silence."

"I've never had that problem," she started, "but maybe that's because my gift isn't as strong as yours. I used to have to touch someone to be able to see their memories, but when I turned, I became like you and I saw without touching and at a distance."

"Do you see multiple people's memories?"

"No. Only one at a time. If I could do more, I would probably go crazy."

Edward hummed as if he concurred with what she said. "Then again, it's not like I need telepathy to see what people are thinking."

"What do you use then, body language?"

"No, I look at a person's eyes. You can see entire lifetimes in them if you look deep enough." Edward turned to see Edie. She felt him staring at her and glanced his way. Heat rose to her cheeks and she broke eye-contact. "You know that old saying, 'eyes are the windows to the soul'? I guess that's one of the things I love most about Jake; he is unguarded with how he feels. Even when he hides his thoughts, I know if he's okay or if he needs me to be there for him just by looking into his dark, deep eyes."

"He has this way of telling you how he feels without actually saying it," she agreed. "He forces it on you without being aggressive."

" _Your_ eyes, on the other hand, it's like they have a shield on them. It's another way that you distance yourself from us."

 _'_ _Not this again.'_ She began to walk away. He followed her and it annoyed her. "Have you two ever thought that maybe I'm not distancing myself, that maybe life is going by and I just stepped aside to let it happen like it should?"

"The thought has crossed our minds. We've also considered that with school and the wedding, we haven't had much time to spend together."

"You're also forgetting that since you guys decided to stop training, we hardly see each other."

"They're kids, Sunshine. Give them a break."

"I'm younger than _all of you_."

"Technically, you're not. You've lived through more than most of us. I saw some of your past," he confessed. He quickly added, "It was an accident."

She snorted, "Right. What did you see?"

"You were in a chamber and you were restrained. They were performing experiments on you and possibly torturing you as well. You were alone, which explains a lot, actually."

"Since when have you been a psychologist?"

"Since 1974," he replied smartly to her snarky question. "We're worried about you."

"I don't need you to worry about me, Edward. I need you to worry about yourself. We're at a point where anything goes. I have no idea what's going to happen."

"Too many things have changed," he concluded.

Unable to contain her frustration, she continued, "Edward, in my time, in the Crimson Future, you were already dead. Jacob's pack was dead and Sam's pack, I don't know what they were doing, but they certainly weren't doing any of this!" Then, she realized what she had done, "Fuck!"

"The packs were split?"

"You weren't supposed to know that." Edie started to close down, but Edward was insistent.

"Is that why you said it was important for us to remain united? Even at the cost of your life?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face him. "You can't do that, Edie. You matter too much to us, to me! My Sunshine can't dim for others." He held her close to his chest and cradled her head preciously. "Promise me, please promise me that you'll think of yourself more. Be selfish."

Edie's arms had been hovering over Edward's backside. She was unsure if she should return the hug. He felt cold, but it was a nice cold. It was like eating shaved ice on a hot day or when you face a breeze head-on and it secures you. She wanted more of this feeling so she gave in and returned the hug.

For Edward, when Edie finally hugged him back, it felt like part of his being was returned to him. He hadn't noticed this before. Other times they hugged, it was about making sure that she was okay. It was about him calming her own emotion. This time, it was his emotion that needed to be placated; he wanted to convey to her how much she means to him. Although neither person knew that he was doing it, Edward was also awakening a feeling inside the hybrid that she couldn't comprehend. Edie had no idea an emotion like that existed.

"I will, but you have to promise me something too," she said with her cheek to his shoulder.

"Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what, if there ever comes a time when you must make a choice between staying to fight and going with Jacob, go with him."

"I promise." Edward kept what he discovered a secret until the right time came.

 _Edward and Jacob's Cliff_

After the Newborn Victory party, Jacob tried to get Edie to tell him more about the future, but she kept rebutting him. Sam was getting fed up with Edie's behavior and he demanded that Jacob force her to tell them the truth.

Jacob recounted their last conversation.

 _"_ _You're too soft on her," Sam critiqued._

 _To which Jacob responded, "How do you want me to be then?"_

 _"_ _You're the Alpha, so be one." Sam thought that was the final word of the conversation._

 _Finally, Jacob out-rightly asked, "Then why did you offer me the Alpha position?"_

 _"_ _Out of courtesy, I didn't think you'd_ take _it," even Sam was surprised at his answer._

This caused a strain between the Alpha and the Beta. "Why make me a leader? I never even wanted this," he complained one night to Edward. Jacob leaned himself against Edward and buried deeper in his vampire's embrace. "Listen to me, I sound like a brat."

"Yeah, maybe," Edward teased. To which Jacob playfully hit him with his elbow. "No, you're just young and to have a lot of responsibilities thrust upon you is almost heartbreaking."

"The way you say it, makes it sound like some kind of tragedy."

"It is, in a way. You're a kid and already you're doing more than most adults have done by the time they're thirty."

"Like, what? Lead a battalion? Go to war?"

"I'd hardly call marriage a war." Jacob sniggered at Edward's retort. "All joking aside, if you wanted to slow down and step down from being Alpha, you have my full support."

"I know, but I can't do it."

"Why? You said so yourself, that you didn't want this."

"I didn't want it before, but being the Alpha… It fits like a glove, ya know. It feels like I'm supposed to be in this position, even if I have to take it from someone else."

"It's not exactly like you took it. It's your birthright to be Alpha."

"Did you know Ephraim?"

"That's a bit abrupt, but yes, I knew him. It was only for a few days. He was proud and not that much older than you. You remind me a little bit of him. You both have that strong and silent mannerism that is noble in its way."

"Noble, me?"

"Of course." Edward pecked Jacob's lips. Jacob pecked him back. Soon, their kisses turned sensual. Jacob moaned when Edward trailed kisses down his neck. His cold hands traced the russet muscular back. Jacob pressed his erection against Edward's. Edward whispered in Jacob's ear, "Too bad we're waiting for the wedding. If we weren't, I would take you right now."

"Wait! We're waiting for the wedding? I thought you just weren't in the mood."

"You don't want to? I thought that's what you wanted."

"What? No way! I've been horny as fuck."

"Oh, thank God! I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to hold out."

Jacob threw down his vampire and caged him between his arms and legs, "What are you waiting for?" Jacob attacked his mouth. He grabbed the hem of Edward's shirt and yanked the thing off. Edward regarded Jacob's heated gaze. There was something different about his lover. He didn't have an exact idea, but for now, he would enjoy the benefits.

The couple had no interruptions in their love-making. After three intense rounds, they rested on the grass. Edward was on top of Jacob and tucked himself inside Jacob's arms. "Oh, God," Edward groaned. "I haven't felt this exhausted in a hundred years."

Jacob panted, "It's a good kind of exhausted, right?"

"Definitely." Edward kissed his wolf. _'It's just strange because I'm not supposed to be tired at all.'_

 _'_ _Why are we talking this way?'_

 _'_ _That's how drained I am.'_

 _'_ _Oh.'_

 _'_ _I tried talking to Carlisle about it. His theory is that maybe because of our opposing natures, that we tire more easily or our sex is just too intense.'_

"I'm going with the second one."

Their fatigue was lifting. "Definitely."

"You know, what sounds good right now?"

"What?"

"An elk. No! A bear!"

"You're serious?"

"Yeah," Jacob got up excitedly. He rapidly shifted and went into the mountains to find his food. Edward ran beside him, he didn't bother to get dressed. It wouldn't have mattered anyways because their clothes got shredded during sex. As he ran, he didn't slow down for Jacob's sake. There was no need. When they ran, when they did anything together, they were like one.

The couple stopped about fifty feet from a herd of elk. The wolf took in his surroundings and sniffed the air. _'Yuck! Never mind, those elk smell nasty. Let's get something else. I smell a few carnivores. It's bears!'_

"Actually, bears are omnivores."

 _'_ _Whatever, nerd! It's okay though, you're a cute nerd.'_ Jacob winked.

They stopped when they saw three cubs and their mama bear nibbling on some roots. "Come on Jake, let's look somewhere else."

 _'_ _Aren't they cute?'_

Edward saw that his wolf was staring at the four-month-old cubs. "They are," he agreed. "They must've been born around February."

Jacob sat down on the grass after he shifted back. "Wanna know something weird?"

"Sure."

"After my mom died, I had this recurring dream. I dreamt that I was a wolf and there was this cub that always ran beside me. We were playing. I guess it was a game of tag." There was a slight blush creeping on Jacob's face. "Now, remember, this was way before I knew you existed." With Edward's encouragement, Jacob continued, "I…I named the cub Edward." Edward chuckled. "Stop it," Jacob shoved the vampire.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just really cute and you're right, a little bit weird."

"For a while," he sighed. "Forget it."

Edward grabbed Jacob's chin with his index finger and thumb. "Tell me," he sincerely requested.

"It doesn't really matter anymore." Edward silently urged him to say more. "I wanted to name my first kid Edward."

"I'm sorry. Because of me, you'll never get that chance."

"Hey, I don't regret anything. I love you."

"I love you, too."

There was a new scent in the wind. "Puma," Jacob exclaimed. The mountain lion set its sights on the small family. "Leave them alone," he growled. This caught the bears' attention and they ran from the apparent danger. Jacob lunged at the feline and cracked its spine. _'Good. So, good.'_ His teeth grazed the puma's jugular. He could hear the blood flow through the carotid artery. His pupils dilated.

"Jake? Jacob!" Edward's words pulled him out of the trance he was in. The vampire saw his beloved's mind become clouded, only focused on the puma in his clutches.

Jacob dropped the mountain lion. "I'm not hungry anymore," he whispered. The volume was so low, that not even acute hearing could completely decipher it; the sound was so small, that it may as well have been a thought. More clearly, he said, "I need some clothes."

"Alice placed some here for us."

"Let me guess, she saw us! God! Isn't there any privacy left? Fuck!"

"She couldn't see all of it. She only saw that we may need them," Edward articulated while they were dressing when they felt calmer. "You've become blurry to her and in turn, so have I. That's why I think that she asked for our help with the wedding instead of taking care of it herself." After not hearing an immediate response he exclaimed, "What is your problem?"

"Nothing!" Jacob sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm all moody and shit."

"Is it the dreams?"

"Maybe. What took you so long bring to bring it up," he asked good-naturedly.

"I wanted to respect your privacy and give you time to figure it out for yourself."

"Thanks." Jacob gave him a chaste kiss. "I don't know what to call them. They're weird. It's my mom apologizing and this lady in this fancy dress, I can't see her face, telling me to save you."

"I think that she's my mother, Elizabeth."

"How are you so sure?"

"It was her favorite dress and I still remember what her voice sounded like."

Satisfied with the vampire's explanation, Jacob continued, "I didn't think much about it at first. I thought that it was my subconscious or something. It's the same thing. Not every night, but often enough that they seem like it. They won't say anything else. 'I'm sorry' and 'Please save Edward'. Over and over again."

"Oh, Jake." Edward's frozen hand cupped his heated cheek gently.

"It's scaring me, Ed. Back there, with the puma, I wanted to drink it dry. And it all started with those dreams. I'm all fucked up," Jacob choked up.

Edward embraced his shifter and let him cry on his chest. He stroked his soft midnight hair.

 _Forks High School- Gymnasium_

It was a week before the wedding; school was out for the underclassmen and the seniors were graduating today. The Cullens were in attendance. Some Quileute were there, too; Jacob, of course, and…Billy? Jacob was talking to Edward and Billy was flagging down Edie.

"Pop-Pop," she whispered. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"It's not every day that I get to see my granddaughter graduate high school," he answered proudly. "Besides, if anyone asks, I'll just say that I'm here with Charlie. So, what's this, your fourth, fifth time?"

"Actually, this is my first real graduation."

"Even more reason for me to be here. You better get going, it looks like the ceremony is about to start."

"See you soon."

Jacob and Edward were amusing themselves over the thoughts of the other graduates and their families. Most were worried about college and others just wanted to get the hell out of Forks. The couple was amused by the trivial worries of the humans.

 _'_ _You wanna know how I know we're in love,'_ Jacob asked through their connection.

 _'_ _How?'_

 _'_ _Because we silently judge people together.'_

 _'_ _As opposed to…'_

 _'_ _Judging people separately.'_

Edward raises one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. _'Okay… Personally, I like that we have our own thought wavelength.'_

 _'_ _Me too. The pack mind hive is a little crowded, if you know what I mean.'_

 _'_ _Sam is still giving you a tough time?'_

 _'_ _Not lately, but sometimes it gets a little claustrophobic.'_

 _'_ _Do you feel the same way with our conversations?'_

"No," Jacob answered verbally. "Because it's just you and me."

"I love you." Edward connected their lips. They kissed slowly _. 'They're staring at us.'_

 _'_ _Does it look like I care?'_

"I need to line up with the others." Edward broke the kiss.

"Just one more."

Edward hummed into their last kiss happily. "Save that energy for the honeymoon."

Jacob watched his fiancé take his place in the procession and took a seat between his dad and his future mother-in-law. _'I wonder how many are gonna trip on-stage.'_

 _'_ _One of my graduations ended with the salutatorian upchucking on this poor boy in the first row.'_

Jacob giggled and caught the attention of the rest of his row. He cleared his throat.

"What's so funny," asked Billy.

"I'm just wondering how many of these dorks are gonna trip and fall on stage." Billy playfully shoved his son and laughed softly along with him.

Edie was lucky enough to sit between Jessica and Angela. The latter was holding Edie's restless hand. "Are you okay? Is this too much for you?"

"No," Edie assured her friend. "It's just that, this is the first graduation that I've ever been to. I'm excited and nervous, too."

"That's right! You were homeschooled before this year, weren't you?"

"Yeah. Every time I passed a grade level, Grandma would make this special dinner and we would spend the day outside. We wouldn't worry about anything that day. We could be normal; the rest of the world be damned." Hearing this, warmed Esme's heart. It was rare that Edie ever talked about the future.

The ceremony went on and it was time for everyone to get their diplomas. It was a long time before Edie had her turn. Though to be fair, the Forks High School graduating class was smaller than most high schools, so there wasn't a particularly long wait. Jessica Stanley had just walked across the stage and Edie was waiting for "Edie Ward" to be called, but instead, the assistant principal announced, "Ms. Edie Black Swan!"

There was a minuscule pause and then with his claps thundering, Chief Charlie Swan stood to congratulate her. Billy, who was clapping almost as loud, whooped and cheered with Jacob and the Cullen family. Edie received her diploma with the biggest smile on her face. When she was back in her seat, she opened her diploma and she saw her new name in black and white.

After the last student was back in his seat and the ceremony was over, the graduates went to be with their families. Edie walked up to Charlie, expressionless. He took it in stride. They were standing two feet apart for about a minute when Edie finally spoke. "Do you think you could've clapped any louder?"

"I wasn't the only one cheering."

"Yeah," she grinned slightly, but it disappeared quickly. "Was Billy in on it too?"

"He gave me the idea, but I did it on my own."

"Why?" A flicker of emotion ran across her face.

"We've been living together for over a year, so I might as well make it official."

Edie raised an eyebrow, "Why, Chief Swan. That sounds like a proposition."

"I prefer to think of it as an adoption," Charlie grinned.

Edie pressed her lips into a thin line and her chin started to wobble. Edie's eyes changed color; the contact solution dissolved with the affection she held for the man opposite of her. She jumped the police chief and he instinctively held her to him.

Charlie wasn't ready to have another daughter, per se. Edie knew this. But the gesture he made by changing the name on her diploma showed that he valued Edie as family. To Edie, this meant more than she could comprehend. To her, Charlie was someone that affected her in a way she had never experienced before.

Jasper decided to observe this interaction from far enough away to notice it, but not be affected by it. Although Edie wasn't confident enough to label her relationship with Charlie, Jasper didn't hesitate. To the Empath, it was obvious how Edie regarded the chief of police.

Alice saw Charlie's decision a month ago and didn't want to spoil the surprise to anyone, especially her hybrid sister. Since it was Charlie's decision that instigated her vision, it was clear to see. Edie had kept her promise to open up more about her choices for the future, but there were still things she kept hidden from Alice.

"Edie Black Swan?" Rosalie remarked, "It suits her. When did Charlie decide to do this?" She directed her question to Alice.

"He and Billy were talking one day. Billy wanted to change Edie's name to Black and Charlie went a step further."

"Why though," asked Emmett.

"The same reason I gave you _my_ name," Carlisle answered confidently. "Because he wanted to. He feels, towards Edie, the same way I feel for you. From what I can see, he's either afraid to admit it or he can't recognize it."

"I agree," Jasper conceded. "They're both afraid. Bella left a deep scar in Charlie and Edie's own demons won't let her understand her feelings."

"At least she lets her guard down with someone," Edward had one of his arms around Jacob and vice versa.

"She comes here all the way from the future and worries about nothing else but us," Esme sighed. Carlisle reassured his wife. Her concern over their granddaughter was shared by everyone. "Jacob, I noticed you have a certain glow today."

"I do?"

"Yes. You look particularly handsome today."

"Esme! Come on, you're embarrassing me." Jacob fiddled with his button-up shirt.

"Take the compliment, Jake. A bride must always look his best especially a week before his wedding," Rosalie smirked.

"Oh, shut it Blondie." He playfully shoved her.

 _Port Angeles, Washington_

The entire senior class showed up at Jitterz that night. There were very few extras in the crowd; they were guests or dates of some of the graduates. The sweaty bodies of the Forks High graduates were jumping all around the dance floor.

Edie showed up with her brood of vampires and shifters, but then she met up with Angela and they started talking about the future. Angela was still reluctant to take Edie's money, but the hybrid was adamant.

Angela, knowing she lost that fight, changed the subject. "What are you going to do while the rest of us go to college?"

"I'm staying here, in Forks."

"Why not Paris or some other exotic place?"

"I've traveled the world for most of my life. I want to stay in one place for the rest of it."

"I gotta ask. How are you so loaded?"

"My grandma made a lot of great investments in her life. Grandpa was a doctor, so when he died, she inherited a substantial amount and she used that money to make a life for us."

"Still, why Forks?"

"I was born here. I wanna die here."

Angela was satisfied with that answer. They leaned against the bar and watched their ex-classmates go crazy on the dance floor. "How are we gonna get them to stop dancing? We only have the club for one more hour."

"We just need to ease them into it. I'll handle it."

Angela watched Edie walk to the DJ and he greeted her with a surprised look on his face. They hugged like they were old friends. He let the song finish and then handed a microphone to Edie. "How ya doin' Forks High?" The graduates cheered. "I've got a treat for ya. Ladies and gentlemen, E.E. Black!"

Alice and Jasper and the other supernatural couples turned their attention away from each other and focused on the stage. Jasper used his gift to contain the excitement of the crowd.

"It's been a long time," Jared commented.

"You can say that again," Paul agreed.

"Come on," Alice encouraged. "Let's get on the dance floor. I love this song."

"What song is it," Rachel asked.

"It's that song from the movie _Enchanted._ The one from the ball."

"Ooh! Paul, let's dance!"

Edward watched the girls drag their partners to the dance floor. A russet hand came into his line of sight, the owner, of course, being his fiancé. "May I have this dance?"

He smirked, "You may, but I'm leading."

"No way, the asker leads the asked. Or, whatever, you get what I mean."

"Sorry, I called it. Better luck next time."

" _You're_ lucky you're cute," Jacob grumbled. They went to an available spot on the floor; holding hands with one hand and holding their waists with the other, waiting for the song to start.

"Hi, guys," Edie started. "I'm E.E. Black. We're going to slow things down, so grab a partner and get on the dance floor."

The chords of the recording were gentle as people strode to the area in front of Edie. Her voice came out clear. She gave every lyric the impact they deserved. The couples on the floor swayed gently to the music. The singer focused on the song and reeling in the feelings that tried to escape. She felt more of herself unraveling, wanting so much to let it all go. The song was slowing down and the last lyrics were coming up. Edie let her eyes open and she regretted it because the couple in her line of sight was the one she didn't want to see.

Edie summoned her courage and sang the last stanza, " _We're so close to reaching that famous happy end, and almost believing that this one's not pretend. Let's go on dreaming though we know we are_ ," her voice trembled. " _So close, so close and still so far_ ," she cracked. The crowd cheered and she rushed off the stage. The next song was already playing. She felt the air go thicker with every step. She pushed the exit door wide open and got as far as the far edge of the parking lot.

She won't break down. No sir, no ma'am, she will NOT break down and cry. Crying means that somehow, they won. They took everything else from her. They will not take her strength. They will not make her weak. She will never give in to what breaks her barriers.

Edie's inner monologue was moving in all sorts of directions while her actual body stood still. One should take note that a non-supernatural human would barely be able to make it past the exit, but Edie, being who and what she is, made it to the far edge of the property.

At a human pace, she walked to the place where thought she needed to be.


	13. Trials of Confessions

**Trials of Confessions**

 _Swan Residence_

Charlie was watching the Redskins game with Billy after the graduation ceremony and Sue was coming by to get Billy when she saw a girl on the side of the road. When she saw the girl through her rear-view mirror, Sue stopped then reversed the pick-up. Sue parked the truck and got out to see the girl up-close.

The girl was crouched to her abdomen as if she was hurt. She had her head down and stands of her hair sticking out from her braid. "Are you okay," Sue asked affectionately. "Are you hurt?"

"Sue?" The girl rose her head. Her emerald eyes glowed with the moonlight.

"Edie," Sue breathed. The green in the hybrid's eyes caused for concern. "Let me take you to Dr. Cullen."

"No," Edie surprised Sue. "I don't want to go there. Please, Sue."

"But, Edie, what if you're hurt?"

"Please, Sue," she begged.

"Where do you want to go then?"

"Charlie."

"Okay, I'll take you to Charlie." They climbed the truck and drove the small distance to Charlie's house. Sue was intermediately splitting her focus from the road to her passenger.

"It's not the same way, so you don't have to worry."

"What," Sue answered, startled by the sudden statement.

"His whole being is lighter every time you're in the room."

"I don't…"

"I see the way you look at us sometimes. I don't have to be Uncle Jasper to know that you're afraid that I might want Charlie that way. It's not the same." Edie didn't speak anymore after that.

They arrived at Charlie's front door. Sue waited for Edie to open the door, but she saw that the girl wasn't going to try, so she knocked instead.

Inside, Charlie was finishing up his sixth beer. It was amazing how much he could drink after the incident last Thanksgiving. He was stronger, he had more stamina, like a teenager. He and Billy finished the game an hour ago and were catching up.

"Well, that was a crap game," Billy commented.

"Not really. They were only, what? Three touchdowns from catching up?"

"Glad to see your sense of humor is still intact."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know. It's been a year since Bella left. I just want to know that you're okay."

"I'm fine. I'm getting by."

"Good. That's good. How's living with Edie going for you?"

"Great. She's a good friend."

"Kind of odd to say about a teenager."

"She's not really a teenager. She's a centuries-old vampire and I'm her mindless slave," Charlie proclaimed with a straight face that quickly faded quickly into an all-out laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha. You had me worried there for a minute. I thought I was gonna have to stake her."

"What?!" Charlie guffawed. "No, no. But, she is older than she looks. She was here on assignment to investigate the disappearances."

"Why didn't she leave when they were done?"

"She's gonna join the force and she didn't want to stir up anything. You know how Forks is."

"Yeah," Billy empathically agreed. "Have you two ever talked about Bella? I'm asking because you hardly talk about her with me or Sue."

"Edie and I, we," he sighed. "We both know what it's like to be left behind. We both had people leave us for one reason or another and from that, we bonded."

"Yeah, anyone with any sense can see that. You two are very close."

"We're not dating!"

"I wasn't even suggesting that." The thought of his granddaughter with his best friend in that way made bile rise inside Billy. "But you did give her your name."

"I also gave her yours. What's your point?"

"Fine. I'll just ask you straight. Are you trying to replace Bella with Edie?"

"You really didn't pull any punches." Charlie chugged his freshly opened beer.

"I'm just trying to get a clear picture."

"Well, the way you're doing it is stupid. It's like me asking if you would ever replace one of your kids."

"None of my kids ran away from me."

"One word: Rebecca."

"That's different. She left to get married."

"So, you yelling at her and the whole month after she left never happened?"

If Billy and Charlie's friendship wasn't as strong as it was, this conversation would've quickly turned ugly. "I'm sorry, you're right that was a stupid way to ask you. I shouldn't've suggested that you would replace your child."

"Talking about Bella is worse this time around," Charlie confessed. "Before, she was with Renee and that time she didn't choose to leave, but this time, she didn't just leave me. She outright deceived me and Renee. I met Edie in a dive bar outside of town. Somehow, she got me home and in my own bed. When I saw her that morning, believe me, I thought I'd done something beyond stupid too."

His expression made Charlie seem far away, "We bonded over past experiences. Bella was just the latest in the long line of people that have left me. A long line of people that have forced me to live my life a certain way."

Billy didn't need to ask in what way. He knew that Charlie wanted to leave Washington just as much as any townie. Hell, he wanted to leave with Renee and Bella to Arizona, but he stayed behind for his parents. For as long as Billy had known him, Charlie wanted to be something that he never was: free.

"I see a lot of myself in her. Edie, I mean. Because of that, I'm worried about how close she is to Jacob."

"You think she's crushing on him?" _'Ha. If you only knew,'_ Billy commented in his mind.

"No. I'm afraid that she hates him. Him and Cullen."

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell. "That's my ride," Billy wheeled his way to the front door. He maneuvered his way to open the door. "Hey, Sue," then he noticed she had someone else with her. "Pup, I thought you were still at the party."

"I saw her on the side of the road. I think she's hurt, but she won't let me take her to Dr. Cullen."

Charlie came from behind Billy. "Hey, Kiddo. I thought I wouldn't see you until later."

"She's hurt Charlie, we need to take her to Dr. Cullen," Sue implored.

"No!" Edie screamed.

"Okay. Let's come inside." Charlie grabbed her gently by the sides of her arms and led Edie inside, though she resisted at first. "Are you hurt," he asked once they were in the kitchen. She shook her head. "You gotta tell me something."

"I tried. I'm trying, but it's hard," she answered. Edie let go of her side and showed Charlie what she had been hiding. Charlie grabbed it from her hands immediately.

"Where did you get this?"

"I hid it."

"Did you drink from it," his voice lowered a whole octave.

"No. I haven't had a drink since November. But tonight, it was really hard not to." Her confession reverberated off the walls.

"Billy, Sue, I don't mean to kick you out, but…"

"Say no more," said Billy. He and Sue left immediately.

"Tell me," Charlie commanded.

"I was talking to Angela. The party was getting crazy and she said we only had the club for another hour, so I thought a slow song would help. I went to the DJ and he put a song on the karaoke monitor for me to sing. He insisted, so I did it. I should've said no."

"What happened when you sang?"

"Every word stabbed me. I knew they were there in the audience. They were dancing to this song, so I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see them. I didn't want to see them look at each other like that."

"Look at each other like how?"

"Like nothing else mattered except the person in front of them; like there was no room for me. The song ended and I ran out of there, but I didn't have the strength to go full speed. I ended up walking away. I really needed to get rid of this torture that I felt, so I went to my secret stash. I swear, Charlie. I haven't touched it, but tonight, I almost did."

"What made you stop?"

"You did," she confessed. "The thought of you made me stop."

He set down the bottle. He put his hands on his sides in fists as if he suspected that the words he was about to hear might make him uncomfortable, so he braced for impact.

"You're the only one, Charlie." The sincerity in her eyes sparkled. "You're the only one I've ever been this honest to. Not even Marcus knows all the things I've told you. I was so afraid that if I told him everything about me that he would leave me too. But, you're different. You…" She sighed, "I love Marcus. He's exactly what I need and what I want from a mate, but there was always this fear when I'm with him. There are days I think 'When is he gonna leave me? When will he realize that I'm no good?' I never felt that way with you."

Charlie uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck and headed to the living room he wanted to escape this conversation, but Edie was being relentless. "I don't care if you don't want to hear what I say because I really need you to listen."

"It's not that I don't want to know. I just don't think I'm ready for what you're gonna say." He feared the worse out of this conversation and that usually meant that someone was about to leave.

"Please, Charlie. I really need you to listen to me. I can't last without you." She received confirmation from him to continue. They were sitting across from each other with Charlie on the three-seater couch and Edie on the coffee table in front of him. "You need to know that what I feel for you is different from what I've experienced in my life so far. I can't put a name to it yet. The closest it comes to is… family, but it's not generalized, it's specific. Today, when I heard my new name, I was so happy because to me, it meant that you felt the same way that I do." She was silent after that. She didn't know how to express her next thoughts.

So, Charlie did it for her. "You and me, we're family. I won't leave you."

"I know," her eyes watered, but no tears fell. "I know you won't leave me and if I had a choice, I would never leave you. You've," she took a short-staggered breath. "The reason I didn't drink that bottle is that I don't need it anymore. All the old Quileute stories say that a wolf only imprints once, but it's like the Spirits or someone up there knew that I needed someone like you. Someone who cares for me the way you do." Edie moved next to him on the couch and hugged him as best she could with her nose on his shoulder. She felt at ease, so much so that she immediately fell asleep.

When Charlie felt she was in deep enough sleep, he carried her bridal-style to her room. She latched onto him like Bella used to when she was a little girl. He set her on the bed, she heard her mumble words that took him by complete surprise. "Daddy, stay."

He tucked her in and gently closed the door. The hair on his arms stood on end and his heart nearly stopped.

 _Cullen Residence_

Sam and Jacob reconciled after the party at the club. Jacob understood Sam's concerns about Edie and he admitted that his judgment may have been clouded by his feelings towards her. Sam was grateful and conceded that he was being a bit too aggressive in his methods. He apologized; he said about not being sincere in offering Jacob the Alpha position. He thinks that Jacob is a great leader and more than deserves his position.

"So, you really asked him to be your best man?" Edward a bit skeptical. It was the Monday before the wedding and the couple was watching their friends and family set up the aisle for the literal hundredth time.

"I was always gonna ask him, but the fight delayed it."

"Why not ask Quil or Embry?"

"Because then I'd have to choose between my two best friends. I don't want them mad at me forever for choosing one of them over the other, and despite that little snag, I trust Sam; he's a good guy."

Edward hummed in agreement. He moved his head slightly. Alice was having a vision. "Our Sunshine is coming to see us."

"Does Alice know why?"

"She wants to talk. She should be here in fifteen minutes."

Edie spent the weekend fishing with Charlie. It gave her the time she needed to figure out what she was going to say to her parents. Charlie had strongly encouraged her to tell them the truth. When she came back on Monday, she went to the Cullen mansion and was greeted with the sight of her family setting up for the wedding.

"This looks beautiful, Alice."

"Thanks, Edie. How was it fishing with Charlie?"

"Therapeutic."

"They're waiting for you in the music room," said Alice knowingly.

"Thanks." In the music room, the soon-to-be newlyweds were holding each other and swaying to the background music. "Practicing for the big day?"

"Hey, Sunshine," Jacob greeted.

"Yeah, I was just teaching Jake some moves," Edward answered. Then he whispered, "He has two left feet."

"Fuck you! I'm an awesome dancer."

Edie giggled, "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too."

"I brought you some jerky," she tossed the bag. "It's a peace offering."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Edward reassured her, already having read her mind.

"Yes, there is. I've been unfair to everyone, especially you guys and you deserve to know why."

"Alright," Jacob began. "What do you need to tell us?"

"Do you guys remember after the Newborn battle, I said that I met my parents?"

"Yeah."

"At the time, I may have implied that I met them recently, but the truth is that I've known about them for an entire year." Seeing that she wasn't going to be interrupted, Edie continued, "I saw them one day before school and I was…" She couldn't say the words. "They," she sighed. "They looked perfect together, totally naïve to what was coming for them. Somewhere along the line…"

"You started seeing us as your parents," Edward concluded.

"That's not a bad thing, Edie," Jacob reassured. "It's a little weird, I'll admit, but I don't see the problem."

"I didn't know how to handle it. They're so happy. I started feeling weird and I thought their life was great without me in it. Then, that night happened and I lost it and I started to pull away from everyone."

"Edie," Edward carefully spoke. "What happened?"

Like ripping off a Band-Aid, she said, "My mom's pregnant. With me." Outside, everyone dropped what they had in their hands and caused a slight tremor. With what sounded like a herd of wildebeests, the music room was flooded with the rest of the occupants of the mansion.

"Jake! We need to set up patrols for Edie's mom," Paul

"Oh, Edie! You're gonna be so cute, as a baby!" Rosalie

"Where are they living?" Sam

"Does your Dad have a decent job?" Jasper

"We have to set up an account for them! We need to provide for our sister." Emmett

"How much do you look like your mom?" Seth

The questions were popping out at the speed of light. Jacob had to grab their attention with a high-pitched whistle. "Don't you guys have a reception to set up?"

"Jake, you can't seriously expect us to," Jared began.

"I expect you to do as your alpha says and finish what you were doing outside."

"I'm also asking that you go back to setting up for the ceremony," Edward addressed his family.

The group returned, dejectedly, outside; still listening in, but giving the illusion of privacy to the trio in the music room. "What you want to do about them? Do you want Jake to set up patrols to guard them?"

"Do you want Ed and the Cullens to send them away from Washington?"

"There's nothing you can do. I want them out of here, but that can change more events and I can't take that chance. My dad is supposed to be dead already and if I send him or my mom away, then another family might suffer and there are too many variables if that happens."

The couple knows that she doesn't mean to be cold about the situation and they don't mean to either, but she was right. But then, Jacob still had to try. "Edie, you can save your dad. You can trust us when we say that we'll do anything we can to save your family."

"I know you will, but that's the problem. If you guys are in the picture, in any way, then they'll never have a chance to live mundanely. Even if I do get bit again, by then it'll be _my_ problem."

Edward ran his cold fingers across her forehead and tucked strands of her dark hair behind her ears. He felt her trying, unsuccessfully, not to lean toward his touch. "Your eyes are green," he commented.

"Do they look okay?"

"They're beautiful. It's just a shame that their owner thinks she should carry the world's burden."

"I'm the only one strong enough to hold it."

"You may be right, but at some point, it will be too much and when that day comes, I hope you know that we'll be there to help."

Edie left after that, but not without promising to sing a kick-ass song for their first dance as husbands. "I worry about her," Jacob sighed.

"Me too. I can't stop thinking about what she said."

"I know, right? I mean, imagine being her and watching your mom be pregnant with you? It's totally bizarre."

"I was thinking more about how she projected her parents unto us. Can you picture it? You, me, and a child?"

Jacob snorted. "Come on, Ed. Let's not get crazy."

"We could do in-vitro fertilization. That way you could pass on your shifter genes."

"Look," he paused. "We may be getting married, but I'm in no rush to pass on my genes. Ask me again in a few decades."

"I'll hold you to it."

Carlisle and Esme waited until Edie was halfway home to go talk to her. When they stopped, she was waiting for them. "I called Pop-Pop and Sue. They're waiting for us at his house. Do you guys have anything else to do for the ceremony?"

"Not for now," Carlisle answered.

"Cool. Let's go."

 _Black Residence_

Edie knocked on the door and greeted her grandfather with a light hug. "How've you been Pop-Pop?"

"As good as a man my age can be."

"You're still a young man."

"Okay, well enough talk about me. On the phone, you said you had some news for us."

"I do. Let's go in the living room to talk." They gathered in the small living space. "You might want to sit down Sue. This is a real doozy." Sue did as the hybrid suggested. "Jacob is pregnant."

Suffice it to say, Sue was glad she was sitting. She knew to expect this, but the reality of it was overwhelming.

"Is that all?"

" _That's_ how you react to your son being pregnant," Sue commented disbelievingly.

"It's not like we weren't expecting this. Besides, I kind of already knew."

"How?" The question came from Carlisle.

"Certain behaviors were familiar. Plus, pregnant Wildes love all kinds of beef jerky. Though never the venison jerky."

"You said that once before. What's a wild?"

"Wilde, with an e, was your Nana's maiden name."

"You saw Jacob exhibit these behaviors and you didn't think to say anything?"

"Well, doctor, if I'm being completely honest, I thought I was seeing things or projecting my knowledge unto my unsuspecting son."

"When were you planning on telling us?" Esme directed her question to her granddaughter.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. I wanted to be long gone before anyone took notice." Edie had previously expressed the changes in the timeline. She specifically stressed how the pending battle had been pushed back by her interference.

Being proactive as he was, Carlisle suggested, "We'll need to run tests to see how the baby and Jacob are progressing."

"We're fine, Grandpa."

"You're fine now, as an adult, but it would give me peace of mind if you let me run these tests. Would we be able to see you in an ultrasound?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Maybe you should hold off on the tests, Carlisle."

"Why, Esme?"

"Don't you think it would be best to have them discover the pregnancy on their own?"

Sue agreed, "How will you explain that you knew the right tests to do? You need to let them come to you on their own."

Carlisle conceded, "How long until they know?"

"If they're far enough away from me, then they'll discover their predicament quickly."

"What does being away from you have to do with them knowing about the pregnancy?"

"Don't you have to get back to the house?" Seeing that their granddaughter wouldn't answer that line of questioning anymore, the Cullen couple moved on.

"Are you going to Charlie's?"

"I think I'll stay with Pop-Pop for a while." Carlisle, Esme, and Sue left the two of them alone in the hut-like home.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Not particularly."

"Can I ask you something and you'll give me a straight answer?"

"Shoot."

"Why don't you call Jacob 'Mom' anymore? I mean in private. With us."

"There's no particular reason."

"Are you angry at him or Edward?"

"Should I be? I don't know them. Well, I mean, I know them as Jacob and Edward, but not as my parents."

"Yeah, they did die before you could know them like that, right?"

"Right," she answered. To her grandfather, she appeared uncomfortable with this line of questioning. He's had enough experience with stoic people to notice the signs. Mainly, from Charlie and his father. "Can you show me Nana's grave?"

"Sure. She's just a way outside of the reservation." They got to the gravesite in under half an hour. The gravestone read _Sarah Wilde Black –The Autumn moon is bright_.

"That's a weird saying to leave on a gravestone."

"That's what she wanted. Her dad used to tell her stories similar to ours about wolves who were slaves and I forget the rest, but the Autumn moon was very important to her."

"Did you plant this?" Weed-like plants were surrounding the grave. They looked like violets. Upon further observation, Edie realized the plants in front of her were definitely not violets.

"Sarah told me to put that flower there on her gravesite if she ever died before me. It was a tradition from her dad's side. Jake was always allergic to them."

"It's not a flower. It's aconite."

 _Cullen Residence_

Alice found it easier to see Edie's future every day, but at the same time, her brother and his wolf have been disappearing from her. Jacob more so than Edward. The whole thing gave her a headache, but the familiarity of the unknown gave her a sense of peace. That being said, she was due in the music room where Rosalie was helping Edie choose a song for her gift.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with whatever you choose, so just pick one!"

"I can't, Rose. I need the right song."

"How about this one," Alice interrupted. She pointed to the song she had in mind on one of the CDs that were in Edie's hands. "Listen to it and tell me what you think, but since I know you'll choose it, here are the lyrics." Alice watched Edie read over the lyrics.

"Thank you, Alice. You too, Rose." Edie would spend the time up until the wedding rehearsing the song.

"Now that we have that settled, is there something else you need?"

"Oh, Rosalie, I love your tactlessness. Yes, I do need your help. Since I can't really trust my sight these days, I need your expertise with these seating arrangements."

"Who are we going to invite? It's just the pack and us. It's not like we can invite our friends."

"I invited the Denali coven. You know they have Laurent with them."

"The girls will have their wolves with them, no problem. Just sit them far away from each other."

"But Rachel is going to want to sit next to her brother. Then there's Sue, Billy, and Charlie."

"You've had months to do this. I've seen you plan a wedding in twenty minutes."

"Yes, well there have been as many factors with this one. If I sit too many on one side, then it will look uneven. We don't want to isolate them."

"Is Jacob's other sister coming, too?"

"Yes, she'll find a flight and barely make it, but she'll be here. And there's no immediate danger coming this weekend, so _everyone_ will be able to attend."

"I see the problem. We don't want too much division, but we also need to keep the humans away from Laurent. Well, Jasper can help with that." After looking at the seating chart more carefully, Rosalie came up with a solution. "This is what you do. Put Leah next to me and Embry next to Carlisle. They'll like feeling like extra security and if you sit Embry near Eleazar, he will ask a lot of questions and that will satisfy his inner scholar. Tanya is next to Laurent since he's the furthest away. Sue and Charlie will be at Table 5, but we'll sit them near Billy."

"I don't see Riley and Bree," Edie commented.

"They won't get here until after dinner and the Denali have promised to get rid of their food discretely when Charlie's not looking; leftovers will be given to the wolves. I also put your seat furthest from Tanya."

"Why would you put a lot of distance between them?"

"Because Tanya is Edie's ex-girlfriend," Alice responded Rosalie matter-of-factly.

"Alice!"

"You're gay?"

"No!" Edie's cheeks reddened. "Tanya is the only other person I've been with besides my husband. It didn't end well."

"So, definitely avoid." Changing the subject Rosalie recommended, "Since we're done with everything, for now, let's go to the mall, and get you a dress, little sister."

 _Black Residence_

The day after tomorrow was their brothers' wedding day. Emmett called ahead to Embry so he and Jasper could cross the Quileute border. Quil and the rest of the pack minus Leah had the same idea as Jasper and Emmett for what to do tonight. It was time to kidnap their brother and Alpha. Normally, the couple would've heard them coming, but they were too busy trying to eat each other alive (at least that's what it looked like).

"Yoo-hoo! Oh, boys!" They heard Emmett's call.

"Come out and play!" Embry followed.

Jacob detached his mouth from Edward's earlobe. "Why did we have to make them friends?"

"We must be masochists," Edward agreed. Knowing where this was most likely headed, the couple put their shirts back on. The hopped out of Jacob's window and were greeted by the pack and the men of the Olympic Coven. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, Carlisle, but I don't understand why you're here."

"It's boys' night. Billy is coming, too."

"You're damn right!" Billy came out from the back door.

"So, we're having our bachelor parties with our dads?"

"It's just one, Jake. And no strip clubs. We're headed to the beach."

Edward reached down and held the tribal chief by his legs. "I'll carry you there, Billy." The chief didn't protest. Likewise, Jacob carried Carlisle to the seashore. Carlisle tried to protest, but Jacob was insistent, so he gave up. All the while, the couple smiled sideways at the other.

 _Second Beach_

At the shore, there was a campfire burning high. There were chips, burgers, beer, and a karaoke machine. "You guys are gonna serenade us?"

"Nope! You are." Quil handed him the mic.

"You're out of your mind. I can't sing for shit."

"That's fine, we're just gonna have to you drunk enough to do it on your own."

"Dude! My dad is here."

"Pftt. I don't care," said Billy while throwing back a can of beer. "I did the same thing at my bachelor party."

"Can't say I did the same," confessed Carlisle. "But I won't disapprove either."

"No offense, Carlisle, but you were a priest. I don't think you did much partying." Jasper snickered. "Now, us Southerners, _we_ know how to party. Ain't that right Emmett?"

"Hell yeah, Bro!"

"Weren't you a minister's son," asked Sam.

"And aren't you marrying us," Jacob queried.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to party." Emmett took a shot of tequila. "Damn, that's good! I just wish I could feel the burn."

"Shame you can't get drunk."

"Took the words out of my mouth, future baby brother."

 _'I know these idiots are gonna secretly sneak more drinks in me.'_

"Billy, how good a singer is Jacob," asked Edward.

"Oh, he's like an angel. He sings all the time. In fact, the only reason I knew something was up with him is because he kept singing pop songs in the shower."

"Oh, _really_ ," Edward teased his fiancé.

"He gets it from his mother. Sarah had the most magnificent set of pipes in the whole tribe."

"Yeah, I remember she used to sing to us during the bonfires while the grown-ups were doing whatever. Don't you remember, Jared, Paul?"

"Oh, yeah," Jared recalled what Sam was saying. "That was a long time ago."

"I remembered there was always this girl hanging around her and sometimes they sang together. I know it wasn't Rach because she can't sing at all."

"That wasn't a girl. That was Jacob. He used to go with Sarah everywhere."

There was a small lull. Edward broke it by revealing, "Mother and I played piano together. She used to dress me up in this three-piece suit and she would split my hair in the middle. She used to say it made me look 'so handsome like my father'. We would play in this building every Thursday after my etiquette lessons."

"You took etiquette lessons? Well, that explains a lot," said Quil. "You always act like one of those British guys. All proper and shit."

"I like it. It's better than your uncultured ass." Jacob threw a beer at his friend.

"Whatever," he chugged the beer can. "You're the one who has to put up with it for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The rest of the night was about the same. Jacob tried drinking with everyone, but after the first few beers, he kept feeling sick, so he stopped drinking altogether. This eased the two grandfathers-to-be because neither knew how to tell the pregnant boy to stop without raising questions. Their night ended at two in the morning. Jacob didn't end up singing, but the guys ended up serenading the almost-newlyweds.

It was time to leave. Everyone else was already gone. "Let's walk, Ed." He intertwined their fingers.

"Okay." It was nice. They let the sounds of the reservation serenade them. Although, there was one persistent noise following for longer than Edward would've liked. Jacob couldn't hear it, if he did, he never let it show that he could. It was an odd hum, almost like a small melody. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it just yet.

"Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah?"

Jacob stood still facing Edward and grabbed both his hands. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do. What brought this on?"

"I just needed you to know. I may be young, but I know what love is because I feel it whenever you're there."

"The way I love you scares me sometimes. I'd give anything, do anything for you."

"Don't. I don't want you to sacrifice anything for me. _Hand me the world on a silver platter and what good would it be with no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me. Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all if it ain't you baby. If I ain't got you, baby._ "

"Jake." Edward was mesmerized by his wolf's confession in song.

" _Some people want diamond rings. Some just want everything, but everything means nothing if I ain't got you, yeah._ " Edward smashed their lips together. Every feeling, every ounce of love they had was poured into that kiss. There was urgency for them to show their lover that every atom, every particle of what they were, was meant for the other. The kiss only broke for new breath for Jacob's lungs. Even so, Jacob held onto Edward's shirt for dear life. He was afraid that his vampire would disappear if he didn't.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you." He wiped the tears from his wolf's eyes.

"I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I know that you won't. I trust you. Oh, God! It's like I'm a freakin' girl and my hormones are going crazy."

"Well, if one of us was going to be the girl, it would be you," he jested.

Jacob punched his chest. "Shut up," he snickered.


	14. Trials of a Wedding

**Trials of a Wedding**

 _Cullen Residence_

Today was their wedding day. All their guests had arrived and the couple was waiting, each in their assigned rooms. Jacob had a perfect view of the ceremony space. His thumb was gliding through his slight stubble.

"You look like you're deep in thought."

Jacob turned around to see his Sunshine in the doorway. "Nah. Just staring into space."

There was a knock at the door. A girl identical to Rachel made her appearance. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Becca had made it to Washington the night before.

"Not at all. Becca, this is one of my best friends, Edie."

"Nice to meet you." Edie let out her wolfy grin.

"You," Rebecca paused. "Have I met you before?"

"I don't think so. I just moved here. I'll see you later, Jacob."

"See, ya!" He addressed his sister, "I know what you're thinking. She looks like Mom when she smiles."

"Actually, I was gonna say she looks like you."

Jacob scoffed disbelievingly. "Yeah, okay."

Rebecca smiled fondly at her baby brother. "How are you feeling?"

"Calm. Secure. Ready."

"Better than me. I was a rack of nerves."

"I have those too, but they're like this tiny, annoying thing in the back of my mind."

"Oh, Jakey," she cooed. She pinched his cheeks. "Why do you want to do this?"

" _You_ did it. Mom and Dad did it."

"Just because we did, doesn't mean you need to."

"Look." He adamantly told her, "It would be different if I was a chick and he knocked me up or he asked me to travel the world with him with his family's money, but that didn't happen. Becca, you're in Hawaii with Sol because you love him, right? I love Ed and to be honest, I don't have to answer to you or anyone but him about exactly how much I love him."

Rebecca Finau nee Black didn't think that three years could make such difference. He was only fourteen when she left. She was expecting, hoping, to see her little brother who she helped raise after their mom died, but the person in front of her was a man. He was an adamant man.

"Okay, you're right. Do you want me to shave you?"

"I think I can do that myself," he responded good-naturedly.

"If you're shaving him, then I'll do his hair." Rachel popped out from behind the door.

"Do my hair?"

"Yes, Jake. You're the bride. You need to be fussed over."

"I'm not the bride!"

On the other side of the mansion, Edward was amusing himself by the sounds his Jake fending off his sisters. He was careful not to spy on anything that had to do with Jacob's appearance. Everyone helped, of course, by keeping their minds busy.

He thought of his parents today, Edward Sr., and Elizabeth Masen. He gave Jacob his father's ring. His mother's ring was in his hands now. It was his hope to give it to the girl he would marry, but destiny had other plans, as cliché as it may sound.

"What's that?" Edie saw Edward holding a gold ring that looked like her own.

"This is, or was my mother's wedding ring."

"It's beautiful," Edie took a closer look. It _was_ her wedding ring. She unconsciously moved her hand to hover over where her rings were on her body. Had Marcus found it that day? "This was your mother's?"

"Yes, Elizabeth Masen." He handed her a picture frame. "This is her."

"You have her eye shape."

"Same color, too. They were green; like your shade." Edward heard a stray though that was coming closer. "Tanya."

"Edward." The blond Denali was near the doorway. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"You are," Edie declared abruptly. "We're busy now."

"It will only take a second," the Denali woman pressed.

"I'm afraid I must insist that you leave," Edie's fierce tone was enough for Tanya to step back. "We'll see you at the ceremony." Tanya left without seeing Edie's face.

"That was rude."

"Yeah, well. I don't like her."

"You're normally overly polite to those you don't like."

 _'_ _It's personal.'_

"Okay," he understood. "I should be getting dressed."

"I'll see you downstairs."

There was a total of eight humans at the ceremony. Each of them had their own supernatural creature protecting them. Vampires sat on one side while shifters sat on the other. Sam and Jasper were on their respective sides as best men. Emmett was in the middle with his hands clasped at the front. The pews and the marriage arch were planted to the ground. The boys chose to use white tulips to decorate the arch. They were arranged to look like they grew from the earth that way.

The ceremony was starting. Everyone stood as both grooms met in the middle at the beginning of the aisle. Edward wore what could more accurately be described as a prince-like black tuxedo with a full-dress jacket and a white bow tie and vest. In Jacob's eyes, he was mouthwatering. However, if you asked Edward, Jacob was the more handsome one with his modern black tuxedo with a peak lapel and a wing collar and a black bow tie. Both men wore red tulips on their lapels.

Edward offered his left hand to Jacob. Without hesitation, Jacob took it and they marched down the aisle, together. They stood an arm's length from Emmett.

"Who gives these men to be wed?"

"We do," Carlisle and Billy chorused. Edie unconsciously squeezed Charlie's hand and her breath hitched slightly.

"When we think of love and romance, we often link destiny to their cause," Emmett began. "That was definitely the case when I met my angel. She saved my life and I've spent every moment since then trying to pay her back," he winked at Rosalie. When she responded in kind, he continued, "I can stand here and talk about love and how it has affected the lives of my brother and Jacob, but I don't need words to show you how much these two are devoted to each other. Hell, I can tell you right now that they haven't listened to a word I've said; they're too busy staring at each other to notice anything else."

The crowd laughed. "Though individual choices may affect future outcomes, some things are just meant to be and this couple in front of me is a prime example. They come from two worlds and somehow, they've managed not to kill each other while falling in love. Now I must ask you, their friends and family, is it your wish that these two be bonded for eternity?"

"It is," the crowd chorused.

"The couple has elected to recite their own vows. We'll start with Edward."

Edward placed unwavering focus on Jacob's deep chestnut brown eyes; everything else faded into the background. "Jake, I love you. There was a time when I knew the right words to say if I ever found someone like you, but those words are meaningless when I face you. When I see you this way, the way no one else gets to see, I know that we fit perfectly. I thought I was doomed to watch the world noisily pass me by, until you came along. With you, I'm able to withstand it. Instead of floating away, I'm grounded to the earth. There is no me without you. Jacob Black, I promise to be honest with you and prove my love for you. Always."

All the mortal women and a few men had tears threatening to fall from their eyes. Jacob was by far, the worst of them. "Can I kiss him now," Jacob asked Emmett.

"Sorry, that's not until later in the ceremony."

"Oh, fine. Ruin my fun, why don't you," Jacob teased. The crowd chuckled at his antics. Similarly, Jacob faced his imprint unwaveringly. "You have this unnatural ability to always know what I'm thinking. Anyone who knows me, knows that I value my privacy, so they can imagine how annoyed I am at your little superpower, but you make it up to me by letting me read _your_ mind. Just looking at you, just being around you, I don't need anything else. What I'm trying to say is that you, Edward Cullen, are everything to me. I promise to uphold our always."

"Can I kiss _him_ ," Edward asked Emmett.

"Patience is a virtue, little brother," Emmett cleared his throat. "It's time to exchange tokens."

The couple took their respective tokens from their best men.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen–"

"I, Jacob Ephraim Black–"

"Take you as my husband–"

"To have and to hold–"

"From this day forward–"

"And I give you–"

"This bracelet –"

"This ring–"

"As a sign of my love and devotion–"

"And faithfulness–"

"I commit my heart and soul to you–"

"I choose you above all others–"

"As long as we both shall live–"

"For Always." For their wedding tokens, Edward made Jacob a leather bracelet with a diamond charm that belonged to his mother. Jacob gave Edward a ring that belonged to his mom's father. It was gold and inside the band was a symbol that looked like three spirals coming out of a larger spiral.

"By the power vested in–" It was too late, the newlyweds were already kissing. Edward dipped his husband and Jacob kept holding on to his husband's face. As the show was still going on, Emmett announced, "I now pronounce you husband and…husband! You may continue doing what you're doing."

The newlyweds were nowhere to be seen during cocktail hour. "I'm afraid you have me confused, old friend," Eleazar, the male Iberian member or the Denali coven.

"I know it sounds peculiar, but I've tried it."

"I believe you are, as they say, yanking his chain?" Carmen, Eleazar's wife, chuckled.

"No, no. Try it and you'll see," Carlisle encouraged. "Sweetheart, could you come over here please?"

Edie left Charlie in Sue's capable hands. "What's up, Carlisle?"

"I'd like you to meet two very dear friends of mine. Eleazar and Carmen."

" _Mucho gusto a_ _conocerlos_ _. Me_ _llamo_ _Edie._ " (It's a pleasure meeting you. My name is Edie.) She offered her hand.

"I am Eleazar and this is my wife, Carmen." Eleazar kissed the top of her hand in response.

"A pleasure meeting you, _Querida_. Is Edie short for something?" Carmen kissed both cheeks, which Edie returned in kind.

"It is, but I prefer to go by it. It was a nickname my mother gave me," Edie showed them a polite smile.

"I was just showing Eleazar that new trick you taught us."

"So, it was you who put this idea in our friend's head," Carmen chided good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"The venom trick with alcohol," Carlisle cleared up.

"Oh! Well, it's no trick. It's something I learned from a nomad named Garrett. I met him while I was traveling along the southern coast of the country."

"That certainly is interesting. Did you travel alone?" Eleazar inquired.

"Not at first. In my early years, I traveled with a friend who taught me about our world."

"Forgive me, I assumed that you were shifter like Edward's new husband." Carmen regarded Edie kindly.

"You know what they say about assuming," Edie zinged back. "Oh, sorry. I've been hanging out with the guys too much, I almost forgot my manners," she replied regrettably.

Carmen giggled, " _Que_ _chistosa_ _!_ You are very humorous."

"Thank you," the hybrid blushed. "Would you like me to demonstrate my 'trick' with alcohol?"

"Yes, please."

Edie grabbed a bottle of wine and poured three glasses. She handed each of them to Carmen, Eleazar, and Carlisle. "There's not much to it. All you need to do is put a drop venom in your drink and _Voila_!"

Carlisle ended up doing the actual demonstration. The Iberian couple followed his exact movements and were astounded when they drank. "Girls! Laurent!"

"What is it Carmen?" Kate was the first to respond.

"You must try this!" Eleazar eagerly thrust his glass unto Kate.

"No!" Edie startled them. "I wouldn't recommend that, Eleazar. It's still venom; it might hurt her."

"Then why is my coven mate drinking it if it's poisoned," Kate interrogated. Her forceful nature brought on nostalgia to Edie.

"It's not poison to him," Edie replied serenely. "I never said it was poison. It's venom."

"Eleazar, why are you drinking your own venom?"

"Do it, and be amazed." Eleazar's golden eyes sparkled.

Carlisle chuckled, "Forgive him. He's excited. Please, grab a glass and we'll show you the reason why."

Kate and her sisters plus Laurent preformed the same actions as their coven mates and their reactions were about the same too. "Where? How?"

"I learned it from a nomad."

"A _vampire_ nomad," asked Laurent.

"Yes."

"I thought you were a wolf."

"If you mean I'm related to Jacob, then yes, we are related through his mother's side." Edie needed to choose her words carefully. The Denali were purists when it came to the statutes of vampire law. It is only out of their fondness of the Olympic Coven that they won't say anything to the Volturi about what occurred today.

"That doesn't explain your eyes. Green is not traditional amongst our kind."

"Something must have gone wrong during my Change."

"And your tattoo?" The sweet and seductive tones of the Denali coven leader were all too familiar to the hybrid. "It has wolves on it."

"It's the pack mark," Edie trained her voice with little to no emotion. "If you'll excuse me, my friends are calling me over."

The Denali coven were taken back by her sudden change in tone. "We suspect she was on the verge of shifting in a place often populated with vampires. A vampire wanted a taste and as she puts it, she must have not 'smelled right' and that one bite changed her," Carlisle explained.

"That was careless," said Kate.

"I agree, but as long as it does not expose us, it should not cause much trouble." Tanya turned to her host. "She's a bit cold, isn't she?"

"I would have to disagree. Her nickname is Sunshine; her bright smile is enough to bring the worst enemies together," Carlisle argued.

"Quil! Put me down!" Edie's laugh filled the forest. "You're ruining my dress."

"Don't care," Quil's voice rang.

As if on cue, the Denali was exposed to Edie's signature wolfy smile. "Alice is gonna kill you."

"Alright," he relented. "I give. I don't want to suffer the Pixie's wrath." He watched Edie dust herself off and checked on her low hair bun. "It still looks good."

"Thanks. You know, all I said was that I'm related to him on his mom's side."

"That makes you an Ateara," he answered obviously. "These guys were all rooting for you to be on the Uley or Black line and I won."

"I could've been lying."

"No, you weren't. Just like you weren't lying to us about Bella Swan," Leah pointed out. She then whispered, "I also know what it looks like when you're trying to avoid an ex."

"I'm not avoiding her."

"Harsh break-up, then."

"We never broke-up. I left her, but she was never mine."

Cocktail hour ended and the party was starting. Everyone sat down to where Alice had assigned them. They were waiting for the couple to show up. The couple, on the other hand, were doing anything they could to keep from going anywhere they couldn't be alone. "If we keep going this way, we'll never get to the honeymoon."

"I thought this was the honeymoon," his wolf paused to say before continuing to trail kisses on Edward's chest.

Edward laughed at Jacob's antics. "Everyone is waiting for us."

"Screw 'em. Wait, forget that. Screw me."

"We need to go. Edie's going to sing for our first dance. We don't want to miss that."

"Fine. Help me get dressed."

"If I do that, then we'll never leave." Finally, _fifteen minutes_ after the reception began, they made their appearance. They saw that their guests were either being fed or dancing.

Tanya had come to the wedding partly to congratulate Edward and partly to steal him away. Her opportunity earlier had been ruined by the person asking her to dance right now. "And tell me, why should I dance with you?"

"There's no reason you need to dance with me, but I would like to offer an apology and an explanation for my earlier actions."

Tanya accepted her hand, if anything, to be close to the beautiful girl that she found so familiar. "Very well." The song playing wasn't particularly fast, but it was certainly upbeat. Jasper and Alice were certainly having their fun with it. "You said you had an explanation?" The hybrid had her hand in between Tanya's shoulder blades while the other held the cold palm of the Denali leader.

"I once knew a woman that looked a lot like you. She was beautiful and insightful and I believed her when she said she loved me."

"And she broke your heart," Tanya presumed. This tale was older than _her_.

"My last interaction with her made me realize that my trust should be heavily guarded, especially with those I considered family. You see, I have a gift like telepathy. She asked me to never use my gift on her, and I agreed." Tanya was spun away and then back to Edie with her back touching the hybrid's ample chest.

"Until one day, you didn't."

"I used my gift while we made love. It was my first time and I wanted to know what she was thinking." Tanya was swayed side to side before being abruptly spun and dipped with Edie's nose only a millimeter away from hers.

Tanya's breath hitched. "What did you see?"

"I saw a man's face in place of mine." Tanya was brought up slowly and her dance partner backed away, so her face was better seen. "That man and I looked alike, I suppose. I left at once afterward."

Tanya heard the song end. "Will you ever forgive her?"

"No. If it was just a lie, then yes, I would, but she lied to me about love." The song ended and Edie curtsied. "Thanks for hearing me out."

"It was the least I could do. Thank you for explaining." Tanya felt lighter after having danced with the hybrid. She nearly missed the half-smirk on Edie's face that may as well have shown her parentage, not that Tanya would know. Instead, that expression captivated Tanya further.

Charlie saw the entire thing and shook his head in amusement. He waited until Edie was seated next to him to say, "Was that necessary?"

"Yes. Her alliance is important."

"I meant the dance."

"Well, no, but I never said I was a saint."

Riley and Bree arrived on time to see Edie's dance with Tanya. " _Who_ is _she_ ," Bree spoke harshly.

"Whoever she is, she's hot!" Riley eyed the Denali woman.

"Yeah, whatever," Bree sulked.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," they heard Jasper's voice coming closer. "Alice is bringing Edie over right now. She'll want to speak to you."

"Then why are you here?" Riley didn't mean for that to come out as rudely as it did.

"We can't have erratic vampires near so many humans."

"We're fine."

" _Now_ you are. Mind explaining?"

"It's okay, Jasper." Riley and Bree's teacher arrived. "I'll handle them. They need you more at the reception."

"Alright. You know, you could've told her without arousing her."

"Whether she's aroused or not is none of my concern." Jasper knew his sister was unapologetic. During the dance, she felt nothing for her partner. Jasper left her to deal with her students. "How was your break?"

"It was okay," Bree responded noncommittally. Neither she nor Riley wanted to talk about their trip. However, they knew better than to hide anything from Edie. "Something happened."

"Would this something be the reason that both your eyes are amber instead of light gold like they were when you left?" The pair did not respond right away. "Did you at least get rid of the evidence?" No response. "What?"

"We thought you'd be pissed."

"Riley, I don't care if you feed on humans. Just don't do it on this land. Where did it happen?"

"Las Vegas."

"Okay, I'm assuming it was Bree's dad that you offed."

"You know about him?" Bree's voice was small and timid.

"Of course, I do. It's part of the reason I chose you."

Riley scoffed, "You saw our memories." He was kicking himself for not realizing sooner.

"Duh! I wasn't going to let just anyone near the coven pack."

Riley heard Alice calling Edie to sing. "She'll be there in a minute."

Edie spoke so low that the guests at the reception couldn't hear her. "They don't know that Charlie knows about you. They believe Charlie thinks that Riley went undercover to help with the investigation."

"What about me," Bree asked in an equally faint voice.

"You'll be fine."

"Do you trust us around so many humans," Riley asked at normal volume.

He saw her eyebrow raise at his question. "Should I have a reason to be worried?"

"No, ma'am," they chorused.

Rosalie saw Edie enter with Riley and Bree trailing behind. _'At least they got some decent clothes before they came.'_ She stepped on stage while Alice cleared the dance floor. "Hello everyone. Seeing as the grooms have finally graced us with their presence, let's get the party started. Some of us have decided to say a few words before we begin. Up first, it's Embry and Quil."

"Is everyone having a good time?"

"I know for sure that the grooms are. How many times was it, Jake? Four, five?" Quil waited for the laughter to die a little bit. "I kid, I kid. I'm sure it was more like eight."

"Get on with it, dumbasses!"

"Jeez, alright, alright. Don't go all Bridezilla on us." All joking aside, Quil continued, "Jake has been our best friend since we were in kindergarten."

"We've always been the three amigos and we hope that we'll continue to be for a long time."

"We know you and Edward will be traveling to a lot of places and that's good because Jake has always wanted to see the world. Take care of our buddy, Edward."

"Jake, Edward, congratulations."

"Oh, and I won. She's an Ateara!" The pack and their imprints chuckled more at the last comment.

Up next, were Jacob's sisters. Each of them tried to outdo the other by coming up with one embarrassing story after another. The only thing that Alice said was that she hoped that they had a long and happy life together. Rosalie, on the other hand, was an unexpected speaker. "Thank God you married him Edward. Now I have someone I can talk cars with. No offense, Monkey-Man."

The best men were next. First was Sam. "I speak for the rest of our pack when I say that we just want you to be happy. You've taken on a lot of responsibility this year. I know it's stressful and you need someone to come home to at night to make it all worth it. I'm glad you found that in Edward. Congrats, man."

Jacob stood to clap Sam's back and shake his hand when Sam got to their table. Likewise, Edward shook Sam's hand. They sat down to listen to Jasper. "After you met Jake, you started writing new songs. They weren't just happy, they were a new genre altogether. It was powerful and punchy and it had a whole life in and of itself. Thank you, Jacob Black. Thank you, Edward and congratulations."

Jasper made his way to his seat at the main table where he hugged both grooms. The parents were next and Esme was given the honors to go first. "You were always saving yourself for 'the one' and I am so glad that you finally found him in Jacob. Jacob, I hope know that now that you're officially my son, I must insist that you call me Mom."

Everyone clapped loudly. Edward and Jacob attacked Esme with a kiss on each cheek which made a beautiful photo. Jacob and Edward stayed on the dance floor while their fathers did their speeches. "Being your father has been wonderful and I am glad that you found Jacob and Jacob, I'm so glad that you have found him. You became part of our family the day my son came home happier than I've ever seen him." Edward wrapped his father in a fierce hug. Carlisle peered over Edward's shoulder to see Jacob mouthing 'Thank you' to him. "Billy, it's your turn."

"Well, finally." There was laughter across the room. "Edward, you came by my house the day you proposed to my son to ask my permission. What you didn't know is that Jake, not even two hours earlier, told me that he planned on asking you to marry him too. The point I'm trying to make is that, both of you knew what you wanted and it was the same thing: each other. I never thought that I could see my son this happy and I hope that your life together is as wonderful as my life with Sarah was."

Jacob hugged Billy with enough force to not crush him. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Jacob."

The parents went to their seats and Edward took over the microphone. He was about to say something, but the words wouldn't come to his mouth. Then he realized, he didn't need to. Words limited what their emotions expressed.

Alice took the microphone from Edward and placed it on the stand for Edie to use. Jacob and Edward stood in the middle of the shiny false floor. White fabric was draped over the trees and they connected to the middle where a small chandelier hung. All eyes were on Edie.

"And now, our new grooms will dance their first dance as husbands," Alice began. "Singing, is Edie Black Swan."

Riley was standing behind the Denali table with Bree. He had never seen Edie look so nervous. He wondered if anyone else noticed. It didn't seem like they had. Then again, there were only two other people at the wedding that spent as much time with her as he had.

"Jacob and Edward wanted me to sing at their wedding," she told her audience. "I didn't even know I could sing until over a year ago when I was invited to a club. There, two boys named Anthony and Ephraim met and spoke face to face for the first time." The couple smiled at each other knowingly. "This is for them."

The music began. It was a ballad. There was a band behind her. Alice thought this would be better than just following the instrumentals on a track. The keys were played with purpose. Edie nearly missed her queue. " _Lying beside you, here in the dark. Feeling your heartbeat with mine._ _Softly you whisper, you're so sincere. How could our love be so blind? We sailed on together. We drifted apart and here you are, by my side_."

Jasper followed the control Edie put into the lyrics. So, when she punched the lyric, he felt the wind knock out of him and the influence of his gift spread. " _So now I come to you with open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I say. So HERE I AM, with open arms. Hoping you'll see what your love means to me. Open arms_."

Pictures were appearing on the ceiling. They presented like images from a projector. The images showed scenes of Edward and Jacob's relationship. From when she met each of them up to now. Each moment in time showed the love Edward and Jacob always had for each other. No one had a clue that it was Edie's memories they were seeing.

Jasper's empathic gift changed was unyielding, it kept flowing out of his control. Jasper wasn't doing this willingly. He felt such strong emotion, that his body immediately reacted. " _Living WITHOUT YOU, living ALONE. This empty house seems so cold. Wanting to hold you_ ," she breathed then belted, " _WANTING YOU NEAR. How much I wanted you home_."

It was too much. He was starting to feel vulnerable, starting to feel human. " _Now that you've come back, turned night into day, I NEED YOU TO STAY_." He tried dispersing this fury, this grief, this joy, to everyone else.

It worked. There was no dry eye in the area except for the vampires who looked like they were in pain. The only ones that seemed protected by this onslaught were the newlyweds. Riley saw this. He felt it. He knew. " _So now I COME TO YOU with open arms. Nothing to hide, BELIEVE WHAT I SAY. So HERE I AM, with open arms. HOPING YOU'LL SEE…what your love…means to me…Open arms_."

The applause was overwhelming. Riley saw Edie take the opportunity to leave the stage undetected. Bree, obviously, followed Riley to Edie. What they saw was small and exposed girl rather than the strong and guarded woman they had come to know. It seemed like Edie was trying to hang onto the trunk of the tree. Trying to keep herself from falling.

Jasper wasn't the only one to notice this shift in emotions, surely, more than a few did and dismissed them to be Edward and Jacob's emotions. Emmett almost did the same thing until he saw his sister walk off the stage. He saw her do the same thing before, but said nothing to give herself some privacy. When she revealed her mother's pregnancy, it made more sense, but why was she running now? He stayed far enough away to be unseen and kept himself downwind. The exchange was odd, to say the least.

Neither Riley nor Bree made a move to comfort her. Was it shocking seeing a proud Edie crumble? Riley started the conversation with an odd statement, "This is why you chose me, isn't it? Because it hurts. It hurts to see them looking for you and knowing you can tell them you're okay, but not being able to. They'd be in danger if you told them." No response from Edie. "But what hurts the most is seeing them happy. Seeing them be happy means that they can move on, but part of you doesn't want them to move on. You want them to grieve you. You want to be part of their lives, but you can't."

"How are you so sure?" Edie's voice was raw as if it hurt to speak.

"I'm not. I'm confused as fuck, but this is the only thing that makes sense even if it isn't plausible. I just need you to say if that it's true."

"You're right. I chose you because I saw part of myself in you."

"Who is it? Cullen or Black?"

"Time-out," Bree exclaimed. "Can I be part of this conversation, too?"

"Bree, you know I'm from Forks, right," Riley wanted to confirm.

"Yeah."

"That means who else lives here?"

"Your parents," she said it so obviously. "Wait a sec. Are you saying that _they_ are Edie's parents? When did they adopt you?"

"I wasn't adopted."

"Cullen or Black," Riley stressed. "One of them screwed a girl and now she's pregnant. I bet it was C–"

"Take it back," a guttural voice escaped Edie's mouth. "They're completely devoted to each other."

"Someone screwed somebody and if you're not going to tell me, then I'll ask Cullen myself."

Edie put a soundproof dome around the reception area. "What makes you think that they'll tell you even if it _was_ true?"

"Doesn't matter. Either way, someone's going to find out the truth."

"The truth isn't important!"

"Of course, it is. I know you're not crying, but you're in pain. Telling the truth will help with that."

"Pain is part of life. Why is mine any different?"

"You're kidding, right?!" Their attention was directed to Bree. "I don't know about Riley, but you're my _hero_. You saved me and gave me a purpose. Esme and Carlisle took me in and gave me a family and _you_ taught me how to protect them."

"That thing with Victoria messed me up. You respected me. I wasn't a toy to you," Riley admitted. "You could've let those guys kill me, but you didn't because you saw something in me that was remotely redeemable."

"You're our teacher, Edie."

"So, if you're hurt, then someone is getting their ass kicked."

Edie was moved by their words, but, "I can't let you hurt them."

"Why?"

"Because Jacob is not my father!" She breathed harshly. Calmly she explained, "Jacob Black...is my mother. Edward Cullen is my father."

Riley and Bree froze with expressions that looked like distorted disbelief, like scowls. Edie's warm palms rested on their cheeks and they were exposed to Edie's memories.

Eyes bulged and jaws dropped. "The fuck?" They choked in unison.

"Please don't ask me how. _I_ don't even know. Listen, it's my business whether I tell them or not. Can you respect that?" They nodded. They went back to the party after the barrier was lifted.

Emmett slumped to the forest floor. He went over all of it in his head; every encounter, every small mannerism, every clue that he missed. His sister, no, his niece was –

"Emmett?"

"Angel," he breathed. Rosalie had come looking for him.

"What are you doing on the ground. You've been missing for most of the reception."

"I didn't realize–" His vacant stare made him look possessed.

"You're scaring me, Emmett."

"I–" They heard cheers. It was time for the send-off. "We should go say good-bye."

When Emmett and Rosalie arrived, Jacob and Edward strolled out the front door. Everyone else was waving them good-bye. Charlie left right afterwards to drop off Sue and Billy. He took just a little bit longer when he dropped her off. The "kids" stayed behind at the Cullen home for a while longer. Tanya and the rest of her coven stayed as well.

"Say, Alice," Tanya began. "What can you tell me about your sister?"

"Bree was part of the newborns that were causing trouble in Seattle. She's very sweet and sort of shy."

"Actually, I meant your other sister. The one with the emeralds for eyes."

Alice smirked and shook her head. "Edie just joined us a few months ago. She was originally part of the Quileute tribe before she was bitten. She also likes meat. A. Lot," Alice giggled.

"Has she been one of us for long?"

"Almost a century. Tanya, I know what you want, but it isn't going to happen."

"Did you see my decision already?"

"No, I saw hers. And forgive me for being blunt, but you're not part of it."

"I see." Tanya kept the hybrid in her sights.

"Alice, your reputation for creating fabulous wedding stands," Carmen appreciated.

"Actually Carmen, I barely touched this wedding. It was mostly Jacob and Edward."

"Really?"

"Yes, I believe he told me. 'Dammit, Alice! If I'm marrying Ed, then I'm marrying him on my own terms.' Ha-ha. I barely got any say in it. Which, actually worked out better for me. He only gave me reign over the wedding fashion."

"Oh, they were such charming suits."

"I know. Besides, I'll host the next weddings."

"Are you sure Jake will let you?"

"Yes Seth, I am and you're invited to all of them."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I thought you'd be on my side, Edie."

"I am. I love the romanticism of weddings. The dress and the flowers and that person who will always stand beside you. But, if I know Jacob, then this is his and Edward's only wedding."

"You'll just have to help me convince them." Alice latched onto Edie's arm.

"Oh, fine, but I want to be the flower girl."

"Deal!"

"You'd make a wonderful flower girl," Esme whispered to Edie. Edie's cheeks heated up at the thought.

"We've had a wonderful time, Esme."

"Are you leaving so soon, Eleazar?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. We must get home soon. Laurent still struggles with being around so many humans."

"But he's getting there, right," Irina interceded.

"Yes, my siren," Laurent bent down to kiss his mate. "I'm slowly, but surely learning to be like you."

"Even if you slip up every now and then, it will be okay."

"You're okay with those that drink from humans?" Laurent was skeptical of the green-eyed vampire.

"Of course. There're all kinds of vampires out there and most of them drink from humans. It's our two families that are the 'oddballs' of our species," she jested.

"But you're murdering people," Kate intervened. The wolves were in agreement as well as the Cullen coven.

"It's no different than killing animals." Everyone silently disagreed, shocked by her statement.

"How can you agree with murder?" Jared was bewildered. "You're a w– Quileute! We kill those that feed on humans."

"I don't condone those that break the treaty, but you've said it before, it isn't natural for vampires to feed on only animals."

"I have to disagree, Carlisle has gone through this life drinking from ONLY animals."

"Eleazar, even Carlisle struggled in his early days."

"And you know this through one of your gifts. I believe you call it, Memory Manipulation."

"Yes."

"Fascinating."

"How do you know what she can do without her or any of us telling you," asked Sam.

"It's my gift. I'm an Ability Identifier."

"Can you see all that she can do?" Sam wondered if this was a way he could finally know more about the hybrid.

"Mostly. I've never met someone who could block _my_ gift. You are a unique vampire, Ms. Swan, I'm sorry, Black Swan."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Eleazar. Please call me Edie."

"It was a pleasure meeting you and your tribe. Don't worry, I won't mention them in my report."

"Report?" The question came from Leah.

"Yes, the leaders of our world like to be kept in the loop when it comes to new unions. Rest assured that none of you will be mentioned. They'd have all our ashes if I did."

The Denali Coven left after that. "Carlisle," Sam began. "Why didn't you tell us about these reports to the Volturi?"

"I didn't believe it was necessary."

"Did Jake know?"

"I don't think so."

"How could he if none of us knew?" Rosalie felt betrayed at the secrecy of her coven father.

"It was never my intention to keep this a secret."

"Esme and Edward knew though."

"Actually, I didn't know."

"Edward didn't know either. Every time I needed to present new editions to the family, we were close to Volterra, so there was never a need to tell you."

"Still, you should've told us. Or you, Edie. You lived with them. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Rose, I thought you knew. I'm sorry. If I knew, then I would've told you."

"Alice!" Jasper was holding onto his wife, keeping her steady. She was falling. Her face was molded in distress.

"They're coming, but I can't see!"

"What _can_ you see?"

"Aro. I see Aro and the guard, but they're all blurred out. I see people I don't recognize. I'm scared Jazz." Alice clung onto Jasper.

Alice recognized Edie coming closer to her. "Maybe I can help you see. Since I'm part of that event, maybe I can help clear it up."

"How?"

"Give me your arm." Alice did as her sister said. An electrical current flowed through them. Both women sucked in as much air as they could. The vision finally settled. The women were inside Volterra's stone walls. A letter was being presented to Aro. His grin stretched from ear to ear. Caius' face is matching. Marcus' typical solemn face moved slightly. Time passed and another letter arrived. From that last letter, Aro finally decided to act. The vision changed.

They noticed that the grass was drier than it was now. Edie was in the center of their family while Alice stood beside Jasper and the youngest of the wolf pack. The pack's members appeared bigger than they were currently. Alice looked around at what she couldn't see previously.

There were more vampires than just their coven. The Denali was there and other covens that the Olympic Coven had befriended over the years. Some that she didn't recognize, like the ones that were closest to her. They presented like vampires, but they had human eyes; one male and two females. There was also a full vampiric female with a close resemblance to the male. The Volturi had far greater numbers than they did. Alice could tell that there was more than just the guard with them. When she looked closer, she saw that there were two extra members of the coven that hardly left the coven behind the three lords.

Speaking of the three lords, Aro stood tall, Caius as well. Marcus, however, couldn't stay still. Alice saw him furiously racing to Edie. Alice saw her sister make no move to evade him. No one moved to rescue her. Edward and Jacob simply moved out of the way. Marcus as choking her. Alice and Edie came out of the vision. Edie was holding her neck and choking on air.

Emmett moved to get her. He held her like a newborn baby. "Marcus," she gasped.

"We should go to the house," Emmett suggested. He carried his niece to the couch and Jasper carried his wife there as well. Emmett tried to lay her down, but she insisted on sitting. Edie clasped her hands together and stared at the floor. Alice was no better.

"How bad was it," asked Jasper.

"They're bringing the wives," Alice answered.

The vampires except for Bree and Riley gasped. "Who's wives?" The question came from Paul.

"Aro and Caius' wives. They never leave the tower. The last time they came out was when the immortal children appeared."

"Why are they coming now?"

"Because of whatever is in those letters that Eleazar and Dr. Cullen sent," Edie answered matter-of-factly. "Whatever it was, it made Aro happy and Caius was manic."

"Carlisle, what was in your letter," Sam questioned.

"I only wrote about Edie and her ability to see other's memories without touching them."

"Did you write about anything else?"

"No."

"You're not asking him the right questions," Edie interrupted.

"Then what should I ask?"

"Ask him when was the last time he wrote to them."

All eyes were on the patriarch. "Well, Carlisle?"

With shame, Carlisle confessed, "A month ago."

"What did you write that time?" No human ears could detect sound in the living room. "What did you tell them," Sam repeated.

"I asked if they ever encountered a cross-species mutation."

"Like Edie's."

"Yes."

"What did they say?"

"Are you that desperate to know about me, Sam?"

"I'm just trying to protect my tribe."

"You and Dr. Cullen are alike in that way. You think that by knowing everything that you can protect your family, your friends."

"How is that wrong? Knowledge is key to victory."

"Yes, but you're so focused on one aspect that you're forgetting what you need to know."

"I'm the beta, I need to know everything."

"Why do you need to know everything about _me_?"

"You're stronger than any of us. You hold back on your true power. You can control us all if you wanted to, but you decide to help us instead. How do we know that you're not the one we should watch out for? How do we know you're not manipulating us?"

Sam was greeted with a mirthless chuckle from Edie. "Wow. This is ironic. Really. It's amusing."

"What is?"

"You said the same thing to Jacob, more or less."

"No, I didn't."

No one had ever seen that cold stare in Edie's normally vibrant eyes. Her voice was equally cool. "I don't have time for this. Edward and Jacob will be back before we know it, and I need to do research."

"We're not done here." Sam grabbed her arm as she tried to leave with Riley and Bree.

"Yes, we are." Sam felt his arm shatter. He yelled in pain. His assailant's eyes were apathetic. She still held his limp hand. "Don't be a child. It's just a shattered limb." In an instant, Sam's pain was gone and he was able to move his arm and fingers. "You don't control me, Sam. I'm also not your enemy. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression."

"Where are you going," asked Esme.

"Riley, Bree, and I are going to California." The coven pack watched her leave.

"Are you okay," Emily nursed Sam's arm.

"I'm fine."

"Why do you provoke her," asked Emmett. "You know what she can do."

"You sound like you're afraid of her."

"That's ridiculous."

"Then, why warn me?"

"I didn't think I needed to. She came here to help us and she hasn't done anything to make me think that she wants to hurt us."

"She shattered my arm."

"She also healed you. She wouldn't have even done it if you hadn't grabbed her like that."

"None of you have lived through a war. We have. Edie is like one of those kids that were left behind while their parents were out fighting and dying; nearly desensitized," Jasper addressed the Quileute pack.

"Look, we like Edie and all, but," Jared began. "We don't have any secrets between us. The mind link doesn't let us. Edie does. It's hard to trust someone who's not in your position ya' know."

"But we've never seen it from her side."

"That's what we're talking about Seth."

"No, you're not listening to me. I know I'm just a kid and sometimes I say dumb shit, but listen, please." The fourteen-year-old commanded their attention to him. "We keep talking about Edie and saying things about her from what we see, but we never stopped to see it from her point of view."

" _What_ are you talking about Seth," Leah raised her eyebrow at her brother's weird conclusion.

"I'm saying that, like, look. Remember when she drank that blood, ya' know, after she told us what she did to Bella? Jake and Edward were ready to kill you guys, but she stopped them. And remember what she said next? She said we needed to stay together. She said more than once that her life doesn't matter as long as we're okay." Seth paused to see that they were all taking him seriously. "It's like what Jazz said, she's seen more shit than any of us."

"Yeah, smart guy, but if it's so important for her to change the future, then why not tell us more things about it? Why doesn't she tell us more about herself?"

"Do you tell everyone your life story?" Rosalie intervened, "If you could hide certain things from your pack, wouldn't you? I know I would."

"You're asking her to trust you when the reality is that she shouldn't," Alice suddenly uttered.

"How do you mean?"

"You and I are the guilty ones, Sam, remember?"

"Sorry?"

"The reason she came here in the first place is that _we_ messed up. I don't mean just you and me. All of us did."

"Because of what we did in the previous timeline, Edie had to come and fix it," Quil concluded.

"Exactly."

"But why not just tell us?" The question came from Embry.

"I was thinking about that too and I realized it's because she wanted us to make our own decisions."

"Like when Jake chose to become Alpha."

"Yes."

"But she influenced him," Sam interrupted.

"She gave him choices," Esme disagreed. "By telling him about you all ahead of time, she gave him more options besides choosing between his friends and his imprint."

"Oh my God. That's it!"

"What is it, Rose," Emmett asked.

"That's what she changed. That's why Alice and Sam are the guilty ones. Alice was the one to bring Bella Swan into our world."

"No, I didn't. Edward did."

"He wouldn't have done it if you hadn't encouraged him to do it by showing him your visions. Swan was the reason the Volturi were able to get very close without being detected. She got rid of her and now we can track their decisions without that interference."

"Okay, fine. Then why am _I_ guilty?"

"Think about it. Does Jake seem like the type to take a leadership position just because someone asked? Especially about something he had no clue existed?"

"No," Embry answered. "He doesn't do anything half-assed or without knowing as much as he can."

"Precisely. When we work in the garage together he always asks about their history and does his homework on which part would work with which car. Edie told him about shifters so he could keep you all."

"So, what you're saying is that she wanted Jake to be Alpha. But, why?"

"Because Sam messed up."

"How did I mess up?"

"I don't know."

"I think I do," Emmett suddenly spoke after hearing his wife go over her findings. "She's so smart. She planned this from the start. She wanted all of us to get along."

"Because…"

"Because if we didn't, then we would be fighting each other all the time," Brady picked up on what Emmett was saying. "I mean, even when we didn't know we were wolves, we were taught that Cold Ones were the enemy, right?"

"So, if all of you hated each other and Sam was Alpha," Rachel injected herself into the conversation. "Then, when Jake Imprinted on Edward, okay, wait! I'm confused."

"Edie had us get along because in her timeline we didn't," Paul helped his girlfriend. "We would've been fighting all the time. Even Edward and Jake. Then, when Swan came with the Volturi, we all died because we couldn't work together." He came to this conclusion after he looked back on the time when he barely knew Edie.

"Expect the unexpected and stay together," Sam realized. He still didn't know if he could trust the hybrid completely, but at least now he understood her motives and methods more. "I have one last question. Why did she say Marcus when she came out of the vision?"

"He was choking her," Alice answered ominously.

"Where is Carlisle," Seth wondered.

"Trying to catch up to Edie so he can apologize," Esme answered.


	15. Trials of Discovery

**Trials of Discovery**

 _Isle Esme_

Edward was secretive about where he was taking his husband for their honeymoon. Husband! It was foreign to his tongue and totally welcomed. Jacob was his husband now. The wedding tired him out, so the wolf slept on the plane. It was a dreamless sleep. As Edward traced the defined lines on his new husband's face, he heard that odd hum again. In fact, the further away they got from Forks, the louder the Sound became. _'Why can't he hear it?'_

"Why can't I hear what?" Jacob was freshly awake from his nap.

"It's not important. It's just a noise that was bothering me back in Forks."

"Mm 'kay. Are we there yet?"

"We still have a couple of hours. Go back to sleep."

 _'_ _Don't have to tell me twice.'_ Jacob snuggled closer to Edward. His breath warmed Edward's neck.

Edward grinned at his husband's adorable antics. _'Maybe it's because his heart beats so loudly that he can't hear the extra noise. I wonder what it is.'_

They arrived in Brazil and after a quick stretch, they boarded a cab. The route took them through streets busy with people partying. Whatever the celebration, Jacob wanted to take part in it. They got out of the cab when it seemed like traffic was stopped indefinitely.

"Come on!" Jacob pulled Edward out of the car. When they got to where the rest of the people were, Jacob pulled him close. Edward could feel his chiseled chest through the fabric of their button-down shirt. "My turn to lead," the shifter breathed. With his arms around his vampire's waist, his hands traveled down to the middle of his (Edward's) pelvic region.

Edward turned his face back and used his arms to anchor himself to Jacob's head. They moved to the slow rhythm of the Latin beats. Fire burned in their eyes and steam flowed from their lips as they kissed. They got back to their cab because their chauffer had half a mind to leave them and sell their stuff.

Once they loaded their things onto the motor boat, Edward drove to Isle Esme. They arrived at a split-level house with huge glass panes and no obvious door. Jacob supposed he should be used to places like this, considering who he married, but he still stared in wonder. He touched one of the panes and it moved like a revolving door. He stepped inside. Everything looked so homey, but with that layer of elegance he had come to expect from his in-laws.

"What do you think?"

"I think that…well, I'm afraid to touch anything. I think I'll break it."

"If you do, we have people on-call to fix it," Edward smirked.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jacob pulled his husband to him and kissed him.

"Let me show you the rest of the house."

The master bedroom was large and white with a bed to match. There is a separate blue room, it was smaller and it matched the master room in all but color and size. "I like it. It's very open. Is this your place?"

"No, it's Esme's. She's letting us use it while we're on our honeymoon."

"When did she buy it?"

"It was a gift from Carlisle, actually. It's called Isle Esme."

"Cool, cool. A whole island named after her."

"I could get you an island, too. If that's what you want, I mean."

"Sure!"

"Just like that," Edward snorted.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna pass up owning an island!"

"Ah! So that's why you married me," he teased. "For the island."

"Actually, I married you for your fine ass, but the island is a nice bonus." Jacob squeezed his husband's stone-hard ass. "Mm. Cold and hard. Just like I like it," he mouthed on Edward's neck. He kissed a trail to Edward's lips and from there the newlyweds christened their entrance to the beach house with sweet kisses.

"Do you want to see the beach?"

"I'd love to." Jacob tucked himself to Edward's side. They walked on the smooth-as-glass sand. "Wow. The moon looks huge tonight."

Edward didn't respond. He was too entranced by the contentedness he felt with his soulmate beside him. "What?"

"I said, we should take a swim."

"Sounds like fun." The couple took off their clothes and entered the cool salty water. Once again, Edward was speechless. He couldn't believe that this magnificent creature beside him was his and his alone.

"What is it, Beautiful?" Jacob interrupted his thoughts.

"I should be saying that to you." Edward saw the blood rush to Jacob's cheeks. Everything was so silent. All he could hear was Jacob's heart and breathing and the other noise. It wasn't as erratic as it usually was. It was calmer, almost as if the Sound was sleeping.

Suddenly, water sprayed Edward's face. "Glad I could get your attention," Jacob remarked with his wolfy smirk.

"Oh, you always have my attention." Edward retaliated equally. This started a water war of sorts. They were like children, playing in the water without care. The moon set a bit before they stopped and laid on their clothes on the beach. Edward was tracing the pectoral muscles on Jacob. "You are very childish."

"Me? You started it."

"No, I did not. You sprayed me first."

"I just wanted you to stop spacing out. You've been doing that a lot lately. We're on our honeymoon, we should be paying attention to us only."

"Allow me to rectify that." Edward picked up his new husband and carried him in a bridal-style.

"The hell?!" Jacob held onto Edward's slender and strong neck.

Edward ignored Jacob's demands to be put down. "It's in my job description to carry you across the threshold. I'm nothing if not traditional."

Jacob didn't say anything until he was placed on top of the cotton sheets of the white room. "What's with everyone treating me like a chick? I know they're just playing, but I don't think I need to remind everyone that I _am_ a guy."

Edward lowered himself to kiss him. "Well, you _are_ taking my last name."

"Who said anything about that," Jacob moaned in to the kiss. "Why don't you take mine?"

"Edward Black?" He kissed the russet skin under Jacob's ear. "Doesn't really suit me." His icy tongue traced the areola around Jacob's right nipple. "Jacob Cullen, though, has a certain ring to it."

Jacob whimpered. "I like the sound of Edward Black. Jacob Cullen, I don't know." He pulled Edward back to his face. "But maybe you could convince me to change it." The fire in his coffee eyes told Edward all he needed to know to convince his husband of the name change.

Wood splintering and the sounds of whimpering and moans with a couple of screams at the end. Those were the sounds the came from their bedroom that night. In the moments between the moans and pleas, it sounded like steam was being created from the contact of intense chill meeting intense warmth. Finally, the bedframe was wrecked, the sheets were torn beyond repair and a very tired wolf shifter rested his head on the chest of his freezing husband. Freezing to others, but to him, it was perfect.

Edward held his husband and waited for him to dream. Jacob's dreams were more colorful this time around. _He was in his dad's living room watching TV in his boxers and his favorite Ninja-Turtles t-shirt. Suddenly, he heard, "Jake! Breakfast!"_

 _"_ _Coming!" He eagerly sat down. In front of him was a stack of pancakes, bacon, sausage, the works. He served himself some apple juice. "This looks great!"_

 _"_ _I'm glad you think so," the voice replied. The person speaking dropped what she was doing at the stove and sat down at the table with Jacob and the person holding a newspaper._

 _"_ _Mom?"_

 _"_ _Oh, Jake. My little cub." Sarah Black née Wilde reached across the small table to hold her son's hand. "I never wanted this life for you."_

 _"_ _Which one? Me as a wolf?" More cautiously he continued, "Or me and Ed?"_

 _"_ _I sure hope she's not talking about my son," another voice came from behind the newspaper. The person put the paper down and folded it neatly before placing it on the table. The woman who did this looked so familiar. Her hair and eyes that until now was hidden behind the newspaper, he knows he has seen them before._

 _"_ _Mrs. Masen?" Jacob was now too aware that he was only in his boxers._

 _"_ _Please, call me Elizabeth or Mother or even Liz. Your mother is particularly fond of the last one." While his mom was dressed in clothes that were more for comfort, Elizabeth dressed has a formal dress and corset with vertical lines on it and ruffles in the middle._

 _"_ _You and Ed, you look so alike."_

 _"_ _Yes, I know. Junior never really liked that much, growing up. He always wanted to be more masculine looking like his father."_

 _"_ _And to answer both your questions," Sarah intervened. "I mean you as a wolf."_

 _"_ _So, you like Ed, then?"_

 _"_ _Both of you are beautiful together."_

 _"_ _Yes, you and Junior complete each other." It elated Jacob to hear both his mom and mother-in-law say that. "But right now, we have something else to discuss that is of the utmost importance."_

 _"_ _She's right, baby. We need to talk about the changes you'll be going through."_

 _"_ _Kind of late for that, Mom."_

 _"_ _Jacob. Listen to me, the changes you will go through are different from Shifting."_

 _"_ _The changes you go through," Elizabeth added. "You will need them to save Edward. Please, Edward is in danger."_

 _"_ _What's going to happened to Ed," he pressed._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, this happened because of me."_

 _"_ _What are you_ talking _about? Just tell me what's after Ed. Is it the Volturi," he asked more urgently._

 _"_ _Tell Edward that I'm so sorry," Sarah pleaded to her son._

 _"_ _Please, save our Edward," Elizabeth implored._

 _Their voices started to fade and the light got brighter._

Jacob woke up with a start. He took a sharp, shallow breath and settled back on top of Edward. "It was longer this time."

"What do you think they were trying to warn you about?"

"I don't know." Jacob sat up a bit and took in his surroundings. "What the hell happened to our room?"

"We happened," Edward smirked.

"We've never done this much damage before."

"Well, this room is old. Esme hasn't gotten around to reinforcing the bedframe with wrought iron."

"Oh, God. There are feathers everywhere. Any chance that we could get those repair people here?"

"They'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Cool. So, what are we doing today?"

The couple hiked the entire day and stopped by a waterfall and had sex there too. They decided to spend the night in the forest. "It's odd, don't you think," Edward remarked.

"What?"

"Being here, truly alone. No siblings or packmates or parents to disrupt us."

"Yeah, it's nice. I don't think I've had this much silence in like over a year, but you know, I kind of miss the noise."

Speaking of noise, The Sound, as Edward dubbed it, was practically singing since this morning. It was especially active when they cannonballed down the waterfall. Now, it was dim. _'I guess you're sleeping now.'_

"Who's sleeping?"

"It's nothing. It was just a stray thought."

"You've been having a lot of those lately and you've been spacing out a lot, too."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Wanna tell me what's been bothering you?"

"I don't know how to begin."

"Look, I want you to tell me, but I'm not gonna make you. So, when you feel up to it, I'll be here."

"Always?"

"Always." Through the trees, they saw the full moon. "It's bigger today than yesterday." Neither man knew that Jacob's eyes started glowing a dark red.

In the morning, Edward and Jacob traveled back to the split-level house. "The repairmen should be here within the hour."

"Alright, I'm gonna take a shower."

"I'll get started on breakfast, then."

"Can I get–"

"Extra bacon and sausage?"

"It's like you read my mind." Jacob left with a chaste kiss. As Jacob was scrubbing himself clean, he felt a slight movement in his abdomen, but dismissed it. By the time he got out of the shower and dressed in cargo shorts and a forest green V-neck t-shirt, the housekeepers/ repairmen had arrived.

Edward was guiding the elder Brazilian couple inside the house. "Jake, this is Gustavo and Kaure. They're our housekeepers." In Portuguese, he spoke _"_ _Este é meu marido,_ _Jacob."_ (This is my husband, Jacob.) The couple greeted Jacob warmly and excused themselves to see to the damaged room. "We'll just leave them to it, then."

Jacob noticed Kaure's apprehension to Edward. As the housekeepers tended to the wrecked room, he asked. "Does she know about you?"

"She suspects. She's native Tacuna and they have legends of blood-drinking demons that prey on beautiful men and women."

"And you have me here all alone. All to yourself." The couple cuddled on the sofa and watched a few slasher flicks.

It was sunset when Gustavo and Kaure were finished. _"Tenho um presente para o seu marido."_ (I have a gift for your husband.) Kaure smiled kindly to Jacob. In her hand was a purple plant that looked like lavender. Jacob reached for it, but then he started feeling dizzy. He nearly fell on top of Edward. Through Kaure's thoughts, Edward saw that Jacob's eyes glowed a deep crimson color. _"Lobisomem,"_ she awed. (Werewolf.)

"My head hurts," groaned Jacob after the housekeepers left.

"I didn't know you were allergic to anything."

"Only when I was a kid." Edward handed him a glass of water. "Thanks. My mom used to grow these weird flowers, but I'd always get sick, so she stopped." He saw Edward's solemn expression. "I'm okay, don't worry so much."

"Your eyes glowed."

Jacob went straight to a mirror. "Are they doing that now? I thought that being a wolf meant no allergies."

"Evidently, that isn't the case."

"What are you thinking about?"

"There's something I need to tell you. It's why I've been so pensive lately. I've been hearing this noise around you lately. It started off as a hum and I thought someone was spying on us at first, but the Sound kept going and lately I've grown so used to it that I almost expect it to be there."

"You've been spacing out because of a noise? What's so important about that?"

"The Sound goes wherever you go. Are you sure you don't hear it?"

"I would've told you if I had. Whatever you're hearing, I'm not." Jacob paused. "How come you told me about it _now_?"

"When Kaure tried to give you that flower, the Sound was going crazy. I felt a surge of power coming from you. It's going to sound ludicrous, but I think the Sound was trying to protect you from it."

"Not gonna lie, that does sound a bit crazy. We're talking about a noise, Ed."

"I know, but remember what your mother said? You are going through changes. Maybe the Sound was part of the change and then with your eyes glowing…all I'm saying is that it's worth looking into."

"Yeah, okay, but not tonight. My head still hurts."

Jacob rested peacefully that night until he entered REM sleep. His mom and mother-in-law were at the table again. Like before, they would say _Save Edward_ and _I'm sorry_.

"I'm tired of these damn dreams," Jacob emphasized. Edward tried to tire him out during the day, so that his nights were more peaceful, meaning no dreams. Finally, his labors to tire his husband worked, but in all the effort, he forgot to feed himself.

For the first time during their honeymoon (two weeks), Jacob woke up alone. On the nightstand, he saw the note that Edward left.

 _If you find this note, it means that I'm not back yet from hunting. I would've taken you with me, but you looked too serene to disturb. –Edward._

"Now I feel bad. Hope you get back soon," Jacob sighed to himself. He explored the fridge and found some of the food that Kaure had left for them. She and Gustavo had come to the island on and off the last few weeks. According to Edward, she had started to suspect that Jacob was the true monster and she carried that strange flower with her and held it out each time Jacob was near.

Other than that, the couple believed she was harmless. Jacob heats up the casserole in the oven and decides to eat straight from the pan. He gets a few bites in and then he started feeling nauseous. He smelled the casserole more closely. It stunk like that flower! He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could and started to throw up the food he had eaten.

Edward had come back in time to see him upchuck in the toilet. "Get out of here Ed," he said weakly. "You don't need to see me like this. I'm gonna kill her."

"Tell me who and I'll help," Edward responded playfully.

"Your homicidal housekeeper. She tried to poison me!"

"WHAT!" Edward growled. He saw in Jacob's mind what had occurred. He went to the kitchen to inspect the poisonous food. "She hid it in the cheese. I think she hoped she could cover up the smell that way." He threw the plate across the ocean. He got closer to his wolf who was sweating through his clothes and holding on to his abdomen tightly.

"It hurts so much, Ed!"

"We need to get you to Carlisle, quickly."

"What are we gonna do? Pump me full of Benadryl until we get to Forks?"

"If we have to, then yes."

"I'll be fine in a couple of minutes. I feel better already," Jacob strained.

"The Sound is going crazy right now. The flower is affecting it too," Edward said without paying attention to Jacob's words.

"It's just a dumb noise, Ed. I'm telling you, I'm fine." Then, Jacob screamed. His insides felt like they were contorting. Something was twisting them. He was burning up. It was worse than when he shifted for the first time.

"Jake!" Edward picked him up and put him on the bed. "Don't worry, love. I'll get you help."

He packed their belongings and high-tailed to a private airport where a plane was waiting for them to take off. Edward never left Jacob's side, or rather, Jacob didn't let Edward go more than a foot away from him. Whatever was hurting him, hurt less when Edward was near.

On the plane, as they settled in their seats, they discovered that a mass started to grow on Jacob's tummy. They thought that Jacobs stomach was getting swollen with blood. Upon their discovery, Alice had called. Edward and Jacob had disappeared from her vision completely.

 _Near Chico, California_

"He's your grandpa, maybe you should forgive him," said Bree. They were traveling in a rental car. Her and Riley were in the back and Edie and Charlie were in front.

"I don't see why forgiveness is even a factor. It's not like I didn't expect this from him."

"What I'd like to know is how you got Bree and me passports _and_ first-class tickets?"

"However, you did it," Charlie interrupted "I don't want to know. Sounds illegal."

"It's not illegal if you don't get caught," Edie remarked, then relented when Charlie raised an eyebrow to her.

"I thought we were going to San Francisco. Why are we in Chico?" Riley asked when they passed the city sign.

"We're not stopping here," Charlie answered for Edie. "We're going to see a friend of mine and collect some clues."

"What kind of clues," Bree queried.

"Werewolf DNA," Edie answered matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't get some from the pack then?"

She hit Riley and Bree on their head. "Why did you hit _me_? _He's_ the one who asked."

"This way, you both learn at the same time. The pack are wolf shifters, not actual Children of the Moon, or werewolves as you put it."

"I thought you said that there weren't any."

"There are still some packs around. There are even some hunters, but they don't know about us."

"Hunters?"

"Yeah. It's just a family who think they're the saviors of humans. They hunt the werewolves relentlessly."

"Do they ever kill anything?"

"They've been honing their skills for centuries. At some point, they have to."

"But the secret is exposed. Don't the Volturi intervene," the question came from Charlie.

"They could, but the hunters are doing them a favor by hunting the wolves."

"That's awful, but it makes sense." The car came to a stop at a sheriff's office. "We're here." Bree and Riley stayed in the car. "Hi," Charlie greeted the front desk clerk. "I'm looking for an old friend of mine. His name is No–"

"Charlie!" A man with sandy blond hair greeted them from an office with glass for walls. "You can let them in, Deputy Clark."

"Hey, Noah. It's been a long time. How's your son?"

"He's okay. He's in high school now. How've you been Bella?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm not Bella. I'm Agent Sarah Cullen."

"My bad. So, Charlie, Sarah, what brings you to my county?"

"You're Sheriff now? Congrats. We're here because our investigation brought us here. There's some trouble in Forks and we found a connection to an arson case here from a few years ago."

"It would help if we could see the sight for ourselves," Edie insisted. "And any survivors left from the case."

"Well, I can give you directions to the sight and you can look with discretion. As for survivors, the only one in town is in a coma and the other two left after the funerals."

"That's a shame. Thanks for the help, Noah."

"No problem, Charlie. Can I ask what the investigation is about?"

Edie answered. "We're looking into a string of murders that are covered up by a family that originated in France."

"France?"

"Yes. If I were you, I'd keep an eye out for any arms dealers and security firms moving into the area."

Charlie and Edie went to the car and drove deep into the woods to a burnt-out shell of a three-story home that must have housed at least ten or twenty people.

"This place stinks worse than the pack."

"It's supposed to. This house was home to a very large werewolf pack until a crazy woman decided to burn it with them inside."

"I smell something else," said Bree.

"That's scorched flesh, Bree," Charlie confirmed.

"Yeah, I get that, but it's different from the nasty dog smell."

"It's humans. It's customary for some packs to have humans in them." Edie breathed deeply. "The woman who killed this pack also killed many humans."

"Isn't the number one rule not to get humans involved," asked Riley.

"Children of the Moon don't live by our rules. If they did, then they wouldn't have hunters after them. Come on, we need to start looking. I want to get to San Francisco by tomorrow."

"What are we looking for?"

"Anything that smells especially bad. Any symbols that connect this place to a pack." By the time they were done, the vampires had traumatized noses.

"Edie! I found something in the basement," Charlie exclaimed.

The trio went down to find Charlie. "Is that a vault?"

"Yeah. It's one of those that banks use. You think the spirals mean something?"

"We could pry it open and find out," Riley suggested.

"We can't. It needs to be intact for when the owners come back. Let's take a picture and cover our scents."

They packed up the rental and went to the hospital where Charlie and Edie went to visit the coma patient. From there, the group went to the nearest airport.

 _San Francisco, California_

They arrived at their hotel that night. "How are you gonna handle that witch coven tomorrow" Charlie voiced.

"Witches? Like pointy hats and spells," asked Bree.

"Yes, but this coven doesn't really use the hats. Don't track water inside, guys. This is a five-star hotel."

"Jeez, okay," Riley griped mildly. "So, we're contacting witches tomorrow. Do _they_ know about vampires?"

"Yeah, but not everything."

The next day, the group was parked outside an early 20th-century manor. Riley and Bree had their jackets and hats on and their hands in their pockets. "What's our cover," Riley queried.

"We're a coven of vampires from Washington and we need their help to stop the Human Holocaust of the 21st century."

"Ha-ha. Wait, seriously?"

They walked up the stairs to the wooden double doors with stained glass windows. Charlie knocked on the door. "What are you doing?" She stared bewildered at Charlie.

"Proving that being the only human here means that I'm the only one brave enough to actually knock."

A little boy around six or seven years old answered the door. "Hi!"

"Hi," Edie answered back. "Is your mommy or your aunts around?"

"Yeah," the little blond boy said.

"Can you go get them, please?"

A couple minutes later, a short brunette woman came to the door. She reminded them a bit of Alice. "Hi! Why don't you come in?" When the group got through the door, they froze on the spot.

"Tell me again, why I didn't just blow them up?" Another brunette woman, older than the previous one, griped.

"Because they're not evil, they're in pain. They need our help," replied the empathic middle sister.

"Whatever the situation, I'm ready with potions," said the youngest sister.

"See? Now, unfreeze them."

The eldest sister reluctantly did so. The group from Washington kept their balance mostly as they got out of their frozen state. "We need your help."

"We know. I saw you in my premonition."

"Okay, great. Then, I'll get straight to the point. I need you guys to do a genealogy report."

"What exactly are you looking for," asked the youngest sister witch.

"There is no biological way that I was able to be conceived, yet here I am. I need to know if there was some sort of magical component to my conception."

"We'll need your blood and DNA samples to compare to the other magical components."

"I have two here," Edie tossed them the bag with werewolf hair in it, plus a second one. "I just need like a test tube or something for another one."

The youngest witch sister disappeared then reappeared with something in her hand. "Will this work?"

"Thanks." Once the glass was filled, Edie gave it back to the witches. "Don't touch it directly. It's venom."

It took some time to come up with a proper method to trace Edie's genetics. They began by comparing her DNA with the samples she provided. The youngest witch brought Edie up to their lair at the highest level in the manor. "We started comparing your blood with others to see if we can identify what your lineage is."

"What did you find?"

"We found that your maternal side has a component that we cannot identify yet. We were hoping you could tell us. You see, it's not completely human and I found traces of tribal magic."

"Oh. It's shifter DNA. My mother's tribe is able to shift into animals."

"That's awesome! Magic never stops amazing me. This brings me to my other news. The second hair sample you provided me brought me at a dead end. It's weird it's like it's frozen, somehow. I used a spell to temporarily unfreeze it, but it only works for a couple seconds at most. I asked my sisters to help me with that and we found something that I think that you'll find very interesting."

"What is it?" Edie was handed a long scroll. She saw what she expected to find on it, except for… "Am I reading this right?"

"There's something else I need to tell you. We had an accident and the werewolf hair touched the venom. They exploded. The way I see it, you have all the components here to make a kid, but not with each other. You're right. Your parents should _not_ have been able to conceive you."

"So, we're at a dead end."

"Actually, I think the answer lies with magic. Theoretically, these two can have a kid because of the magic present, but it's only a theory. Another one is that your parents did the dirty during or under a magical phenomenon like I don't know, a solar flare or if they conceived you under the aurora borealis."

"What about an eclipse?"

"That could work too."

"Thanks, I really appreciated this."

"It was fun working on this." Edie stretched out her arms and destroyed any trace of her in the attic, even the ones that were hidden. "What the hell?!"

"No one can know I was here. Thank you so much."

Downstairs, the rest of Edie's group was out the door. The last they saw of them was a blur zooming out the double door entrance.

 _Forks, Washington_

Edie, Charlie, Riley, and Bree arrived at Forks a full week before Edward and Jacob. Edie's cell phone rang. "Alice? What's up?"

"It's Jacob! He and Edward disappeared."

"They're missing?" Edie's heart beat went frantic.

"I don't know. Wait!" There was a beat. "I saw us going to the airport to pick them up. They're on their way home."

"I'm coming too. I'll see you soon."

"Something wrong," asked Charlie from his recliner.

"Edward and Jacob are coming home. We'll be back later, Charlie."

 _Cullen Residence_

Everyone waited at the Cullen residence until it was time to pick up Edward and Jacob. When they got back, Carlisle wasted no time getting Edward and Jacob into a separate room in the house where all types of medical equipment were stored.

"Are you still in pain?" Carlisle used the tips of his fingers to further pinpoint the abdominal pains.

"No. The pain stopped a while ago, but the bulge is still there," Jacob responded.

"I'll run some tests. In the meantime, relax. We'll do what we can." Carlisle left to do just that.

"How is it?"

Puzzled, Edward asked, "How is what?"

"The Sound. I know I gave you a hard time before. I'm sorry. I mean, the Sound did tell you I was in trouble, I should've listened."

With a gentle smile, Edward said, "Thanks. The Sound is relaxed right now, but all that matters to me is that you're okay. The Sound can wait."

The pack came when Alice called them. Some were pacing and others were sitting. Edie was closest to the room trying to figure out what sound they were talking about. She slid against the wall to the floor. She held her rings on her leather necklace against her heart.

"Are they gonna know today?" Riley sat with her.

"I think so."

"Are you nervous?"

"Should I be," Edie was breathless. "I don't know."

Bree saw them and sat on the other side of Edie. Emmett didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort Edie, but he didn't know how to do that without telling her that he knew about her and he wanted to respect her wishes. Finally, he went over to her. At eye-level, he held her shoulders and said, "They're going to be fine."

"Thanks, Bro. I sure hope so." Finally, Edie got up and went to Carlisle's office. It wasn't in her nature to sit and do nothing. "Hi," she greeted her grandfather.

"Hi. Are you still mad at me?"

"Let's just not talk about it again. Okay, Grandpa," she whispered the last part as low as she could.

"Okay, Sweetheart." Carlisle's shoulders dropped with relief.

"Are the tests done? Is he?"

"Yes, he is. They'll want me to explain how it is possible."

"I know. That's why I left. I have their answer here. I went to a witch coven to get it."

"A witch coven?"

"Yeah. Here, let me explain to you how it works."

Carlisle went to the room where Edward and Jacob were. "I have your results with me."

"We're ready, Carlisle." Carlisle handed his son the piece of paper that Edie gave him. "What is this?"

Jacob grabbed the long and brown paper. "It looks like a family tree."

"It is in a way." Carlisle explained, "Jacob, on the right side is your family, rather, your genes and what is represented in them. The green line is your shifter DNA. It traces to your father and so on."

"Okay…"

"What's this for Carlisle," questioned Edward.

"The plant you described to me is called aconite. Jacob, do you see the black line represented on your mother's line?"

"Doc, please, just get to the point."

"On your mother's side, you have werewolf DNA. By that, I don't mean shifter. I mean Child of the Moon. That is why the aconite affected you so much. It's used to repel your kind."

Jacob stammered, "So, I'm like a real howling-at-the-moon werewolf?"

"Yes."

"This might also explain your size," Edward put in.

"My size?"

"Yes. You've hardly bulked up like the rest of the pack, but your wolf is much larger otherwise."

"Yes, that's right. Though any knowledge I could obtain to confirm it is long gone or in Volterra," Carlisle furthered. "Now Edward, I want you to pay attention to the left side of the paper where _your_ side is represented. Do you see anything odd.?"

"It's all silver except for that tiny segment of blue in some parts."

"The silver represents your vampiric nature. Parts of Jacob's side is white because they represent normal humans in his ancestry. Yours is silver because you've stopped being human and are a complete vampire."

"What does the blue mean?"

"I believe it represents your Wiccan heritage. You heard me right, Wiccan."

"Ed's a witch," Jacob snorted. Edward gave Jacob a tiny shove. "Hey, I'm the patient here."

"Yes, he is. On his mother's side, which explains a lot, mainly if your mother knew what I was all those years ago."

"This is all very fascinating Doc, but if all I have to do is stay away from that plant, then why is this information important?"

"Being away from aconite will not get rid of that bulge. Do you mind if I perform an ultrasound?"

"Do what you need to do Doc."

Carlisle squirted the cold gel on the bulge on Jacob's abdomen and used the wand to roam over it. When he was at a certain spot, he stopped. Do, do-do. Do-do, do-do. The noise coming from the machine repeated.

Suddenly, Edward exclaimed. "The Sound!"

"That's what you've been hearing? It's just my heartbeat, right Doc?"

"No, Jake. That isn't _your_ heartbeat."

"You're scaring me, Carlisle. Whose is it," Jacob faltered. "If this is your idea of a practical joke, you're doing it all wrong. I. AM. A. MAN! Ed, say something!" Jacob leaped off the patient's bed by the time he was done.

"I'll give you two some privacy."

When the doctor left, Jacob proclaimed, "Let's go, Ed."

 _Cliff Overlooking Forks_

Without thinking, or remembering how they got there, Jacob and Edward arrived at their cliff. Jacob screamed out to the open space. He was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Edward held him back from falling. When Jacob felt those strong cold arms around him, he let himself fall into them. He cried and looked every bit his age. "This isn't fair! I'm a fucking freak!"

"No, you're not."

"Oh, really? You know _another_ pregnant man," Jacob snarked. "It was just supposed to be you and me."

"You've taken on a lot this past year. Discovering your heritage, being with me, and now this. It's a lot."

"I don't know how to handle it. Tell me honestly, what do you think."

"I'll do whatever you think is best."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I want to know what you really think." Jacob bore his gaze onto Edward's golden eyes.

"I think it's dangerous to have this baby. We don't know what will happen. You could die and I can't tolerate that."

"If it wasn't dangerous?"

Edward's gaze fell and he sighed, "I would be ecstatic. I want this child with you."

Unexpectedly, Jacob responded, "Me too."

"What?" Edward looked up.

"Getting past the whole, freak-of-nature thing–"

"You're not a freak!"

"Getting past _that_ , I would love to have this baby with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Jacob breathed. "I guess… I mean, I feel like we're _supposed_ to have this baby. You could hear it this whole time, our baby's heartbeat."

"I didn't know what I was hearing at first. However, now I think it's the most magical sound I've ever heard." Edward knelt so he could put his ear on the bulge. "Hello, my darling. I'm your daddy." Do, do-do. Do-do. The baby responded.

"We're having a baby, Ed."

"We are." Edward lifted Jacob and spun him quickly. "We're having a baby! Oh, sorry. I probably shouldn't do that."

Jacob pressed his lips firmly on Edward's. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, Jacob Black." Edward insisted Jacob piggy-back him on the way back to the Cullen home.

 _Cullen Residence_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna have a nephew!" Alice squealed.

Edward and Jacob got back the house in time to see Alice jump for joy. _'Figures your sister would tell everyone before us.'_

"Alice, why couldn't you have waited for us to tell everyone before you did this?"

"Tell everyone what?"

Edward searched her mind. _'She doesn't know.'_

"Who's having a kid, Alice," Jacob asked.

"I am," Sam announced with his arm around Emily. When Rachel was told that Jacob was coming back Kim and Emily decided to go to the Cullen mansion too. "Or at least, Emily and I are thinking of having one. Looks like we will."

"Congrats, Sam."

"Thanks, Carlisle is waiting for you two."

They got to the room they had abruptly left a while ago. Jacob saw his father-in-law waiting for them. "I know this was a shock."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Carlisle, how is this possible? Jake and I, we aren't exactly compatible in that way."

Carlisle referred back to the chart with Edward and Jacob's genetic lines. "The way I see it, Jacob's tribal magic along with yours, is what created this opportunity."

"How far along am I?"

"I don't exactly know. You're presenting like you're in your second trimester, but in order to know for sure, I would have to see and the amniotic sac is only letting me hear the baby, not see it. Edward, when did you start hearing the heartbeat?"

"About three months ago."

"The heart doesn't develop until about six or seven weeks, so I'd put you at around five or four months."

Jacob turned to Edward. _'I know when it happened. Are you thinking the same thing?'_

 _'_ _Yes. Looks like we're still getting surprises from that night.'_

"We should probably tell everyone. Wait, let me guess. They already know."

"Rose is taking a poll for the gender of our baby."

"Come on, let's see what they came up with."

Downstairs, Rosalie was buzzing around a board with the labels "boy" and "girl" on top. "We have 6 for boy and 4 for a girl. Jasper? What's your vote?"

"I'm gonna have to go with a girl. You know, you haven't asked our resident future girl yet."

"That's right! So, sister-dear. Are we gonna have a future niece or nephew?"

"Seriously, you guys couldn't wait until _we_ told you the news," Jacob griped with no real malice. "Jasper, couldn't you contain this a bit more?"

"Not when there's this much excitement," Jasper shrugged.

"Jacob! We're so happy for you and Edward."

"Thank you, Rose," Edward responded. "We still haven't heard your response, Sunshine. Will it be a girl or a boy?"

"Sorry Edward, but guessing the gender isn't exactly on my top things to do today."

"But Edie," Alice whined. "It's a baby. Our niece or nephew!"

"I know, Alice, but I didn't come here for baby showers. I came for–"

"A battle that will determine our whole future. Yes, the same old song and dance. It doesn't mean we can't have fun in the meantime."

"You've been 'having fun' for the last four months. This isn't a game Alice." Edie then focused on the everyone else too. "I've been waiting for you all to realize it. I thought that vision would've been enough for you to see."

"Why are you getting so angry?"

"I'm not angry, Edward." Edie clutched at her heart. "I'm not you, the next seventy years already happened for me."

"What's wrong with enjoying news like this?"

"Nothing's wrong with it," she breathed. "You and Jacob and your future. I'm trying to make sure that you have one," she struggled.

Carlisle noticed her hanging on to her chest. "Sweetheart, do you need to sit down?"

"I'm fine Carlisle. Just tired of having to explain how important this is."

"Maybe we would grasp it if you stopped giving us half-truths," Leah accused.

"Half-truths?"

"Edie, we're getting tired of these pieces of information. Now tell us, what exactly happened? We don't want to hear 'I'll tell you later'. We want to know now," Leah demanded.

"But you guys already know, and you continue to disrespect her," Bree fought back.

"Stay out of this, shorty."

"No! She's been telling you for months about the future and you guys just ignore her."

"We're not, we're–" Jacob tried to intervene.

"You completely disregard what she says and coming from _you_ , it's especially bad. She's y–"

Riley covered Bree's mouth. "Cool it."

"Sunshine, is that how you really feel," Jacob carefully asked the hybrid.

Edie felt claustrophobic. "I'm happy for you. I just want you guys to be safe."

"But I've heard that before, Edie. Is that the truth?" Edward asked.

"When did this get to be about me," Edie deviated. "This is about you. It's always been about you."

"What?"

"I'm here because of the choices you all made. I'm here because of this." Edie projected an image around them.

 _At first the vision shown was of humans having a normal day at a park. Then, the air became unnerving. It was vampires appearing in broad daylight with their skin glittering. They were going towards what looked like a vendor's booth. The vampires picked out something from a menu the vendor had out. The menu items were of different blood types and they all had prices attached to them. There were different categories; from women to men and young to old. The salesperson pressed a button on his electronic tablet._

 _It signaled a young girl in the park whose wrist was flashing red. Her mother took her to the merchant and presented her daughter to the vampires and then left rapidly. The little girl and the vampires were then taken to a dining room and then the door closed behind them. The girl's screams were muffled. When the door finally opened, there was no sign of the child or her blood. There was only a faint scent. The vision then changed into something different._

 _They were now outside of the city. There were large walls the size of the Chrysler building surrounding various areas. There were only vampires coming in or out of them. The ones guarding the camps, it was the only appropriate word for those areas, had the Volturi emblem on their dark red cloaks. It was a shield inside a large V with vines wrapped around it and sticking out. There was something unusual about these guards; they seemed bigger somehow and their strength was nearly god-like by vampire standards. The last vision was one of Aro's sinister grin._

"That little girl," Kim sobbed. "How could her mother just abandon her like that?"

"That child was one of many created for the sole purpose of quenching a vampire's thirst. There is rarely child born out of love anymore. There is only a lucky few who live to an old age, but even then, their deaths are never natural."

"You could've told us," Jared insisted. "We would've, I don't know."

"This is your life. Mine hasn't started yet. I have no right to force you into making decisions that you don't want." Edie exhaled. "I'm sorry for showing you that. I'll be better tomorrow. If it's a girl, I hope you name her after Esme. She's a great mom-figure."

Esme choked up when she heard that. Jacob felt a warmth on his little bulge. He took it to mean that his baby was happy, too. "Thanks, Edie." He tried to go for a hug, but Edie retreated.

"I should go. Charlie is expecting me." She left alone. Riley and Bree felt they had to stay to keep an eye out for the smaller version of their teacher.

"We've been taking her for granted, haven't we?"

"No, shit," Riley commented. He rolled his eyes, "But she doesn't see it that way. She just wants you guys to have a future."

"I hate to admit it, but you know her more than us. I wanna know. Is she pulling away from us?"

"She doesn't think she is."

"We're gonna leave guys," Sam announced. As he and Emily headed to her car, they were stopped by Jacob.

"Sam! You didn't really say anything back there. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we should've listened to her earlier."

"I feel bad about that, too." Sam and Emily started walking away again. "And about my baby?"

"You can talk about that tomorrow," Emily spoke instead. She knew her wolf was thinking deeply about that particular subject. "Sorry, Jake. We really need to get back home, my sister asked us to help her."

Jacob watched them leave. He felt Edward come from behind him. "Let's go tell your dad."

Their visit to Billy's house lasted the rest of the afternoon. "Your dad took the news better than I thought. I thought he would kill me." Edward and Jacob walked across the forest.

"I thought he was gonna faint. But, you know, we live in a world where people turn into wolves and drink blood and predict the future, read minds and all kinds of shit. Should he really be surprised?"

When the couple came by the house to share the news, Billy had to restrain himself from showing his complete jubilance. He told them he was happy to get a grandchild, he was careful to not refer to a gender.

They walked in silence, holding hands for a while. "So…"

"So…"

"So, what do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"I just want a healthy baby."

"Bullshit!"

"Did you, Mr. Proper, just say bullshit?" Jacob grinned so wide, his teeth were showing.

"Yes. Everyone has a preference."

"Look, with our luck, we'll probably have like triplets or something. They're probably all in sync just so they could trick us into thinking there's just one." Edward chortled. "I'm serious! I'll be happy if we just have one kid. What do you want?"

"Honestly, I'm just amazed that I can father a child even after being 'dead' for ninety-odd years."

"Yeah, I mean, it's weird to think that there's a little person crawling around in me. Still, boy or girl?"

"This isn't a preference. I just think that with the dreams you've been having. I think we'll have a girl."

"What would you name her?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Any boy names? Just in case?"

"No, none."

"Okay. Well then baby," Jacob spoke to his little bulge. "We'll call you Junior until we do."

"Junior?"

"Yeah like that movie with the Terminator and the dad from Matilda."

Edward squinted a bit. "I don't recall that movie."

"Ed, baby, love of my life," Jacob stopped him melodramatically. "That movie is our reality. It's literally about a pregnant man."

Edward chuckled. "Then I'll watch it to educate myself."

"I'll make it my personal mission to do it." Jacob kissed his vampire chastely. "I also chose Junior because it's what your mom called you, right?"

"Right." He kissed him sweetly. "We're here."

"Good, I'm exhausted." Jacob barely took one more step toward the mansion.

 _'_ _They'll be so excited. I hope they like it.'_

"Oh, man. I don't think I can take another surprise."

"Come on," Edward crouched down.

"Fine. I'm too tired to argue." Jacob climbed on top of him.

"Esme," Edward called out. "Is it a big surprise?"

"Not like the one this morning. Trust me, you'll need this as much as you'll want it."

The trio only traveled for a couple of minutes through a trail that was familiar to Jacob. "I remember this place."

"I've been fixing it up as a pet project of mine and I thought that you two might want it," Esme explained.

"Oh, Esme. This is…we can't. I mean, we will, but…it's perfect." Jacob stuttered as he looked upon the stone cabin with a Spanish tile roof.

"I'm glad you think, so." _'Wait until you see the garage.'_

"We have a garage!"

"Yes," Esme was a little taken aback. _'Did I say that out loud?'_ "I'll leave you two to explore the inside for yourself."


	16. Trials of the Truth

**Trials of the Truth**

 _Edward & Jacob's Cabin_

They entered the cabin and saw the home entertainment system in the modest living room. They went to the kitchen where there were a small circular table and a stocked kitchen and a pantry full of beef jerky. Jacob happily took some with him into the hallway. It was worth noting that Jacob had not gotten off Edward's back the entire time, not that Edward would let him otherwise.

"Alright, Ed. I'm ready for bed." The sun had set two hours ago. Jacob got into his pajama bottoms and into bed. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep even with Edward stoking his hair (he would never admit out loud that he loved when his husband did that).

"I'm afraid of losing you," his vampire spoke softly. "If it comes between you and the baby, I'm choosing you."

Jacob turned and buried his face in his husband's chest. His breath shuddered, and Edward felt tears dripping on himself. Edward held his wolf tighter. "I want Junior, and I don't want to raise him alone. I think about Edie and how she lost her dad before she was born and then her mom died too. I don't want that to happen to our baby. I don't want to fight because if we do, I'm scared that we'll lose. I'm just a kid! I don't want to die."

"I feel like I cursed you, but I don't want to let you go. I think letting you go would kill me worse than seeing you die."

Jacob giggled softly. His laughter grew louder until it filled the entire bedroom. "You are _so_ dramatic. You didn't 'curse' me. You…well, fuck. You're making me say corny shit. Ed, you complete me. You've never taken anything away from me." He took one of Edward's hands and put it on top of Junior. "You've given me more than I could've dreamed of. You're the best man I could ever imagine."

Edward felt movement under his hand. "I can feel the baby moving!"

"Looks like Junior agrees with me." Letting out their inner grievances lifted a weight off them enough for Jacob to sleep through the night.

The next morning, the couple explored their new home. They discovered a two-car garage with new tools. Jacob figured Rosalie had a hand in picking them out. They left one room unchecked until after lunch. Both Edward and Jacob expected for the room to be stocked with baby supplies. Instead, they found a note taped to the window on the opposite side of the empty room.

 _Our gift to you is minimal to no interference with this room._ –It read.

Before either man could say anything, Edward's phone rang. Seth Clearwater was calling.

"Hello, Seth," Edward answered.

"Edward is Jake there?"

Edward passed the phone. "Seth, what is it, man?"

"Something big is happening. I heard my mom talking to some of the elders about going over to the Cullen house."

"Why didn't they call me?"

"I don't know man, but the whole pack is heading over there, too."

"Do the imprints know?"

"Is that even a question," Seth replied smartly. "Whatever they're going for, I'm pretty sure it's about you."

 _Cullen Residence_

Edward and Jacob found themselves dumbfounded when they saw the entire Quileute council of elders at the Cullen property.

"Dad? Why is the council here?"

"Great question. Why _are_ we here John?" Billy referred to Elder Littlesea.

"We're here to discuss the execution of the dangerous creature that Alpha Black and his leech are currently coveting," Littlesea sneered.

"Edward is my imprint, Elder Littlesea. More accurately, my husband. You will address him as such."

Ignoring Jacob, "If Alpha Black refuses to exterminate the abomination, then we will do it for him and he will be stripped of his title and exiled."

"Wait, what abomination?"

"I'm referring to that thing living in your abdomen."

"That is enough," Carlisle raised his voice. "You will not come here and violate the rights of my children. Leave our home."

"It is our right to be here. You should've aborted it when you found it. You're risking our alpha. Or maybe that was your plan all along."

"How dare you," Edward interposed. "First, this hasn't been Quileute land for generations. Second, my father has dedicated his life to healing."

"You just contradicted yourself, vampire. How can one be dedicated to something that he does not have?"

"Enough," Jacob's voice boomed. "Who told you about my baby?"

"I did."

"Why, Sam?"

"I'm your beta, Jake. I need to protect that pack and the tribe even from you. Especially now. You're compromised."

"I am not."

"You just wanna be alpha again, Sam."

"Shut up, Seth."

"Don't tell him to shut up. He's an equal member of this pack."

Seth continued without pause. "He called us over last night, Jake. He wanted us to convince you to get rid of your baby. They think you've gone crazy."

"That's not true, Jake."

"Then tell me, Embry. Because it sounds like mutiny. When have I ever given you guys a reason to doubt me?"

"We don't doubt you. We still want you as our alpha, but we think that keeping the baby will kill you. You're my best friend."

"You think I don't know how dangerous this is? This little thing made my body its home and even with my head screaming at me that this might kill me, I love him."

"Junior hasn't hurt Jake at all," Edward added. "He's innocent in all this." He stood protectively between Jacob and the other Quileutes.

"You act like the fetus is capable of emotions, of love. It's not. It's a parasite that will endanger our people, not to mention, the rest of the world."

Jacob is shaking. He doesn't know whether it's out of anger or some sadness. Jasper was helping him control it. He looked at his brother-in-law gratefully. "How many of you agree with Sam?"

The ones that stood beside Sam were Leah, Embry, Jared, and Brady plus Emily and Kim. The rest of the pack, including Rachel, and the Cullen family stood beside him and Edward. For good measure, Sam had Littlesea and Lahote, who had always been a silent voter. Billy and Old Quil stood beside Jacob. Sue was the only one who didn't choose a side.

"Sue," Billy urged her.

"Someone has to stay neutral, Billy and since my kids are on both sides of the argument, then it has to be me."

"It's okay, Sue." Jacob turned to his beta. "Junior isn't even born yet. He can't hurt anyone."

"Not now," Leah answered. "But what happens when it's born? It won't be able to control its thirst."

"We'll teach him," Rosalie spoke adamantly. "It's not like it can't be done. Edie's the same type of hybrid. She will help."

"Except that Edie was an adult when she was turned," Jared counterpointed. "I don't think I need to remind _you_ that vampires stop maturing in all ways when they're turned."

"And _you're_ forgetting that vampires don't have heartbeats. Jacob's baby…Junior does," Paul argued. "We all heard it."

"You hated vampires more than any of us. Why are you defending their spawn?"

"Because he's a baby! We all heard his heartbeat. He's alive."

"It could be hurting Jake. Not even Carlisle can get a clear picture," Embry debated. "For all we know, it could be feeding on him right now."

"That's ridiculous," Quil disputed. "Jake's been getting stronger every day. If anything, I think Junior is _helping_ Jake."

"What about that weird plant that made him sick?"

"Aconite is poisonous to everyone, idiot!"

"Brady," Collin looked at his friend. "You like Edie. This baby will be kind of like her. Why do you want to kill it?"

"That baby isn't her. Edie was human. That baby never will be."

"You can hardly call that abomination a baby."

"Grandpa! He has a heartbeat."

"Don't you raise your voice at me. It's a parasite just like its father and a freak like its mother." It was dead silent except for a growl. The growl didn't come from any supernatural creature.

Before Billy could launch himself at Littlesea, a warm stone hand stopped him. "That maggot isn't worth your strength, Billy," Edie's velvet voice broke through. "So, who forgot to call me? There's a pack meeting, right? Riley and Bree called me. Why didn't any of you? Am I not part of the pack anymore? Or this family? Let me guess, this is about the baby."

"We were ambushed by this meeting, too," Edward insisted.

"I believe you. So, Sam. Do you agree with the maggot? Do you think that your alpha is a freak?"

"No. Jake is my friend."

"If you really think that, then stop this."

"I can't. Someone has to stop him from going through with this mistake."

"You can't protect him from everything. Some events are just meant to be."

"Well, you know all about that don't you?" Edie was exasperated with this line of questioning. Everything always went back to her future knowledge. She scoffed and was about to say something, but Sam continued talking instead. "What if you're wrong?"

"I am not wrong about the Volturi."

"You told us that we all die from this battle. What if we die anyway? What if that child kills us instead and we're wasting time with training? We could stop it before it matures and does us in."

"Junior won't do that," Jacob insisted. "You have to trust me that I'll raise him or her to be good."

"It can't be taught, Jake! It'll come out half-vampire and half-wolf; it'll be an unstoppable killing machine with a strength that can't be measured."

"But so is Edie," Seth argued. "Edie can help them raise Junior and teach him to control himself."

Edward smooth voice interrupted them, "Is that what this whole thing is about? Because our child and Edie are so similar, you're afraid of having another person like her in this world?"

Sam's silence was their answer. Jacob dragged his hand over his face. "What more can she _do_ , Sam?"

"Neither of you have been able to see it because when it comes to her, you lose all reason. It's been over a year and we don't even know her real name. I agreed to bring her into the pack because it's better to keep an enemy close. It wasn't until you joined the pack that she went from mildly unnoticed to calling the shots. You're the alpha, Jacob. _You_ need to call the shots instead of letting an interloper do it."

Jacob hardened all parts of his bodily expression. "Are you saying that you make a better alpha than me? The way you're talking, you don't even deserve to be a beta."

"Stop it, both of you," Edie obstructed their dialogue. "You went too far, Jacob." The sharpness of her emerald eyes stopped his rebuttal. She turned to Sam. "I'm going to tell you facts and you can take them to be true or false. You are a good man. You were a good alpha and you are a good beta. It's your job to make the alpha see things from another perspective. It helps keep the pack in harmony. However, the way you're doing it feels like you're trying to tell Jacob how to do his job. Sam, you will be an alpha again and when that happens, you will be a better one than you were before because you'll have experienced your position from an outside perspective. In the meantime, you cannot undermine Jacob."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just look at the situation. There are pack members on opposite sides. Your needless argument is splitting the pack and I can't let you do that."

Despite his earlier words and underlying distrust of the hybrid, Sam knew she was right. He directed his gaze to the alpha. "I'm sorry for causing this, but it doesn't mean I'm wrong about your baby. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Thanks for saying that, Sam. I'm sorry, too." Jacob sincerely meant it. "But, I don't need protection from my baby."

 _'_ _Children! I swear!'_ Edie exclaimed in her thoughts. _'Why can't you let this go?'_

"It's our child," Edward emphasized. "We won't let it go any more than you can stop hindering us with your dreaded tales of the future."

Sam ignored Edward's outburst. "Jake, Edward. I know you two love your kid, but can you honestly say that it loves you back? It's not capable of emotions. All it knows how to do is take. It's taking space inside you, it's feeding on you, and soon, it will take your life if it hasn't started already. It doesn't care about you or any of us. I honestly think that if the Volturi doesn't kill us, then your baby will." SMACK!

It was Esme that slapped him across the face. "How dare you! Do you have any idea–?"

"Esme don't."

The livid matron looked at her granddaughter. "No. I have let you continue to do this your way, but not anymore. Why won't you say anything?"

"Because he's right!"

Jasper felt betrayal, mostly, from the side he stood on. Confusion was there too, mostly from the other side. He felt restraint from Riley and Bree. Sadness was apparent in mostly Carlisle, Billy, Sue, and obviously Esme, who wore her emotions on her sleeves. He didn't expect it from Emmett, though; confusion, yes, but not the sadness. Edward and Jacob were the worst of them. They saw Edie as their precious friend and a light in their lives and she had just agreed with the people who wanted to kill their baby. Jasper would faint if he could from how distraught they were (if he could), but there was someone else whose emotions were stronger than theirs.

Riley and Bree closed their eyes and tried to turn away; they wanted to say something, but they had promised their teacher they wouldn't. They waited for another word, something that could push them past this moment.

The room was too bright for Edie. Everyone was breathing too hard, but she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. The people in the room disappeared for her. The only thing was slightly recognizable to her was Sam's outline, but her body was fighting that too. She tried closing her eyes to lessen the pain. She didn't even realize that she was still talking. "I don't know why Leah and Embry are on your side. Don't they know you killed them? You killed them, Quil, Seth, and Jacob. You killed my mom!"

"What the hell," Sam breathed.

"You killed my mom and Swan killed my dad. Alice brought her into this life and because of her, my dad attempted suicide! If that wasn't enough, the Volturi decapitated him in front of my mom and grandma."

Esme was thrown across the room in her attempts to bring Edie back to reality. Luckily, she was caught by Carlisle.

"You're right. You're so right, Sam. That baby is evil. Everything it touches dies. It is the unholy spawn whose blood brought on the slavery of humanity. Don't you think it knows that? Don't you think it knows that its very existence means death to those around it?"

They wanted to stop her, but they were rooted, possibly petrified by her words.

"It knows the world would be better without it. It tried, believe me, it tried to save the world from its existence, but it can't be done! Aro couldn't kill it when he had Mengele push poison through its veins. Mengele kept missing the vein on purpose, so he poked it with needles over and over again for five years. Nonstop. He couldn't kill it by detaching its body parts and turning them to ash; they kept growing back. Even her head," she sneered.

The collective thought for those who didn't know the truth was: _'Her?'_

Emmett pulled Rosalie closer to him he couldn't stomach what he was hearing, and he tried to imagine he was anywhere else. Billy, who took pride in his inner strength, couldn't stop his tears from streaming. Sue's eyes pooled tears too. Carlisle and Esme couldn't cry; their vampiric bodies didn't allow them to do it. They tried to draw strength from each other because they couldn't do anything else except watch their granddaughter unravel. Bree wanted to throw up. Riley stood there with his sad eyes and jaw dropped. Edie never told them about this, any of it.

Edward grabbed her from behind and tried to hold onto her. "Edie, please. Stop," Edward croaked. He wanted to believe his voice could reach her. "You're in Forks, Washington. You're not there anymore; you're not in Volterra, Sunshine. Please, stop. You're hurting yourself." She pushed him away, too.

The only sound in her ears was a constant ringing. "She's a demon. She _is_ a demon. But not care about Jacob? Not _care_ about him? Jacob was the first person she ever saw when she opened her eyes. Through him, she learned all your faces. She learned how he missed his dad and how _you_ ," she pointed in Sam's direction "exiled him and his pack. He has the most beautiful voice she's ever heard. He would sing all the time, but he was always so sad. She wanted to know why he was so sad."

After he collected Edward, Jacob stood closer to her. He recognized that she was not talking about his baby. That the person she really thought was dangerous was herself. It relieved him to know his friend didn't hate his baby, but it hurt him to hear how his friend talked about herself. As she went on with her monologue, he was amazed to find out just how much he means to Edie.

"Don't say she doesn't care about Jacob. She came all this way just to save _his imprint_!" Edie's knees touched the floor with her hands clawing her head and her mouth and eyes wide open. Her head was tilted back. She screamed. A light was breaking free from her forehead.

"What's happening to her?" Edward tried to get close to Edie again, but a barrier blocked him. He didn't expect an answer from anyone, except perhaps Carlisle.

"The same thing that happened at your wedding," Emmett answered instead.

"What do you mean," a confounded Rosalie asked her husband.

"Edie got so upset that day. Her powers manifested and started projecting her memories and feelings of Edward and Jake."

"What about the barrier?" Jacob questioned.

"I believe it's her subconscious effort to protect us from herself," Carlisle explained.

"All we can do is watch," Emmett confirmed.

On the ceiling, pictures were starting to appear. The first image that appeared was a young man with pale, but russet skin and dark circles around his eyes and hollow cheeks. His hair was longer than average, just over his ears.

 _"_ _Oh, Jacob. She's beautiful."_

"That's me?" No eyes were turned away from the projection.

 _"_ _She looks just like Ed."_

 _"_ _Are you sure about her name, Jacob?"_ The person in the projection saying these words was, in fact, Esme.

 _"_ _Of course, I'm sure. What? You don't like it?"_ Everyone noticed that they were watching the image from the point of view of someone looking up at the Jacob and Esme projections.

 _"_ _I love it and I'm honored, but it's a bit long don't you think?"_

 _"_ _Isn't that what parents are supposed to do? Give their kids names that they have to live up to."_ The projection-Esme watched projection-Jacob with reverence. _"I know she will, won't you, my little bunny."_ Jacob's finger looked like it was stroking something. _"But I guess it is a mouthful. I know, we'll call you Edie for short. Do you like that?"_

Jacob in real life felt everyone's eyes on him. Edward's hands and head were shaking. He remembered her words **'Edward, in my time, you're already dead…Everyone was gone…I've known about them for an entire year…My dad is supposed to be dead already…'** Edward pictured her singing at the club with her hair up. She looked so much like his mother. **'Anthony…It was my dad's name.'**

There was a giggle. _"Look, Esme. She smiled. She has a bit of my mom in her."_ Projection-Jacob suddenly closed his eyes. Projection-Esme was now in full view.

 _"_ _I'm sorry Jacob."_

 _"_ _No. Please, give her back. I can still hold her."_ The frustrated Jacob had tears rolling down his face. He hit the mattress forcefully _. "I had her for fifteen minutes. That's longer than I ever had her. Please, Esme. Give her back. Please!"_

Suddenly, a memory came to Jacob's mind. He and Edie were on the beach and she said, **'parents do the craziest things and sometimes you think that they're being outright stupid. My mom was always sick and even knowing she didn't stand a chance, she put herself in front of a vampire to save me and Grandma.'**

The image went back into Edie's head. When the image went away, the barrier did too. As soon as it went down, Jasper was writhing on the floor.

"Jazz!" Alice went to her husband, but she couldn't stop his pain. "Oh, Jasper."

"Argh!" Jasper was in a fetal position. He had a hand stretched out to Jacob. " ** _MAMA!_** "

This elicited a response from Edie. She got up and ran as fast as she could. Immediately, her students went after her, but even with all the speed training that Edie put them through, they couldn't keep up.

Billy quickly wiped his tears. "What are you waiting for, Cullen? Let's get our grandbaby!" Carlisle did just that.

"Esme, would you mind if I…?"

"Not at all, Sue." Esme picked up the native woman and left, trying to keep up with her husband.

Jasper had stopped screaming, but he was unresponsive. Edward, along with most of the room, was also unresponsive. _'It can't be true...'_

Jacob squeezed his arm like he was trying to anchor himself back to reality. When it set in that Edie had left, Jacob woke up. "Ed, Ed! We need…she's…Our little…We have to find her!"

The telepath's eyes went from dull to colorful with concern. "Can you still sense her without shifting?"

"I don't know, but I'll try, and don't you dare leave me behind." He climbed on his husband. They zoomed out of there.

Seth was the next one to shift outside. He tried to sniff her out. Not to be outdone by a puppy, Emmett jumped into action with Rosalie following him. Quil left next, then Collin with Embry and Leah. Paul was about to leave, and Rachel insisted on going with him.

They left right after Rachel sucker-punched Littlesea. "If I ever see you near my family, you will feel the full wrath of the Black line." Jared and Kim went next with Brady. Alice stayed behind with Jasper. She hoped he would regain consciousness soon.

On Old Quil's orders, Lahote took Littlesea home. Sam was the last wolf inside the Cullen mansion. Emily gently held his hand. "She's their daughter," he said finally. "I tried to kill her. She came all this way to save Jake and I almost stopped that from happening. If she died then I would've killed him again, like the way I killed Jake before she came."

"You didn't know. None of us did. And you didn't kill Jake."

"The other Sam did. I almost destroyed the pack…again."

"Making decisions based on another's will shorten your own life," Old Quil wisely spoke. "I believe there is still time to redeem yourself if that is what you wish."

Sam went to the exit, already taking off his clothes. "Are you coming," he asked Emily.

"No. I'll be here waiting," she kissed him good-bye.

Hours later, Jasper had woken up, much to Alice's relief. "It felt like I was human again. It was many emotions, too many for an empath to experience all at once."

"I'm just glad you're not unconscious anymore," the psychic held her husband close and kissed his temples and forehead.

"Have they found her yet?"

"They're trying to, but I don't know if they will. I can't see her completely."

"It's quite a shock, isn't it?"

"It is, but doesn't it make more sense this way? I don't mean to be skeptical, but a complete stranger, someone as powerful as Edie, comes from the future for our help to save it? It's more far-fetched than our niece coming to save her mom."

"Our niece, Edie. Well, at least you have someone to go shopping with in the future."

"If we make it that far."

"We will." Jasper lifted Alice's chin and pressed his cold lips against hers. "Now will you stop pouting and bring back my Monster? I miss her optimism."

The pack and the rest of the coven came back in mostly twos. The youngest wolves came back first. The grandparents came next with Sue.

Seth was the second to last wolf to get back to the Cullen home. Rosalie and Emmett had only come in a few minutes before. Sam returned just a few seconds before them.

"Did Jake or Edward come back yet?"

"Not yet," Alice answered.

"Can you see her at all?"

"No."

Speaking of the parents-to-be, they made their way inside the living room where everyone was just a moment later.

"No one found her?" Edward addressed the room. Riley and Bree can through the door just then. "Did you find anything?"

"She was too fast for us. She kept changing direction," Riley explained. "She could be in Canada for all we know."

"Her scent didn't cross North," Sam assured them. "I checked, just in case."

"I called Charlie to help us," Bree spoke out.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because if there's one person who might know Edie better than us, it's him."

"She's right, Rose." Edward admitted, "Those two share a strong bond."

"I'm sorry I can't help you guys more," Alice sighed.

"Maybe you could if we opened your channels more." The room paused at Jacob's statement. "I mean, I should be able to use our connection to find her."

"Yes, but if you couldn't before," Edward paused. "No, what if you hurt yourself or Edie?"

"I won't. I've been shifting during the last few months. If I was pregnant the whole time, then that means that shifting doesn't hurt her. She said it herself, she's indestructible."

"Wait! I don't think you need to do that." Alice's face went blank. "There's a silent alarm going off. I see her. She's tied up."

"Where?"

"I can't…" Alice was looking all over her vision. The image wasn't as defined as what she would find in a vampire's decision. "Whoever has her is human. She's tied up on a table."

"Why isn't she breaking free?"

"I don't know. I see snow gear and sports equipment."

"She's at the Newton warehouse," Edward spoke suddenly, having seen the images from Alice's mind.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but they're the only sporting goods store near us. I'm hoping that's where she is." Everyone made up their minds to go to the warehouse immediately.

Edward reached to carry Jacob, but he was met with dust as Jacob zoomed out of the mansion in his human form. He smelled different, more primal. He caught up to his wolf, their family and pack were behind them. He and Jacob were running side by side. With his hypervigilant eyes, Edward saw that Jacob's nails grew into claws. His teeth were sharpened, and his jaw was more pronounced like they were when he was a wolf. Though, what didn't surprise Edward, from all the transformations, were Jacob's glowing red eyes. They charged into a building a mile outside of the center of Forks.

 _Newton Warehouse_

The townie found her when he was driving back from Port Angeles. She was staring blankly on the edge of a cliff. He's seen the Rez kids jump off it all the time. He expected her to do the same thing, but she just stood there at the edge. He drove the closest he could with his truck.

"Edie?" He hadn't seen her since the graduation party. He wanted to have her, but she was beautiful. All the pretty ones went to Cullen. "It's getting kind of late. The sun's already set." Still, she said nothing. "I can drive you where you need to go."

She went with him through the woods and to his car. She climbed inside the 2007 Ford Fusion. They sat there for a while. "Cullen lives around here, doesn't he? Should I take you there?" She shook her head furiously. "Alright, where do you want to go then?"

Softly, she spoke, "Home."

He drove onto the main road and soon they were at a fork in the road where he could take her to completely different areas. "I just need to do something really quick. It'll only be a sec."

They arrived at a large, metal building with grooves on the walls. She got out with him. He opened the steel door without paying attention to the security measures. He doesn't turn on many lights, only enough so that he could see. She walked inside with no purpose, or focus, so much so that she didn't react when she felt her old classmate move behind her. Edie felt pain in the back of her head, and then it went dark.

She opened her eyes once again close to a half hour later. The was something long, hard, and flat pressed on her back. Her arms and legs were spread; her feet were tied down at the bottom and her hands were tied over her head. There wasn't much light. She saw someone come closer. Her heart was beating too hard for her to actually hear the words he spoke. She kept her face blank like she did before. Like she always did when she was on Josef's table in Volterra. _'Don't speak. Don't see. Don't feel. Don't speak. Don't see. Don't feel.'_

"I thought we could have that date now." His fingers grazed her sides. He was trying to be gentle. "Maybe a kiss would put you in the mood." He pressed his chapped lip to her soft ones and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She didn't react at all. This made him angry. He pulled away from the table she was strapped on. "What? I'm not Cullen, so I'm not good enough?"

She kept her blank stare. "Answer me, bitch!" He extended his hand back to slap her but stopped when he heard a roar outside.

A beast, that's what he saw, a beast. It had glowing red eyes and sharp teeth and it was huge and hairy. It ripped off the heavy steel door like it was paper. It had claws, and it was coming at him with a speed he couldn't believe; like something out of a horror movie. The beast clawed his shirt and tossed him away. He swore he flew for a second. The thought he was going to fall hard, but something caught him…really, someone.

"Mike Newton," his savior growled. Mike was pinned to the concrete wall. "Tell me why I shouldn't rip your throat out. I dare you."

"C-Cullen? How did you get here?"

"Answer his question," a Rez kid that looked like a body-builder snapped. "What was this sicko gonna do, Edward?"

"Vile, putrid things that are not worth mentioning."

"What? No! I was just helping her. She was gonna jump off a cliff if I didn't pull her away."

"Shut up!" Cullen punched a hole through the wall behind Mike. His irises turned black and venom was dripping from his mouth.

Edward felt Seth's hand on his shoulder. "Are you seriously trying to stop me?"

"Hell, no. This fucker will get what's coming to him, but you also have a secret to maintain and more importantly, Edie needs you."

Edward reluctantly lets Mike fall two feet to the stone floor. Mike tried to escape but was blocked by more buff Rez kids and one of Cullen's brothers, the big one. Then the Rez kid who held off Cullen spoke, "You should say thank you."

"For what?"

"Well, Edward would have literally ripped you apart limb from limb and made sure your body would never be found."

"Now, _us_ ," Cullen's older brother started. "We're just going to kick the ever-loving shit out of you."

"You'll be in the hospital for a few days, maybe weeks," Seth shrugged then threw the first punch. "Maybe you'll be in a coma. I'll shut up now."

Pure instinct guided Jacob to Edie. He felt the claws come out and his vision was red for a second. It felt like he was shifted but on two legs instead of four. He ran as fast as Ed, maybe faster. He tore the door to get to his Sunshine. She was tied to a table. Like with the door, he removed the elastic rope that confined the hybrid.

Seeing her, he shifted back to his regular self. "Edie, we're here. You're okay, now." She didn't respond at all. She only stared through him at nothing. "Say something, please," his breath trembled. Tears pooled in his eyes.

Edward had come in time to see Jacob at her side. He made his space at her head. They were both too afraid to touch her. "Come on, Sunshine," he croaked.

"I'm not getting any reading from her. It's like she expelled all emotion," Jasper informed them.

"Can you read anything from her, Edward?" The doctor shined a light at Edie's eyes.

"'Don't speak. Don't see. Don't feel.' It's like a mantra." He and Jacob were the closest to her.

"She's impassive, otherwise," Carlisle confirmed.

"The cops are coming," Jared warned them. "The townie is responsive. Seth stopped when we heard the sirens."

"Police, freeze!" Charlie and two other cops burst into the scene. It didn't look good. A local looked beaten up by teenagers from the reservation. Edie was laying on a table…EDIE! Charlie ran straight to her and held the top half of her body. The other two officers took statements from the pack and a confession from Mike Newton.

Charlie brushed Edie's stray hairs from her face. Bree had texted him that Edie had run off. He was looking for her using police resources and then there was a call that an alarm got tripped at the Newton warehouse. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that she would be there. It was only confirmed by Riley a few seconds later. Those two were out of sight from the other two cops, but none of that mattered to Charlie because his friend was catatonic.

"What did they do to you," he whispered. His voice was watery.

"Chief," one of his subordinates, Meyers, spoke. "We're taking the Newton kid to the station. We'll process him when we get there. We can take her statement later if you want to."

"Yeah," Charlie tried to make his voice hard and clear. Charlie barely registered their exit. "Oh Kiddo, what happened?"

"I think she's expressing a form of PTSD," Carlisle spoke softly.

"I know what she has. You think I don't know what she has," Charlie snapped. "Come on, Kiddo," he held her close. "You're not there. You're in Forks, Washington. You live with me. You and I, we're friends. We're friends because we both know how it feels when people you care about abandon you. We met at a bar and you took my sorry ass home. Remember?"

Nothing. There was no sign that she recognized his words. Jacob and Edward watched Charlie hold their Sunshine close to him and a pang of jealousy moved through them.

"Goddamn it, Edie! We made a promise. We promised that we wouldn't leave each other. I still need you." Edie was held more tightly. "I still…You told me how Quileutes have a way to find people that are most important to them. You're _my_ imprint, Edie." Every supernatural person in the warehouse held their breath. "I will be anything you need me to be. I'll be your friend, your drinking buddy. I'll be…I'll be your father." Edward felt his still heart drop. "But you need to come back, please." Charlie kissed her forehead.

Miraculously, Edie heard those words. She hugged him back. "Charlie?"

His breath was wet with relief. _'Whoever's out there, thank you.'_

"I need you, too. Take me home, please."

"Sure, thing." Charlie scooped her up and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

 _'_ _Is that what this is? Is this what it's like to have a father?'_ Hearing this broke something inside Edward. He couldn't bear to see anything further.

Jacob didn't go after him. He knew there wasn't a lot he could say to his vampire. He was barely coping as it was. With his voice eerily steady, he commanded, "Carlisle, when you find him, take him back to the house. I don't want to hear any arguments. Let's go." They went back to the human members of their group at the Cullen residence. Their heads were low and morale even lower.

 _Edward & Jacob's Cliff_

"Never in my whole existence did I wish I could cry more than at this very moment. Why did you do this to me? Why did you choose me?" Edward asked his father when he heard him arrive. "Why do I feel so much pain?"

"You were always meant to be my child just like Edie is meant to be yours. You're her father."

"You didn't hear her. That was the very first time she felt like she _had_ a father. I let her down. I wasn't there for her. I can't protect my child! I feel so useless." His words died off.

Carlisle held his son and let him dry-sob. "Every parent feels that way when their child is in pain. You want so much to help them heal, but there's only so much you can do. It's watching them that is the most unbearable."

"I'm so afraid, Carlisle. I'm afraid for her. She went through so much without us; all because I couldn't stay alive. My little girl was tortured because of me."

"Now, you stop that." Carlisle pushed Edward away at an arm's length. "Aro did those things, not you. Don't you see? You've been given a gift; to change her life so that she never has to go through that monstrosity."

"Will being a parent always feel this way?"

"Yes. You will feel her pain a hundred times worse, but in the same way, you'll also feel her joy. Your child's smile will be the source of your happiness and her tears will be your agony."

 _Cullen Residence_

Father and son arrived in the living room. The air was tense. Jacob looked pensive. Everyone else was on edge. The alpha had not said more than two words since they left the warehouse. He appeared to be made of stone, much like his in-laws. He softened when he saw that Edward had come back.

 _'_ _Do you feel even just a little bit better?'_

 _'_ _Only a tiny bit. My heart still hurts.'_

 _'_ _Mine, too.'_

 _'_ _What are we going to do?'_

 _'_ _Follow my lead.'_

 _'_ _Always.'_

"Tomorrow morning we're going to train, just like Edie wanted us to."

"All of us. We don't care that you may not like each other at the moment. We will do what Edie wanted us to do in the first place."

"Report here at 7:00 AM. You're dismissed."

"Jake," Sam started. "I just…I wanted to protect us, but I was wrong with the way I did it."

"I don't want to hear it. Any of it. You didn't know Junior was her and that doesn't make it any better. I'm not just talking to Sam, I'm talking to you four, too. I know you guys just wanted me to be safe but forcing me to make a decision about my own body is crossing every line. You are my pack. You will always be my pack, but it'll take time before I can trust you anywhere near my baby."

Leah, Embry, Jared, Sam, and Brady felt the weight of their alpha's words. Jacob let out a deep breath he had been holding.

 _'_ _I should go see if she's okay,'_ thought Seth. The pack and the imprints went home.

"Well said, son," Billy commended Jacob.

"Don't act like you have some sort of moral high ground here. You knew about her, didn't you? Looking back, I thought it was weird that suddenly you were nice to her."

Following Jacob's interrogation, Edward continued. "He wasn't the only one though. Was he, Carlisle, and Esme? Who else knew?"

"Edie told the four of us about herself the night before you fought the newborns," Sue acknowledged.

"None of you thought to tell us?"

"She told us on your wedding day."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you know," Jacob snarked at Riley's confession.

"In my defense," Emmett interrupted. "I thought that only the three of us knew."

"You knew, too," Rosalie questioned her husband. "Was that why you disappeared for most of the wedding?"

"I saw her run off stage after her show. She did the same thing during the graduation party and I wasn't going to let her go again without knowing where she went, so I followed her. Riley and Bree were only a few seconds ahead of me. I was caught inside her shield and I overheard everything they said."

"Why didn't you tell me, at least? I'm your wife."

"Because, Angel, I never trusted her. I made her drink human blood for Pete's sake. We all know what happened when I did that. No one does anything without some motive and when I knew, I wanted to pay her back by keeping her secret. I was just lucky Edward and Jake were on their honeymoon, so he wasn't able to read my mind."

Edward scoffed. "That's not the point, Emmett. Riley and Bree are more loyal to Edie than to any of us. Jake and I expect them to keep information like this out of our ears. You are my brother."

"Our parents, our family," Jacob looked pointedly at his father.

"You were keeping her secrets, yes, but what about us?"

"This is some next level shit."

"Would you have believed them," Jasper interfered.

"Are you seriously making excuses for them? They should've told us whether we believed them or not."

"You're also blinded from fact that she was the one who was lying this whole time," said Alice. "She's the one who's been shielding herself from us. She's been giving us half-truths and lies by omission."

Rosalie confronted her sister, "She's a child! She's a little girl who has been shaped by the choices of those who were supposed to care for her. We all have our demons and she chose to overcome them by coming here and stopping them before they began. Her mistakes, her choices are what link her to her humanity."

"I'm not questioning her humanity, Rose! We all saw what happened today. I'm just stating facts."

"Then allow me to tell you, sister-dear that you're only angry because someone was able to hide from you. You just hate that, don't you, because you have to know and control _everything_."

"You're only defending her because you want a baby to dote on. It won't change–"

"Will both of you, shut up!" Jacob stood between the two sisters. "This isn't about you. This is about my little girl. Mine." He clutched his stomach. "My pack is about to implode because of what happened today and you two are about to lose your shit, too." He felt Edward hold him by the sides of his arms.

"If we're going to save her, then we need to be what we were before this all started: a family. Because there is no way in hell that I'll let my daughter suffer through that."

 _Edward & Jacob's Cabin_

They left after Edward's final words. They didn't say anything. Like zombies, they were unaware of their actions and seemed to only be focused on one thing. Jacob squeezed his eyes shut. He felt his heart beating more forcefully. He pushed the white door, the one that leads to the empty room, open. It was a while before he said anything. "I think…I think that we should put stars on the ceiling. No dark colors, obviously, and no pink. Well, maybe some pink on like flowers or something, but no, like, big splotches of pink."

"There's something you need to know."

"If it's about you knowing about the pack being split, save your breath. I already know that you knew." Jacob took out the phone he reluctantly accepted from Edward months ago. He swiped his finger a few ways and then tossed it to Edward.

It was a photo of him and Edie hugging the day she blurted to him about the pack in her time. "You were there?"

"I was downwind, and I was hoping that Edie's scent would cover me. I don't care that you didn't tell me."

"Is that why you made up with Sam so easily?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if the same thing will happen this time." Jacob closed the nursery door behind him. "Did any of the pack know?"

"No. They were genuinely surprised. How are you doing with all this?"

"What do you want me to say? That I'm shocked?"

"I suppose it is redundant." He watched his wolf climb into bed and tuck himself to Edward.

"We're really stupid."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I feel like she's been telling us who she is this whole time. But, I mean, were we supposed to see it or…I don't know."

"I feel the same way. She looks just like my mother."

"And my mom, when she smiles."

"She looks like _you_ when she smiles. She has your same sense of humor and charm."

"She has your style. She controls the room, demanding attention, without doing anything."

"She has your kindness and your mischievous nature."

"Uh no, if anything, you're more 'mischievous' than I am. She gets it from _you_. She has your eyes."

"She has your strength."

"I don't feel very strong right now. How could we let those things happen to her, Ed? How could we let someone hurt our baby so much?"

"I feel disgusted with myself and ashamed. I feel jealous of Charlie Swan. He's able to comfort her in a way that I cannot."

"Yeah, man. It crushed me when I heard her think that. I can only imagine how you felt." It's possible that the typhoon of emotions inside both men allowed them to close their eyes and rest, or maybe it was the general exhaustion of the past two days. In any case, Edward and Jacob held each other with their eyes closed until dawn broke the next day.


	17. Trials of Introductions

**Trials of Introductions**

 _Cullen Residence_

The next morning, the Cullen family heard a familiar person enter their home. She didn't speak to them, and they didn't speak to her; she was entirely too focused on the eraser board in the living room that she brought up from Carlisle's lab.

"Are we going out of the country," the small brunette Newborn asked.

"These are covens that we'll need to convince to join the fight."

"That's a lot of vamps," Riley remarked.

"Not really, but they each have at least one gifted vampire in their coven. I should probably send for Nahuel's coven, too."

"Is he that Brazil guy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna talk about yesterday?"

"Are you asking me to talk about my feelings?"

"It's giving my stone-cold body goosebumps just doing it, but yeah."

"I don't really want to. I want to finish this before the pack gets here. Besides, I already talked to Charlie."

"You could talk to us," Rosalie expressed. "We're family." The coven had come out earlier as Edie began to explain what she wrote on the whiteboard to Bree and Riley.

"There really isn't anything to talk about. Jacob is having a baby," she replied to her aunt, definitively. Then, she heard a familiar couple. "Speak of the devil. When is the pack getting here?" Just as well, the other wolves descended upon the Cullen residence. "Never mind." Half of the pack looked subdued while the other appeared submissive. The subdued half looked ready to work, but cautious and the submissive half didn't have the nerve to disagree with anything. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but you guys are here really early."

"We're ready to get to work," Paul responded.

"Where do we start," Seth yipped.

"What do you mean?"

"Training. For the Volturi?"

Edie's eyebrows nearly reached her hairline. "Yeah, right. I just have one question; what happened after I left, yesterday? I'm only asking because you guys are acting like someone kicked your puppy."

Did she forget? The Coven Pack wondered. Is this why she's so nonchalant? The gifted ones searched for any sign of that but found no evidence. Edward smoothly cross-examined, "There was a disagreement yesterday."

"About the baby?"

"Yes," Edward trod lightly.

"Man, I knew I should've stayed behind. The baby isn't going to hurt Jacob. He's, what? Five or six months pregnant? He's been okay all this time. He'll be fine to fight or do whatever he wants. The sooner we forget this idiocy; the sooner we can get on our new schedule."

"What's with the board," Collin queried.

"They're the places we're going to go," Alice answered for Edie. "Why do you want to ask for their help?"

Edie bluntly spoke, "Because there is no way that any of you will survive on your own. Unless you plan to run away? If you are, then good luck."

"You don't have any faith in us," Jasper alleged.

"Jasper, you are one of the most skilled fighters I have ever seen. Paul, a lot of your power comes from your aggression. Come with me." They were led outside to one of the open spaces on the property.

"You'll have us duel each other?"

"If I did that, then I wouldn't be able to prove my point. Bree to Paul; Handicap Three."

"Give the guy some dignity," Riley snorted.

"Riley to Jasper; Handicap Two," Edie said without pause. The two students attacked their opponents ferociously. Bree bested Paul without her right arm and left leg and Riley had defeated Jasper within three minutes. Edie handed Bree back her limbs. "Do you understand now?"

Embarrassed, Jasper admitted, "We could've been ready if we had taken your regimen seriously."

"I wasn't trying to humiliate you or make you feel bad about not listening to me," Edie addressed the Coven Pack. "Though, I do admit that seeing you in your place does give me a giddy feeling." Her smirk had made Jasper recall many occasions in which Edward had used his smirk.

He found it odd and unsurprising that he was able to recall such things now that he knew the true connection Edie shared with their family.

Once Paul was dressed, he went inside with everyone else. They were gathered around Edie's board. The list on it read: Irish, Egypt, Nomads, Tacuna, Amazon, and Denali.

"I was thinking about sending for help from our network of friends."

"Most of them will not be willing to fight against them, and I won't ask them to," Carlisle lectured.

"I know that. Alice, what do you think about my plan?"

The psychic was just coming out of her vision when she heard this. "It's not a bad one. I just don't know how I feel about lying to them."

"It's not lying. We're asking for their help. We can ask them what for when they get here. Now, we can call Siobhan and the Denali to come here; we just need someone to go to Egypt, Brazil, and someone needs to pick up Garrett."

"You want Garrett on our side," Rosalie groaned disbelievingly.

"Who's Garrett," asked Seth.

"According to Edie, he's this vampire from the Civil War or something," Riley answered.

Seth was impressed, to say the least. "American Revolution, actually," father and daughter chorused. Edward's gaze shifted away from her.

"That's even cooler."

"Rose and I will get him," Emmett volunteered. "Do you want anyone else?"

"Thanks, and no. There's no one else. None that I know, anyway. Alice, Jasper, would either of you mind going to Brazil?"

"No problem, just the Amazon then," Jasper assumed.

"There's another coven I need you to find. I'll send you their coordinates. If that doesn't help, then use your blind spots."

"Got it."

"I guess that means we'll take Egypt," Esme figured out for herself and Carlisle.

"It's settled then, we'll leave now. You should get going, Edie," the psychic suggested.

"Where? I'm not going anywhere…No. Absolutely not. We're calling the Denali."

"They'll cooperate more if you go in person. It'll speak to the urgency of the situation."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I'll go."

"We'll go with you," Jacob spoke for the first time.

 _Denali, Alaska_

In the end, the small family and Riley left in a car to Alaska. Bree stayed with the pack in Forks; she is working with them on agility and striking precision. Edward tried to break the silence in the car with his music. He saw that Jacob had his arms around his middle. Though, whether that was a conscious decision or not, he didn't know.

Riley poked Edie on the shoulder, "So, what's your deal with the Denali coven?"

"It's not a… it's…the Denali coven was there when I first started out in this world. They protected me, and then, Tanya and I had a falling out."

"I heard she was your ex." The Volvo suddenly came to a screeching halt. "Jeez, Cullen! You're carrying precious cargo." Edward murmured an apology.

"That falls into the category of none of your business."

"Which means yes."

They arrived at the snowy peak of the Denali mansion. Having heard them approaching, the Denali coven waited for them outside their home. Edward and Jacob got out of the car cautiously. At that moment, the couple was grateful that Jacob hadn't started showing yet.

"Edward, what brings you and your mate, here?" The Denali leader stood closer to them than her coven. "And Ms. Black Swan," the pitch of Tanya's voice went higher. "You're here as well. Who is your friend? I didn't see you at the wedding."

"I'm Riley. I got there late." Riley instinctively stood in the way between Tanya and Edie. In a common social setting, this would show possession of the romantic kind. However, Riley's possession of Edie was of the platonic kind, like one would have over a person they greatly admired. Though Tanya saw it as the former.

"Tanya, we're here because we need your help," Edward implored.

"What do you need?"

"We need you to come back with us to Forks."

"You could've called."

 _'_ _That's what I said,'_ Edie pouted. Edward continued, "We felt it was necessary for us to come and express the urgency of the situation in person. The Volturi is coming for us and according to Alice's vision, they're bringing the wives."

 _Forks, Washington; Cullen Residence_

They arrived at Forks less than a day later. When they arrived, the wolves were going at each other ruthlessly. Jacob almost broke them up until he saw that they were sparring, not fighting.

Bree went to Edie the moment she arrived. "I've had them on a cycle schedule since you left. Right now, were at the time where they're all awake."

"Why are they fighting as humans?"

"Well, I was thinking about what you said to me when my Gift started coming in. You said that I needed to know myself so I could have control over it. If we treat the shift like a Gift, then well, I don't have it completely figured out, but I thought it couldn't hurt to try it this way."

Edie patted Bree's head. "This was a great idea."

"Yeah," Jacob exclaimed. "I wanna get in there with them." And despite Edward's mental protest, he did. "Hey, so who's my partner?" No response. "Aw, come on. Just because I'm, you know, doesn't mean that I'm an invalid."

Edie walked away as if she hadn't heard them. "You won't train with your friends?" The Denali leader walked in-step with the hybrid.

"They're in good hands."

"I think they would be in better hands if they were in yours." Tanya grabbed Edie's hand gently and her pale russet knuckles with her snow-white thumb.

Quicker than Tanya liked, Edie removed her hand. "I taught Bree what she needs to know, and the pack is more than capable of doing whatever they put their minds to."

"Of course." She followed closely behind Edie.

"Listen, guys, what happened the other day…can we all agree to let it go? I don't want us fighting to be the reason that our pack splits up. I guess what I'm tryin' t' say is…"

"We get it, Jake." Embry stepped up. "I think we're all on the same page."

"We'll do anything to protect her." Seth's adamant voice cut through the pack.

"Which means we should stop wasting time," Sam interrupted. "We can't let a bunch of bloodsuckers show us up."

"Hell, no!" The pack chorused. They brought Jacob up to speed on what Bree had them working on. Soon, they sensed the overwhelming sickly-sweet stench of strange vampires. Immediately, all ten Quileute transformed into their wolf forms.

As they got closer to Forks, the red-eyed vampires that accompanied the coven or were sent by them caught the scent of wolves and charged in faster than their escorts.

"Uh-oh," Edward mouthed as he heard the approaching thoughts.

Both groups were at the point of attack, but they were stopped by an invisible wall. Ten wolves halted, and seven vampires were launched a hundred feet away.

 _'_ _Thanks for the shield, Edie,'_ Seth exclaimed while the others murmured appreciatively.

"That wasn't me."

Edward took note of that and searched for the source. "Jake, it's you!"

 _'_ _No, it's not me, it's…'_

"What the bloody hell was that?" A tall vampire with eager eyes and long shaggy light brown hair tied with a leather strap got up first.

"It's a shield," Eleazar breathed.

The other red-eyed vampires quickly got up and went in again for the attack. This time, Edie took a stance; she pulled her shoulders back and swayed her neck. "Enough!" A familiar guttural voice escapes her mouth. Her eyes glowed neon green, her chest growled, and bundles of dirt started to levitate. Having seen that, Edie breathed in through her nose and out her mouth. "It's not polite to attack your hosts, especially on their land," her voice was passive and serene. The clumps of earth settled on the ground.

"This is Carlisle's land. Who are you?" The elder male Egyptian vampire.

Edward stepped forward, a foot's length from him. "Stand down Amun. She is part of our family."

"And the mutts?"

"They protect this land."

Rosalie and Emmett arrived in-time before the situation elevated further. Rosalie added, "Where is Carlisle? He was supposed to be with you."

"He told us he'd meet us here," a second Egyptian male approached with who appeared to be his mate. "This lovely woman is Tia, and I'm Benjamin, by the way."

"I like your style," Emmett commented with admiration. "My lovely wife here is Rosalie and I'm Emmett."

"Good to meet you, sir."

Meanwhile, the wolves shifted back and dressed. Jacob grazed his palm across his abdomen in amazement. _'Was that you, baby girl?'_ Jacob focused past his own heartbeat and solely on his baby's. **Do, do-do, do-do.** "I guess that's a yes."

"Was it really her," a member of the pack asked. Jacob didn't pay enough attention to know for sure.

"I think so; she wanted to protect me."

"It's like she's your armor. Like in Halo," suggested Collin.

"I guess," he mumbled.

"She's okay, Jake. I mean, we'd know if she wasn't, right?" Seth patted his alpha on the back as they watched Edie greet their guests.

"Yeah. I'm glad she is. Hey guys, you mind giving Seth and me a minute or two?" They shrugged and went inside the house.

"What's up, Jake?"

"Ed and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Well, not that he needs it, y' know? Since the bad stuff kept me awake, we started talking about the good stuff. Stuff we wanted for Edie, for the future. We talked about the kind of people we wanted around her. We want people who'll protect her, obviously."

"Well, duh."

Jake shoved him playfully. "Then we realized that we have plenty of people who'll do that for us. So, we talked about what else we wanted for her. We want people who will keep her innocent for as long as possible. We want someone who'll have fun with her. Basically, we want someone to be her big brother."

Seth was puzzled. _'Not really sure where he's going with this.'_

"Seth, will you be her godfather?"

"Whose godfather?"

"Edie's," Jacob replied patiently.

"Which Edie? _That_ Edie," he pointed to the adult woman, "or that Edie?" He pointed to Jacob's stomach. "Wait! Which Edie are you talking about?"

"You're getting on my nerves, Seth," Jacob griped playfully. He gave Seth a noogie. "So, whatdaya say?"

"Yes, man!" They walked back. "So, who's the godmother?" A delighted scream was heard in the distance. "Rosalie?"

"Yup."

On the other side of the property, the vampiric guests were making their way inside the mansion. The vampires who had arrived first were Garrett the nomad, Amun and the rest of the Egyptian Coven (Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia), and two-thirds of the Amazon Coven (Zafrina, and Senna).

Edward got a text from Alice. "Alice says that Carlisle will be here in five minutes and she and her guests will be here in ten." It happened just like Edward recited.

Carlisle and Esme brought with them one more guest that wasn't on Edie's list; a vampire named Alistair. Alice and Jasper brought the missing member of the Amazon Coven, Kachiri, and two vampires that were strangers to everyone else minus Edie.

Putting that aside, Edie asked Alice, "When is Siobhan's coven getting here?"

"Now." A woman with a body that moves in smooth undulations and defines her lustful figure made her presence known. Siobhan had a muscular body with physical strength greater than the average vampire. She arrived with her mate Liam, and their adopted daughter Maggie.

Siobhan turned her attention to her old friend. "Carlisle, why did you gather us here?"

"Please take a seat, and I will explain." The vampires primarily sat on one side, and the wolves on the other. The two relative strangers stayed in the back of the room. Alice and Jasper stayed close to them to put them more at ease.

"I would like to thank you all for answering our call. For those who don't know, my name is Carlisle Cullen." The Patriarch introduced the rest of his family. "This is my wife Esme and our children; Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, my first sire Edward and his husband Jacob. And of course, our newest edition, Edie."

"She's the one who chastised us before," Garrett interrupted.

"Perhaps she should do it again," Kate quipped flirtatiously, though she wouldn't admit it. "Since you clearly haven't learned your lesson."

"Perhaps you should be the one to teach me," Garrett answered with a sly smile. Edie smirked.

"Excuse me," Alice and Jasper's male guest voiced. He asked the time traveler. "You are…like me, are you not? Is that why you asked for us because we are the same?"

"What is he talking about, Carlisle," Alistair hissed.

"I brought you all here at Edie's request," Carlisle placated. There were protests all around from their guests.

A tall, dark woman with long straight hair focused her vision on Edie. Though her eyes crinkled when she didn't see terror or at the very least, confusion on the hybrid's face. "Please, Zafrina. I don't wish harm on any of you."

"You know my name," Zafrina accused. "What else do you know?"

"Let me show you." The vision Edie gave Zafrina showed the relationship they had as friends. Then, the Amazonian saw what the Volturi had done to her and her sisters.

Zafrina trembled. "Who are you? Why did you come here?"

"What did you see?" Siobhan demanded.

"Will you help me," Edie requested the Amazonian. "I need them to feel the experience to understand the graveness."

"How can I?" Zafrina felt two warm hands on her cheeks pulling her down. She rested her forehead on Edie's. The entire room transformed. The grass was dry and sparse, and the sky was painted black and red. At first, the vampiric guests saw what the Coven Pack had seen; a little girl sold to vampires with the compliance of her guardian. Then, the battle between the Olympic Coven and Jacob's previous pack versus the Volturi. Lastly, each person saw their demise first-hand; whether they died or were transformed into mutants.

Zafrina felt the warm palms slip away from her face. Everyone in the room became a bit shorter. No one spoke for fifteen minutes. The Coven Pack were contemplating what they had just experienced. It was one thing to hear the story or see it, it's another to experience it.

"How did you get all those memories," Emmett first spoke. "Were you there for all of it?"

"No, I stole them from Aro. Some he experienced, others he received from his minions."

"That is the power of your Memory Manipulation," Eleazar questioned Edie.

"Some of it, yes. I can look into other's minds and see what they've seen and through that process, _their_ memory can become mine."

"That is a very powerful gift. Can you also use telekinesis? I saw the earth move when you confronted the others."

"Why are you asking her, it is your 'gift' to know for sure," Amun accused.

"It is, but she is blocking me. She is the first one to do it." Eleazar sounded mostly impressed.

"I'm only able to block you because I know you exist," Edie faced the Spaniard. "Your gift is so rare; after you died, I stopped blocking that part of me. It left me vulnerable to the next Ability Identifier, and that's why I left the Volturi as soon as I did. They discovered my mental power and Aro wanted to take me back to the dungeons."

"What were you doing there in the first place," Alistair interrogated.

"When Aro was made aware of my existence, he began hunting me down. I made the mistake of resisting Chelsea's influence."

"Why was that a mistake," Paul breathed.

"It only made him want me more. At the time, I was traveling with Esme and Jacob. He thought that I was going to be a powerful immortal. When he couldn't get me as a child and raise me, he changed his plans. After Esme died, I lasted thirty years until they captured me." She gave a slight chuckle. "I was pissed drunk! I didn't fight them when I was chained up. It wasn't until I was sober that I contemplated breaking out, but I still didn't leave."

"Why not," Seth asked.

"Mengele dosed me with powerful sedatives."

"That's a lie," Maggie from the Irish Coven proclaimed.

"You're right, it is. I will not tell you my reasons for staying."

"Why?"

"I am oath-bound by the customs of my tribe. And it's also none of your business." She toyed with her leather necklace. "My reason for bringing you here is because, at one point in time, we were all friends. Except for Amun. I don't particularly like him."

"If you didn't want Amun here," Benjamin inquired, "then how were you sure that I would come?"

"I wasn't. I hoped your curiosity would get the better of you."

"This has been enlightening," Amun stood. "We are leaving."

"Where would you go?" Edward's velvet tones cut through the room. "What's stopping them from going after Benjamin? Or Zafrina or anyone else with a gift? Their goal is power. Acquisition."

"If you are thinking about somehow using what you learned here as an advantage, then you're out of luck," Edie said to the back of the Egyptian's head. "Recently, I came into some knowledge about my ancestry, and I have placed a spell outside a certain radius from here that erases any mental memory you gain from here."

"You're bluffing."

"I assure you, I'm not." She stood a breath away from his face. "I won't be used, Amun. Benjamin may tolerate your rules and commands, but I certainly won't." Then, she addressed the rest of the room. "I won't ask you to fight. I'm only asking you to stay long enough for me to show you how to defend yourselves."

"She may not ask you to fight, but I will," Edward declared. "For the sake of my family, but also for yours and for the way you way you want to live."

The thick tension was cut as Jacob affirmed, "The pack will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires."

"And you are…" it was Huilen who asked.

"I'm the Alpha of this pack. My friends and I protect these lands from your kind."

"You?" Amun belittled the wolves.

"I wouldn't laugh; they helped kill nearly a hundred Newborns," Carlisle defended.

"Listen," Jacob's voice cut through the uproar of disbelief. "We don't have time for all this chit-chat. We have a whole tribe to keep alive. Plus, a million other innocent people. Are you with us or not?"

After a side glance at her mate, Tia uttered, "We will join you."

"No!"

"We will do the right thing Amun," Benjamin held Tia's hand. "You may do as you please." Each coven and Garrett voiced their support of the Cullens, except for Alistair. Though Edward read in his mind that he would take advantage of the defense preparation Edie offered.

Deep inhale, loud exhale. "Finally." The resident hybrid flopped on the couch ungracefully (by vampire standards). "I don't know if any of you remember that burning sensation when you hold your breath for a long time, but damn, I'm so happy I don't have to hold it anymore."

"Were you waiting for us to agree?"

"Yeah. I honestly like you guys. Every one of you has taught me things that helped me survive, really. I didn't want to have to send you away with the same probability of death." She stood and patted down her summer dress. Edie extended her hand to the elemental vampire. "I'm sorry if I was rude before. My grandmother wouldn't have approved of my behavior. I'm Edie Black Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you again, Benjamin."

"Likewise, Ms. Black Swan." He chastely kissed the back of her hand.

Edie then went to Tia and everyone else. Her last introduction was to Alice and Jasper's guests. "Hello, Nahuel. Huilen."

Nahuel saw her human eyes. "You are like me. Are you also my sister?"

"No. My father is American."

Carmen turns her eyes, full of pity, to Edie. "Tell me if I'm mistaken, but she's more solemn than we last saw her, is she not."

"Sunshine has had a tough time lately," Jacob answered. "We haven't made it easy for her to help us. Not that we even want that. I wish she would think about herself more."

"She will," Siobhan came to his right side. "Call it, mother's intuition. I believe that we are all looking for something better for our children. Forgive me for intruding. I couldn't help being drawn to you. You have a mother's heart. It could be because you have so many to care for."

"Yeah, maybe," Jacob wasn't convinced. Edward tucked his husband onto himself. At another glance, they saw that Edie had left.

"She'll be back," Alice assured them. "She just needed to tell Charlie that she's staying with us."

"What's up, Alice?"

"She's going to be gone a while. We need to talk. Edie thinks that Aro is still only after Edward and me, but she's wrong. They're after her now."

A cold shiver went through Jacob. "Why? She hasn't done anything. Right?"

"Jane's power didn't affect her, and she completely rebuilt Felix's arm after she disintegrated it."

"So, what?! She can do amazing things. Almost everyone in this room can do shit like that."

"Jacob, you know that she's special."

"No duh. Are you sure about this, Pixie?"

"Yes."

Jacob stripped off his plaid button-up shirt. His russet skin glowed. "Let's go guys. Call who you need to. I won't let her be taken from me." As he leaped out the doorway, Jacob transformed into his Alpha wolf self. It was left unsaid, but the words "we're not stopping" were clear in every wolf's mind.

"When will they come," Siobhan referred to the Volturi.

Alice predicted, "In more than a week, but less than a month. Edie wanted us together with enough time for us to become a cohesive team."

Edward shook his head fondly and still staring off at his wolf asked, "Are all of you still willing to fight?"

"Absolutely," was the consensus of the room.

"Well, then let's get started. They'll probably try to take me out first since I can anticipate their every move."

"If only we had a Shield," Garrett commented.

"We do, but we're trying to not involve her as much as possible," Carlisle answered.

"Who?" Realizing, "Wow! How many powers does she have?"

"That is not the topic right now," Rosalie stopped further discussion. "We need to create a barrier between us and the Volturi."

"I can help," Zafrina spoke. "I can create the illusion of a shield against the devil twins."

"You don't have to do that. I could do it myself."

"Bree, I thought you were with Edie," Esme assumed.

"I wanted to train with the wolves, but I'm glad stayed inside. Ms. Zafrina, was it? I can take care of Jane myself. The Volturi don't know about me and no offense, but since I'm smaller, I can hide better."

"Then what would you have me do?"

"We need the humans to stay away. Most of them will want to go camping since it's summer, so we need to give them a reason not to come to the national park."

"We need as many fighters as we can get."

"But what about Edie? She's a soldier. She won't let anyone keep her from the battlefield."

"This is about her safety, Jazz. That is our number one priority."

"But what about her number one priority? Our safety is what brought her here." Maggie, the lie detector, didn't believe that Jasper spoke the whole truth.

"Whatever her plans were when she came here, don't matter anymore."

"God, Edward. Do you hear yourself? I know what you're feeling–"

Edward didn't hear the rest, his wolf's thoughts interrupted them, _'Ed! Intruders! Heading to the house!'_

Surely, two uninvited guests arrived at the branches of the trees a mile from the Cullen back porch. Their skin was pale like every other vampire, but it was also petrified; it made them look sicklier rather than permanently stunning. Jacob and the wolves growled at them as the white-haired petrified vampire beckoned them as if the wolves were puppies.

"Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long way from home."

Under her breath, Kate voiced, "What are they doing here?"

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you, but you would not stand alone," the white-haired one, Vladimir, announced.

"Whatever you heard–"

"We do not care what you did Carlisle."

The brunet, Stefan, spoke. "We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged."

Excitedly, Vladimir asked, "Has Aro started gathering his witnesses, yet?"

"Aro's witnesses," the male Spaniard vampire questioned. After the wolves changed back, Eleazar explained. "When Aro wants someone from a coven, it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime. It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern."

"Apparently, he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant," Carlisle furthered.

"This person always has an ability and they're always given a place with the guard."

"What are they accusing you of," Irina directed at the Cullen patriarch.

Alice instead said, "They haven't made up their minds yet."

"Who hasn't made up their minds?" Edie came into the living room with Riley and saw the solemn group. Then, she saw the Romanians and her face contorted. " _Gunoi!_ " (Scum!) She grabbed the petrified vampires by their neck and threw them on the forest floor. The sun setting on Forks enhanced her colorful features. Her supernatural snarl kept them on the ground.

A girl in a light-yellow sundress growling at them was laughable in a normal setting, but with the wind acting as her strength, bending the trees, and moving the wooden patio, the Romanians thought it would be best to stay down. Stefan and Vladimir respected brute strength, that's how they got their kingdom in the first place.

Her nails sharpened into dagger-like claws, each nail bore inside the necks of her victims as she raised them above the ground. "Why are you here, parasites?" She searches their minds. "I see." She throws them back on the ground. "I shouldn't've sent you to Egypt," she sighed.

"It's not your fault. Vampires are natural gossips; someone must have seen us. There, there." Esme rubbed Edie's half-bare back soothingly. Red eyes peered at the scene. "Now, why don't you take a nap, it's been a long few days for you, little one."

"Esme, I'm not a child," she yawned. All the wolves and most of the vampires found it adorable. "Since you are willing to fight the Volturi, then I'll be lenient; if you abuse us, I'll only kill you," she said with a serene grin. Though the grimness of her statement was softened by a long yawn. "Fine, I see your point. Charlie said I needed a nap, too. Can I use your room, Esme?"

"Of course, my girl."

"I've got your nightgown ready for you." Alice waited for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's gonna be a long nap, then," Edie assumed. Rosalie joined them upstairs to do her hair. Leah did too, claiming to want to sleep as well.

Edward thought to his mate, _'Leah doesn't trust the others to stay away from Edie, so she's going up there to guard her.'_

 _'_ _Between the arrival of Dracula One and Two and that Nahuel guy, I don't blame her. Did you hear what he was thinking about? It's just freaking creepy. She's basically a fetus!'_

 _'_ _I don't want those two anywhere near her,'_ Edward motioned to Stefan and Vladimir.

 _'_ _Ditto on that. Though, I don't think they'll be a problem.'_

 _'_ _Tanya?'_

 _'_ _Yup.'_

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie left as soon as Edie was asleep. Jacob was waiting for Esme outside the room. Alice and Rosalie went to socialize. "She went down as soon as she hit the pillow."

"How do you do it, Esme? It's all so natural to you."

"I've always wanted to be a mother and that desire transcended when I became a vampire, but it wasn't always easy. When Edward started his rebellious period, I was just starting to act like his mother. I remembered believing that my change in roles somehow pushed him to do those things. That's the burden of every mother, believing in your heart that somehow, you're the cause of your child's pain."

"Ed loves you, though. He hates doing anything that might hurt you."

"I know. He's a sweet boy. And I'm sure she takes after him."

She walked down the rest of the way, leaving Jacob at the middle of the staircase, staring at the closed door. Downstairs, the rest of the pack was waiting on orders. "Go sleep. Come back in the morning at daybreak."

"If it's okay, I'd like to sleepover here," Seth requested.

"Of course, sweetie," Esme replied.

"Sure, kid. Anyone else?" Embry and Quil volunteered. Collin and Brady stayed too after they called their moms. The others went home to their imprints. "You sure you wouldn't be more comfortable at our place?"

"We're cool, Jake." The wolves made their space in Carlisle and Esme's bedroom.

"You should get some sleep, too," Edward suggested.

"I don't want to be too far away."

"The bed is still in my room."

"Why, Mr. Cullen," Jacob gasped and dramatically pressed his hand over his heart like a Southern belle. "I do believe you are makin' a pass at me. Impressionable young men such as I, don't just go to another man's bedroom. Especially, not one as virile as you."

Edward laughed through their kiss. "Just go upstairs. I'll be there in a minute, Mr. Black." He slapped his wolf's ass.

"Oh, the vapors!"

"It's a simple question: what are you?" Approaching the downstairs living room, Edward saw Huilen behind Nahuel with a cautious hand on his forearm. "You said you two were the same, so what are you? Can you do what she can do?" Kate leaned casually against the black piano in the corner of the room.

"I cannot. Neither I nor my sisters have such abilities."

"When were you bitten?"

"I was born this way."

"Impossible," the blonde scoffed.

"It's true," Huilen finally spoke. "He was born of my sister and on that day, he Changed me."

"I'm the only one who can. My sisters do not possess the ability to Change someone."

"Nahuel," Edward approached with an open book in his hands. "Is this your father?"

"No, but I have seen him recently. When I went to meet my sisters, they expressed their distaste in his eerie interest with my father's experiments. What is his name?"

"Mengele. Out of all the supposed Angels of Death, this guy truly is deserving of the title."

"Who would be crazy enough to make that guy into a vampire," Garrett exclaimed.

"Who cares?" Riley strutted to the middle of the room. "We're getting into formation outside. Bree, who do you wanna take?"

"I'll take Zafrina; we can learn from each other." Bree did her best imitation of her teacher.

"Cool. I'll be five miles West of here." Riley and his herd were greeted by large boulders. "There's like twenty-some of you an only one of me. I'll make this easy for you." Without his swords, Riley cut into one of the boulders. The result was the classic Vitruvian Man. "It's really simple; make a statue that doesn't fall apart. If you can't, you'll stay with me. If you can, practice hand-to-hand until sunrise."

Edward heard Riley's prideful thoughts, however, justified, they were still annoying. In the end, Jasper, Benjamin, Kate, Liam, Huilen, and Edward were the only ones able to complete the task out of 29 vampires. Edward opted out of hand-to-hand to be with Jacob. As he walked inside the house, he started hearing hushed tones. It sounded like a conversation. _'Jake?'_

The telepath carefully stepped toward his old bedroom. On the other side of the door, he heard the thunderous snores of his beloved and the gentle heartbeats of his family. It didn't come from there. He followed the conversation to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom; the whispers stopped before he could reach it. He opened the door swiftly only to find that everything and everyone was exactly as they should be. The wolves were in the same area near the bed. _'Like a nest,'_ he thought. Edward stepped over Collin and squeezed between Seth and the bed.

He saw his grown daughter's steady breath. Her face was scrunched up like she was having a nightmare. The covers were at her waist and her teeth were grinding. Edward tugged in the sheets to cover her body. The vampire let himself push the loose strands away from her angelic face and in a moment of weakness, he grazed his thumb over her cheekbones. Edward left before he could see Edie's face relax because of his ministrations.

 _"_ _That was close,"_ whispered the russet apparition. _"What took you so long?"_

 _"_ _I had to wait my turn. It's been a while since we've watched her sleep,"_ the pale one replied.

 _"_ _When you say it like that, we sound like creepers. Speaking of, I can't believe Dracula One and Two actually came."_

 _"_ _They go where the power is."_


	18. Trials of an Army

**Trials of an Army**

 _Cullen Residence_

The next morning, Edie and the other wolves woke up to clothes waiting for them on a side desk. The allure of pancakes leads them to the kitchen. Instinctively, Edie gave her Grandma a kiss on the cheek. This pleased Esme as she continued to cook copious amounts of bacon, sausage, pancakes, and eggs. Jacob came down a few minutes after the rest of the wolves arrived at the Cullen home.

"Where's Edie?"

"She told us to meet Bree outside," Sam replied to the Alpha. Once everyone finished eating, they went outside where Bree stood alone near their border.

"Hey, guys! So, Edie's gonna come by in a bit. We're gonna meditate for now. I don't know anything about being a wolf, but I do know about having a Gift. Edie taught me that we are our power and we need to accept that it's always been part of us. Simple, I know, but it's difficult to apply in real life. Close your eyes, concentrate and bring your inner wolf to the surface."

The pack sat in a circle. At the peak of their focus, they were face to face with their wolf forms. They each shook hands with their inner wolf. Jacob took longer than them because he was faced with three wolf forms.

The inside of Jacob's mind was orange, like when the sun is halfway out of the sky. He recognized two of them. The large chocolate brown wolf that sat on its hind-legs was his shifter form. A barn-red cub was pressing itself behind the larger wolf's front legs; he recognized it from his childhood dreams. The other form looked more aggressive than the others, more humanlike, yet it had an otherworldly beastly aura around it.

Jacob knelt before his shifter form and tried to lock eyes with the cub. Gently, he said, "Hi." The elder wolf gave permission to the cub to move. As soon as that happened, four little legs moved as fast as they could and jumped on Jacob's chest where they were caught. The little cub started scenting Jacob. Suddenly, Jacob realized, "You're my baby." He closed his arms more tightly around the small body. When he looked up, he observed his shifted form more closely, and he found extra nipples on its underbelly. "You're a girl?"

He could've imagined his wolf giving him an exasperated snort. "Alright. No need for your attitude, this is all new to me. Who's the other guy?" The "other guy" growled loudly, but it didn't scare the little cub in Jacob's arms. In fact, the little cub broke free from Jacob and rubbed herself against the wolf-beast. The beast was careful not to cut the cub's flesh. The wolf-beast was intimidating, but Jacob felt he was familiar to him as if he could trust the beast. Collectively, Jacob, his shifted wolf form, and the beast stretched out their hands to the center. When the hands intersected, a bright light shone, and Jacob was back in Forks with the pack shoving their faces too close to his.

"Ever heard of personal space?" The teenagers backed off, but only slightly. "Something on my face?" He grazed his cheek with his fingertips; it felt hollow. He took out his phone and turned on the camera. His cheeks were missing their usual baby fat, making his cheekbones more pronounced. His eyebrows a bit thicker and his ears were slightly pointed. Small marks, like chains, connected the creases of his nose to his eyebrows. Overall, he looked like, like a dog! No, a wolf. "The hell?"

 _'Beautiful,'_ he heard from Edie's mind. The thought made him warm in his heart, well, warmer. Then, he noticed, she was different too. Her ears were slightly pointier and on her forehead was a crescent moon with the thin ends of the moon nearly touching and small lines, like sunrays, coming out of the thickest part of the moon. She must've seen it in someone's mind, Jacob surmised because the next thing she did was take out her phone and look at the camera.

All the same, the markings on both Black heirs absorbed into their skin. "I'm glad you guys connected to your inner wolves, now the real work begins." The pack worked their human bodies until midday, and after lunch, they trained until three hours after sunset. The pack insisted they could work through the night, but in a comical turn of events, Bree knocked them down with a single touch to the forehead.

 _Edward and Jacob's Cabin_

Edward was in the kitchen cooking Jacob's dinner while the latter showered off the grime of the long day. Jacob sore muscles relaxed under the scalding water. He thought over the entire day; even though it was physically grueling, the part that stuck with him most was at the beginning when he met his inner wolves. The alpha wiped the condensation from his bathroom mirror and concentrated. He focused on the memory of his two wolves and him joining hands.

When Jacob felt his nails scrape against the granite sink, he knew he had succeeded. Then, he heard an angry growl coming from the door. He turned around and saw his handsome stone husband snarl at him. Instinctively, Jacob responded with his own snarl before beseeching, "Ed! Ed, baby, it's me. It's Jake!"

Edward straightened himself from his crouching position and wiped away his drooling venom. "Jake? I could've killed you!"

"Well, that's our life's story. So, uh, what do you think? I think this is my werewolf form. You know, like 'real' werewolf." He used air quotes.

"It's certainly different," the vampire responded carefully. His fingers traced the newly defined bone structure. "If I can be honest, I don't know whether to kill you or fuck you."

"Thank you?" Jacob leaned against the shower wall and his canine features and tattoos dissolved. He palmed his abdomen.

Edward had figured out that this was one of his husband's new nervous ticks some time ago. "What's wrong?"

"I can't feel her. When we were on the island, there were like these worm-like movements in my stomach, but since the other night, it's like she won't move. I think she's asleep. At least, I hope she is because I know she isn't dead." The couple embraced through the night as Jacob slept.

Edward, cursed otherwise, spent the night stroking his love's midnight hair. At first, he recalled how long it was when he first met Jacob; his long locks reached to the middle of his back. Edie's hair was longer, covering her whole back. He imagined her cutting her hair short, first in a bob-style that was sweeping the youth of his late human life and then in the pixie-cut of the current century. This plus first impressions from his family made him ask himself: does she really look like me?

 _Vampire Site (Cullen Residence)_

Of course, even if he wanted some sort of confirmation on the fact, he restrained himself from getting to close to her. Ergo, the next morning when she decided to focus her attention on the vampiric group. She had the two offensive powers, Benjamin and Kate, work on expanding and contracting their field of attack. He kept tabs on them while sparring with Huilen.

Benjamin and Kate were skeptical of what Edie could teach them and how much attention they would draw from the humans with the demonstration of their powers. "Kate, have you ever hurt anyone with your Gift without touching them? Benjamin, have you ever hurt an opponent with your Gift while touching them?" Their response was negative. "You will now. It's the same concept as spreading your electrical charge through your body by using its natural circuitry to conduct it. As for you, Benjamin, such raw power needs to be contained to be able to channel it to a direct opponent."

"What do you want us to do?"

She directed their sight to the organisms behind her. "These trees are sick. Your job is to either put them out of their misery or bring them back to life. Kate, you will create a weapon. Picture it in your mind, its shape, its length, its weight. Then, throw it at the tree. Benjamin, you will use water to help or harm this tree, and you must be touching it. You must find it from within the tree or the ground. Or even from the sky." Both vampires got to work immediately.

"I imagine you to be able to do this by midday. I expect nothing less."

Riley saw Edie approaching his group which now included Zafrina. "They're better, but Emmett is still too rough," Riley told Edie.

"There's nothing wrong with brute strength. This just means his talents are suited elsewhere."

"Yeah, but it could cause problems if it leaves us with a weak link."

"What do you want to do?"

He jaggedly sifted through his blond hair. "The smart thing to do is to sic 'im on the lackeys with Jasper and the Irish dude."

"Liam won't leave Siobhan. Emmett and Jasper are a promising idea. We'll pair them up with Paul and Jared."

"I guess, but maybe he should be with Zafrina. You know, like a bodyguard."

Edie scrunched her nose. "Zafrina won't like that, but we're on the right track."

Each vampire was sparring within their coven. The ones that did fight outside this norm weren't accomplishing anything other than getting their partner hurt. Edie counted them off in her head and saw that they were missing vampires. "Excuse me, where are Irina and Laurent?"

"We haven't seen them for hours."

"They left before dawn, and they haven't returned," Tanya confirmed.

"I see. Thanks for telling me." Edie pointed her palm Northwest of them. Through the trees, a translucent light pink orb came to them. Inside, were Laurent and Irina. "Lucky for me that I caught you before you passed the barrier."

"What is this," Laurent banged his fists against the translucent cage.

"It's a simple containment orb. I learned how to do it a few months ago when I met Riley and Bree. Now, Irina, where were you and Laurent planning on going?"

"We were going home. We can't fight with you. I'm sorry," Irina pleaded.

"You don't need to tell me, Maggie. I know when Irina is lying. It's not her motive I question." Edie turned to the ebony vampire with a toothy smile that didn't reach her eyes. Maliciously she commanded, "Tell me the truth, Laurent." Her voice wasn't guttural like it was when she previously used this power. Though that may have been because she wasn't transformed like before. Their audience watched with morbid fascination. "What were your plans?"

Laurent felt true fear for the first time. The polite and strong girl was gone, and a demon remained. Embarrassingly, he stumbled upon his answer, "We– we were," he cleared his throat unnecessarily.

" ** _SPEAK!_** "

"We were going to the Volturi! Irina didn't know. I just needed to convince her that you were too dangerous to live." The traitorous words spilled. "And if I didn't, I would leave her or kill her if it became too troublesome. I would do anything for power."

With his innermost thoughts exposed, the rest of the Denali coven along with Garrett purposely moved to attack the French vampire. Edie released Irina from their bubble while Laurent stayed inside. "It's up to you, Irina."

"Can you take him out of there," her voice was soft. In another context, one might assume it was sexual. Edie did as Irina said. "Is he able to move," she asked as he ungraciously fell to the forest floor. Edie told her no. Irina caressed Laurent's cheekbones, and with no further thought, his body was divided from his neck up. With a snap of Edie's fingers, it was drenched in flames. Irina was caught by Edie as she let her tearless sobs flow.

"There, there," Edie brushed her platinum hair like Esme used to do for her. Irina slumped in her grasp. Edie transported Irina's body to her Alaskan home.

"What did you do to her," asked Tanya.

"I put her to sleep. She won't remember these last few days, and when she wakes up, she'll be recovered from her 'break-up' with Laurent."

"Why would you do that?"

"I owe Irina my life. Do any of you want to go back with her?" When they said nothing, she announced. "Tomorrow, the pack will join us. The Olympic Coven already know how to work with them. As for the rest of you…I don't want to hear your bitching, sorry Esme, your complaints because of their scent or whatever ill will you have. I want to see what you've learned." The hybrid tapped her foot on the browning grass. Everyone except for Riley and Edie fell to the floor. "That's disappointing. Riley, I expect better by midday."

"Yes, Teacher. Hey! You sons of bitches! Have you learned nothing from yesterday? Agility, precision, and balance! You just failed the biggest test, which was fucking balance! You're not even doing half the stuff I had to do with her, so this should be easy. Pair up! If I see any of you sons of bitches messing up or fighting your own coven, you get a body part chopped off. I don't care which."

"I suggest you keep track of whatever parts you might lose," Edie smirked. Neither the wolves or the vampires heard from her until near midday.

When there were enough body parts on the field to make a small hill, Riley decided it was time for them to take a break to retrieve their limbs. "Hey! Avatar and Static Shock! You can take a break, too." Benjamin and Kate nearly sagged in relief.

"Hey, Ed! We got you guys something." Jacob and the rest of the pack showed up with mammals on their shoulders.

"Jake! You shouldn't be carrying that."

"Who says? Come on, Ed. I got your favorite," Jacob enticed him with the unconscious puma on his shoulders.

"How were you able to carry them in your human form?"

"It's Bree," Seth answered excitedly. "She's been kicking our asses for two days."

"We've been human nearly the whole time," Sam explained.

"We brought enough for the Denali guys too," said Paul.

"Thank you, we appreciate it," The Denali leader received their bounty.

"How nice! Have you brought anything for us?" Stefan crooned. "A nice blonde perhaps?"

"As if, Creepo!" Jacob shoved the puma onto Edward. "You're on our land. Drinking from humans will get you killed here." The alpha's malicious smile didn't reach his eyes, much like his daughter.

"Try it, puppy," the Romanian taunted.

Riley's katana grazed his throat at once. "My teacher doesn't want you here. Nobody does, really," his voice went down an octave. "Imagine what she would do when she finds out you threatened her alpha."

"Riley, we can't keep changing the plan. This should be enough to keep–"

"Bree! Don't waste your powers on him."

"Why don't you join us, Edie? The pack brought us…"

"I already ate, but thanks, Rose. I have my own training to get to. Give them some blood bags." Edie gave them a cooler with Carlisle's secret blood bank. "It's better than nothing. You can hunt four days from now outside our lands." A cool breeze was left as she walked away.

"She is an odd one, your teacher," Kebi suggested. "Or rather she is a rare combination of ruthless and kind." She and the rest of the red-eyed vampires tolerated their meals. They weren't what they were used to.

"She has a past that not many of us have had a privilege to have," Jasper noted.

"What's worse is that no matter how much she wants to, she can never forget," Alice continued.

"But we're just guessing," Rosalie admitted. "She doesn't trust anyone enough to tell them more than necessary."

"Except Charlie, maybe," Seth put in his two cents.

"Who is this Charlie?" Nahuel eyed them curiously.

"He's the police chief for Forks. Edie lives with him." Seth was oblivious of the jealousy coursing through the male hybrid and the Denali leader. He was occupied with carefully choosing his words for Edward.

"How many powers does she have?" It was Amun that asked this time.

"So far, we only know of four," Edward answered. "At least those are the only ones that we definitively know of. She keeps surprising us too."

"I believe I know why; it could explain her many talents."

"I'm fascinated with what you may have come up with, Carlisle," Eleazar spoke eagerly.

"If Edie were human, they would describe her as a polymath. Except that since she's immortal, her ability is amplified like with all of ours."

"What's a polymath," Jacob asked his father-in-law.

However, Edward responded. "A polymath is a person who can learn anything. Da Vinci was one; usually, that ability is limited outside of athletics, but since she's a vampire she's able to do so much more."

"She's like an all-around genius." Jacob was astonished to be carrying such a person inside of him.

"So, what you're saying is that theoretically, she can learn any of our powers if she wished to," Eleazar queried.

"That's what they're saying," Jacob smirked.

"I'm curious if somehow her original genetics have some application to that. Like with her eyes."

"Yes, I was curious about that as well as what Riley meant by calling Jacob her... alpha? Was it," Siobhan entered the conversation.

Jacob took silent permission from the coven pack. "When Cullens first came to our lands, they met my great-grandfather and struck a deal. To make sure that they could follow through on it, my great-grandpa and his two friends shifted into wolves, and they passed the ability through the bloodlines to maintain the treaty. If Edie hadn't become a vampire, she would've been one of us."

"Is she from your bloodline?"

"She's from mine," Quil spoke up.

Satisfied, the Irish leader continued, "May I ask, how did you fall in love? Surely your natures would've done the opposite?"

"He showed up on his motorcycle, and it was love at first sight." Edward's overly fond tone caused Jacob to blush.

"Don't make it sound like freakin' chick flick!" Jacob shoved him playfully. Laughter covered their circle.

Midday came with Edie in tow. Kate and Benjamin demonstrated the fruit of their labor. "You first, Benjamin."

He put his hand on the diseased trunk of the tree. Within a minute, it was dried-up up and devoid of any liquid. A minute after that, the tree was healthy as the rest of them. "Good, but it's too slow. Work on that during any spare time. Alright, Kate, you're next."

Kate's electro-kinetic powers formed a staff with a long-serrated blade that had a crescent base. She threw the weapon at her assigned tree. It fell immediately, burned to a crisp. "Very nice. That was a Partizan, right?"

"Yes," Kate answered smugly. She formed it again when Edie asked. She was taken by surprise when Edie grabbed it from her hand.

"It's not sturdy enough." Edie twisted the weapon into a pretzel. "At this point, it's like throwing a rope. You and Benjamin have the same homework."

"Is it because you're a shield, right? That's why you can hold my weapon."

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated," Garrett suggested. He, like others, approached their area some time ago.

"Maybe it only works on the weak," she teased. She held her palm up and enticed him to touch.

"Garrett, I wouldn't," Carlisle weakly warned him.

The voltage from Kate's hand brought Garrett to his knees. "You," he sighed reverently "are an amazing woman."

Edie's smile was bright at their obvious chemistry. "Alright, you two. I'll be back for you and Benjamin later, Kate. I'm gonna go see how the other groups are doing."

 _Wolf Site (Cullen Residence)_

Half of the pack was shifted and were sparring with those that were not shifted. Everyone had at least some blood or claw marks on them; everyone except for Jacob. It wasn't that he was too fast, he was, but he would still get hit. Each injury that he took went away or was deflected as if they never happened while when the other wolves got hit; the injuries went away, but not as quickly.

"Alright, guys, show me where you're at." Edie's nose was longer and canine-like; she bared her sharpened teeth and claws and crouched on her hind legs. The newly-shifted hybrid ran to them at full speed. Her neon eyes zeroed in on Leah first. The she-wolf deflected but did not do it without injury. Collin grabbed her by the waist while Embry tried to trip her up; it took an effort to shake off Collin and once she did, she punched Embry in his snout.

Edie went after Jared next. She knew he was baiting her, but she still went for it because she wanted to see what their plan was. It was a standard ambush from Seth and Paul coming in from her left and right sides while Jared and now Brady went at her from her front and back. She thought it would end there; she was surprised with Quil and Sam's combination attack from above. The hybrid had nowhere to go. The force from Quil and Sam's attack buried her a few feet below the surface.

It looked like a victory for the pack, and they celebrated too soon. Edie launched out of her hole and attacked each wolf, leaving Jacob for last. She hit the alpha with an aerial kick. He blocked each move as best he could and hoped that she would eventually stop, but she was relentless.

Finally, his wolf had enough. Jacob transformed into the same creature that Edie did. He was a canine-like beast with defined muscles, sharp teeth, and claws, and most noticeably, ruby red eyes. " **You will submit, pup!** " The beast growled.

" **Make me** ," Edie's guttural voice responded. She tried to strike, but she couldn't. Edie froze and dropped to her knees; her hands pulled at the grass. For the first time, maybe ever, Edie was completely helpless. Her face was planted in the dirt. She whimpered, "Alpha." She reverted to her usual form.

Likewise, so did Jacob; when he did that, the command broke, and Edie was able to move. In what felt like a long time, Edie stared at her mother directly, dumbfounded. Dark green to deep brown. She broke contact first and cleared her throat. "Good job guys. If you really wanted to, then you could've killed me. You'll kick their asses. I'm gonna go to the vampire camp if you wanna watch."

Jacob lagged the rest of the pack. As he followed his daughter to his husband, Jacob felt like he stood taller, his shoulders were broader, and his chest puffed out like Superman. Only one word crossed his mind: Alpha. Sam similarly, walked behind the others. He recalled the number of times he tried imposing order on Edie, with no result and compared them to a moment ago. _'Maybe it's because he's the rightful Alpha that she had obeyed him, or maybe it's because Jake is her mom.'_

 _Vampire Site (Cullen Residence)_

There was buzzing when they arrived at the vampire practice site. It looked like a battle royale; all of them against each other. They stopped when a whistle escaped Riley's lips. He signaled for Benjamin and Kate to join them as well. "Bree, Riley, you'll join them too. No handicaps."

The hybrid placed herself in the middle of the group of vampires; most of them thought she was arrogant. They would be correct to an extent, yet she could back-up her confidence. "You have your work cut out for you. The wolves went beyond what they were training to do. If you can take me down or incapacitate me, then you pass automatically. If you don't give it your best effort, then I'll make you."

Edie expression was almost sinister. Amun tried to land the first punch. A sweeping leg brought him down. By the time he got back up, Edie had taken down his wife, and more than half of the vampires, though the Amazons were resisting. Moments later, they were also defeated. The only intact coven was Siobhan's. More than likely because Siobhan's Gift made it so. Maggie took the risk and struck first. She was protected by her leader's will, but not enough it seemed because in less than two minutes she no longer had a torso. Stefan and Vladimir decided to borrow Garrett's strategy and ambushed Edie. Each grabbed her armed twisted, or rather, turned them to tear her in half. However, Edie was stronger, and she used the momentum to spin the Romanians in the air and threw them like debris in a hurricane. The Egyptian leader saw an opening and swept her legs. Edie dodged and landed on his back; she buried him four feet below the surface.

As Edie dug herself out, Tia grabbed her neck and threw her across the field. "I was wondering when you'd make your move." The two women charged each other. Tia tried to hit her in vital areas of her body, and she was blocked every single time until she eventually pinned Edie's arms down. When Tia thought she had the upper hand, Benjamin descended from the sky and used his new knowledge to extract the liquid from Edie's body. Edie was shriveling. "This is great! You two really impressed me."

She pushed them from her body, and they landed yards away from her. Suddenly she needed to breathe. Her body rehydrated, and she targeted Siobhan and Liam. Through Siobhan's gift of Outcome Manipulation, Liam managed to land blows and get back up quickly when Edie struck him. It was proving difficult for Edie; the defeated vampires were hopeful that she might lose. The hybrid took a moment to breathe and relied on instinct to guide her to Siobhan. Edie looked for holes in Siobhan's power and took advantage when she did. The Irish leader was brought down by a suplex. Likewise, Liam was defeated by a piledriver. "Charlie showed me that. We saw it on something called WrestleMania."

Abruptly, Edie no longer had a left leg. "You always said we shouldn't gloat," Riley taunted with his two katana.

"But I never said we shouldn't have fun," she shot him her wolfy smile. The hybrid took in a sharp breath. She somersaulted in the air above Riley and unexpectedly chopped him on his side. His leg shattered.

"A leg for a leg?"

"If you want to look at it that way, yes."

Bree took hold of her teacher and caused her vision to fog; they saw familiar images. Bree felt her hold slip. This only happened in the early days of her training, but now it seems like the fears and hopes that she thought she knew about her teacher had little effect on Edie.

Bree felt herself being thrown like a boomerang around the field and onto Riley. The students saw their teacher approach with her previously severed leg reattaching to her pelvis. Their teacher glanced at the group of defeated vampires. With a snap of her fingers, they were put together, and the Romanians flew back from where they were thrown. She motioned them to join the rest of the audience.

Edward was the last vampire standing on the field. "Let's call it Edie's win," he suggested. As he made his way to Jacob, he was nearly knocked down by a kick to the face. The hits kept coming, and Edward evaded them constantly. At one point, Edward had been thrown onto the copse of trees.

"Stop it!" Jacob pleaded. "He conceded."

The hybrid was expressionless, she crouched to the tampered grass, and her voice was monotonous, "He isn't hurt." She pushed her palms facing out over the tainted field.

Jasper limped to her crouching form. "What're you doin'?"

"Cleaning my blood-venom," she spoke low enough so the others wouldn't hear. She stood and faced the crowd. "Mend." Their physical ailments were healed. "I learned that from watching Jane."

Edward Cullen tottered to the field in Jacob's direction but was stopped by an invisible force. " _Everyone_ gets a turn."

"What's the point–"

"Jake, she's right. If she's even half as strong as any of the Volturi, then I have to fight her." At top speed, the vampire threw himself at the hybrid. They rolled in the grass for seconds before she broke free. They were blurs to everyone, even the vampires.

Throughout their fight, Jasper couldn't help contemplating why Edie had to clean up her blood-venom. He decided to test out a theory and grab a clump of dirt. He put it under his nose. The Texan stood straight at his realization. _'Please Brother, hear me. Whatever you do, try not to cut her.'_

"Why?" He asked, not because he intended to, but for curiosity. He was two yards away from Edie.

"Because I can smell the grass."

"So, what? We can, too." Paul countered. When he was ignored, he tried getting Jasper's attention again.

"Paul!" Jacob whispered. The pack gathered around him. "Remember what Edie smells like? Imagine that for _them_." The alpha nodded to the vampires.

There was constant chatter in the supernatural audience. Exasperated, "Forget this," Edie strutted towards town. "I was surprised and unsurprised today. Tomorrow, I'll be assigning teams. Do what you want tonight. Though I gotta say, I'm disappointed in your Ice Prince."

When Edie left, Maggie voiced lowly, "Lie."

 _Cullen Residence_

The next morning, the entire party sat in the Cullen living room on the second floor. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a democracy. And yadda, yadda, yadda." The hybrid sauntered gently, "Look, I didn't pick the first two team names, yet frankly, they're very cool." The last comment earned her a high-five from both her students.

Amused, yet impatient, the supernatural creatures were eager for her announcement. Garrett especially urged good-naturedly, "Get on with it. I haven't been this anxious since Concord."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, we divided our strong arms into two teams. The first team, Team Hulk, consists of–"

"Please, Edie," Riley exclaimed. Edie rolled her eyes playfully. "The members of Team Hulk are: Emmett, Paul, Jared, Jasper, Embry, Leah, Vladimir, and Tanya." The group were smug with pride for being the first chosen. "Team Th–"

Bree snatched the list from him. "Team Thor, also known as Team Awesome, will have Kachiri, Senna, Huilen, Zafrina, Collin, Brady, Stefan, and Garrett."

Stefan's snide thoughts cut through the cheer, _'Why not exchange me and Garrett with the lady wolf and Tanya. This way, the team will be completely full of quims.'_

"Now, now, dear sir." The party watched Edie step with the grace and strength of a ballerina. Her words flowed like the winter winds. She grabbed his chin to force him to face her. It was difficult for the vampire to keep his eyes open, but he feared what would happen if he looked away. "One must never doubt the might of a woman nor the ambition of the young." Her wide grin held no depth. "Now, please, dear Stefan, have a seat and do us the honor of silence so that we may continue. Of course, the same goes for you, Vladimir."

Eleazar was so enraptured by her demeanor and the rawness of her power, that he nearly missed his name being called for the sniper team. His team included Riley, Alice, Nahuel, Kate, Sam, Benjamin, and Quil.

Edie cleared her throat, "Next up is the Mother group."

"Mother group," Siobhan questioned.

"Yes. We need this group to go and help those that need it on the field."

"Why would we need this group? We could spend our time more favorably being fighters," Liam argued.

"We don't have the Volturi's numbers and honestly, this group wouldn't be very helpful as fighters. Each person in this group will have a connection to either the fighters or the strategic team. I also call this group the Medic Team. We will help whoever needs it and facilitate a favorable outcome in the field."

"We?"

"I'll be joining you. The members will be Liam, Siobhan, Esme, Carlisle, Amun, Kebi, and Carmen."

"Isn't it a liability to have most of our coven leaders on one team?"

Alistair waited for her answer. "Maybe, but the Volturi won't be after them. We will work closely with the snipers while the strategic team works with our strong arms. They'll be Rosalie, Maggie, Tia, Edward, Jacob, Bree, Seth, and you, Alistair."

"I never agreed to join your fight."

"And you won't, but you are our best Tracker. I won't put you in the fight. You will be far enough away that you can escape whenever you wish."

"How will I be able to help you if I'm all the way in the…Himalayas, so to speak."

She tossed him a walkie-talkie and an earpiece. "It's called technology, my friend; something the Volturi often forgets about. You might want to think about that for any future problems."

Eventually, everyone was dismissed for training. Alistair lingered closer to Edie. "I could leave right now and tell the Volturi."

"You won't. You've spent most of your life running from them. Plus, I've taken the necessary precautions to make sure you don't tell anyone about knowing me."

"Then why give me advice that I will forget?"

"The spell doesn't take away muscle memory or feelings. When you leave here, alive, you will have this sensation of wanting to protect yourself using technology. Your fingers, your hands, any muscle you use while handling the tech, will respond when you handle something familiar."

"Why do this? You must have heard that question many times during your stay here. I'm not asking for your mission's purpose. I'm trying to understand your purpose for me. I am, by accounts of many others, a coward, so why help me?"

She turned her body to him and huffed. "The best Tracker in our world is Demitri. An American nomad named James comes at a close second. Last year, the Volturi wanted to recruit him, but by the time Demitri found him, the Cullens had killed James. From there, a chain of events unfolded, and James' entire nomad coven was dead."

"If they have Demitri, why did they need this James? How does this connect to me?"

"After the Volturi began their experiments, they theorized that a strain of venom can cause enhancement in other immortals. Aro would never risk one of their best, so they wanted to use James."

"But he was dead, so they couldn't," he finished her statement.

"They captured you and exposed you to that strain of venom. They were able to catch you and you became the first of those monsters you saw in the vision." She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Alistair, I don't hold it against you to be cautious. I'm simply introducing you to other methods you can use to hide and possibly be able to live another version of this existence." She walked off in a different direction from the group.

"Aren't you coming with us? To create unity and all that."

"I have my own training that I need to do. Good luck."

 _Vampire Site (Cullen Residence)_

 _'How am I gonna get these guys to get along? How in the hell did Teacher do it?'_

"She didn't," Edward responded to Riley's thoughts. "She was more like a connection between our two groups."

"Edie didn't actually do anything except be there," Jacob finished for his husband. "But, I know how we can help." The others that weren't part of the conversation, were lost. "Alright, everyone needs to get in their groups." They did. "Now, yeah, yeah, quit your complaining King Tut. Hey, Dracula Two, get in your own group before I bite your head off. And calling me a bitch won't help you at all. I'm all man, unlike you with your dried-up twig," the alpha scoffed.

"Jacob," Edward whispered harshly. _'You're reading their minds!'_

 _'So, what? I could always do that.'_

 _'Yes, but_ they _didn't know that.'_

Jacob's eyes widened slightly when he realized it. "Anyway, Carlisle's group doesn't have any wolves, so Embry and Leah will join them for today."

After the change was made, Edward announced, "Alright ladies and gentlemen–"

 _'Why do you always make the announcement?'_

 _'Do you want to do it?'_

 _'No, I just want to be asked,_ ' Jacob half-whimpered.

"Wolves and vampires," Edward continued, a bit baffled. "We'll be running the second ever Grand Supernatural Race. We'll be running from," he waited until he read the prediction in Alice's mind "here, through the hot springs, and onwards until we hit Whiskey Bend. From there, we will go over Mt. Carrie and end up at the house."

"We'll be traveling in groups," Huilen guessed. "Are they not uh…the word is…balanced, unbalanced?"

"In terms of numbers, yes, but each group now has two wolves minimum."

"The last time we played, I carried two wolves by myself," Emmett bragged. "It was awesome."

"Yeah, well this time it'll be different," said Jacob. "Each team is gonna carry two shifters, and we'll alternate between who carries whom. Did I say that right?"

"Yeah, you did," Edward chuckled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "The catch is that each shifter will be in their wolf form. Which means, the stink will be more noticeable. Ow!" He rubbed his forearm.

"The point is to get you guys used to the smell and for us not to want to rip you guys limb from limb in the battlefield." The pack made their way inside the forest and came out as wolves. However, Edward noticed that his wolf was walking awkwardly.

"What's wrong?"

 _'It's embarrassing…My uh, my nip…nipples are…sore.'_

"Oh! Do you need me to help with that?"

 _'I don't think you can. It might make it worse or create a bigger problem…If you know what I mean.'_

"Do you still want to do this?"

 _'Yeah! But I might need a rub-down after.'_

"I'll help you with that." Edward turned to the other vampires. "They're ready. Everyone needs to be at the starting line," he commanded. "The rule is that every member of your group must arrive at the finish line to secure a place." The shifters laid on the grass and were then lifted by the vampires at shoulder-height. "Are you ready? Set. Go!"

For a human, this route would be beyond impossible, but for a vampire, it was simply difficult. Though, for this party, it was intermediate at best. Each vampire noted the difference their training had made for their ability to navigate through the forest. It wasn't that they were faster or had better stamina. The race tested their balance, agility, and precision; these were the lessons that Riley, Bree, and Edie had drilled into them.

 _'How's everyone doing so far,'_ Jacob sent out the call.

 _'Brady and I are great! We're almost at the hot springs. These Brazilian chicks are awesome.'_

 _'That's cool. Anyone else?'_

 _'Benjamin is making a smooth path for us, Riley is getting rid of the branches in our way, Alice is telling us where to go, and everyone else is pulling their weight,'_ Sam reported.

 _'Well,'_ Quil cut in. _'Technically, they're pulling_ our _weight.'_

 _'It's totally not fair! You guys get the guys with all the special powers. Meanwhile, Paul and I hafta suffer the bumpy ride. I lost count of how many branches have snapped in my face.'_

 _'Jared's bitching aside, how's your ride, Leah?'_

 _'We're okay. I didn't think we'd be as far as we are now, but somehow we're keeping a really good pace.'_

 _'I mean, I thought we were gonna trip a few times,'_ Embry commented, _'but that never happened.'_

 _'How about you guys?'_

 _'Well,'_ Seth replied to his sister. _'We're okay.'_

 _'No, we're not,'_ Jacob protested _. 'We'd be better if some people picked up the pace!'_

"We're not going any faster than this as long as I'm carrying you," Edward admonished.

 _'He's such a damn worrywart. I'm the pregnant one and I say that we can go faster.'_

 _'No!' 'Edie!' 'The baby!' 'It could be dangerous!'_ "No." The alpha heard all sorts of protests from his husband and his pack.

 _'Fine,'_ he pouted.

At this point, everyone had passed by the hot springs. Team Thor and the snipers got to Whiskey Bend first. Their wolves stretched their legs and distributed the vampires equally on their backs. As the rest arrived at the bend, they each did the same thing.

The sniper team was on their way to victory when Eleazar prompted Quil to turn a different direction. Naturally, Sam and his cargo (Alice, Nahuel, and Benjamin), followed them.

"What are you sensing Eleazar," Kate asked her coven brother.

"I'm not sure." Quil protested this action. "Yes, I suppose you're right," Eleazar guessed the shifter's intentions. "We better –Ah!" He fell off Quil's back.

"Eleazar!"

Riley climbed down after Kate. "Hey, man. Are you okay?"

The burning sensation surged through him. "We need to get him out of here," Kate urged.

Riley picked him up and the four of them strode out with the rest beside them. Despite their detour, the snipers were in front of Team Hulk. The Mother Group was ahead of them and further across the forest was Team Thor with Team Diplomat in the lead.

 _Training Site (Cullen Residence)_

They arrived at the house in that order. The vampires got off their wolves and cheered. Jacob and Seth wrestled in the ground and then went to the trees to get their clothes back.

"Whoo! Two-time winner, baby!" Seth hollered as they went back to the house.

"Yeah, yeah. Come here Speedy Gonzales," Jacob messed up Seth's hair further. Edward then grabbed him by his shirt and pulled Jacob into a kiss that literally had steam coming off it.

The snipers finally arrived at the house. "Carlisle, we need your help," Kate pleaded. "It's Eleazar."

Carmen and Carlisle immediately went to attend to him. "Was there an accident?"

"I'm fine my friend."

"You don't look it," Carmen countered.

" _Mi Vida_ , I'm fine." He saw that there was no convincing her of that, so he admitted, "I felt a disturbance in the forest."

"The Volturi?"

"No. I've never felt this before. It was as if I was a bird being pulled to the equator for the season of migration. The power didn't feel strong, just overwhelming. I sought to get closer, but the once I did, I was repelled."

"They hurt you," Carlisle questioned.

"No, it felt more like a warning. Leave before you get hurt, it said. At least, that's what it felt like."

There was a rustle in the canopy of trees. "What is that," Kachiri wondered.

"It could be what attacked Eleazar," Rosalie speculated.

"Whatever it is, it smells divine," Stefan exclaimed, but as soon as he did, the scent was gone. "Where did it go?"

Riley got a text: _Going Home –Edie._

Eleazar stood. "Carlisle, would you be so kind as to lend me your books?"

"You are welcomed to anything, my friend. Is there anything specific that you're looking for?"

"At this point, I'm not entirely sure, but I will share my findings with you as I discover them."

Bree cleared her throat, "Edie just sent me a text. She says that our guests can go hunting if they want to. As long as Alice gives the all-clear."

"They should be fine," Alice assured. "We should go hunting, too."

"Where can we go," Kebi asked. "If we stray too far, then all this work would be for naught."

"The barrier stretches far enough that you can go and come within two days. At least, that's what I saw in my visions. I don't have a definite measure of it."

"Splendid. We'll leave right now. Amun and I are famished."

"I don't understand why we must travel so far when there is a buffet, not ten miles from here," Amun questioned.

"Don't be difficult, Husband," Kebi chastised. "The shifters and the Cullens made is perfectly clear that hunting here is strictly off-limits. And I rather like you with your head attached to your body."

"You've been more lippy since we've been here."

"I rather like it. Let's be off."

"Actually, Kebi," Tia intervened. "Benjamin and I would like to stay here to feed."

"Did you not hear what–"

"We know, but we would like to try a new menu, if only for our stay here."

"Is this true Benjamin," asked the Egyptian sire.

"Yes," Benjamin was defiant. "I am allowed my freedom, aren't I?"

Defeated, Amun accused, "I swear Carlisle, my entire coven has become cheekier since we've been here. It is your daughter's fault."

"Perhaps," Carlisle admitted. "I assure you, your children will be fine in our care."

Though, not completely satisfied, Amun left with Kebi on their hunting trip. The rest left, too; except for the vegetarians and Garrett. They stayed out of the area, but they didn't go too far; unknowingly, they all had the consensus of wanting to know any other secrets the Olympic Coven had, so they went only just outside Washington state limits.

 _Olympic National Forest (Hoh Rainforest)_

It used its front paws to pull forward and its back legs to push up. It was on a mission to get to where the information led. It will be victorious; it was destiny, it thought.

 _Edward & Jacob's Cabin_

They returned from the hunt. Eleazar was reluctant to go, thinking that he was on the verge of a breakthrough and he was the first one to step inside the house. " _Corazón_ , at least take a shower." The Spaniard reluctantly did as his wife said, but as soon as he was out and dressed, he hit the books again.

Carlisle tried not to get swept up in the research. In fact, he avoided his office and anywhere else that Eleazar was for the time being. However, that might have been a mistake on his part, he found out soon after.

He arrived at his son's cabin with his wife. Jacob opened the door before they knocked. "Hey, Doc. Where's the fire?"

"We have a problem."

Jacob invited them in. "We're all ears."

"Eleazar found the chart containing your genetic lines."

"Does he know the significance," Edward questioned.

"I don't think so."

"Alice didn't foresee it?"

"No. I think that may be Edie's doing. I had to leave before Eleazar asked me anything else. He thinks I acquired it from my own research."

"Research about what?"

Carlisle nervously addressed his wife. "Research on the _Ulrika_."

"You told me that was just a myth. The circumstances would be impossible."

"I believed that too; until Jacob got pregnant, that is."

"What is the _Ulrika_?" Jacob exaggerated the accent.

"It's an old vampire's tale. It talked about a ritual, a spell. It was said that the Ulrika must be created in a bed of blood when creatures of royal lineage come together, willingly. I thought it was unimaginable until you and Edward became a couple."

"You're thinking that if Jacob and I were possible, then there could be another couple out there that are willing to do the same."

"What's so bad about this Ulrika person?"

"Ulrika means prosperity and power. However, a religious order and ancient tribe, called the Teutons, believed it to mean ruler of the universe."

"That sounds like one of those Apocalypse things or like a prophecy like Jesus Christ."

"Aro believes it."

"Do you think he's after Edie because he thinks she's the Ulrika," Esme asked.

"Maybe, but it's more likely that he thinks she's the guardian."

"The guardian?"

Esme looked at her son, "The only remaining clue of the Ulrika is a rough translation that goes like this: Under the Blood Moon, the Ulrika comes as fruit of the Supplanter and the equal of their sire, the Wealthy Guardian."

"So," Jacob concluded. "You think that Edie could be the guardian?"

"It all makes sense," Edward realized. "This is why Aro wants her. In the visions that Edie showed us, none of the subjects were willing to become those creatures. I recognized most of them as people who stand against the Volturi."

"I don't understand," said Carlisle. He and Esme and Jacob were confounded.

"A supplanter is someone who usurps a person of power," Edward explained. "Ask yourself, why was Edie so reluctant to turn Bella Swan into a vampire using her own venom? It's because she knows her strain can do incredible things. Ever since Edie saved Charlie, he's been healthier, stronger, and faster; superhuman. Now, imagine if that happened to a vampire."

"Oh, damn! I get it. Aro needed people who were against him," Jacob grasped. "What if when he captured Edie, he took her blood and gave it to those guys? I mean, she's part wolf. Do any of you know how wolf blood affects you? It's such a turn off for you that you never tried it, right," he concluded.

After a breath, "But, wait. How would he control them? If he did turn them and they were still resisting, then how did they follow Aro's orders?"

"Chelsea. She uses her Gift to force loyalty to Aro. She would have had to do it after their transmutation."

"Son of a bitch! How does he find these guys?"

Carlisle interrupted, "He used Eleazar for that. But, who knows how his powers have expanded over time?"

"Edie said that Aro wanted her when she was younger," Edward continued. "He couldn't get to her until later in her life and…" It was too painful for him to finish his statement.

"Look," Jacob cracked. "We can't have anyone outside the family know about Edie other than what they already know. Do what you need to do to keep Eleazar in the dark," he ordered.


End file.
